Reflections of Memory
by Moonscribe
Summary: Luke Skywalker, desperate to know more about the Jedi before the Dark Times, finds an old woman, one of the last of the Jedi from the time before the Emperor, who knew and loved Obi-Wan as a young man. She tells Luke about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: "Reflections of Memory"

BY: Moonscribe

TYPE: Romance/Adventure

TIME: Prologue & Epilogue: Some years after "Return of the Jedi"

Main story: A few months before the events of "The Phantom Menace."

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters created by George Lucas nor the Star Wars concept; Lucasfilm does. I am very respectfully borrowing them because I love the Star Wars universe. I have no intent to profit from them. 

SUMMARY: Luke Skywalker, desperate to know more about the Jedi before the Dark Times, finds an old woman, one of the last of the Jedi from the times before the Emperor, who knew both Obi-Wan as a young man and his master, Qui-Gon Jinn. This story is complete, so will post chapters regularly.

Prologue

Luke Skywalker watched as the old woman gazed at the 2D-replicates of the holophotos he had found in Ben's homestead on Tatooine. With fingers warped by age she caressed the images. 

"I had forgotten," she whispered. "I had forgotten."

"What had you forgotten?" he asked gently.

Aalea Ve'Red looked up at him. "I had forgotten....how I once looked." 

She lifted her hand to her face and touched the ruined flesh. R2 warbled sympathetically. 

Luke glanced over at the droid. When he and R2 had entered Aalea's hovel on the Outer Rim world of Cire IV, for a moment the old woman had seemed to recognize R2, but then she had shook her head as if she had been mistaken.

Luke's heart ached as he looked at her. If she was the young woman in Ben's holophotos, time had not been good to her. Her once black hair was now gray. Skin that had been smooth and the color of honey was wrinkled and marred and, at some point in the past, she had been horribly burned. But her eyes. Luke gazed in wonder at her large violet eyes for, in spite of her ravaged face, they were still as beautiful as the eyes of the young woman in the holophotos.

"It is you, isn't it?" he said softly.

Aalea looked down at the photos. "Yes, it is me."

Luke pointed to a bearded young man in formal Jedi attire. "And that's Ben standing next to you?"

"Yes. At your father's wedding." 

Luke looked closer at the photo. It showed Obi-Wan and Aalea, an arm about the other, standing next to a tall young man with blond hair who was holding a slender dark-haired woman close to him. Luke's eyes brimmed as he looked at the couple. His mother and father. They were both smiling. They looked very happy.

Luke wiped quickly at his eyes, then pointed to another photo. 

"And this one?" 

It was of a fresh-faced boy with bright blue-gray eyes standing in front of a tall, long-haired Jedi with a piercing blue gaze.

"Obi-Wan and his master, Qui-Gon Jinn. It was taken when Obi-Wan was thirteen, after he had formally been accepted by Qui-Gon as his padawan. It was customary for such photos to be taken to honor the event." Aalea laughed softly. "I remember how envious I was the day I heard that Qui-Gon had chosen Obi-Wan as his padawan."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because I had wanted to be Qui-Gon's padawan. But I was only six when Obi-Wan was chosen. Too young to be selected. I resented Obi-Wan for a long time after that." 

Luke stared at the photo of Ben as a boy. He had only known his mentor as a grizzled old man, that "crazy old wizard" as his Uncle Owen used to call him. It was hard for Luke to reconcile that image of Ben with the young Obi-Wan Kenobi in the photo, standing so proudly before his master.

Then he recalled Aalea's words about resenting Ben. He pointed to the third and final photo which was of Aalea, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and a woman Luke didn't recognize, "But, here, you don't look like you resent..."

Aalea blushed, smiled and dipped her head and, for a moment, instead of the wrinkled, scarred flesh and limp, gray hair of an old woman, Luke saw the spirited young woman he imagined Aalea once had been. 

"That was taken on a picnic on Coruscant. I had never been on one before, so Cian arranged it. Actually, it was the last time...." 

Aalea stopped and laid the photos in her lap, her fingers fluttering to her neck. Her eyes gazed off into the distance.

Luke looked down at the photo and did not see the pain that moved across Aalea's face.

"Cian?" he asked. "Is that the name of the other woman in the photo?"

Aalea looked back at Luke, her eyes refocusing on him. 

"Yes. Cian Nyal. She was like a mother to me...." Aalea's voice suddenly broke and she turned away from Luke. Her shoulders shook. 

"Oh, why did you come here? Why do you trouble me with these memories?" She dropped her face into her hands. R2 beeped softly.

Luke reached towards her and touched her arm.

"Forgive me, Mistress Ve'Red. It was not my intention to cause you any distress. But when I found these holophotos in Ben's home, I wanted so much to know who these people were."

Aalea lowered her hands and lifted her head. She gazed back at him.

Luke gestured at the photos. "Ben didn't own much, but these photos meant a lot to him. He had them hidden inside a stasis box. It was luck that I found them at all. So much was lost during the Emperor's reign."

"Yes," she finally said, her eyes haunted. "Much was lost." 

Aalea picked up the photos and gazed at them. 

"Forgive me," she whispered and Luke wasn't sure if she was talking to him or the people in the photos.

"I've searched a long time to find you, Mistress Ve'Red," he said. "Ben was like a father to me. If I could learn even a little about him, what he was like before the dark times and..." 

Luke stopped and took Aalea's hand in his. He looked deeply into her eyes. 

"And whom he cared for," he continued softly.

Aalea looked back at him. She squeezed his hand. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to be discourteous. It's just that...it's been a long time. A long time. And sometimes I wish I could forget." 

"Please, tell me your story, Mistress Ve'Red," Luke pleaded. "Tell me what they were like. What you were like. I'd really like to know." 

Aalea's heart warmed at the longing in Luke's blue eyes. He was so much like his father, the young Anakin Skywalker she had known before Obi-Wan lost him to the Emperor.

She sighed deeply. "All right. I will tell you my story, young Luke." She reached over and patted his hand. Then she sat back and took a deep breath. 

"But, I suppose I should start with Qui-Gon's mission to Dyran. A mission that was to have a profound effect on my life, his and Obi-Wan's. I was only eight at the time, just an initiate at the Temple. Obi-Wan was fifteen and had been Qui-Gon's padawan for two years. He and Qui-Gon were on their way back to Coruscant after a mission to Tamarii...."

------------------------------------

Qui-Gon gazed with a heavy heart at the bunk where Obi-Wan was tossing in his sleep. The two Jedi were returning to Coruscant on the Republic cruiser _Alliance _from Tamarii where Obi-Wan had been injured in their battle with the Tamariian war-mages. 

Obi-Wan moaned softly. Turning on his side, he murmured the one word he had been repeating when Qui-Gon had finally rescued him from the war-mages' fortress: _Never_. 

Qui-Gon shuddered. The war-mages had tried to turn Obi-Wan to the dark side, but the boy had resisted with every ounce of his strength. The memory of that struggle, however, had left Obi-Wan with recurring nightmares.

Qui-Gon rose from his chair. He walked over and gazed down at the boy. Although Obi-Wan was now fifteen standards, asleep he looked terribly young and vulnerable. Too young to have undergone what the war-mages had done to him.

Bending down, Qui-Gon gently placed his fingers along Obi-Wan's temple. Breathing slowly and deeply, he focused his awareness on the matrix of the Force. It appeared in his mind as a pulsating nexus of golden light. 

Soon he saw before him the roiling black knot of nightmare the war-mages had left within Obi-Wan's unconsciousness. 

Qui-Gon's awareness swept towards that pulsating knot of darkness. Gathering the Force about him like a shield, he plunged into that mass of horror. Darkness and fire, anger and hate, and pain--deep, oceanic, and powerful--surged over Qui-Gon. 

He gasped and closed his eyes. His fingers trembled alongside Obi-Wan's temple as he struggled to gain control. With all the power of the Force, Qui-Gon concentrated on maintaining his focus as he siphoned all the dark side energy which was afflicting Obi-Wan into himself.

Realizing he had been holding his breath for some time, Qui-Gon released it sharply. He opened his eyes and looked down at Obi-Wan. His breathing had evened out and he had settled into a more restful, dreamless sleep. However, what Qui-Gon had done was merely a temporary reprieve. Only the Healers at the Temple could completely mend Obi-Wan's remaining mental wounds. 

The sound of something hitting the floor drew Qui-Gon's eyes down. Obi-Wan's hand had slipped off his bunk. Whatever he had been clutching in it had fallen to the floor. 

Qui-Gon reached down. It was the river stone he had given Obi-Wan on his thirteenth birthday. The stone was warm on his palm and pulsed with Obi-Wan's life force. Qui-Gon squeezed it for a moment. Then he carefully placed it in the alcove above Obi-Wan's head. 

He looked down at Obi-Wan and, reaching down, lightly stroked the boy's hair. Recalling how close he had come to losing him to the war-mages, Qui-Gon's heart lurched in his chest. 

He quickly turned back to the desk in their quarters. As he sat down, he realized with a start he was vulnerable again. He could be hurt. Again. And a name--Xanatos--flickered, then died in his mind. Yet, wasn't being vulnerable a part of being alive? A part of the Living Force he was always lecturing Obi-Wan about? To feel. To care. To suffer. Pain was as much a part of life as joy. 

Qui-Gon picked up his stylus and pressed opened his journal. A part of him looked upon his writings as a conceited and foolish vanity, but another part took great comfort in writing down his reflections and meditations. Especially when he was troubled, his journal had become a welcome sanctuary. 

He wrote quickly, his handwriting large and bold: _Like the shadow adjusting itself to the moving body, so must the Master adapt. To change with change is the changeless state._

The holocom in the quarters beeped. Qui-Gon laid his stylus down and quickly activated it. 

"Yes, Captain," he said quietly.

"Please excuse if disturbed you I have, Master Jinn," the tiny holographic image of their ship's Xionese captain said. "But incoming message for you from Chancellor Valorum there is."

"Patch it into the galley, Captain. I'll take it there."

"Yes, sir".

Qui-Gon pressed his journal closed. He rose quickly from his chair. With a last look to ensure Obi-Wan had not been awakened, he hurried down the hall to the galley. He entered the galley and sat at the long metal dining table. Pressing the control on the table's surface he activated the holocom.

"All right, Captain, I"m here."

The image which appeared over the table's surface morphed from that of the ship's captain to the aristocratic features of Chancellor Valorum. 

"Qui-Gon. You are well?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected, Chancellor. If you read my reports, you know Tamarii was no picnic."

A frown of concern flickered across Valorum's face. "Yes. I'm very sorry about Obi-Wan. How is he?"

"The Tamarii physicians were able to heal most of his physical wounds," Qui-Gon replied, "but he will need some time to recuperate fully." 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Valorum said. "Our intelligence concerning the war-mages had not indicated they had achieved that level of mind control."

Qui-Gon paused as a spasm of anger pierced through him. He quickly stilled his mind. It was not the Chancellor's fault he and Obi-Wan had not been adequately prepared for their mission

"A great deal of mental damage was done to him by the war-mages," Qui-Gon continued. "He'll insist he's fine, but I know better."

Chancellor Valorum cleared his throat. "Then I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Qui-Gon, but I have another mission for you."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "We're not ready for another mission, Chancellor. Not this soon."

Valorum wearily rubbed the side of his nose. He looked no better than Obi-Wan. 

"If there were some other way to deal with this, Qui-Gon", Valorum said, "I can assure you I would have explored that. However, your ship will pass near the Dyran system. Your captain tells me he can have you there in two days."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, released it slowly. "Chancellor, it's imperative Obi-Wan return to the Jedi Temple."

"I understand, Qui-Gon, but my request is an urgent one. A historian from Alderaan University is on an archeological dig on Dyran. You may have heard of him. Professor Kom Landru."

Qui-Gon nodded. Professor Landru was one of the most noted historians in the galaxy. His books on the Old Republic and the Great Sith War were required reading at the Temple.

"The professor and his assistant have not been heard from for nearly three weeks now," Valorum continued. "Because Professor Landru is very protective of his privacy, at first nothing was thought to be amiss when communications ceased from the planet. However, I'm worried. I have just learned Professor Landru was recently diagnosed with Alvron's Syndrome. A bit of information he managed to keep secret from the Republic foundation which is funding his dig. If they had known he was ill, they would never have approved this expedition. I want you to go to Dyran and ascertain the situation."

Qui-Gon said nothing for a moment. He knew it was wrong for him to even consider balancing the lives of Republic citizens against that of his padawan, but he also knew Obi-Wan could not handle another mission. 

"You mentioned an assistant?" he asked.

"Yes. Cian Nyal. You remember her, Qui-Gon. Her father was Senator Sydalli Nyal. After he and his wife were killed, Cian came to live in my household for a time, before she went off to University." 

Valorum hesitated for a moment and a look of anguish appeared on his normally stoic face. 

"Cian is like a daughter to me, Qui-Gon. I was vehemently against her going on this dig with Professor Landru. But she's headstrong. And she's deeply devoted to him."

Qui-Gon quickly made the only decision he knew he could under the circumstances. "Very well, Chancellor, but I will go alone on the mission. Obi-Wan will continue on to Coruscant."

"If you think that's best."

"I do."

"I'm forwarding Professor Landru's last reports to you. And Qui-Gon?"

"Yes, Chancellor?"

"Thank you."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Don't worry, Chancellor. I'm sure they're fine."

"I hope you're right. Good luck." Valorum's image faded away. 

Qui-Gon quickly downloaded the reports from the holocom into his personal datapad. Once that was done, he folded his arms and sat back in the chair. Although he was deeply aware of Valorum's concern that something terrible had already befallen Professor Landru and his assistant, Qui-Gon had learned over the years people usually expected the worse. 

No, Qui-Gon thought ruefully, the difficult part of this mission was not going to be finding an ailing professor and his young assistant on a desolate planet. It was going to be telling Obi-Wan he was not coming along.

To be continued....


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"But, Master, you need me. You can't do this alone."

Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan who was sitting up in his bunk. Obi-Wan looked better than he had in days, but his complexion was still too pale and dark shadows lay under his eyes like half moons. Qui-Gon also noted Obi-Wan's face, which had carried its boyhood roundness a bit longer than most his age, was starting to angle out. A man's firmness was evident along the jaw line. Qui-Gon suspected, however, Obi-Wan would always look somewhat younger than his true age.

"Obi-Wan, I was handling missions by myself long before you were born." Qui-Gon tilted his head and fixed Obi-Wan with an amused look. "What is it, my _young _apprentice? Think I'm too old to do this alone?"

"No, of course not, Master. I didn't mean to suggest anything like that. I just don't want you to think I'm not able to hold my own. I'm not a baby. I don't need to be coddled."

"Ah," Qui-Gon said as he stood up from his chair, "but you do need rest and a period of intensive recuperation." 

He went over to the storage shelf near the cabin door and picked up the tray he had brought from the galley. It held a cup of steaming Corellian tea and a bowl of leafroot soup. He took the tray over to Obi-Wan. Ignoring his padawan's scowl, Qui-Gon placed the tray in front of him.

"There will be no more discussion, Obi-Wan. I've made my decision. I will go to Dyran and you will go on to Coruscant. I have already contacted Master Yoda and Master Windu. They'll be waiting for you and will see to it personally that you rest and recover." 

Obi-Wan looked up with horror at Qui-Gon. "Master, I don't need to be babysat!"

"They are not your babysitters, Obi-Wan. But they will see to it you rest." 

Qui-Gon raised his index finger and looked directly into Obi-Wan's eyes. 

"And I do mean rest, Obi-Wan," he continued. "No lightsaber practice, no lectures on Jedi metaphysics, and no reading of anything heavier than the latest holonovel. I want you to relax. You still know how to do that, don't you?"

Obi-Wan dipped his head and smiled slightly. "Of course I do, Master."

"Good. When I see you again, I want you to be a hundred percent recovered. Now eat."

Obi-Wan sighed and picked up his spoon. "I hate leafroot soup," he murmured, but he lifted the spoon to his mouth and, under Qui-Gon's watchful gaze, ate his soup.

Qui-Gon stood, turned, and reached for his utility belt in the alcove above his sleeping berth. He opened a pouch on it and took out a small golden stone. It was oval and speckled with shimmering dots of ebony. 

Obi-Wan looked up. "What's that, Master?"

"It's a stone I found on Tamarii. When you return to the Temple, I want you to give it to Aalea."

Obi-Wan frowned. Qui-Gon knew he did not completely understand his Master's interest in Aalea. Aalea was an eight year old initiate at the Temple. Like Obi-Wan she had lived all her life there. Qui-Gon had found her while on a mission. He had brought the baby back with him to the Temple where she had been tested and consequently admitted for training. Qui-Gon had named her Aalea. 

As a result, she had become, in a sense, Qui-Gon's special project. He always looked in on her when he was at the Temple and, two years ago, he had started bringing her stones from every world he visited. 

Obi-Wan laid his spoon down and took the stone from Qui-Gon. He turned it around in his fingers. 

"It's beautiful," he said, but Qui-Gon could hear the misgivings in his apprentice's voice.

"Is there something wrong, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan looked over at him, his blue-gray eyes solemn. "Master, why do you want me to give it to Aalea? You can give it to her when you come back from the mission."

"Indulge me, Obi-Wan. Give the stone to Aalea." he said.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan retrieved his utility belt from the alcove above his head and slipped the stone into one of its pouches.

To humor Obi-Wan, and also because he truly valued his apprentice's insights and opinions, Qui-Gon read aloud Professor Landru's reports regarding his discovery on Dyran. Dyran was an isolated, desolate planet. It was not even officially part of the Republic. Located on the Frontier, the border line between Republic space and Wild space, Dyran was devoid of any sentient life forms. It possessed no valuable natural resources and had no strategic military or economic value. 

In all honesty, Qui-Gon couldn't even imagine what had drawn the professor to the planet in the first place. However, Professor Landru and Cian had been on Dyran for three months and had apparently discovered some previously unknown ruins which dated back 4,000 years to the time of the Great Sith War when the forces of Light and Dark had battled for control of the Galaxy. Reports had been diligently sent back on a regular basis to the Archeological and Antiquity Consortium on Coruscant, the organization which was funding the dig, until about three weeks ago. Since then no word had been heard from the scholars.

Obi-Wan laid his spoon down next to his empty bowl. 

"Ruins from the Great Sith War," he said. "That sounds very exciting. I wonder what they found? Maybe a cache of Old Republic weapons? Or ancient Sith amulets?"

"I don't know, Obi-Wan, but I find it very interesting Professor Landru was somewhat vague in his report regarding exactly what it was they did find."

"Do you think something has happened to them, Master?"

"Dyran is a very inhospitable planet. And Professor Landru does suffer from Alvron's Syndrome. I believe the Chancellor has reason to be concerned. However, I will remain optimistic both the professor and his assistant are safe and there is some other explanation for the cessation of communications from Dyran."

"What's Alvron's Syndrome, Master?" 

"It's a degenerative muscle disease. There is no known cure and those who are afflicted with it soon lose control over their body. However, the Chancellor said Professor Landru was only recently diagnosed. The disease takes years before it totally debilitates." 

"I hope he's all right." Obi-Wan picked up his spoon and twirled it through his fingers. "Master, do you think....?" Obi-Wan paused. 

"Yes, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon prompted.

"Well, I've read all of Professor's Landru's works on the history of the Republic and the Jedi," he began.

A small smiled crinkled Qui-Gon's lips. Obi-Wan had not merely read the professor's works. He had devoured them.

Obi-Wan laid his spoon down, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"My favorites are his greatest work, the Jedi/Sith Pentad. Do you think. Master, when you see him, could you ask him to sign some of them for me?"

"I doubt he'll have copies of his books with him, Obi-Wan. This is a dig the professor is on."

Obi-Wan's eyes dimmed. "Oh, yes, of course, I forgot."

"But, I'll see what I can do," Qui-Gon said and Obi-Wan's eyes lit up instantly.

Obi-Wan had never had the pleasure or more accurately, Qui-Gon thought ruefully, the horror of meeting Professor Landru in person. Qui-Gon had, although only briefly, at a colloquium on Old Republic history he had attended some years back at the University of Coruscant. And although Professor Landru possessed one of the most brilliant minds in the galaxy, he was also one of the most ill-humored and sour-tempered men Qui-Gon had ever met. He was a terror to his students and a thorn in the side to his colleagues. 

Qui-Gon wasn't sure if Landru would be offended or flattered by a request for his signature. But the way the mere thought of the professor's signature had brought such joy to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon decided Landru was going to sign something for Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon would see to that. Personally.

"Master, this assistant of the professor's, Cian Nyal. Is she related to the late Senator Sydalli Nyal?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, she's his daughter."

"Wasn't he opposed to the involvement of the Jedi in the affairs of the Republic?"

Qui-Gon folded his arms and nodded. "Before his death, the senator tried many times to pass legislation which would have restricted the ability of the Senate and the Chancellor to call upon the services of our Order."

"But why, Master? The Jedi have served the Republic for over a thousand generations. Why would he want to change that?"

"The senator was part of a new generation of leaders who believed there should be a separation of the Republic from organizations he, and others, considered to be non-secular. The senator, you see, did not believe in the Force."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "How can someone not believe in the Force, Master? It's everywhere. I can feel it. All the time."

"Yes, Obi-Wan, but for those who are not attuned to it as we are, it can be very difficult to believe in something they can not see or touch or feel. For people such as that, belief in the Force is more a matter of faith than of certainty."

Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment as he digested this. Qui-Gon knew that for Obi-Wan belief in the Force was as natural as drawing breath. The idea there were those who did not believe in it was difficult for him to comprehend.

"The irony of it all," Qui-Gon continued, "is that when the Senator's daughter, Cian, was born, it was discovered she possessed a very high midichlorian count. Jedi Representatives visited the Senator's household to discuss the child's coming to the Temple. The senator and his wife would not even receive them."

Obi-Wan stared uncomprehendingly at Qui-Gon. "Her parents did not want her to be trained?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Remember, the Senator did not believe in the Force and he and his wife were already well along in years when Cian was born. She would be the only child they would ever have."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I guess I can understand why they would not want to give her up. But to deny her the chance, the opportunity...." Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't understand that at all."

"It doesn't happen often, Obi-Wan, but sometimes parents do refuse requests from the Temple to train their children to become Jedi. And we honor their decisions. Always."

"But what happens to children like that?"

"Since it's fairly rare children are not trained, it's difficult to say. In some cases, over time, their Force abilities atrophy, the way a muscle in your body would if not properly exercised. Others learn to use their gifts on their own, albeit clumsily. In Cian's case, I don't know what the effect of not being trained has had on her. I will soon find out, I gather."

"How do you think she'll feel about you being a Jedi?"

Qui-Gon frowned. The boy was full of questions today. But then, Qui-Gon asked himself, when wasn't Obi-Wan full of questions. There were two constants about Obi-Wan which Qui-Gon had observed over the years. One was that he was always hungry and the other was he was always full of questions. Yet, the fact Obi-Wan was back to his old habit of asking questions was a welcome sign to Qui-Gon. It meant his padawan was starting to feel like his old self.

"I don't know how she'll feel, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied, "since I'm not Cian Nyal. Are you suggesting she might be resentful of my presence?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I just can't imagine not being a Jedi. I remember when I thought I was going to be a farmer. If I had become one, a farmer, I mean, I don't think I would have wanted to be reminded of what I could have been."

"And if you had become a farmer, Obi-Wan, there would have been no shame in that. Providing food for others is an honorable way to be of service. But, regarding Cian, your situation was different from hers. You were raised in the Temple with the expectation of becoming a Jedi. Cian was not. She may not feel the same way."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I still can't imagine she wouldn't feel something. What else do you know about her, Master?"

"Hmmm, she must be about 22 standards now, and according to the Chancellor, she's stubborn and headstrong."

Obi-Wan blushed and Qui-Gon suspected Obi-Wan was recalling the many times Yoda had used those very words to rebuke Obi-Wan for some transgression. Even Qui-Gon himself had had to stand a number of times before Yoda and listen as the diminutive Jedi Master had complained about Obi-Wan. "Reckless is he. Stubborn is he."

And Qui-Gon, his arms folded within his robe, would always say quietly, "If you remember, so was I, Master." And Yoda would protest, stamping his staff on the floor. 

__

"Was?" he would grumble incredulously. "No, Qui-Gon! Not _was_! Still!" And the tiny Jedi Master would shake his staff at Qui-Gon. "Stubborn are you! Reckless are you! That is where boy gets it! Hmmph!" And Yoda would turn away and shake his head, mumbling to himself.

Qui-Gon cleared his head of Yoda's admonishments and glanced over at Obi-Wan, fixing him with a teasing glance. "Actually, Cian sounds a lot like someone I know."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Then handling her should be no problem, Master. You've had plenty of practice."

Qui-Gon's heart warmed at the sound of Obi-Wan's laughter. It had been weeks since he had heard it. He had feared the war-mages' attempts to bend Obi-Wan's mind and turn him against Qui-Gon had ripped something apart inside his apprentice's soul. Even though Qui-Gon knew he would miss Obi-Wan's presence at his side, he also knew that he had made the right decision. Obi-Wan would return home and regain his strength and Qui-Gon would go to Dyran to find Professor Landru and his assistant. He was sure it would be a run-of-the-mill mission.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Qui-Gon turned around as he assessed the state of Professor Landru's base camp. It appeared deserted. He saw only a couple of living huts, a storage shed and some equipment he assumed was for digging. 

The wind blew fiercely about him. Sand stung his eyes and dust tickled his nose and mouth. Reaching up, he pulled his goggles over his eyes and drew his hood about his head. He shrugged his haversack more firmly onto his shoulder and walked slowly through the camp.

He stopped at the larger of the two living huts. He peeled back the opening and stepped inside. It looked like no one had been inside for weeks. Sand covered everything: a sleeping cot, shelving, a small desk, datapads, food containers. 

He left the hut and stepped back outside. The wind howled around him and dust skittered across the blood red sky. He gazed out across the empty, barren landscape to where a line of black mountains stretched away to the south

Qui-Gon searched through the flying dust for any sign of life. As he glanced to his right he spotted a droid. He walked over towards it. It leaned against the storage shed and sand was caked all over it. 

Qui-Gon peered around it as he searched for a switch with which to turn it on. He found it at the base of its neck and pressed it. The droid wobbled to attention. Its prismatic eyes glowed as it stared back at Qui-Gon.

"Why, hello, honored sir. I am D4G4, at your service. How may I help you?"

"Where are Professor Landru and his assistant?"

"Who, sir?"

"Professor Kom Landru and his assistant, Cian Nyal. Where are they?"

"Why, I do not know, honored sir, especially since I have no idea whom you are talking about."

"Aren't you a member of their expedition?"

"I do not know anything about an expedition, honored sir, but I am assigned to the Archeological and Antiquity Consortium."

"And what do you do for them?"

"I do not remember, honored sir. Is there anything else I may assist you with?"

Qui-Gon decided something must be wrong with the droid. Looking closely he could see deep indentations alongside its head casing. This was getting him nowhere. He turned around. He would have to go back to the huts and start looking through them for any clues as to what had happened to the professor and his assistant. 

He walked back through the wind towards the huts. The droid did not follow him and Qui-Gon decided to leave it where he had found it. It wasn't going to be much help to him in its present condition anyway.

Qui-Gon entered the smaller of the two huts since he had already looked in the larger one. Once inside he pulled his goggles down and pushed back his hood. He lowered his haversack to the floor and as he did so spotted a small box on the cot to his right. He knelt to open it. 

Suddenly, he felt the cold kiss of a blaster muzzle against the side of his neck. His heart thudded. Not only had he not heard anyone come in, he hadn't_ felt _anyone. His peripheral vision noted a blur of brown and black to his right. He slowly moved his hand towards the lightsaber on his belt.

"Move one more inch and I'll blow your brains out of your skull," a distorted voice growled at him. 

Qui-Gon froze.

"Stand up," the voice commanded. "Slowly."

Qui-Gon slowly stood up. The blaster was still pressed against him but he noted that whoever was holding it had to reach up to keep it against his neck. 

The blaster was pulled away, but Qui-Gon suspected it was probably now aimed at an even more strategic part of his anatomy. 

"Now, turn around. Slowly. And keep your hands where I can see them."

Qui-Gon turned around. A small figure stood before him clothed in a black cloak, brown pants and knee high boots. A metal mask covered its face and the cloak's hood was pulled over its head. The blaster was leveled up at his face. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the figure asked. Qui-Gon couldn't tell if it was male or female. Its voice was distorted by the mask.

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. I'm looking for Professor Kom Landru and his assistant, Cian Nyal."

The blaster did not waver. "What do you want with them?"

  
"Only to see if they're all right. I was sent here by the Republic. I found the camp deserted and was hoping to discover some clue as to what happened to them."

The figure gestured towards Qui-Gon's lightsaber. "Where did you get that?"  


"It's mine."

"You're a Jedi." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am," he said quietly.

The figure finally lowered the blaster and put it in the holster on its leg. Reaching up it pulled off its mask. 

A young woman stared back at Qui-Gon. A quiet oval face, rather delicate with a temptingly curved mouth. Smooth skin with pale gold undertones. Large dark gray eyes. Cian Nyal. Qui-Gon recognized her from her holoimages. 

Qui-Gon bowed slightly to her. "Mistress Nyal."

She inclined her head, but her eyes were still suspicious. "How did you get here?"

"I was left here by the Republic Cruiser _Alliance_. The Chancellor sent me to Dyran to find out why communications from you and the professor had ceased."

Cian shrugged back her hood. Her bronze-colored hair was pulled back in a tight braid. She moved past him and picked up the box Qui-Gon had nearly opened. 

"I didn't know the Jedi were so nosy," she said with a sharp glance over at him.

"I didn't mean to go through your things, Mistress Nyal. I was only looking for something that would explain why no one was here."

Cian held the box in her hands for a moment. She lifted the lid and Qui-Gon could see it was a holographic music box. The image of a Iego angel danced as a gentle, poignant tune played. Cian listened to it for a moment than closed it and slipped it inside her cloak.

"Where is Professor Landru?" Qui-Gon asked.

Cian jerked her head towards the left. "He's back at the site. I came here to get batteries for our lamps."

"How is the professor?"

Cian's eyes hardened at the question. 

"He's fine," she said firmly.

"I'd like to see that for myself."

She stared at him for a long moment, her gray eyes narrowed. She finally came to some decision, and not a pleasant one, for she shrugged her shoulders and sighed. 

"I don't think there's anything I can do to stop you," she said. "Well, you can at least help me carry the batteries back to the site."

She turned and went out of the hut. Qui-Gon followed her as she walked towards the supply shed where the droid was still leaning against the side. Before they went into the shed, Qui-Gon gestured towards the droid. 

"What happened to your droid?"

Cian stopped and glanced over at it. A strange expression came over her face. 

"It was damaged."

Qui-Gon tried to keep his annoyance at the obviousness of her observation out of his voice. 

"I can see it was damaged. How was it damaged? There are indentations alongside the head casing." He pointed to them.

Cian shook her head. "I don't know." 

At the sound of Cian's voice the droid swiveled its head towards her. Before it could say a word, Cian reached over and turned it off. It sagged back against the shed.

Cian glanced at Qui-Gon as if waiting for some sign of objection from him. He decided to offer none for the time being. She nodded. 

"Now, come on, Master Jinn. I want to get back to the site before nightfall." 

She went into the storage shed. Qui-Gon gazed thoughtfully after her. She was lying about the droid. He could feel it. He rubbed his beard. What was going on here? He followed her into the shed.

---------------------------

Qui-Gon hefted the pack with the batteries onto his shoulders. Since the batteries were heavier than his haversack, he had given that to Cian to carry. She had put her mask back on. She waited while he adjusted the straps. 

He nodded at her. "I'm ready."

"We'll have to hurry," Cian said, her eyes bright with what Qui-Gon could see was fear. "We don't want to be caught outside after dark."

Before he could ask her why, she was already walking swiftly away from him. He glanced one more time at the droid where it lay against the storage shed, then quickly followed Cian towards the darkening line of mountains south of the camp.

--------

The wind ripped at Cian's cloak and blasted against her mask. She glanced back. The big Jedi was right behind her, the wind whipping his robe about him, his long strides keeping pace with her hurried ones. She couldn't see his face for he had put his goggles back on and had wrapped a scarf she had given him about his mouth. 

But she remembered it clearly, for it had been a striking face: a wide, strong brow, piercing blue eyes, brown shoulder-length hair, slightly graying beard and the small knot of bone which interrupted the straight line of his nose. Broken, definitely, but then he was a Jedi. He had probably been in many battles. 

A small smile crinkled Cian's lips as she recalled how she had surprised him when she had caught him riffling through her belongings. She hadn't known he was a Jedi when she had discovered him in her hut. She had thought he was just some thief who had stumbled onto their camp. Her little trick of masking her presence was something which always worked with ordinary beings, so she had used it when she had entered the hut. But that it had also worked on a Jedi was very interesting to her. 

She glanced back at him again and her thoughts returned as to why he was on Dyran. He'd been sent to check up on them. Sent by that meddling Consortium, she imagined. She frowned. Professor Landru was not going to be happy about this Qui-Gon Jinn person at all. Not one bit. 

Cian swallowed heavily and a wave of apprehension swept through her. She was not looking forward to arriving at the site with their uninvited guest. The Jedi was already suspicious and, short of shooting him with her blaster, there wasn't much she could have done to prevent him from coming to the site. 

She just prayed that Professor Landru behaved himself. Once the Jedi was satisfied everything was all right, he would then leave--she hoped--and she and the professor could continue their work undisturbed. _Please let Professor Landru be all right when we arrive, _she thought_._

------------

Qui-Gon followed the slight figure of Cian as she quickly made her way toward the dark line of mountains. He was still mulling over how she had surprised him in the hut. It was as if she had thrown a shield about her person which had voided her presence. And what was most intriguing was that her little trick was one only someone who was Jedi-trained could have done. Yet, he knew she had not been trained. Or at least not at the Temple. So where had she learned to do it?

He looked ahead and saw that Cian was making her way towards a series of caves in the mountain's side. She veered towards one of the smaller ones. The sun had not yet set, but Qui-Gon could see that only a thin sliver of light remained along the horizon. 

Suddenly, Cian suddenly started running towards the cave's entrance. Qui-Gon increased his speed and caught up with her. They entered the cave together. Cian stopped just short of the entrance. She quickly reached towards a tall silver rod at the side of the wall. A force shield shimmered across the entrance. 

Qui-Gon pulled his scarf from his mouth. 

"What were you afraid of? What's out there?" he asked. 

Cian only shook her head at him, her face still hidden behind the mask. She quickly turned away and walked deeper into the cave. Qui-Gon saw a line of glow rods had been inserted at intervals alongside the walls of the tunnel she was entering. He followed her. 

He would be patient for now, he decided, but he was determined to get some answers to his questions. Something was not right here. And it wasn't just that Cian was obviously lying about how their droid had come to be damaged or that she was deliberately avoiding his questions about Professor Landru's condition. He could feel a faint, but definite, disturbance in the Force and it sent a shiver of unease through him.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Qui-Gon followed Cian through the tunnel. At its end was a large entrance which led into a huge cavern. He stepped inside, stopped and caught his breath. 

A vast temple filled the cavern. It was pyramidal in shape and comprised of huge blocks of a glossy black stone. It towered over the floor of the cavern, the apex of it just touching the high ceiling.

Cian moved away from Qui-Gon towards the center of the cavern. She headed towards a smaller version of the base camp. Qui-Gon hesitated for a moment as he gazed at the huge temple, then quickly followed her.

As he made his way towards the camp, he noted the air in the cavern was cold and musty. He could also hear the sound of running water and sharp, strange echoes as if small pieces of rocks were falling somewhere.

Cian had laid Qui-Gon's haversack on the ground. She then removed her mask, took off her cloak and put them on a small table near the tents. 

Qui-Gon shrugged the pack of batteries from his shoulders and lowered it to the floor. He took off his goggles and, drawing back his hood, looked around. 

"Where's Professor Landru?" he asked.

Cian glanced around. "He's probably in one of the inner chambers. We've explored quite a bit of this place."

"It looks like an ancient Sith temple."

Cian nodded. "That's exactly what it is. Fantastic, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Qui-Gon agreed. "However, I don't think it's wise for you and the professor to be exploring it without the assistance of Jedi Masters." 

Cian bristled at his words. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, her voice sharp. "We're capable."

"I meant no disrespect, Mistress Nyal, but to delve into matters of the Sith without the aid of specially trained Jedi could be extremely dangerous."

"I can assure you we're being very careful."

Qui-Gon shook his head. He would pursue this matter later with both her and the professor. 

"I would like to see Professor Landru now."

"Yes, of course." Cian turned around and called out Landru's name. Her voice echoed off the walls eerily. There was no answer. Cian called again.

"Perhaps we should look for him," Qui-Gon suggested.

Cian called out again. 

"You can stop all that shouting, Cian," a voice said from behind them. 

They both turned. 

Landru walked towards them from the temple's entrance. He was a white-haired man with watery green eyes. He was coughing and Qui-Gon could see he was also terribly pale. 

Landru glared at Qui-Gon. "Who the hell are you?"

Cian stepped in front of Qui-Gon before he could answer. 

"Professor, this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Knight. He's been sent here by the Republic to see how we're doing."

"We're doing fine," the professor snarled. He gave Qui-Gon a withering stare, his green eyes blazing with barely suppressed fury. "Now, go back where you came from!"

Qui-Gon moved around Cian. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Professor," he said. "I was sent here because the Chancellor is worried. He knows about your illness. And from what I can see I think it best if you and Mistress Nyal returned with me to Coruscant."

"Nonsense!" the professor shouted. Veins stood out on his neck in livid ridges. "I'm fine! You have no right being here. No right! I insist that you leave immediately."

A coughing fit overtook him and he bent over double.

  
Qui-Gon reached out to him, but the professor danced nimbly away. 

"Don't touch me!" he screamed. 

Cian ran over to him and gently took his arm. 

"Professor Landru, please, don't upset yourself. I'm sure once Master Jinn has heard what we're doing here, he'll understand the importance of our work and leave us in peace." 

The professor turned a cold eye on Qui-Gon. 

"He doesn't understand anything. He's a _Jedi_," he sneered. In Landru's mouth the word sounded like a curse.

Cian gently pulled Landru towards his tent. 

"Please, Professor," she begged. "Come away. It's been a long day and you must get your rest."

Landru continued to glare at Qui-Gon as Cian lead him away to his tent. She remained inside with him for some time. 

Qui-Gon took off his robe and sat down. The professor was obviously very ill, sicker than even the Chancellor had feared. And Qui-Gon was not at all comfortable with the two of them puttering about a Sith temple. Once he returned to the Republic he would contact the Jedi Council and inform them of the discovery. A team of Jedi Investigators, well versed in Sith lore, would be sent to oversee the excavation.

Cian came out of Landru's tent. She sat across from Qui-Gon. 

"He's very ill," Qui-Gon stated.

"He's just tired."

Qui-Gon shook his head, his expression grave. 

"You know he's been diagnosed with Alvron's Syndrome?"

Cian nodded with a taut jerk of her head.

"The two of you must not remain here. It's not safe."

"You don't understand," Cian said. She looked at him, her eyes pleading. "This is the professor's last chance. His one opportunity for a final legacy, before...." Her voice broke and she looked away to compose herself.

She turned back to Qui-Gon, her gray eyes determined. 

"You can't take him away before he's completed his work here. It will kill him."

Qui-Gon spoke quietly, but firmly. "The professor will receive full credit for his discovery. But what's important now is his health and safety. And yours."

"He won't listen to you," she warned.

"Then I'll just have to carry him."

"I won't be a part of this."

"You have no choice," Qui-Gon said. "This expedition is under the jurisdiction of the Archeological and Antiquity Consortium and the AAC is under the jurisdiction of the Chancellor's office. As a representative of the Chancellor, my word is the final one here."

Cian sighed heavily. She looked away from Qui-Gon towards Landru's tent.

"It will break his heart," she whispered. 

"And I'm truly sorry, but I've made my decision," Qui-Gon said. "We'll leave for base camp in the morning and contact the Republic. It will take about five days for transport to arrive." 

Cian only shrugged, her eyes downcast.

Qui-Gon opened his haversack and pulled out his rations. "Are you hungry?" 

Cian lifted her eyes. "Yes, a little."

As Qui-Gon quickly prepared the rations, he asked her what she had been so afraid of outside. 

She said nothing for awhile. He waited.

"You'll laugh," she said finally.

"No, I won't," he assured her.

"Ghosts."

"Ghosts?"

She shrugged. "I don't know how else to describe what happened. One night, about a week ago, I was late returning from the base camp. I could feel something watching me, following me. I couldn't see anything, but I could feel it, in the darkness, waiting, hungry." She stopped and shook her head. "I told you it was silly."

"It's not silly. I've felt something ever since I arrived on this planet. A disturbance in the Force. More than likely that was what you felt also."

Cian shook her head. "I don't believe in the Force."

"But you believe in ghosts?" Qui-Gon countered.

"I don't believe in them either," Cian said hotly. "I just don't know what else to call what happened. I'm sure there's some logical explanation for it." She shot him a withering glance. "It was probably just some wild animal."

Qui-Gon said nothing, but he was certain that what Cian had sensed had not been a wild animal. But he could not make her believe what she did not wish to believe.

------

Landru lay on his cot in his tent. He could hear Cian and that cursed Jedi talking. But he wasn't listening to them. He was listening to that other voice, the one which had started speaking to him two weeks ago. That was the day he had found the Sith artifacts. 

He had been alone in one of the inner chambers where, quite by accident, he had found a sarcophagus hidden behind the chamber's altar. 

Pushing aside the sarcophagus' lid he had found within it a talisman and some scrolls. As he lifted the artifacts out of the crypt, his first thought had been to call Cian and share the discovery with her, but a small, cold Voice had hissed in his mind /_Do not call her_/.

Instead, Landru had shoved the talisman and scrolls inside his tunic and taken them to his tent. He had kept them hidden the rest of the day. 

That night, when Cian was asleep, he had pored over the scrolls. And as he had done so, the Voice in his mind had grown louder and stronger.

The Voice had aided him in translating and reading all of the scrolls. Landru had soon realized that what he had discovered were ancient Sith spells and the talisman was a very powerful Sith amulet.

The following week the Voice had instructed Landru to try one of the smaller spells in the scroll. He had done so, softly chanting the words as his hand clasped the amulet. Soon Landru had sensed the creature he and the Voice had created roaming through the blasted landscape of the night. 

Later, Landru had quickly chanted the spell which dissolved the creature, but the damage had been done for that was the night Cian had been late returning from the base camp. 

She had run in from the tunnel, her face drawn and pale, her eyes wide and bright. She hadn't told Landru what had happened to her but the Voice inside him had chortled. 

A few days later Cian had gone back to the camp for more supplies and, upon her return, had reported to Landru something had attacked the droid they had left at the camp. 

Maybe it was some kind of wild animal, she had said, but the look in her eyes told Landru she thought otherwise. She had started wearing her blaster everywhere she went. The Voice had laughed even louder at that.

Now, as Landru lay on his cot, the Voice inside him was no longer laughing. It was screaming and gibbering. It was crying for blood, the blood of the Jedi. For the sight of the Jedi had sent the Voice inside Landru spinning into a paroxysm of rage. 

Landru trembled on his cot as the Voice thundered inside his head.

/_VENGEANCE_/ /_VENGEANCE/ _/_VENGEANCE/_

Landru shuddered, the pain in his head like a long drawn out scream. The Voice commanded Landru to retrieve the amulet and the scrolls from under the cot where he had hidden them. He did as he was told. 

The Voice roared in his mind /_READ IT! /READ THE SPELL_!/ 

Landru trembled. He knew which spell the Voice wanted him to read. It was a spell of possession. 

"No," he moaned, "I won't do it." 

/_READ_! _READ_!/ And pain---red, hot and sharp---whipped through Landru's mind. He groaned and doubled over. He nearly retched, the pain was so bad. 

He tumbled to his knees. Then, with trembling fingers, he unrolled the scroll and searched for the spell of possession. When he finally found it, he was clutching the talisman in his hand so tightly its edges had cut into his palm. Blood welled through his fingers.

/_READ_!/ the Voice roared. Agony lashed through Landru's mind. He sobbed, spittle running down his quivering chin. 

His voice breaking, Landru read the ancient words. The Sith amulet pulsed and throbbed and burned against his palm. A dark wind began to blow through his mind. Harsh and foul it tore cruelly at his soul. 

/No!/ Landru screamed silently for the Voice inside him would not let him speak. The professor could feel his soul slowly being ripped apart, torn into shuddering, bloody pieces. /Help me! Cian! Help me!/ 

/_TOO LATE! TOO LATE_!/ The Voice inside Landru crowed in triumph. /_I LIVE! I LIVE!/ _

And Malus Var, Lord of the Sith, was reborn, and Kom Landru, once holder of the Austian Chair of History at Alderaan University, was no more.

To be continued....


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Malus Var, Lord of the Sith and Liege-Mage of the Dyran system, lay on the floor of Landru's tent. It had been 4,000 years since he last felt air in his lungs and blood surging through his veins. 

He gasped and took a deep breath. The air he drew into his lungs was musty and cold. He moved his arms and legs. The ground was hard and gritty against his skin. But he reveled in it. _Alive_. _I am alive. _

He sat up and began to take stock of the body he now possessed. He ground his teeth in frustration. Not only was this body old, it was diseased. Weak. Crippled. He could access the Force, but only faintly, for the body did not possess the natural ability to channel it. Only the strength of Malus' will allowed him to draw what little power he could from the Dark Side. 

Malus shook with impotent rage. This body was pathetic, he thought angrily. He stood slowly. His legs trembled beneath him. 

Weak old fool. The professor had been so easy to control, even from beyond the Veil, but this decrepit body of his would serve Malus only for a brief time. 

Malus moved silently to the front of the tent and peered through a small tear in the fabric. His blood surged with rage at the sight of the Jedi. It had been Jedi Masters of 4,000 years ago who had imprisoned Malus' spirit in the amulet. 

A fitting punishment, they had deemed, for his crimes. Not for him the sweet oblivion of death. No, his enemies had wanted him to suffer and suffered he had, for 4,000 years, mindful of each and every agonizing second which had passed as his spirit lay trapped in the amulet. Malus' fury nearly blinded him as he stared at the Jedi.

Mindful, though, of how vulnerable he was in this wreck of a body, Malus quickly shielded his presence. He considered for a moment stealing the Jedi's body, but knew it would be impossible to control for any length of time. The Jedi's spirit would oppose him even unto death. 

Malus' eyes shifted to the female as she came out of her tent. He lightly swept his awareness over her. Ah, he sighed. This was too good to be true. Not only was the female young and healthy, she was also very strong with the Force. And, best of all, she possessed none of the Jedi's defenses nor strengths. He suspected she had not even been trained. 

Malus smiled wickedly and the eyes he now possessed, which once had been as green as summer leaves, but were now as red and dark as dried blood, glittered with eagerness. Once he had possession of the female's body he would finally leave this planet which had been his prison for the last 4,000 years. But first he had to rid himself of the accursed Jedi.

Malus looked back at the Jedi. He was large and powerfully built and in this weak, sickly body Malus knew he was no match for him. Malus needed a weapon. But not just any weapon. 

He slowly licked his lips. Yes, the Jedi deserved a very special kind of weapon and Malus knew just where to find it. Neither the professor nor the female had discovered his private chambers deep in the heart of the temple.

Malus moved to the rear of the tent. As he passed the cot he picked up the scrolls and the amulet and shoved them inside his tunic. Then he stealthily lifted the back cover of the tent and scurried under it. Once outside, he kept to the shadows along the cavern wall and slipped unnoticed past the Jedi and the female. With a last glance to ensure he had not been seen, Malus darted into the temple.

------

Cian came out of her tent with a blanket. While she had been talking to Qui-Gon the cavern had gotten colder. She stopped at the sight of the Jedi bent over the ground, methodically picking up one stone after another, examining them carefully and then laying them down. 

"What are you doing?" she asked as she walked over to him.

Qui-Gon didn't look at her as continued to examine the stones. "I'm looking for stones."

Cian blew out an exasperated breath. She sat down and wrapped herself in the blanket. 

"I can see you're looking for stones. I suppose the better question is, _why _are you looking for stones?"

He picked up another stone, held it briefly in his hand, then set it down. He looked over at her. "I'm looking for a keepsake."

"A keepsake?"

"Yes, but not for me. For a little girl. She's an initiate at the temple. I bring her a stone from every world I visit."

"I see. Why?"

"You wouldn't understand," he said. 

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's between Aalea and me."

"Really?" Cian said airily. "How terribly nice for the both of you." 

Qui-Gon's brows drew downward in a slight frown and his mouth tightened.

Cian sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm being rude and I don't mean to be. I think it's very sweet actually. Is that her name, Aalea? That's a pretty name. She must have quite a collection."

A small smile ruffled Qui-Gon's mouth. He picked up another stone, rubbed it thoughtfully. "She does at that."

"What is she like? How old is she?"

Qui-Gon laid the stone down. He moved closer to Cian and sat. 

"She's eight. A tiny thing, smaller than most children her age." 

His voice was distant and tender as he continued to speak. 

"Black hair, like the dark between the stars. Violet eyes. The color of a Jaharan rose. She's...." Qui-Gon stopped. 

"Yes?" Cian prompted him.

"She's special," he finished.

"Is she your padawan?"

Qui-Gon glanced at her, his brows rising in surprise.

Cian smiled. "I know some things about the Jedi, Master Jinn. My father might have been a bit fanatical in his views regarding your Order, but I'm not completely ignorant about your practices."

Qui-Gon dipped his head to her. "My apologies, Mistress Nyal. No, Aalea isn't my padawan. My padawan's name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's 15."

"And what is he like?" Cian asked

A small smile played about Qui-Gon's mouth. "Dedicated, but stubborn. Brave, but reckless. Compassionate, but opinionated. He's also a very great admirer of the professor. Obi-Wan has read _all _of the professor's works on the history of the Jedi and the Old Republic. Actually, he was hoping I could get Professor Landru to sign something for him."

"Why didn't he come with you? Aren't padawans supposed to accompany their Masters?

"He was injured on our last mission. I sent him on ahead to Coruscant to recover."

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

Qui-Gon said nothing at first, then he looked at her and replied softly, "Yes, he does."

Cian nodded. "It's hard to be away from someone you care about." 

She gazed over at him with her dark gray eyes and, as Qui-Gon looked back at her, he found his eyes lingering on her lush full lips. For a moment a vaguely erotic current passed between the two of them. 

Qui-Gon looked down quickly. Cian was very lovely, that he could not deny, but he was on a mission and his first duty was to see to her and the professor's safety. He picked up another stone and turned it slowly around in his hand. 

"Cian," he said, "how did you mask your presence from me in the hut at the base camp?"

Cian jumped at the change in the conversation. Her eyes hardened as she stared at him, her face suddenly tight and wary. She didn't answer right away. Again, she studied him with that narrow-eyed look, almost as if she were trying to see inside his soul before she responded. 

"I've known how to do it since I was a child," she said finally. "Made me quite unpopular at the seeking and hiding games."

"But who taught you?"

"No one. I just thought about doing it one day and I did it."

Qui-Gon digested this. 

"What else can you do?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she said, her voice sharp with suspicion. 

"Cian, there's no reason for you to fear me. I'm just curious."

Cian sighed. "I can heal too. But only small animals, birds and such." She glanced down. "I kept it a secret, though. I never told anyone."

She looked back up at him. "And I don't even know why I'm telling you. Why do you want to know?"

"It's just unusual for someone who hasn't been trained to do the things you do."

Cian frowned. She plucked at the edge of her blanket. "My father told me how you Jedi came to see him and Mama when I was a baby. He told me the Jedi wanted to take me away but he wouldn't let them."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Cian, no one would have taken you away unless your parents agreed to it. A request was made by the Order to train you. That is all. You have a natural gift. Such children are sought out by our Order, but they are never forcibly taken away from their families."

"I don't believe in the Force, you know," she said suddenly, her voice rising. 

"But you feel it, don't you?" Qui-Gon said gently.

Cian looked across at him, her eyes full of uncertainty and confusion. 

"No," she finally whispered. "I do not."

Qui-Gon sighed. "Cian..." Then he stopped. He decided to drop the subject for the time being.

"Why did you and the professor stop sending reports to the AAC?" he asked instead.

Cian visibly relaxed at the shift in the conversation. "The professor told me to stop. He was quite adamant about it."

"And you didn't question him on it?"

Cian yawned. "No. We were so busy once we found the temple, it wasn't as if we had time to send regular reports." 

"You should get some sleep," Qui-Gon said.

Cian nodded. She glanced at his haversack. "Do you need a blanket or anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Good night, Cian."

"Good night, Master Jinn."

Cian entered her tent and sealed the opening. Qui-Gon spread his robe on the ground, but he was nowhere near ready for sleep. He opened his haversack and took his journal and stylus out of it. 

-------

Cian lay on her cot. Thoughts whirled in her head. The Force. The Jedi. Qui-Gon. She thought about the little girl, Aalea, and Qui-Gon's apprentice, Obi-Wan, and she wondered what her life would have been like if she had been allowed to attend the Temple. 

She found herself thinking about how, when she was a very little girl, she used to lie on the grassy banks of the river near her parent's estate and let that wonderful, bright, silvery energy for which she had had no name flow through her. It had felt to her as if everything that surrounded her, the river, the grass, the wind, the world and the sky which arched above her, had been a part of her. But, as she had grown older she had suppressed that part of herself. Her parents did not believe in the Force and, since she was her parents' child, neither did she. 

Cian frowned in the dark. To be honest she didn't see what difference it would have made to her parents where she had been raised. For they had scarcely been around when she was a child. They had always been traveling and, even when they had been home, hadn't spent much time with her. She had been raised by a nursemaid and the servants. 

Then her parents had died in that terrible starliner accident near Primus IV and she had lived for a time in Valorum's household. Her parents had left her enough money so that she was able to attend Alderaan University when she was old enough. There she had met Professor Landru. 

She had attended one of his lectures on Jedi artifacts and was instantly hooked. She took every class he offered and read all his works. Upon entering graduate studies, she immediately applied for a position as his assistant. And, although she knew he was perceived by most as a difficult man, he had always treated her with a consistent, if distracted, kindness. 

It was while doing research for the professor's latest work that Cian came across the obscure reference to Dyran and the possibility the planet had once been the site of a Jedi outpost during the Great Sith War. Landru's eyes lit up when he saw the reference. He immediately requested funding from the AAC for a dig. It was granted and soon after he and Cian left for Dyran. It wasn't until after they arrived that Landru confessed to Cian he was ill.

They began their work but, instead of a Jedi outpost, three weeks ago they had found the Sith temple. Their exploration of the temple had went well and then, about two weeks ago, the professor had begun to act strangely. Cian had thought it was just his illness, but that was also when she started having those strange, scary feelings; what Qui-Gon described as a disturbance in the Force. 

Cian reached over and pulled her music box from the pocket inside her cloak. It was the only gift her parents had given her which Cian still owned. All the other perfunctory presents which had been delivered to her from whatever planetary system her parents had been visiting Cian had given away to orphanages after her parents had died. 

She slowly opened the box and watched as the angel from the moons of Iego danced and spun. She listened to the gentle, familiar music as it played over and over. Then suddenly Cian shivered as a feeling of dread and foreboding stole over her. 

She quickly closed the music box, shoving it back inside her cloak. The music didn't soothe her like it usually did. She couldn't shake that terrible, persistent feeling that something was horribly wrong.

Cian fiercely shook her head. No, there was no such thing as the Force and most certainly no such thing as a _disturbance _in the Force. The Jedi was wrong. Cian drew her blanket over her head and tightly closed her eyes. _I don't feel anything_. _Not a thing_. 

To be continued....


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Qui-Gon had been writing in his journal for some time, but even that could not dispel his growing sense of unease. The disturbance he felt in the Force was swelling. It was still hazy, however, slippery and nebulous and just when he thought he knew where and what the danger was, the knowledge slid away from his awareness like a mist. He sighed and put his journal back into the haversack. 

Earlier he had heard Cian's music box playing. He had been tempted to go to her and reassure her he had meant no harm, for he knew their conversation regarding her Force abilities had upset her. But he sensed she would merely rebuff any attempts on his part to soothe her anxiety. She was as stubborn as Obi-Wan, he thought.

He had not meant to distress her with his questions; he had just been surprised at what she had accomplished. It was quite unprecedented. Her inherent Force abilities coupled with her own natural intelligence and strength of will had helped her to achieve much on her own. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of Jedi she would have made if properly trained. A remarkable one, he imagined. Professor Landru was lucky to have her as his assistant. 

As he thought about Landru, Qui-Gon felt a sudden urge to check on him. He walked over to Landru's tent and quietly peeled the entrance open. He looked in and saw that the professor's cot was empty. He stepped quickly inside and, looking around, noted that Landru had apparently crawled out the rear of the tent.

Qui-Gon went back outside the tent. The cavern was huge. The professor could be anywhere. Qui-Gon picked up his robe, put it on, then made sure his lightsaber was fastened securely to his belt. 

He glanced at Cian's tent. He would not wake her. He would find Landru on his own and bring him back to camp. Then, if Qui-Gon had to tie him down until morning, he would do so. Whether the professor liked it or not, he and Cian were leaving this planet.

Qui-Gon went around to the back of the professor's tent. He saw that Landru had deliberately kept to the shadows and gone into the temple. Qui-Gon followed his trail.

-----

Qui-Gon stopped. He had followed Landru's track to this cul-de-sac deep inside the temple, but now there was no sign of where the professor had gone. 

It was very dark. Qui-Gon was tempted to light one of the small glow rods he carried in his utility belt, but the Force warned him not to give away his position. He tensed. His senses were on high alert. Something was not right here. But what?

Qui-Gon unclipped his lightsaber. He held it in his hands, but did not ignite it. He turned around slowly. His Force sense was screaming: Danger! But from where, from whom? Shadows seem to shift and swell about him. The air abruptly grew cold.

Suddenly one of the shadows launched itself from the wall. Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber and spun away from it. The shadow turned and leapt at him again. Qui-Gon raised his lightsaber and was about to strike the figure down when he saw by the blade's green glow that it was Professor Landru. 

Qui-Gon pulled sharply back on his downward swing and that was when Landru darted forward and stabbed him. 

Pain exploded alongside Qui-Gon's side. Landru pulled the dagger out of him and leapt back. Qui-Gon saw Landru's eyes were no longer green. They were dark red.

Qui-Gon's left side went numb and blood flowed from the wound. He could barely hold on to his lightsaber. Landru watched him, his ruby colored eyes glittering with blood lust. 

He darted forward again, the dagger he held in his hand aimed at Qui-Gon's heart, but Qui-Gon was able to strike Landru a glancing blow on the wrist with his lightsaber. 

Landru screamed as the blade sizzled against his skin. He dropped the dagger, turned and scurried away into the darkness.

Qui-Gon dropped to his knees. He looked down at the dagger. It was an ancient Sith blade. He had seen one in the museum at the Jedi Temple. Such daggers were usually poisoned. His head spun, but he forced himself to stand. He took a few steps, then sagged heavily against the wall. 

He had to get back to the camp and protect Cian from the creature which now resided inside what had once been Professor Landru. For when Landru attacked him, Qui-Gon had felt the shields dropping in the professor's mind and he knew that what was now inside Landru was a creature of the Dark Side. _Possession._ He and Cian were in great danger. 

Slowly, Qui-Gon retraced his steps back toward the temple's entrance. He could feel the Sith poison spreading rapidly through his body. He stumbled down the passageway. He wasn't going to make it. He slid slowly down the wall. There was only one thing left to do. He concentrated on the Force. 

__

Cian. Hear me. Cian.

----

Obi-Wan shuddered awake. 

"Master!" he cried. 

Obi-Wan looked around. He was alone in his room in his and Qui-Gon's quarters in the Jedi Temple. He had been having another bad dream. Although the Healers had been working diligently with him the past few days to help heal the Force induced traumas inflicted on him by the war-mages, he still experienced some nightmares. 

Obi-Wan didn't think he'd be able to get back to sleep, so he decided to make some tea and read for a while. He went into the common area and through that into the kitchen.

He had just finished brewing the pot of tea when the front door chimed.

Obi-Wan went over to it. He opened the door and, looking down, saw Aalea Ve'Red standing in the hall. 

For a moment Obi-Wan was startled. Although he knew Aalea and Qui-Gon were close, Obi-Wan had managed to keep his distance from the little eight-year old girl. It wasn't that he disliked her. The truth was Obi-Wan thought Aalea was the most beautiful child he had ever seen with her tiny heart-shaped face, night black hair and large violet eyes framed by long thick lashes. But it was her eyes, he'd decided one day, which made her so unusual and so striking for they were the eyes of a woman in the face of a little girl.

"Is Master Qui-Gon here?" Aalea asked as she gazed up at Obi-Wan.

"Aalea, you know Master Qui-Gon is on a mission. What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I heard Master Qui-Gon's voice."

Obi-Wan saw Aalea was barefoot and was only wearing a thin blue night robe. The halls of the Temple were chilly at night.

"Come inside," he said. 

Aalea walked past him. She sat on the settee in the common room, her short legs dangling over the edge. 

Obi-Wan sat next to her. "Now, tell me what happened."

"I was sleeping and then I heard Master Qui-Gon's voice."

"What was he saying?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He said 'Cian. Hear me.'"

Obi-Wan stared at Aalea. Although she knew, like everyone at the Temple, that Qui-Gon was on a mission, she did not know any particulars about it. And she certainly didn't know anything about Cian Nyal.

"Are you certain he said Cian?" he asked.

She nodded. "He sounded sick."

Obi-Wan mulled this over. He looked over at Aalea and noted she was shivering. 

"I'll get you a blanket."

Obi-Wan got up and went into his room. As he pulled a blanket from the shelf above his bed, he happened to glance at his utility belt where he had left it on his desk. He remembered the stone Qui-Gon had wanted him to give to Aalea. He took the stone out of the belt's pouch and carried it and the blanket back into the common room.

He handed her the blanket. "Here, wrap yourself in this." 

Aalea took the blanket from him and drew it around her shivering body.

Obi-Wan held the stone in his hand for a moment, then handed it to Aalea. 

"This is for you, from Master Qui-Gon. It's from Tamarii."

Aalea gazed down at the stone in her hand. 

"It's beautiful," she said softly.

"I've made some tea. I'll get you a cup."

He came back with the tea. He set the cup before Aalea on the low table in front of her. She was still staring at the stone. 

"The tea's hot," he said, "so let it cool before you drink it."

Aalea only nodded. 

"Aalea, I'm going to leave for a bit. Will you be all right here alone?"

She nodded, again saying nothing. She continued to gaze at the stone in her hand.

Obi-Wan went into his room and closed the door. He quickly changed into his tunic and pants and hastily pulled on his boots. He would go and see Master Yoda. It couldn't just be coincidence that both he and Aalea had sensed something was wrong with Qui-Gon. He might look like a fool in the morning, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Obi-Wan went back into the common area. Aalea was sitting with her eyes closed, her tiny fist clutching the stone. 

"Aalea," he called. 

She jumped, her eyes snapping open. She stared at him. 

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Are you going to talk to someone about Master Qui-Gon?"

"Yes, Aalea, I am. I'll be back soon. If you get tired you can sleep here."

As Obi-Wan walked out the door, he sincerely hoped he would look a fool come morning. For if Qui-Gon truly was in danger, Obi-Wan would never forgive himself for not having been at his Master's side.

-----

Malus ran. He reached his private chamber and sank to the floor. 

Cursed Jedi! He clutched his burnt flesh. Twice-damned Jedi! And damn this sickly body! For Malus realized his possession of Landru's body was speeding up the progress of the professor's disease. Now he was also injured. 

Malus slumped onto his side. Pain lashed over him in waves. 

The Jedi had surprised him. Malus had intended on waiting until his enemy had fallen asleep. Then he had planned to sneak up on him and stab him with the poisoned blade. However, for some reason the Jedi had come prying into the Temple. Malus had had no choice but to attack him. He knew he had wounded him, for he had felt the dagger enter the Jedi's flesh and scrape against his rib. 

Malus gritted his teeth. No matter. With the poison that was on the blade, the Jedi did not have long to live. Once the Jedi was dead, Malus would then find the female and perform the ritual. He would transfer his spirit into her body. Then, just to please himself, he would flay the Jedi's flesh from his bones and hang his entrails in the wind. 

But now he had to regain his strength. Malus prepared himself to enter a Dark side trance. It would take a few hours for the meditation to heal him enough for him to perform the transfer into the female's body, but Malus was not worried for he knew she wasn't going anywhere. Even if she decided to return to the base camp and call for help, he knew from Landru's memories that it would be at least a week before such help arrived and by then it would be too late.

Malus held his throbbing arm close to his body. He focused his meditation on an image of the Jedi lying dead at his feet. He then closed his eyes and sank into the trance.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Cian tossed in her sleep. She was dreaming and in her dream a vast and pitiless darkness surrounded and tried to engulf her. Deep within that roiling, twisting murk she sensed an ancient and powerful rage which howled for vengeance down the corridors of the ages. 

Eyes as red as blood and as callous as death searched for, then found her. Cian trembled in fear and terror as the gaze from those eyes latched cruelly onto her. 

Yet, standing between her and that brutal merciless gaze was a shining blade of emerald light. It glowed within the darkness, brave and strong and bright but then, suddenly, as she watched with growing horror, the light slowly and gradually grew dim. 

Cian shuddered awake. 

"Qui-Gon!" she cried. She sat up, gasping and panting in terror. Something was terribly wrong. She felt it like a blade in her heart.

__

Cian! 

Cian looked around, her eyes darting about the tent. Was she hearing things? It sounded like Qui-Gon. But she was alone. 

__

Hear me! Cian!

Cian jerked to her feet. It _was _Qui-Gon! But where was he? 

She grabbed her blaster and ran out of the tent. Qui-Gon was nowhere in sight. She ran to Landru's tent and looked inside. The professor was also gone. 

"Qui-Gon," she called as she ran out of Landru's tent. "Where are you?" Cian ran wildly around the camp. "Professor Landru?" 

__

Cian. Inside the temple. Hurry!

Cian ran to the temple entrance. She lit a small glow rod and held it in her hand as she peered into the darkness. 

"Qui-Gon?" she called. 

__

Cian! Hurry!

Cian ran. She searched through the passageways of the temple for what seemed like hours, guided only by Qui-Gon's voice in her mind. Then she saw, huddled against the wall, a figure crouched in the darkness. 

She held her blaster in front of her as she approached the shadowy hulk. 

"Qui-Gon?"

"Cian," he gasped. 

Cian ran to him. He was pale and his breathing was labored. He leaned heavily against the temple wall, his lightsaber hanging listlessly in his hand. 

"What happened?" she cried.

"Attacked...."

Cian put her blaster into the holster on her leg. She took Qui-Gon's arm. She could smell blood. He leaned on her and Cian struggled to hold his weight. Qui-Gon's lightsaber slipped from his grasp. Cian knelt down, picked it up and shoved it under her arm.

As Cian helped Qui-Gon out of the temple and back to the camp, panic rose in her throat. What had happened to him? Where was Professor Landru? 

Sweat trickled down her face as she struggled to keep Qui-Gon from collapsing. She could feel his blood on her skin. It was so warm. And there was so much of it. 

When they reached the camp, Cian lowered Qui-Gon carefully to the ground. She quickly removed his robe and tunic. She gasped when she saw the ugly stab wound in his side. 

She ran to her tent, grabbed the medkit from beneath her cot and ran back to Qui-Gon. She knelt next to him. She tried to open the medkit, but her hands were shaking so badly she couldn't release the press-stud.

__

Stop it! she scolded herself. 

She took a deep breath and willed her hands to stop shaking. _Don't panic. Focus. You know what needs to be done. He needs you to be calm or he'll die._

Cian took another deep breath. Her fingers were steady as she found the stud and pressed it. She opened the medkit and set herself to treating Qui-Gon's wound. 

-------------

Aalea waited until the door had pressed shut behind Obi-Wan. She then closed her eyes and concentrated on the stone in her hand. Although it had been days since he'd last held it, Aalea could still feel Master Qui-Gon's life force within it. 

A chill ran up her spine for she knew that what she was about to do was very dangerous. Most initiates her age could not even visualize the Force matrix, but Aalea had mastered the visualization some time ago. However, as was her habit when it came to things she knew would set her apart from others, she had told no one except Master Qui-Gon. 

He had gazed thoughtfully at her for a moment, then taught her how to hold the matrix in her mind and use it to access the interstices of the Force. But, he had also warned her she must never access the matrix without his guidance. 

"The Force is as infinite as space and time, Aalea. Without proper supervision you could be lost forever and never find your way back."

But this was different, she told herself. Master Qui-Gon was in danger. She could feel it. Even if Obi-Wan was able to convince someone to send help, she knew it could be days before such help arrived. And she could tell by the sound of Qui-Gon's voice that he didn't have much time. 

Aalea clutched the stone in her hand and, as Qui-Gon had taught her, she visualized the matrix. The pulsating nexus of golden light filled her mind. 

She then shifted her awareness to the residue of Qui-Gon's life force she could still feel in the stone. She stilled her mind, fell into the matrix and, with Qui-Gon's Force signature from the stone as her guide, began her search for him along the shimmering matrices of the Force. 

-----

Cian had treated Qui-Gon's wound and stopped the bleeding, but she didn't like the look of him. He was still too pale and his pulse was thready. 

Qui-Gon's eyes fluttered open. He gazed up at her. 

"Cian," he whispered. "Poison... blade."

"Poison? On what blade?"

"Landru...stabbed...."

"Landru? You're saying the professor did this to you?"

He nodded. "Sith blade...."

"Why would Professor Landru do such a thing? I don't believe you!"

"Landru...not Landru. Be wary...of him...don't know...much time...I have. You...must...leave. Contact...the Republic."

"What do you mean you don't have much time?" Cian cried. "I stopped the bleeding. You're going to be all right." 

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Poison...."

Cian looked frantically through the medkit. 

"There must be an antidote for it in here!"  


Qui-Gon grabbed her hand. "No antidote...leave...too late." He lapsed back into unconsciousness. 

The blood pounded in Cian's ears and a cold fist of terror squeezed her heart. He couldn't die. He mustn't die. There had to be something she could do.

------

Aalea's awareness sped along the matrices of the Force. Lines of energy flowed past her; some were as bright as moonspun spiders' webs; others as dark as loops of blood. 

Stars, planets and moons rushed past her and she was both elated and frightened for always before when she had done this, Master Qui-Gon had been with her, his awareness like a shield about her, comforting and safe, yet sometimes stifling; but now Aalea was alone and the entire universe stretched before her, infinite, unending, limitless. 

Suddenly a wave of fear swept through Aalea. She was lost, adrift along the Force matrix. She could no longer sense the path which had been guiding her to Qui-Gon. An infinity of space and time stretched around her. Terror twisted her heart. 

Desperately, as an icy black panic threatened to overwhelm her, Aalea quickly focused her awareness on her memories of Qui-Gon; the tickly feel of his beard when she kissed his cheek; the softness of his tunic on her face when she hugged him; the sound of his voice, firm, but warm, as he patiently explained some aspect of Jedi lore to her; and his eyes, she remembered especially the way they always lit up whenever she ran to him. 

Aalea concentrated intensely on her memories of the Jedi Master as she tried to find her way back to the path which would lead her to him.

------

Cian hovered anxiously over Qui-Gon. His pulse was weakening and her medcoder told her he was slipping into shock. His breathing was becoming more shallow by the minute. 

Her mind fluttered between panic and anguish. She clenched her hands. She had to try and heal him with her abilities. But what if she had to believe in the Force in order to do so? 

Cian shook her head. She didn't believe in the Force. She couldn't believe in it. Her father had drilled that disbelief into her for as long as she could remember. 

Even now she could still hear his voice: _There is no such thing as the Force, Cian. All we have as sentient beings in this universe are our minds and our reason. _

__

Yes, Father, Cian thought_, but this man, this sentient being as you would call him, is going to die if I don't start believing in something you always told me didn't exist_. 

Cian placed her trembling fingers alongside Qui-Gon's forehead. She took a deep breath and called upon the Force. When she felt the first tendrils of its energy moving through her like the glistening branches from some cosmic tree, she flinched, her fear instinctual and automatic. 

But, as Cian calmed herself and allowed the Force to flow through her, she sighed deeply, for it began to move through her like a silver river, swift, clean, and fresh and it felt to Cian as if all the joy and peace and love in the entire universe was something substantial into which she could dive and swim in forever. 

Cian knelt closer to Qui-Gon. 

"Hold on," she whispered. "Hold on." She closed her eyes and fell into the healing trance. 

To be continued....


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Malus awoke from his dark side trance. His eyes adjusted to the gloom of his chamber. A single candle he had set upon the floor was now a stuttering lump. 

He stood up and examined his wrist. He twisted it. There was no sign of the wound where the blasted Jedi's blade had burned him. But, Malus also knew he didn't have much time. Soon this body would start to break down and Malus wasn't sure he could stop its full deterioration the next time he had to heal himself. The professor's disease continued to progress at a rapid pace the longer Malus' dark side energy possessed the body. 

Malus made his way down the passage that led to the temple's entrance. The Jedi should be dead by now. After he had taken the female's body he would then cut off the head of the Jedi and display it as a trophy in whatever palace on whatever system-wide kingdom he forged for himself in this brave new galaxy he was about to enter. 

-------

Cian opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at her wristchrono. Two hours had passed since she had fallen into the healing trance. She was terribly exhausted and all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and go to sleep, but she picked up the medcoder and placed it on Qui-Gon's neck. 

He was still unconscious, but was no longer in danger of going into shock. Cian hadn't been able to rid his body of all the poison; there was just enough of it remaining that he was still quite weak. But he would live. 

Cian sighed in relief. She gently stroked his forehead. She wished he would wake up. She wouldn't even mind if he started asking her all those nosy questions about her Force abilities just as long as he was awake and talking to her. 

She softly hummed the melody from her music box and, as she did so, one of the stories her nursemaid used to tell her popped into her head; it was the one about the magical kiss which would awaken the sleeping prince. 

Cian leaned down and lightly placed a kiss on Qui-Gon's lips. She watched, hoped--foolishly she knew--but he didn't wake up. 

She sighed. It was a silly thing to have done and she was glad Qui-Gon hadn't been awake to feel it. And it was probably best he get some rest. 

Cian leaned wearily against the cavern wall. She would rest for a bit herself, then go down to the base camp and contact the Republic for help. 

She rubbed her arms. The cavern was cold and she had wrapped her blanket around Qui-Gon to keep him warm. Then she remembered there was an extra blanket in the professor's tent. 

A soft gasp escaped her and her eyes widened. The professor. Cian hadn't seen nor heard anything from him for hours. She had been so focused on saving Qui-Gon's life she had forgotten about him. 

Qui-Gon had warned her to be wary of him, but she couldn't believe Professor Landru had attacked him. And even if he had, it probably had something to do with his illness. For all Cian knew Professor Landru was lying somewhere helpless and in need of her. 

She was about to get up and go look for him when she saw movement in the darkness. Someone was coming out of the temple. 

Cian reached for her blaster and pointed it at the figure. As it came closer she saw that it was Professor Landru. Relief flooded through her. She lowered the blaster. Then she saw the professor's eyes and she screamed.

--------

Aalea's awareness had finally found Qui-Gon's Force signature along the matrix and it had led her here, to the very edge of Republic space, to this small, desolate planet. Her consciousness flowed down through its dust-choked atmosphere and streaked across its blasted plains towards a line of dark mountains. Her awareness moved through a tunnel and into a large cavern. 

She had found him. 

Then Aalea noted that there were two other Force signatures near Qui-Gon. One was very bright, like a river of silver, but it was terrified and its fear was like the edge of a sharp knife. The other was dark and thick, like a towering thundercloud. 

Aalea felt herself drawn to that dark Force signature. It was powerful and ancient and Aalea felt herself drawing closer and closer to it. Then she remembered. Master Qui-Gon. Aalea's awareness darted away from the dark force.

-------

Malus sneered as the female raised her pitiful weapon at him. With a casual wave of his hand he plucked it from her grasp and threw it against the cavern wall. The female tried to back away from him, but the cavern wall was behind her. 

Then Malus saw the Jedi lying on the ground near her. He also saw the Jedi was still breathing, but unconscious.

Malus' eyes widened. So, he was still alive. Interesting. Malus moved towards him. 

The female crawled in front of the Jedi and blocked Malus' approach with her body. 

"So, you care for the Jedi," Malus said to her. "Good. Once I have your body, I shall let you remain alive long enough inside it to watch as I flay the flesh from his bones."

He grabbed her arm and placed her palm against the amulet he held in his hand. He began chanting the spell which would transfer his spirit to her body. The female screamed. Malus smiled.

------

Aalea's awareness slipped into Qui-Gon's mind. She saw before her the mental landscape which represented his present state of unconsciousness. Long golden plains stretched before her. A rose-colored sky arched overhead and saffron tinted clouds floated serenely across it. Then she saw Master Qui-Gon. He was walking slowly, his hands behind his back, his head down. 

Aalea ran to him. 

"Master!_" _She pulled hard on the sleeve of his tunic.

"Aalea." Qui-Gon frowned down at her. "What are you doing here? Are you traversing the Force matrix without me? I've warned you how dangerous that is."

"Yes, I know, Master, but there's no time." Aalea pulled frantically on his sleeve. "Hurry! You must wake up! She's in danger!"

"Who is in danger, Aalea?"

"Cian. The dark one almost has her. We must help her."

The sky above them darkened. Lightning lashed across the heavens and thunder, which sounded disturbingly like a woman's scream, tore through the air. 

Aalea pointed upward. "See, Master! You must wake up!"

---------

Cian screamed as the amulet burned against her hand. She struggled to free herself, but Professor Landru, or what had once been the professor, was too strong. His grip on her arm was like iron. 

Cian then shrieked as she felt something hard and hot and dark move into her. It tore into her soul like a ravenous beast and pain, unlike anything Cian could ever have dreamt of in a thousand nightmares, ripped through her. 

Cian wanted to die; she screamed for death, begged for it, but she didn't die, because the thing now sharing her body had done as it had threatened. It was keeping her alive long enough for her to watch it torture and then kill Qui-Gon. 

-------

Qui-Gon struggled toward consciousness. He opened his eyes. He saw Cian struggling with Landru who was pressing something against her hand and rapidly speaking harsh, guttural words over her. 

Qui-Gon tried to move, but he was still weak and his access to the Force was blocked by the poison which remained in his body. 

__

Don't worry, Master. I can help.

Qui-Gon felt Aalea in his mind. She _was _here with him. He hadn't dreamt it. Somehow, on her own, her awareness had found his along the matrices of the Force. 

No, Aalea. It's too dangerous. You shouldn't even be here. You must leave. Now!

__

I can help, Master. I can do it. Hurry! There isn't much time.

Cian screamed again. Qui-Gon pushed himself from the ground. Landru had closed his eyes as he continued to chant over Cian.

Qui-Gon felt Aalea's Force strength flowing through him. He looked over and saw his lightsaber a few feet away from him on the ground. With Aalea's strength supplementing his own, he used the Force to reach for it. It soared towards his hand and he ignited it. 

He leapt up and ran to Cian and Landru. He raised his lightsaber above his head to strike Landru a killing blow but, before he could, Landru crumpled lifelessly to the ground. 

Cian screamed one final heart-rendering scream, then dropped heavily to her knees, her head bent over her heaving chest. 

Qui-Gon leaned over her. 

"Cian. Are you all right?"

Cian slowly lifted her head and her eyes were now as dark and red as dried blood. 

"Oh yes, Jedi," hissed Cian, or what had been Cian. "I am quite all right. And you, I fear to say, are quite dead."

Qui-Gon leapt back, anger surging through him. This thing had killed Cian and now it dared to pervert her body by possessing it. Qui-Gon drew his lightsaber back and prepared to strike.

Aalea screamed in his mind. 

__

NO! Master, don't! She's still alive! Cian is still alive!

Qui-Gon stayed his swing, his heart pounding in his chest. 

__

Aalea, are you certain?

__

Yes, I can feel her, Master. She's alive, but in great pain.

"Ah, you hesitate," the thing inside Cian whispered. "Yes, the female is still alive. I've kept her alive long enough to watch as I destroy you, Jedi."

Qui-Gon kept his lightsaber high. "That will not be as easy as you think."

"Oh, but you are wrong. It has always been easy for the Sith to kill the Jedi," the thing said as it reached over and quickly pulled a lightsaber from the tunic on the lifeless body of the professor. 

Qui-Gon's body immediately shifted into battle stance. Then he heard Aalea's voice in his mind.

__

Master, I'm going to Cian.

__

Aalea, no! It's too dangerous!

__

I can help her, Master!

__

No, Aalea! I forbid it!

Qui-Gon felt Aalea move quickly from his mind. She was gone. And with her went Qui-Gon's access to the Force. He felt his body trembling with weakness from the Sith poison that remained in his body, but he kept his lightsaber high.

The Sith looked at Qui-Gon with what had once been Cian's beautiful dark gray eyes, but were now as red as death. His vulpine leer twisted her lovely mouth into a horrible mockery of her gentle smile. Qui-Gon's insides twisted at the sight of the Sith's perverted possession of the young woman's body.

"Prepare to die, Jedi," the Sith hissed with Cian's soft voice. "But remember, kill me and the female also dies."

Qui-Gon's heart lurched at the Sith's words. For if Aalea was right and Cian was still alive, Qui-Gon would have to use all of his fighting skills to defeat his enemy without destroying the body he possessed. 

The Sith ignited his lightsaber and darted forward, his lightsaber clashing against Qui-Gon's. And once again, as had happened thousands upon thousands of years ago, Jedi and Sith were joined in the ancient battle between the Dark and the Light.

To be continued....


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Aalea's awareness slipped into Cian's mind and gazed at what symbolized the young woman's mental landscape. A harsh and desolate scene of towering snow drifts and mountains of ice lay before Aalea. 

She shivered. For off on the horizon she could see the Sith's Force signature. It manifested in Cian's mind as roiling black thunderheads and ruby colored streaks of lightning that scoured the earth and sky. 

Aalea quickly masked her presence from the Sith and ran across the frozen plains. Soon she saw a solitary ebony tower in the middle of the white landscape. 

Aalea entered it. A staircase, caked in frost, led up toward the top. She ran up the stairs. She slipped and fell twice on the ice, but she finally made it to the top of the tower. She stopped before a huge wooden door covered in rime. 

"Cian" Aalea shouted, her breath frosting in the air. "Cian" she called out again. She pushed against the door. A throbbing cold seeped into her palms and froze her hands. She gasped and quickly drew her hands away. 

"Cian," she shouted again, louder.

"Who's there?" a frightened voice cried from behind the door. 

"It's Aalea."

"Aalea? Qui-Gon's friend?"

"Yes. Please, open the door. I can't from this side."

"I'm afraid to. It....it hurt me. Oh, it hurt me so bad." 

A wrenching sob seeped from behind the door. "It said it would be back. It said it would make me watch it kill Qui-Gon."

"Cian, please, open the door," Aalea begged. "We don't much time if we want to help Master Qui-Gon."

There was silence and then the door slowly creaked open. Aalea ran in. 

Cian was lying on the floor, curled up in a ball. Tears were flowing down her face and she was humming a song which rose and fell in soft, haunting tones. 

Aalea ran over to her. She placed her tiny hands against the woman's face.

"It's all right, Cian. Don't be afraid."

Cian looked up, her gray eyes dark with pain and fear. 

"You're not alone," Aalea said soothingly. "I'm here. I'll protect you. But we must hurry. You must get up." 

Cian nodded and struggled to sit. 

"You're just as beautiful as Qui-Gon described you," she said softly as she gazed up at Aalea. "But, how did you get here? Inside my mind?"

"There's no time, Cian. We have to get out of here."

Cian nodded and, with Aalea's help, got to her feet. Aalea guided her carefully down the stairs and out of the tower. Together they stood on the ice plain. 

Aalea glanced up at the sky above them and her heart lurched. The thunderhead of the Sith's Force signature was towering even higher in the sky.

"What does that mean?" Cian asked as she looked fearfully up at the massive dark cloud.

"It means the Sith is winning," Aalea said, her voice breaking. "And Master Qui-Gon doesn't have much time."   


"What can we do?"

Aalea was suddenly at a loss. She was only eight years old and an initiate at that. But, she realized, she was also in Cian's mind and the woman was very strong with the Force. 

She took Cian's hand and looked up at her. 

"I need your help, Cian. Maybe together we can defeat him."

Cian's eyes widened in fear. "I don't know..."

Aalea squeezed her hand. "We have to try. For Master Qui-Gon's sake. He won't be able to hold much longer against the Sith. He's still so weak."

Cian nodded. Together the woman and the girl ran hand in hand toward the root of the storm.

------

Obi-Wan pressed open the door to his quarters. He had finally convinced Yoda's aide to let him speak to the Jedi Master despite the lateness of the hour. Yoda had listened attentively as Obi-Wan had described his and Aalea's forebodings concerning Qui-Gon. 

The Jedi Master had then confessed he too had felt a disturbance in the Force which had troubled his meditations. He had assured Obi-Wan he would immediately contact the Chancellor and request that one of the fastest ships in the Republic fleet be sent to Dyran. 

Obi-Wan had come back to share the news with Aalea but, as he entered the common area, he saw no sign of her. 

He walked around to the front of the settee. Aalea was lying on the floor, the stone from Qui-Gon clutched tightly in her hand. Obi-Wan knelt quickly next to her. 

He placed his fingers on her neck. There was a pulse, but it was very weak and her skin was like ice. He lifted her up and laid her gently on the settee. He called her name. Aalea did not stir. Obi-Wan activated his comlink. 

"Master Yoda, come quickly! Something's happened to Aalea!"

---------------

Blocking and countering, twisting and slashing, Qui-Gon and the Sith battled across the floor of the cavern. 

Suddenly the Sith parried one of Qui-Gon's strokes and his blade singed against Qui-Gon's shoulder. 

Qui-Gon grunted in pain. He backed away, mindful of keeping his balance on the uneven ground. 

Qui-Gon knew he was outmatched. He was still very weak from the Sith poison and, without Aalea's Force strength to supplement his own, he was unable to draw on enough of the Force to aid him. But he was determined to hang on if there was a chance he could save Cian. He would have to trust Aalea would find a way to help her.

The Sith unleashed a deadly series of strokes with his blade. Qui-Gon focused on defending himself against them.

-----------------

Obi-Wan stood next to the bed Aalea was lying in. They were in the Healer's Wing of the Temple. Aalea was hooked up to a life support system which was sustaining her bodily functions. Healer Sklar had determined the child was in a deep coma, but could find no explanation as to what had caused it.

Obi-Wan's stomach clenched with fear as he looked at Aalea. What could have happened? He had only been gone a short while.

He turned at the sound of Yoda's staff clicking on the floor as he entered the room. The Jedi Master wasn't alone however. Yarael Poof was with him. Yarael Poof was a Quermian and Obi-Wan knew him to be a Master of the Living Force. 

Obi-Wan bowed to them both and Yarael's long neck bobbled as he returned Obi-Wan's bow.

"Master Yarael have I asked to be here. He the child will examine," Yoda said to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stepped aside as the Quermian walked over to Aalea's bed. He placed his thin long-fingered hands alongside her head and closed his large pink eyes. 

As Yarael examined Aalea, Obi-Wan turned to Yoda. 

"Master, there's nothing I can do here," he said quietly. "I would like your permission to go to Dyran."

Yoda shook his head. "Here you will remain. Master Windu will go to Dyran."

"But, Master, even you sensed that Master Qui-Gon is in danger. He needs me."

"Even with fastest ship, three days will it take to reach Qui-Gon. Here you will better serve him I think. Permission is denied."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms in frustration. But before he could think of some other argument to offer Yoda, Yarael drew his hands away from Aalea. He turned back to Obi-Wan and Yoda.

"The Force matrix this young one travels," he said in his high-pitched sing-song voice. 

"The Force matrix?" Obi-Wan said. He shook his head. That wasn't possible. Aalea was too young to even know how to visualize it, much less traverse it. 

Yoda, however, nodded in agreement. 

"Notice the stone in her hand she holds," he said to Yarael, pointing to Aalea's hand.

Yarael's long neck coiled down as he examined it. 

He turned to Obi-Wan. "What is the importance of this?" 

"It's from Master Qui-Gon," he replied. "He asked me to give it to Aalea. He brings her a stone from every world he visits."

Yarael nodded. His large eyes blinked slowly. 

"Then to Master Qui-Gon it would appear she has gone. She is using the residue of his Force signature from the stone to guide her."

Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief. "You're saying Aalea's consciousness has gone in search of my Master? But, she's only a child. How could she even know how to do such a thing?

"Qui-Gon's doing I suspect in this," Yoda said. 

Yarael nodded in agreement. "Yes, Master Qui-Gon is one of few Jedi who has mastered this aspect of the Living Force."

"And only Qui-Gon," Yoda added, "is reckless enough to a child to teach it." 

Obi-Wan turned to Yoda. 

"I'm sure if my Master taught her to do it, there was a good reason for it," he said hotly before he could stop himself.

Yoda's eyes widened at Obi-Wan's outburst. 

Obi-Wan bit his lip, but he couldn't believe his Master would ever do anything which would deliberately put anyone in danger, especially someone he cared for as much as Aalea.

Yarael laid a gentle hand on Obi-Wan's arm. 

"I agree, young Obi-Wan. Master Qui-Gon would never have taught her to do this if he thought she would attempt it on her own." Yarael gazed back at Aalea. "She must care for him very much to do such a dangerous thing."

"What will happen to her, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"If her consciousness does not return to her body soon, she will die," Yarael said simply.

Obi-Wan stared in shock at Yarael. 

"Die?" he repeated. He couldn't believe this was happening. Qui-Gon was in danger and now Aalea was near death. Obi-Wan had never felt so helpless. 

"But there must be something we can do?" he appealed to Yarael. 

Yarael slowly shook his head, his large pink eyes regarding Obi-Wan with a deep sadness.

Yoda suddenly moved closer to Obi-Wan and grabbed his arm. 

"Assist her you can," he said fiercely. "Important to you she will be.

"What?" Obi-Wan said, startled by Yoda's words. "I hardly know her."

Yoda stared up at him, his large eyes bright and hard. 

"Know or not know. Doesn't matter. You in your heart can see what needs to be done."

Obi-Wan looked down at Yoda for a long moment. He then nodded. Yoda released his arm. 

Obi-Wan walked over to Aalea's bed. He gazed down at her. She was such a little thing, but in that big bed, with all the tubes and wires hooked up to her, she seemed even tinier. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and looked at her hand which was still clutching the stone. 

He lifted her hand. It was so small and so cold. Obi-Wan also noted she was holding the stone so tightly that the nails on her fingers were digging into the skin. As Obi-Wan stared at the stone, he suddenly realized that Qui-Gon's request he give it to her was his Master's way of asking him to watch over her in case something happened to him on the mission. Obi-Wan leaned close to Aalea's ear. 

"Don't worry, Aalea," he whispered. "I'm here. I'll protect you."

-------

Aalea and Cian were buffeted by the wind. Cold rain lashed against them. They stood in the very center of the Sith's presence in Cian's mind. Aalea held on to Cian's hand. She could sense the woman's fear. 

"What can we do?" Cian shouted. The wind howled around them and black streaks of icy rain plummeted them. Blood red lightening lashed the ground around them.

Aalea shook her head. She didn't know. She concentrated and reached out to Qui-Gon. He was holding on, but just barely. The Sith would soon detect Aalea's presence in Cian's mind. She knew they didn't have much time.

-----------

Qui-Gon was weakening. The Sith, using Cian's body, unleashed stroke after stroke against him but, because Qui-Gon was also trying to keep from killing his opponent, fearful that not only would he destroy Cian, but possibly Aalea, he was using only defensive tactics against the Sith.

Suddenly the Sith parried and knocked Qui-Gon's lightsaber from his hand. He held the blade to Qui-Gon's throat.

"See," the Sith said. "How easy it is to kill the Jedi."

Qui-Gon lifted his head and stared defiantly back.

--------

"NO!" Aalea shouted.

Cian looked down, her eyes wide with fear. 

"Aalea, what's wrong? What's happened?"

But Aalea wasn't looking at her. She was staring up at the massive thunderhead above them. Her violet eyes were wide and blazing. 

"I won't let you hurt him!" she shouted.

She let go of Cian's hand and raised up her arms. Cian backed away, for Aalea had transformed. Her small body was glowing with power. Suddenly two bolts of violet lightning arched from her hands. They leapt upward and struck the thunderhead towering above her.

Aalea felt her Force power surging through her. It had come unbidden from deep inside her when she had sensed the Sith was about to strike down her beloved Qui-Gon, the one person in the entire universe whom she knew without a doubt loved her. The power had leapt from within her like some wild animal suddenly uncaged and all her love and fear and terror fed it. The power tore through her like a volcanic eruption and she threw all of its might against the darkness which seethed above her.

-----

Malus held the lightsaber at the Jedi's throat. He reveled in the sweetness of his victory over his ancient enemy. Too bad the Jedi refused to show fear, but no matter. 

Suddenly, pain exploded in Malus' head. He dropped his lightsaber and fell to his knees. _What? How? _

He focused his inner vision on the mental landscape of Cian's mind and saw the source of the attack. 

It was a child. A Jedi child! Inside the female's mind with him! And what power she possessed! He shifted his awareness from the Jedi and turned inward towards the child. Screaming murderous fury, he unleashed the full might of his wrath against her.

---------

Blood red bolts of Force lightening rained down on Aalea. Her arms trembled above her. She felt herself buckling under the attack. 

"No!" she cried. 

She struggled to match the Sith's power with her own, but he was a master of the dark side and she was still only a child. The Sith battered against her defenses. She could feel them crumbling about her. Even her deep and powerful love for Qui-Gon wasn't enough to stand against him. Aalea sobbed as the Sith's dark power beat mercilessly against her.

-------

Obi-Wan was still holding Aalea's hand when the life monitors around her suddenly stared to wail loudly. 

Healer Sklar rushed in from her office and Yoda and Yarael, who had been sitting in a corner of the room talking quietly, hurried over.

"What's happening?" Obi-Wan asked. 

Sklar didn't answer him. She was occupied with manipulating a series of instruments next to Aalea's bed. The monitors continued to sound their alarms.

Obi-Wan turned to Yoda and Yarael. "Masters, what's going on?"

"She is dying," Yarael said quietly.

"No, she can't be," Obi-Wan cried. 

He turned back to Aalea and squeezed her hand. 

The monitors kept beeping and out of the corner of his eye Obi-Wan could see Sklar working frantically to save Aalea's life. There had to be something he could do. 

He looked down at Aalea. She had not been afraid when she had thrust her fragile identity into the vastness of the Force. She was risking her life to try and help his Master and if she was willing to give so much, Obi-Wan thought, surely he could give something of himself to help her.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He drew on the Force and, reaching out with it, forged a Force bond with Aalea. He did so without thought, without awareness of the consequences. All he knew was that she needed him and, he suddenly sensed, though he did not know how or why, someday he would in turn need her. But, even as Obi-Wan forged the bond he feared it was already too late.

To be continued....


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Aalea gave way under the Sith's attack. It was too much. She couldn't hold against it. She felt herself fragmenting into nothingness as the Sith methodically obliterated her consciousness_. _

I'm dying, she thought, _and the Sith will kill Master Qui-Gon._ And that thought saddened Aalea more than her own impending death.

Suddenly the Sith's assault against Aalea weakened. The Sith was being attacked, but not by her. 

Aalea glanced over at Cian. The woman's arms were lifted over her head and bolts of Force lightning, silver and bright, leapt from her hands toward the towering thunderhead. 

At the same time Aalea felt a fresh fount of power surging through her; it was from far away and it was also familiar to her. Someone she knew....yes, it was Obi-Wan! 

Aalea could feel him. He was connected to her somehow and was helping her, strengthening her, giving her some of his life energy.

Aalea took a deep breath and, with Obi-Wan's life force supporting her, renewed her attack upon the Sith. 

Together she and Cian flung their power against the darkness which roiled above them. The thunderhead boiled and churned and roared; streaks of red lightening lashed about them both, but neither Cian nor Aalea relented for both knew what was at stake if they failed. 

----------

Qui-Gon watched in amazement as Cian's body slumped to the ground. He picked up the lightsaber where the Sith had dropped it.

"No! Impossible!" the Sith howled. "Impossible!"

Qui-Gon raised the lightsaber, prepared to strike if the Sith attacked again. 

-------

The black thunderhead slowly dissipated. Soon nothing remained of it. A sky, as blue and as clear as hope, arched overhead. Downy white clouds floated slowly across it. 

Cian fell to her side on the ground. She took a shuddering breath. A soft warm wind, sweet with the scent of Jaharan roses, ruffled her hair. Blue Alderaanian grass tickled her cheek. 

She pushed herself up and gazed around in wonder at the flower sprinkled meadow upon which she lay. 

Cian reached out with the Force. There was no trace of the Sith. He was gone, destroyed. She then touched her cheek. 

The Force. How effortlessly she had called upon it. It was a part of her now. And she knew, somehow, it would always be with her. 

She turned towards Aalea to share with someone, anyone, this wonderful revelation. 

Aalea was sprawled on the ground. Cian went over to her and took the little girl into her arms. 

"Aalea," she cried.

Aalea opened her beautiful eyes and gazed up at Cian. 

"Is the dark one gone?" she whispered.

"Yes, Aalea."

"Master Qui-Gon is safe?"

"Yes, my dove, he's safe."

"Cian....don't tell anyone...what I did...," Aalea murmured. And then, as Cian watched in horror, Aalea melted away to nothingness in her arms.

-------

Qui-Gon stared down at Cian. She hadn't moved for the last few moments. He took a chance. He lowered the lightsaber and knelt next to her. 

He placed his fingers on her neck. There was a pulse, weak, but steady. Her eyes fluttered open. They were as soft and gray as dawn. 

"Qui-Gon," she murmured.

"Are you all right, Cian?."

Cian gazed up at him, then her eyes widened. She grasped his hand and clung to it. 

"Aalea. Where is she?"

Qui-Gon reached out with the Force. He couldn't feel Aalea at all. She was gone.

-----------------

Qui-Gon was resting in the Healer's wing in the Jedi Temple. He and Cian had been rescued from Dyran nearly a week ago. The Healers had rid his body of the remainder of the Sith poison, but he had suffered some damage to his heart and liver so the Healers had ordered him to remain in bed. There was also a bacta bandage around his upper left arm where the Sith's blade had burned him. 

Obi-Wan sat in a chair next to him. He had a datapad in his lap and his fingers were flying across it, his brow furrowed. Qui-Gon knew he was taking advantage of the free time they had, as they both recuperated, to catch up on their mission reports for the last year, a task both he and Obi-Wan were notorious for neglecting. 

Qui-Gon glanced over at Aalea who was on the other side of him, her tiny hand in his, her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she was softly humming a song which rose and fell in soft, haunting tones.

Yoda had told Qui-Gon what had happened regarding Aalea; how she had come out of her coma with apparently no serious side effects. However, Yoda had also warned Qui-Gon that for him there were sure to be grave repercussions for his having taught Aalea how to traverse the Force matrix. And that very morning Qui-Gon had received a summons to appear before the Jedi Council after he had fully recuperated. 

Qui-Gon sighed. He had spent a lot of time over the years appearing before the Council.

But, he thought, he had no regrets. Because of his teachings, Aalea had saved Cian. But he would also have a long talk with her later about disobeying his directives. Not that it would do any good. 

As he glanced between Aalea and Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon suspected it was going to be his lot in life to have to watch over young people who never did as they were told. Which reminded him of something else Yoda had told him regarding Obi-Wan's actions during the crisis.

"Force bond there is between the two," Yoda had told him as he described what Obi-Wan had done when Aalea had almost died. 

However, if there was a bond between Aalea and Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon had seen no evidence of it. Since he had returned from Dyran the two of them had been acting as if the other didn't even exist.

He looked towards the door as Cian entered the room. Another mystery, he thought, as he watched her walk towards his bed. 

When he had asked her what had happened during his duel with the Sith, when Aalea had been inside her mind, Cian had claimed to remember nothing. But Qui-Gon suspected she was not being truthful. 

Cian smiled at Qui-Gon. He smiled back at her. He saw her hand was still bandaged from where the Sith had placed the amulet. He also saw she was carrying a small package awkwardly in the crook of her arm. 

Obi-Wan looked up as Cian entered. He quickly laid his datapad down and stood.

"Let me get that for you." He took the package from Cian's arm.

"Thank you," she said to him. 

She turned towards Qui-Gon. 

"Master Jinn, you're looking much better than the last time I saw you."

"As are you. And, considering all we've been through together, I think we're past such formalities, _Mistress _Nyal," he said teasingly.

She laughed. "Fair enough, Qui-Gon." 

She turned towards Obi-Wan. 

"You must be Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon's told me quite a lot about you."

  
Qui-Gon shot her a warning look, but Cian just smiled. She gestured towards the package in Obi-Wan's hands.

"He told me about your passion for Professor Landru's work. Some time ago the professor signed a very special edition of one of his histories. Go ahead, open it. It's for you."

Obi-Wan opened the package. He drew out a heavy bound book with gilt pages and maroon leather binding. 

"It's a real book," he said reverently. He gently touched the pages and stroked the binding. 

"It's the complete collection of the Jedi/Sith Pentad," Cian said. "The professor was feeling nostalgic one day and decided to have the entire Pentad printed up as actual books; binding, paper, everything. Cost him a small fortune, but he felt it was worth it. He signed only a few. That is the last one."

"Are you sure you don't want to keep it for yourself?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ciann shook her head. "From what Qui-Gon has told me of you, it's in the best possible hands."

Obi-Wan's eyes shone. He bowed to Cian. 

She pointed toward the front of the book. 

"If you look there on the flyleaf, you'll find his signature."

Obi-Wan opened the page and read aloud.

"To a fellow journeyer on the road to knowledge and wisdom. May your journey last a lifetime. Kom Landru."

Obi-Wan looked over at Qui-Gon. His eyes were brimming with sadness and Qui-Gon shared his padawan's grief over the tragic death of the professor. 

Obi-Wan turned back to Cian. 

"Professor Landru was a great man, Mistress Nyal. The entire galaxy mourns his loss." 

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. Yes, he was a great man. And, though many didn't know it, he was also a good man. That book, and others like it, will ensure he'll never be forgotten."

Cian turned to Aalea. "I also have something for you, Aalea." 

Cian reached into a pocket on her jacket and pulled out a small box. She handed it to Aalea. 

"My parents gave it to me when I was about your age. I would like for you to have it."

Aalea took the box and opened it. Her eyes widened as she watched the tiny holographic image of an Iego angel dance to the soft, gentle music. She looked up at Cian and smiled. 

"It's pretty. Thank you, Cian."

As he listened to the music, Qui-Gon realized with a start the song from the music box was the same one Aalea had been humming just before Cian entered the room. 

"No, thank you, Aalea," Cian said and a look passed between the girl and the woman that Qui-Gon could not identify but which spoke volumes. 

Aalea gently closed the music box and put it into a pocket on her tunic.

Cian turned back to Qui-Gon. 

"I'm afraid I can't stay long. I'm on my way back to Dyran with a team of Jedi Investigators to complete the excavation. They're going to let me finish the treatise Professor Landru was going to write about the Sith temple. It will be his final legacy. I just wanted to check in on you and say goodbye. I hope someday we'll meet again."

"As do I, Cian." And Qui-Gon realized he was not just being polite. He truly hoped he would see her again. Her dark gray eyes were warm as she looked back at him and he wondered if she felt the same way.

"Thanks so much for the book, Mistress Nyal," Obi-Wan said. "I'll treasure it always."

"Professor Landru would have liked that."

Cian turned to leave and then stopped. She looked back at Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Aalea. 

"May the Force be with you," she said softly to them. She then turned and walked quickly out the door.

Obi-Wan looked over at Qui-Gon, puzzlement clearly in his eyes at Cian's words. Qui-Gon, however, said nothing. He settled back on his pillows and decided right then that, yes, he was definitely going to make it a point to see Cian again someday.

The bells in the Temple announcing the start of the day's classes began to toll. 

Qui-Gon looked over at Aalea. 

"You're going to be late for classes, Aalea."

She nodded at his words but didn't move. 

"Now, Aalea," Qui-Gon said quietly, but firmly. "You can come back and visit me later."

"All right, Master." She reached up and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

She then glanced over at Obi-Wan. Out of the corner of his eye, Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan wink at her. 

Aalea blushed, then turned and ran out of the room, her long black braid flying behind her. 

Qui-Gon's brows raised at this quick, but silent exchange between the two. He noted that Obi-Wan continued to stare at the door through which Aalea had gone, a thoughtful look on his face. He then turned back to Qui-Gon. 

"Master, did you ever find out what really happened with the Sith spirit?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Both Aalea and Cian were strangely vague when questioned by the Council. They said only that they couldn't remember exactly what happened."

"And the Council accepted that as an explanation?"

"I'm sure the Council was as skeptical of their convenient lapses of memory as you are, Obi-Wan. But, Aalea is only a child and Cian is not a Jedi. It's not as if ordering them to tell what really happened would serve any purpose."

"But surely the Council will...."

  
Qui-Gon laid a hand on Obi-Wan's arm. 

"Leave it to the Council to decide what action to take, Padawan."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said. He looked down and slowly paged through the thick book he held in his hands. 

"Are you planning on reading it again?" Qui-Gon asked as he eyed the book. It looked like it contained about a thousand pages.

"Well, you're not going anywhere for awhile," Obi-Wan said.

"Oh, I doubt that, Obi-Wan. I feel perfectly fine. I should be out of here by tomorrow."

"Ummm, I don't think so, Master. I talked to Healer Sklar and she told me you needed to rest for at least another week. That means no missions, no teaching of Master classes, and no attending any of those boring colloquiums you're so fond of. You're supposed to just relax." 

Obi-Wan paused, then fixed Qui-Gon with a teasing glance. 

"You still know how to do that, don't you, Master?"

At first Qui-Gon just frowned at Obi-Wan but, when he realized his apprentice had just turned the tables on him, he laughed so loudly one of the Healer's assistants scurried over and asked the two to please keep it down. 

Qui-Gon immediately closed his mouth, but his eyes, as they looked over at Obi-Wan, were still sparking with laughter.

----------------

As Aalea ran down the corridor away from the Healer's Wing, she could hear Master Qui-Gon laughing. For a moment she envied Obi-Wan's sharing such a moment with him, but then her heart swelled with happiness at the joy she heard in the Jedi Master's voice. 

She smiled. He was alive. Master Qui-Gon was alive and, as long as he was, no matter what pain or grief or disappointment Aalea experienced in her life, the fact that he was a part of the universe she inhabited meant that nothing could every really touch her or hurt her or defeat her. He was her sun and her moon and her stars.

Then, as she turned a corner and made her way toward the initiate's training annex, she thought about Obi-Wan and the bond he had forged with her.

She frowned slightly. When she had come out of her coma she had, at first, not understood what had happened to her, for suddenly she could hear thoughts that were not her own and feel sensations that did not come from her body.

Then Healer Sklar and Master Yoda had explained that in order to save her life, Obi-Wan had forged a Force bond with her; a life-long bond that bound them together, body and spirit, forever. 

Aalea shivered. It had frightened her, the bond, so Master Yoda had taught her how to build shields against it in her mind that would not only keep her from hearing or sensing Obi-Wan's thoughts or feelings, but him from experiencing hers. 

She had asked Master Yoda if it was all right for her to shield against Obi-Wan and Yoda had said that since most Force bonds were created with the full consent of both parties involved, he did not think Obi-Wan would be offended if she chose to shield against him. 

So she had begun shielding against the bond shortly after regaining consciousness. And so had Obi-Wan, Aalea suspected, for neither of them had spoken about the bond to each other since Obi-Wan had forged it. 

Aalea stopped running and quickly composed herself before going into the classroom for her morning instructions. She took a deep breath, made certain her mental shields were in place, then entered the room, not realizing at the time that it would be many years before she or Obi-Wan ever spoke of or used the bond they now shared.

To be continued....


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Luke stared at Aalea. "You and Ben shared a Force bond?"

Aalea nodded, a small smile crinkling her scarred lips. "Yes, we did."

Luke shook his head. "But, from what I know about Force bonds, it's unusual for one to be formed between people as young as you and Ben were."

"That is true. But Obi-Wan instinctively knew it was the only way he could transfer some of his life force to me when I was dying since my awareness was so far away along the Force matrix." 

"And it was years before either of you ever spoke about your bond?"  


Aalea nodded. "Obi-Wan was often away with Qui-Gon on missions, so I didn't really see much of him after Qui-Gon and Cian were rescued from Dyran. And, since we were both shielding against each other, I often forgot about the bond more than I thought about it." 

Aalea shrugged slightly as she gazed over at Luke. "The bond made us both uncomfortable for we knew it was usually only forged between individuals who were very close and, during that time, Obi-Wan and I were not close at all. Actually, we didn't even get along very well."

"What happened to change that?" Then Luke smiled. "It did change, didn't it?"

Aalea laughed. "Oh yes, it did. But, to answer your question, a lot happened, young Luke. A lot."

Luke moved closer. "I'd like to hear about it, if you don't mind."

Aalea smiled. "No, I don't mind." She took a deep breath. "The year when things changed between me and Obi-Wan was also the year when everything around us changed. Forever." 

Aalea sighed softly. "Ten years had passed since Qui-Gon's mission to Dyran. Obi-Wan was now twenty five and I was eighteen. I had been padawan to the Jedi Knight Ke-Ondra for the past five years. My master and I had been stationed on Faronta, one of the outpost worlds along the Frontier....."

--------------------------

At least nothing was broken.

Aalea was grateful for that. She lay, her hands bound behind her, on a cot in a cell in the smuggler's compound on Faronta. Her captors had worked her over pretty good however. 

As they had questioned her, they had tortured her with metal rods that left no bruises or cuts, but inflicted a great deal of pain. But she had not cried out. She had bit her lip until blood ran down her chin for she had swore she would not give them any information nor the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

  
Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Aalea lost consciousness from the pain. But that was not the worst. When she awoke, she found she was wearing a thin metal collar about her neck. To her horror she discovered it blocked her access to the Force. If anything that had happened to her so far made her want to scream, it was that. She felt as helpless as a newborn.

Aalea shifted uncomfortably on her cot. She could hear the distant clanging of doors, muffled shouts and an occasional curse. She wondered if the young Star Guard officer who had been captured with her was still alive. She had heard him screaming earlier in his cell down the hall. But that had been hours ago and she had heard nothing since. 

Aalea then thought of her master, the Jedi Knight Ke-Ondra. The last she had seen of him he had been running across the landing field at the smuggler's hideout. He had been with the main contingent of the Star Guard forces, she with a flanking arm. 

When the smugglers had launched plasma bombs at the Star Guard, the explosion had knocked Aalea unconscious. When she'd regained consciousness she'd found herself a prisoner in this cell. She did not know if her master was dead or alive.

The door to her cell slid open. Her captors were back. Aalea swallowed heavily and repeated under her breath the Litany of Courage that Master Qui-Gon had taught her years ago. 

The big one, Titon, stopped in front of her. He pulled her up by her arm and his red piggish eyes raked over her body as if he was wondering what part of her he had neglected to torment the last time he'd questioned her. He tapped his pain rod against his thick thigh. 

Aalea noted he still had her lightsaber clipped to the belt about his broad waist.

"These Jedi ain't so tough," he said to his companion, a short, slack-jawed man named Vol. "This one was easy enough to catch."

Aalea stared defiantly back at him. 

"Take off this collar and undo these bonds, if you're man enough. Then I'll show you how easy I am."

Titon's nostrils flared. He lifted the pain rod and struck Aalea hard across the face with it. 

"Shut up, Jedi bitch!" he snarled.

Aalea slammed back onto the cot. Her teeth lashed against the inside of her jaw. Blood pooled in her mouth.

"Hey! Careful, Titon!" Vol grabbed his arm. "Remember what the Hutt said. We could have our fun with her, but no marks."

Titon jerked his arm away. 

"I don't care what that big blob of pus says! You're a sniveling scrag, Vol."

Vol glared back at Titon. 

"You'd better watch yourself. The Hutt wants to sell this one at the slave market on Ohnazee."

Titon only grunted at Vol's words, his piggish eyes staring at Aalea with such hatred she found herself trembling. 

Vol sidled next to Aalea. He yanked her off the cot and grabbed her chin with his thick, sweaty fingers. 

"A beauty like this will fetch a first-rate price," he said to Titon. "And her being a Jedi will sweeten the pot. But not if she's all banged up." 

Aalea tried to jerk her face away from Vol's fingers. 

Titon guffawed. "I don't think she likes you, Vol."

Vol smirked at Aalea and caressed her skin. His fingers felt like worms crawling on her flesh. She shuddered. 

"But I like her," Vol murmured, his eyes roaming over her body. 

  
Titon pushed at Vol. "Hey! No marks."

Vol ignored Titon as he leered at Aalea. He lifted his hand and moved it through her hair. Aalea wanted to vomit.

He leaned close to her. 

"Ah, my lovely one, what I'd do to you wouldn't leave any marks. Unless you wanted them. You might even like it."

"I doubt that," Aalea said as she stared coldly back at him.

Vol snickered and drew his hand away. He pushed Aalea roughly back onto the cot. He then turned to Titon. 

"The Hutt says he's gonna move her off planet when the next transport ship arrives."

"When's that?" Titon rumbled.

"Two hours."

Fear pulsed through Aalea. She didn't have much time. If any of the Star Guard who had been with her and her master had escaped the plasma bombs, there wouldn't be much time for them to stage a rescue. 

As Titon and Vol turned away, Aalea called out to them. 

"What happened to the man who was with me?"

Titon turned back. A wet grin slashed across his thick red face. 

"You talking 'bout that high and mighty Star Guard officer, little Jedi? Well, I tell you one thing," he sneered. "You lasted a lot longer than he did. And at the end he screamed. He screamed real nice, just like a Tarkasian bull at the slaughter. So don't you worry your pretty little head 'bout him no more." 

He howled at that, then slid the cell door closed behind him.

  
Tears welled in Aalea's eyes as she lay on the cot. 

No, he couldn't be dead. She should have protected him. She was a Jedi after all. That was what she had been trained to do. To protect and to serve. But she hadn't and now the Star Guard officer was dead. She had failed. And without access to the Force, she doubted she would be able to find a way to free herself. Never had she felt so helpless and alone. 

She closed her eyes. And, as always, whenever Aalea felt terribly frightened, she thought of Master Qui-Gon Jinn. For as long as Aalea could remember the tall Jedi Master had been a strong and gentle presence in her life. He was the one who had found her as an orphan and taken her to the Jedi Temple. He was the one who, when she was a child, had brought her stones from every world he visited on his missions. And he was the one she cried out for whenever she was afraid. And, although she hadn't seen Qui-Gon in nearly five years and didn't even know where in the galaxy he was, she called out to him anyway with her heart. 

Master Qui-Gon. Help me.

To be continued....


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Qui-Gon frowned as he listened to Colonel Deaus' report regarding the Star Guard raid which had led to the injury of one Jedi and the disappearance of another. 

He and Obi-Wan had just arrived on Faronta, one of the Republic's frontier worlds along the border of what was known as Wild Space. They were sitting in the colonel's office at the Star Guard garrison. They had been sent by the Jedi Council to investigate reports that illegal weapons of mass destruction were being smuggled into the Republic. 

"And you have no idea where Aalea and the Star Guard officer are?" Qui-Gon asked him.

"I'm afraid we don't, Master Jinn," Colonel Deaus said, his brown-skinned face grim. "After those bastards hit us with plasma bombs, we barely got out alive. Knight Ke-Ondra, along with a large number of my forces, were injured in the explosions. As for Padawan Ve'Red and Lieutenant Davor, they were either captured or killed."

Qui-Gon flinched. Obi-Wan shifted uneasily in the seat next to him. 

Colonel Deaus shook his dark curly head. 

"What in the name of the seven hells of Gol is a small-time gangster like Luba the Hutt doing with plasma bombs?"

"That's what we're here to find out, Colonel," Qui-Gon said.

"We knew Luba was smuggling weapons into the Republic but we thought it was small time stuff." Colonel Deaus' black eyes hardened as he looked over at the Jedi. "Plasma bombs were banned by the Republic ages ago. If someone is stockpiling weapons like these...." His voice fell away.

"It constitutes a grave threat to the Republic. Yes, Colonel, we know."

Deaus stood. "Well, we appreciate any help you can give us, Master Jinn. My aide will escort you to your quarters."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan also stood.

"Thank you, Colonel," Qui-Gon said, "but my apprentice and I would like to be taken immediately to the last known location of Aalea and the officer."

"Now?" Deaus asked. 

"Yes, now," Qui-Gon said quietly. "Time is of the essence, Colonel."

Deaus shook his head. "If they were captured, I doubt they're still alive, Master Jinn. Luba is a sadistic bastard and he employs the worst of the lot. Last time we rescued one of ours from those cutthroats, what we got back didn't live long."

Qui-Gon's face twisted briefly in pain, but he quickly schooled his features into one of Jedi calm. 

"I understand, Colonel. However, we would still like to be taken to that location. And as quickly as possible."

"I'll have one of my men fly you out there."

------------------

Obi-Wan walked quickly in order to keep up with his master's long strides as they made their way through the corridors of the garrison to the landing field. He could sense Qui-Gon's anxiety. He knew how much his master cared for Aalea. It was he who had found her as a baby and brought her to the Jedi Temple. And, as she had grown up Qui-Gon, when he was able, had spent a lot of time with her, something Obi-Wan had never understood. Aalea wasn't the only initiate Qui-Gon had brought to the Temple, but she was the only one he had gone out of his way to keep track of as she progressed through her training.

Five years ago when Aalea turned thirteen she was chosen by the Jedi Knight Ke-Ondra to be his padawan. Neither Obi-Wan nor Qui-Gon had seen her at all during the years she had served as Ke-Ondra's apprentice. Six months ago she and her master had been assigned to the Star Guard garrison on Faronta. 

"Master," Obi-Wan said. 

Qui-Gon continued to hurry down the passageway. Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed his arm. Qui-Gon stopped and looked down at Obi-Wan, his blue eyes questioning.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?"

"Perhaps we should consult with Knight Ke-Ondra before we leave. He may be able to help us find Aalea."

Qui-Gon didn't respond right away. Obi-Wan knew he was eager to start their search for Aalea and he sympathized with his haste. The longer they delayed, the likelier it was she would not survive her captivity. But if there was a chance Aalea's master could help them, it would improve their chances of finding her.

Qui-Gon sighed. "You're right, Obi-Wan. I should have thought of that. Let's find the infirmary. The colonel said Ke-Ondra was there."

The two Jedi hurried back down the passageway into the interior of the garrison.

------------------

Aalea awoke and found that she was still imprisoned in the smuggler's compound, her hands bound behind her, that mysterious metal collar which blocked her access to the Force still about her neck. Her dream she was at the Jedi Temple had been only that, a dream. 

She quickly estimated how much time had passed as she'd slept. An hour and a half. If Vol was right they would be transporting her off planet soon.

Aalea struggled against her manacles. But it was no use. Without access to the Force, she was unable to summon the power to free herself. And she was still weak from Titon's torture of her. Aalea tried to swallow, but her throat was dry. She realized she hadn't had water in hours. 

She took a deep breath and shouted as loudly as she could. 

"Water! Please, I'm thirsty! I need water!" 

She shouted for a few more minutes. Finally the cell door slid open. 

"What are you screaming about?" Vol grumbled as he stepped into the cell.

"I'm thirsty."

"No need to raise a ruckus about it," he growled.

He turned and came back a moment later, a metal cup sloshing over with water in his hand. He pulled Aalea roughly off the cot and held the cup to her mouth.

Aalea drank quickly and, as she did, some of the water spilled down the front of her tunic. Vol's beady eyes slithered down as the cloth clung wetly to her chest.

Aalea stopped drinking and Vol drew the cup away. He stared at her and Aaela could see the pupils in his kelp-colored eyes growing larger. He licked his fleshy lips as he gazed at the outline of her breasts under the wet cloth.

"You know," he said hoarsely as he set the cup on the floor, his hand squeezing her arm, "I ain't never had a Jedi before."

Aalea tried to pull away from him, but the wall was against her back.

Vol leaned over her. Aalea could smell his stale sweat and the sour odor of alcohol on his breath.

"And you are the lovely, aren't you? Where did you get such pretty eyes?" he whispered huskily. 

"Don't touch me," she said, a cold knot twisting in her stomach.

Vol pulled her tight against him. Aalea struggled to free her hands, but the manacles were too tight.

"Don't fight me, pretty little Jedi," he hissed. "You'll only make it worse. Now Titon, he likes to hurt the pretty ones. Not me. I like to make them feel nice." 

He lowered his mouth onto hers. Aalea struggled against him. He pushed her hard onto the cot. She tried to scream, but his mouth was pressed against hers and she could feel his tongue snaking over her lips as he tried to force it into her mouth. 

Panic rose in her, black and thick. Vol pressed her further into the cot, one of his hands painfully squeezing her breast. Aalea tried desperately to call upon the Force, but the collar blocked her access to it. 

As Vol continued to grope at her body, Aalea managed to get her knee up. She shoved it hard into his groin. 

He bellowed and jumped up. 

"You bitch! Now I'm going to have to hurt you and then I'll take what I want." 

He rushed at her, his fists raised to strike her.

Aalea hurriedly pushed herself up, lashed out with her foot and hit Vol hard in the chest. 

He backpedaled across the floor and slammed against the wall. As he struggled to lunge at her again, Aalea leapt off the cot, jumped, and kicked him hard across the face. 

Vol wheeled back and his head cracked against the wall. He slid, unconscious, to the floor. 

Aalea took a deep breath, then knelt next to him. She turned around, leaned back and searched through his clothing. She found the slipkey for the manacles and quickly freed her hands. She then searched desperately for the key to the collar, but Vol didn't have it on him.

Aalea stood. Humiliation flooded through her as she stared down at the unconscious Vol. She could still taste his foul mouth on hers, still feel his coarse hands groping at her body. Her lips curled in disgust and, before she could stop herself, she kicked him hard in the side. 

Then shame spread through her. That was not the Jedi way. A proper Jedi would not have done such a thing. 

Aalea swallowed heavily and tears burned her eyes. She was glad Master Qui-Gon had not seen what she'd just done. He would be so disappointed in her. Yet, she couldn't help but wish he were there with her.

She shook her head. She could not afford to distract herself with feeble hopes. Qui-Gon was far away, probably on the other side of the galaxy. She had only herself to rely on if she hoped to escape. 

Pressing open the cell door, Aalea glanced down both sides of the hallway. It was empty. She entered the hallway and sealed the cell door closed behind her. She wasn't sure which way would get her out of the complex, so she decided to go left and hoped her intuition was right.

To be continued....


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

The Star Guard doctor looked sympathetically at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as she described Ke-Ondra's condition. She was a middle-aged woman with dark brown eyes and short gray hair. She had introduced herself as Dr. Malica.

"Knight Ke-Ondra was severely injured from the blast of the plasma bombs," she said. She then turned and gestured about the medical ward. "As were many others." 

Obi-Wan frowned as he looked about. The beds were full of Star Guard personnel who had been caught in the blast. Plasma bombs not only burned the outside of the body, the radiation affected the nervous system. Even if a patient survived their burns they were often left completely paralyzed.

Dr. Malica turned and indicated that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon should follow her. 

"Our medical facilities are somewhat crude," she said as she walked quickly through the ward, her boots squeaking on the floor. She stopped in front of a bio-bed around which a stasis field hummed.

Obi-Wan peered through the shimmering field. Ke-Ondra was lying on the bed. Bacta bandages covered his entire body and bio monitors beeped softly around him. Obi-Wan wondered why the Jedi wasn't inside a bacta tank, then recalled the doctor's words about the crudeness of their facility.

"We have him in the stasis field to prevent further infection," Dr. Malica explained. "His burns were the most serious. He was found sheltering one of the men with his body. He's been in a coma since he was brought in." 

When Qui-Gon edged closer to the field, Obi-Wan moved next to him. 

Ke-Ondra was a Devaronian or, as the males were known, a Devish. They were humanoids, but the males were completely hairless and sported a pair of horns atop their head and sharp teeth in their mouths. 

Many species were uncomfortable around them for the Devish resembled the devils and demons of thousands of myths. However, Obi-Wan knew Knight Ke-Ondra was a very spiritual being who preferred peaceful solutions to violence. His mastership of Aalea, by all accounts, had been successful and the tempestuous young woman had learned much under his tutelage, or so Obi-Wan had heard.

"This complicates things," Qui-Gon said softly. 

He turned and looked down at Obi-Wan. 

"We must get Ke-Ondra back to the Jedi Temple as soon as possible. Yet, without his assistance, it will be that much harder to find Aalea."

Obi-Wan nodded. "We'll have to find her on our own."

"There may be another way. What about your Force bond with Aalea?"

Obi-Wan jerked in surprise. Ten years ago, in order to save her life, Obi-Wan had bonded with the then eight-year old Aalea. However, over the past ten years neither he nor Aalea had ever spoken of or utilized their bond. They had shielded against each other from day one and had gone on with their lives as if it did not exist.

He looked up at Qui-Gon. 

"Master, Aalea and I...regarding the bond. We haven't....we've shielded from the other since the day I bonded with her."

"But it still exists?" 

"Yes, but...."

"Find her," Qui-Gon said and his stern blue gaze indicated he would tolerate no more excuses from his padawan. 

Obi-Wan looked over at Dr. Malica who had been closely following the conversation between them. Noting Obi-Wan's expression, she shrugged.

"There's nothing Knight Ke-Ondra can do to help, I'm afraid."

Obi-Wan nodded, then looked back at Qui-Gon. His master was watching him closely and Obi-Wan was afraid the apprehension which was in his heart was evident on his face. 

"Yes, Master," he finally said. This was not the time nor the place to try to explain to Qui-Gon his reservations regarding the Force bond he had so rashly forged with Aalea. He had been given an order. His personal feelings did not matter. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and lowered the mental shields he had erected against the bond. He then thought of Aalea. 

The last time he'd seen her had been five years ago at her padawan acceptance ceremony. He had not wanted to attend, but Qui-Gon had been invited and had ordered Obi-Wan to accompany him. 

Obi-Wan briefly recalled the ceremony; the way Aalea had looked with her heart-shaped face, large violet eyes and night black hair, her padawan braid lying heavy against her shoulder. 

And he also remembered that at one point during the ceremony she had looked over at him and Qui-Gon. Her gaze had fastened on Obi-Wan and she had given him an quick angry look. Now, as Obi-Wan's consciousness streaked along their Force bond in search of her, he couldn't for the life of him recall what she had been so angry about.

-----------------

Aalea hid behind a barrel as two kitchen droids clanked by. She had made it undiscovered to the compound's kitchen, although she'd had a few close calls. Without access to the Force she felt as if she were deaf and blind. She hadn't realized how much she had come to depend upon it. And her lightsaber. Although Ke-Ondra had taught her how to defend herself without it, she missed the weight of it in her hand.

Aalea reached under the collar to where it rubbed against her skin. If she ever got this thing off her neck it was going to leave a nasty bruise.

The two droids finally left the kitchen. Aalea darted from behind the barrel and stole alongside the wall, keeping close to the shadows. Fifteen minutes had passed since she had escaped from her cell and so far it appeared her absence had not been noted. 

She reached the large doors at the end of the kitchen. There were two windows atop the doors. She stood on tiptoes and looked through them. 

Inside was a storage room. At the far end was a loading ramp. The ramp was closed, but there were skylights above it and through them Aalea could see the Farontan sky. She noted that it was starting to brighten towards dawn.

Aalea pushed against the doors. Just as she was about to run through them, she heard a rumbling laugh. Her heart thudded in her chest. She turned around. 

Titon stood behind her. He was holding a blaster which was aimed at her chest. Next to him towered a Hutt who eyed Aalea with amusement.

"Well done, little one, well done. I congratulate you on getting this far. Aren't you impressed, Titon?" The Hutt glanced down at the smuggler.

"Not really, Lord Luba. This little Jedi bitch would've never gotten away from me," he said. 

Aalea glared at Titon, but she also kept her eyes focused on her lightsaber which was still clipped to his belt. 

"Now, now, Titon," Luba said. "You really should watch your language. I, on the other hand, am not as uncouth as my employees." He looked back at Aalea. "For example, my dear, allow me to apologize for what Vol tried to do to you in your cell."

He turned back to Titon. "You will see that Vol is properly punished, won't you, Titon. Knowing the Jedi and their peculiar views on sex, which seems to involve no sex, this one is most likely a virgin. Vol's clumsy attempts at lovemaking would have substantially reduced her value on the slave market."

Aalea's cheeks burned as the Hutt looked down at her, his large eyes glittering with delight.

"Don't be embarrassed, little Jedi. None of these mushbrains know that I have surveillance cameras installed in the cells. Sometimes I like to watch my men have their fun with the prisoners." 

Luba reached down and patted Titon on the head. Titon flinched at the Hutt's touch and his face paled to a deathly white. Aalea guessed he was probably recalling his earlier words in the cell about Luba being a big blob of pus and wondering how much the Hutt had heard. 

"But Vol's instincts were on the mark," Luba continued as he leered down at Aalea. "For you certainly are quite the beauty. I'm almost tempted to keep you for myself." His thick tongue slid over his lipless mouth. "But, that wasn't very Jedi-like, kicking Vol when he was unconscious."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Luba's eyes widened in surprise. 

"An apology, little one? But, he was going to hurt you. And most unpleasantly, I suspect. How curious you Jedi are."

Aalea inched closer to Titon. She saw he was still mulling over what Luba had heard of his remarks in the cell.

She leapt towards him and slammed the blaster from his hand. 

Titon swung at her with his fist. 

Aalea ducked under the swing, then grabbed her lightsaber from his belt. Twisting under him, she back-flipped away and ignited her weapon. 

Titon made as if to charge her, but Luba grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. He then looked over at Aalea and dipped his massive head.

"Again, well done, little one. I see that even without the Force as an ally, you Jedi are not to be underestimated."

Aalea pointed her lightsaber at him. 

"Unlock this collar."

Luba reached into a bag that was slung across his corpulent body. He pulled out a small metal box. There were two studs on it, one green, the other red.

"The key, little Jedi," Luba said as he waved it at her. "But, as my uncle the great Jabba the Hutt is fond of saying; be careful what you wish for. You may get it." 

He smiled wickedly and pressed the red stud.

Aalea screamed as waves of pain surged through her. She dropped to her knees, her lightsaber clattering to the floor. She lifted her hands to the collar on her neck, clawing at it with trembling fingers. 

"Interesting gadget this Force collar," Luba said thoughtfully as he watched Aalea scream. "It's a Force nullifier combined with a device which causes pain by nerve induction. Not only does it hobble the Jedi, Titon, it tames them too."

Titon nodded appreciatively. He picked up Aalea's lightsaber, switched it off and clipped it to his belt. 

"I knew she would have a pretty scream," he said grinning as he watched Aalea twist and writhe on the floor, her screams ripping through the air.

Luba scowled at Titon. He did not care for Titon taking pleasure in the Jedi's torment. She was such a lovely little thing and Luba didn't want to permanently damage such potentially valuable property. 

He lifted his big thumb off the red stud.

Aalea gasped and rolled, shuddering, onto her side. Tears blurred her vision and spittle ran down her chin. Sobbing, she drew her knees up to her chest as her body twitched from the aftershocks of the pain. 

"Take her to the transport ship, Titon. I would keep her for myself, but I fear in the end she would prove to be more trouble than she is worth."

"As you wish, Lord Luba."

Titon bent down, hoisted Aalea up and slung her over his shoulder. Just before she sank into unconsciousness, the last thing she heard was the Hutt laughing at her.

To be continued....


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He would talk with him later regarding his Force bond with Aalea. He was curious about the anxiety he had sensed from Obi-Wan regarding it. But first they had to find Aalea. Ke-Ondra had been a good master to her and Qui-Gon knew he had taught her well. She would survive. She had to survive. 

Suddenly Obi-Wan cried out and fell to his knees. He lifted his hands to his neck. 

Qui-Gon and Dr. Malica rushed over to him.

"Obi-Wan, what is it?" Qui-Gon cried.

Obi-Wan's face twisted in pain. His hands clawed at his neck as if he were trying to remove something.

"Aalea," he gasped.

Dr. Malica reached towards a belt on her tunic and pulled out a small orange patch. Qui-Gon recognized it as an pain reducer. He grabbed her arm. 

Her head snapped up at him, her eyes questioning.

"No, that won't help," he said quickly. "Something must have happened to Aalea. Obi-Wan is feeling her pain."

Obi-Wan dug desperately at his neck, his face contorted in agony. Qui-Gon grabbed his hands to keep him from scratching the skin. Then Obi-Wan exhaled a deep shuddering breath and slumped to the floor.

Qui-Gon knelt next to him as Dr. Malica quickly checked his vital signs.

She looked over at Qui-Gon. "His vitals are all right."

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Qui-Gon.

"I found her, Master," he gasped, his eyes glistening with tears from the pain he had experienced through the bond.

"What happened, Obi-Wan?"

"I wasn't prepared, Master. Forgive me." Obi-Wan took a deep, cleansing breath. "It was strange, Master. Even with her mental shields up, I should have sensed something from Aalea, but at first there was nothing. It was almost as if she no longer existed. Then, suddenly, there was pain. Terrible pain. Then nothing again."

"Is she dead?" Qui-Gon asked, fearing the answer.

Obi-Wan shook his head, his expression grim. "I don't know, Master."

"Did you get a fix on her location?" 

"Yes, I believe so."

Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan to his feet. He swayed slightly. 

Qui-Gon reached out to him, but Obi-Wan raised his hand. "I'm fine, Master." 

"Are you sure?" 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Yes. But we must hurry."

Qui-Gon nodded. He quickly thanked the doctor for her help. Then he and Obi-Wan ran out of the infirmary.

---------------------

Obi-Wan looked out the window of the Star Guard ship as it skimmed over the dusty surface of Faronta. Long brown mountains stretched along the horizon. Bare twisted iron trees dotted the landscape and thin slivers of rust-colored streamlets trickled through murky gorges. 

What a desolate place, he thought. He wondered how Aalea had felt being stationed here. He looked behind him and saw the other Star Guard ships kept tight formation behind them. 

When Qui-Gon had informed Colonel Deaus that Obi-Wan had found Aalea, the colonel had slammed his fist on his desk. His lips beneath his thick black mustache had stretched into a fierce grin. 

"I've got that bastard Hutt!" he crowed. He had immediately marshaled together a strike force. 

Obi-Wan turned back towards the interior of the ship. He and Qui-Gon were sitting in the passenger seats behind the pilot and Colonel Deaus. 

Obi-Wan looked over at Qui-Gon. The sun was just rising over the horizon and it lit up his master's head so that a golden nimbus appeared to surround it. Qui-Gon had been silent and tense all through their flight. Obi-Wan wished he could give him some news about Aalea that would ease his fears, but Obi-Wan had sensed nothing else from her. He didn't know if she was dead, unconscious or if his access to her was being blocked in some way.

Obi-Wan looked towards the cockpit as Colonel Deaus barked orders to his squadron over the ship's comlink. Peering through the front windows, he saw they were fast approaching a mining compound. From a distance it didn't look any different from the dozens of other mining compounds they had passed. But Obi-Wan knew this was the one where Aalea was being held. Their ship, along with the rest of the squadron, sped towards it.

-------------

Luba was in his quarters wolfing down his customary daybreak meal of Odorian snarklings. They were especially fresh that morning, wriggling and squealing most delightfully as he popped them into his mouth. Suddenly the compound's alarms blared. 

"What in the name of the seven hells of Gol is going on?" he roared.

His aide, a Bith by the name of Gsun, rushed in, his lidless black eyes wide with terror. 

"My lord! We're being attacked," he gibbered.

"Attacked? By whom?"

"The Star Guard, my lord."

Luba's three hearts lurched in his chest. _Blast those meddling do-gooders_, he thought angrily. Would they ever leave him in peace? He wondered how they had found his back-up hideout so quickly.

He slid past the hysterical Gsun into the hallway. Chaos reigned as his men rushed past him. 

"Gsun!" Luba shouted. "Find Titon. Tell him to ready another salvo of plasma bombs."

"But my lord, the Trade Federation is expecting this consignment. We already used up half of it when the Star Guard attacked the other hideout. If we use these, we'll have nothing to deliver."

Luba turned and struck Gsun across the face. The Bith slammed against the wall and slid down.

"Do as I say you farking idiot!" Luba bellowed. "We'll have nothing to deliver if the thrice-damned Star Guard take over the compound."

"Yes, my lord," Gsun whimpered. He stood up, his hand clutching his face as he scurried down the hallway.

Luba watched Gsun run off. Then something else his Uncle Jabba had once told him popped into his head: know when it's time to cut and run. Luba's intuition told him this was one of those times. He slid back into his quarters, grabbed the pouch with the Force collar key and his credit-chit in it and hurried toward the landing field.

-----------------------

As soon as the Star Guard ship landed, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan leapt out and activated their lightsabers. 

Colonel Deaus ran off to the right, shouting orders to his men as the rest of his squadron landed.

Qui-Gon looked around quickly. To his left he saw a transport ship, its engines revving. Then he saw a Hutt gliding up a ramp into the ship. 

"Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon shouted. "This way." 

He ran towards the ship, Obi-Wan behind him. 

Three smugglers ran around a building, blasters firing. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon quickly deflected the shots. Obi-Wan then swung his lightsaber at one of the smugglers, singeing him on his wrist. The smuggler yowled and dropped his blaster. 

The other two continued firing at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon's lightsaber was a green blur as he deflected their shots. He quickly disarmed one of the smugglers, then noted out of the corner of his eye Obi-Wan leaping to his side, his lightsaber a blue flame. The other smuggler dropped his blaster and raised his arms in surrender. 

The transport ship engines roared. 

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon cried. "We have to stop that ship. Luba's on it. Aalea is probably with him."

Obi-Wan nodded. A Star Guard ran past the Jedi. Obi-Wan grabbed him and quickly turned their prisoner over to him. Then he followed his master who was already running towards the transport.

Qui-Gon slid to a stop in front of the ship. 

The pilot peered angrily out the cockpit window at him. 

Calling upon the Force, Qui-Gon reached out his hand and gestured toward the pilot. 

"Power down the engines" he said softly. The pilot grimaced as he felt Qui-Gon touch his mind. Then his face went slack and suddenly the engines died.

Qui-Gon ran to the side of the ship, Obi-Wan beside him. They punched their lightsabers through the side, quickly carving an opening. Hot metal fell sizzling to the ground. 

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon leapt through the opening. Blaster fire arched towards them. They deflected the blasts. 

Obi-Wan flipped through the air and landed behind two smugglers who were crouched behind a wall of cases. They scrambled to turn around, their blasters tracking him. Obi-Wan kicked one of them in the face, knocking him unconscious. He then swung his lightsaber and sliced the hand off the other. The smuggler screamed and clutched his arm to his chest.

Meanwhile Qui-Gon had taken care of the remaining smugglers. He ran down the passageway. He turned a corner and stopped before a huge metal door. He placed his hand on it and let the Force flow through him. The Hutt was behind the locked door. Stepping back, Qui-Gon thrust his lightsaber through the door.

----------------------

Luba felt as if his three hearts were going to burst through his chest when he saw the lightsaber burning through the door.

He looked frantically around. He had no weapons, nothing with which to defend himself. Then he glanced over to where Aalea lay unconscious on a bunk. 

She was a Jedi and a Jedi was coming through the door. Maybe he could use her as a bargaining chip. He reached into his pouch and pulled out the key to the Force collar. Then holding the key in front of him like a weapon, he waited as the Jedi continued to force his way into the room.

----------------------

Obi-Wan joined Qui-Gon. He thrust his lightsaber through the door and the two quickly carved an entrance into the room. They ran through the opening and stopped. Luba was pointing a small metal box at them.

"S-s-stand back, I'm warning you," Luba shouted.

Qui-Gon was about to advance on the Hutt, when Obi-Wan grabbed his arm. 

"Master. Over there." 

Qui-Gon turned to where Obi-Wan was pointing. It was Aalea. She was lying in a heap on a bunk. Qui-Gon could sense she was alive, but unconscious. There was a strange looking collar about her neck and he surmised it was the source of the pain Obi-Wan had felt when he had found her along their bond. 

He turned back to the Hutt. 

"Remove that thing from her," he said, his blue eyes like ice.

"No! And if you don't get off my ship, I'll kill her," Luba cried. He raised the box, his thumb hovering over a red stud.

Obi-Wan moved towards Luba, his face grim. Qui-Gon reached out and pulled him back. 

"Remove that thing from her," Qui-Gon repeated.

"Oh, I really hope you're not trying to use that Jedi mind trick on me," Luba sneered, "because it won't work."

Qui-Gon looked up at the Hutt. "I won't have to use it on you, Luba, because you _will _remove that device from her."

"Really? Well, if you don't get off this ship it will come off her, but by then she'll be dead."

Qui-Gon felt his anger building inside him. From what he had seen of Obi-Wan's torment, he could only imagine what Aalea had experienced. And now this Hutt dared to bargain for his own pitiful existence with her life. 

He glared at the Hutt and noted with satisfaction the fear flickering within his bulbous eyes. From outside the ship, Qui-Gon heard blasting and shouting as the Star Guard moved through the compound.

"You can't escape, Luba," Qui-Gon said. "Even if I let you go, the Star Guard will not."

"They will if you tell them to," Luba cried. He was trembling, his grip on the box wavering. 

Qui-Gon noted Obi-Wan was moving slowly to the side of the Hutt.

"That I will not do," he said.

"Not even to save her?" Luba shouted as he gestured towards Aalea with the box.

"She is a Jedi. The Jedi are always prepared to die in service to others."

"I don't believe you," Luba cried and he pressed down on the red stud. 

Aalea's body convulsed on the bunk. 

Obi-Wan launched himself at the Hutt, his lightsaber raised. 

Luba screamed as the young Jedi soared towards him. Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber down. 

Luba shrieked. His hand, cleanly severed from the arm, dropped to the floor still clutching the box. 

Qui-Gon ran and picked up the still twitching hand. He snatched the box from the thick fingers and pushed the green stud. The collar fell from about Aalea's neck. 

Qui-Gon ran over to her. Her body had stopped jerking, but she was still unconscious. Qui-Gon picked up the collar with distaste and tossed it to the side. 

He gently lifted Aalea up. He gazed down at her, noting how much she had grown in the last five years. No longer was she the little girl who used to run to hug his neck. A young woman now lay in his arms.

Luba howled like a flock of Odulvian sundevils as he clutched his arm to his chest, his thick tail thrashing on the floor. He glared at Obi-Wan who stood guard over him. 

The sound of running boots drew Qui-Gon's glance to the door. 

Colonel Deaus ran in, a squad of Star Guard behind him. He quickly took in the scene and a broad white grin split his dark face. 

"You're under arrest, you son of a scrag!" he shouted at the Hutt. 

Luba's only response was to scream even louder.

Obi-Wan went over to Qui-Gon as the Star Guard took Luba into custody. He looked down at Aalea as she lay unconscious in his master's arms. Even with her dark hair in disarray, shadows under her eyes, and bruises on her face and neck, Obi-Wan was amazed at how beautiful she was. 

"Is she all right, Master?" he asked. 

Qui-Gon looked over at him. 

"Yes, she'll be all right now. Thanks to you, Padawan."

Obi-Wan's heart warmed at his master's words. 

"Let's get her out of here, Master" he said softly.

To be continued....


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Qui-Gon sat in a chair next to Aalea's bed in the Star Guard infirmary. Dr. Malica had examined her and determined she had suffered no serious injuries. However, when the doctor told him there was evidence of torture, Qui-Gon felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach. He was afraid to ask the next question, but Dr. Malica anticipated him.

"There was no evidence of any sexual violation, Master Jinn." She had then patted his arm and left him alone with Aalea.

Now, as he watched her sleep, Qui-Gon found himself wondering if he had done the right thing in bringing Aalea to the Temple. It was part of his duty to the Order to seek out Force gifted children like her and bring them to the Temple for training. For out of the trillions of sentient beings in the galaxy only a tiny percentage had the potential to become Jedi. 

Yet, it was a hard and dangerous life. Most initiates chose to stay as they grew older, but there were a few who decided the rigors and sacrifices were too much and left. Aalea, however, had never wavered in her desire to become a Jedi Knight.

Now that desire had nearly cost Aalea her life. Qui-Gon sighed.

The sound of footsteps drew his gaze away from her. He looked up. Obi-Wan stood next to him. He laid his hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. 

"How is she, Master?" he whispered.

Qui-Gon stood and gestured Obi-Wan away from Aalea's bed to a corner of the ward.

"Dr. Malica says she should make a full recovery," Qui-Gon said quietly. "Although Luba allowed her to be tortured," and his voice choked on the word, "he did not let his men hurt her in such a way as to cause permanent damage. According to his confession, he had planned to sell Aalea at the slave markets on Ohnazee."

Obi-Wan grimaced. 

"Did Luba say anything about the collar that was on her neck? Where it came from?" he asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "He was free enough with information about his smuggling activities; he even gave Colonel Deaus a lead as to where the plasma bombs were being shipped. But when I questioned him on the collar, where it had come from and who it was intended for, he shut up as tight as a Corellian clamfish. Whoever that collar was going to, Luba was more afraid of them than he was of me."

"I've never heard of anything like it," Obi-Wan said. 

"Nor have I. I'm taking it back with us to Coruscant. Maybe someone at the Temple can determine its origin."

"Was there just the one?"

"Yes. Luba was trying it on Aalea to see if it worked."

Obi-Wan reached up and touched his neck. 

"It certainly worked," he said softly, a spasm of pain flashing across his face. He then passed a lightsaber over to Qui-Gon.

"Colonel Deaus gave this to me. It's Aalea's. He took it off a smuggler who was trying to rig up the plasma bombs. Colonel Deaus killed him before he got a chance to launch them."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. I'll see she gets it. Have you made arrangements for our transport back to Coruscant?" 

"Yes, Master. The _Ascendant _should be here in about six hours. They'll have the necessary medical equipment on board so we can transport Knight Ke-Ondra and Aalea."

"Good." Qui-Gon looked closer at Obi-Wan and noted the shadows under his eyes. "You should get some rest."

"What about you, Master? You should rest also."

"I will. Later. I'm going to sit with Aalea for a while."

"Would you like me to sit with you?"

Qui-Gon put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Thank you for offering, but that won't be necessary." He shook Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Now, get some rest, Padawan. That's an order."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan turned, looked over at Aalea for a long moment, then walked out of the infirmary toward their quarters on the outpost.

Qui-Gon returned to Aalea's bedside and sat down heavily in the chair. He laid her lightsaber on the nightstand. As he watched her sleep, he wondered again if he had done the right thing in setting her on a path so fraught with sacrifice and danger.

********************

Aalea awoke. The first thing she noted was that her eyes were so gritty she couldn't open them. The second was there didn't seem to be a single spot on her body that wasn't sore. Next, that she was in a bed, wrapped snugly in a blanket. 

Then she heard sounds; machines beeping, soft moaning, labored coughs, the squeak of boots on a hard floor. Next, smells; medicinal odors, blood and sweat, and even, farther away, the acrid smell of oil and machinery. _I'm alive, _she thought. 

Then she realized she could feel the Force again. The collar was no longer about her neck. As the Force flowed through her, Aalea drank of it like one who had thirsted far too long. 

However, because she had been blocked from the Force for some time, her customary mental shields against the Force bond she shared with Obi-Wan were no longer up. As a result she felt him in her mind. He was nearby, sleeping, so he wasn't aware she was sensing him, but his dreams touched her like the distant tinkling of wind chimes. Aalea quickly raised her mental shields. _Where was she?_

She struggled to open her eyes. Suddenly she felt hands on her face, gentle and soft, then a warm wetness across her eyelids. Someone was washing the grit from them. The cloth was then removed. 

Aalea opened her eyes slowly. The room she was in was softly lit. She recognized it as the infirmary at the Star Guard garrison. She had been here once when she had broken her leg sparring with her master.

She turned her head slightly and looked up. 

She gasped and, for a moment, thought she was dreaming for gazing down at her and smiling was Master Qui-Gon! He held a cloth in his hand and Aalea realized it was he who had bathed her eyes.

"Master Qui-Gon," she cried. "What are you doing here?" She struggled to sit up.

"No, Aalea, you mustn't get up." 

He laid the cloth down on a table next to him and gently pressed her back onto the bed.

Aalea laid down. She couldn't believe he was really here with her. It had been five years since she'd last seen him and although he hadn't changed much, she noted there was more gray in his beard and in his hair. But his eyes were still the same, a warm deep blue that looked softly down at her.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Sore. Thirsty."

Qui-Gon turned and walked quickly over to the nurse's station. Aalea watched as he poured water into a cup and hurried back to her. He leaned down and, supporting her back, lifted the cup to her lips. Aalea gulped the water down.

"Not too much," he said gently.

Aalea stopped drinking and laid down. Qui-Gon placed the cup on the nightstand.

"Thank you, Master. But, I don't understand? Why are you here? What has happened?"

Qui-Gon quickly explained how he and Obi-Wan had been sent by the Council to investigate reports that weapons of mass destruction were being smuggled into the Republic through Faronta. They had arrived shortly after the first Star Guard raid on Luba's hideout. He told her of their rescue of her and the capture of Luba. He then picked up her lightsaber and showed it to her.

"What happened to the man who had it?" she asked.

"Colonel Deaus killed him."

Aalea closed her eyes. She knew it was not the Jedi way to desire the death of any living being, but Titon's demise she did not mourn nor regret. She almost asked Qui-Gon if Vol were dead too, but just the thought of him brought back horrible memories of his touch and his smell. And the way she had kicked him as lay unconscious on the floor. 

She opened her eyes and all thoughts of Titon and Vol fled from her mind as she looked up at Qui-Gon. He was here and she was safe. 

"Master, you said Obi-Wan found me. But you didn't say how."

Qui-Gon cleared his throat. He sensed that the Force bond between Aalea and Obi-Wan was as much of an issue for her as it appeared to be for his apprentice. She watched him closely, her violet eyes puzzled.

"He used your Force bond to find you," Qui-Gon finally said.

Aalea frowned. The Force bond? She and Obi-Wan had never used their Force bond. She was aware of it, of course, but as she had started shielding against it soon after Obi-Wan had forged it, it had become like background noise to her. Something she was conscious of, but didn't pay much attention to. 

She glanced up at Qui-Gon. "But I was blocked by that collar, Master. He shouldn't have been able to sense me at all."

"That is true. But when Luba used the collar on you, Obi-Wan felt your pain through the bond. I believe the intensity of that pain broke through the collar's influence just long enough for him to sense you."

"He felt that?" Aalea whispered. 

Qui-Gon nodded. "It was quite painful for him. I can't imagine what it was like for you."

"Horrible," she said, her voice distant.

Qui-Gon reached over and stroked her face. 

"Don't think of it, little one. You're safe now."

She smiled and basked in the waves of affection she felt from him.

"Now, you should get some rest," he said. "We'll be leaving for Coruscant in a few hours." 

"Coruscant? But, my master and I still have three months to go on our assignment here."

Qui-Gon took Aalea's hand in his. As always, she marveled at how large it was. Although she was no longer a little girl, her hand still seemed to disappear in his.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Aalea, but Ke-Ondra was severely injured by the plasma bombs. He's been in a coma ever since the raid."

Aalea's heart tore open. _No, not her master! _Her eyes filled with tears. 

"Will he be all right?"

Qui-Gon squeezed her hand. "I don't know, Aalea. But if anyone can help him the Healers at the Temple can."

Aalea nodded. Qui-Gon took her other hand in his. She smiled up at him, determined to show him how brave she could be, even as fear for her master flooded through her.

"Well, at least I'll get to see Cian again," she said after a moment. "Did you know she's living on Coruscant now? She left the University of Alderaan and took a position with the Intergalactic Diplomatic Corps."

"No, I didn't know that."

"She's also getting married. She told me so in her last hololetter. To someone named Sundancer. He's an officer in the Republic Forces."

Aalea was surprised to see pain in Qui-Gon's eyes. 

"When?" he asked.

"Excuse me, Master?"

"When is she getting married?"

"In a few months, I think."

"I see," he said slowly. "I guess I've been somewhat out of touch."

"Are you all right, Master?" Aalea was concerned by the sadness she heard in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now, I want you to get some rest," he said. 

"But I want to talk---."

Qui-Gon reached down and slowly stroked her hair back with his hand. 

"Go to sleep," he said softly.

And before Aalea could say another word, she felt herself falling asleep. She realized with a start that Qui-Gon had used the Jedi mind trick on her. 

__

I didn't know Jedi could do that to each other, she thought just before she slipped into the warm welcoming darkness**.**

To be continued....


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Cian Nyal cursed in all three levels of the Quilekian sub-language as she struggled with the cosmetic stick. She was trying to line her eyes with it but had only succeeded in making herself look like an Endorian tree sloth. 

She sighed and quickly wiped the liner from her eyes. Then she looked closely at herself in the mirror. She wondered if Qui-Gon would notice the changes in her; the slight creases beside her dark gray eyes, the little lines along the side of her mouth.

She tilted her head. Her long copper-colored hair was piled up in soft ringlets which framed her face. Then she looked down at the rose-colored gown she was wearing. She had always been terribly thin as a child, but had filled out as she had gotten older. Now she was afraid she may have filled out too much. Her waist was still slim, but her hips were a bit too round, she thought, and her breasts....she grimaced and turned away from the mirror. She didn't even want to think about her breasts.

Cian turned and went out into the dining area. The table was set for four, candles glowing on the white tablecloth and her parents' best china sparkling beneath the lights. She took a deep breath.

Then her comlink chimed. Cian hurried into her bedroom, sat on the bed and activated the holoscreen. The image of a dark-haired man in a military uniform appeared. It was Jeffron Sundancer.

"Cian," he said warmly to her.

"Jeffron."

His gaze moved over her appraisingly. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"I think I should be a little jealous," he said, his voice teasing.

Cian blushed. "I wish you had been able to come tonight, dear."

"So do I. I've heard quite a lot about this Qui-Gon Jinn. But, I still have much to do before I leave tomorrow for the war games. And I'd be a fifth wheel anyway. I know how much you've wanted to spend some time with your friends. How long have they been back?

"Two months, but they've all been terribly busy at the Temple."

"Haven't we all. So, it's Master Jinn's birthday you're celebrating tonight?"

"No, his apprentice. Actually his birthday was last week. A formal celebration was held at the Temple, but I wanted to do something special for him."

"Well, I won't keep you. Just wanted to say goodbye."

"When will you be back?"

"In about three weeks."

Cian nodded. 

"Have fun tonight," he said.

"Thank you. Goodbye, dear."

He signed off and Cian sat for a moment, her thoughts churning. She had been thinking so much about Qui-Gon she had completely forgotten about Jeffron. Suddenly she worried that having the dinner was a mistake. She shook her head. Nonsense. It wasn't a date and Obi-Wan and Aalea would be there. 

Cian stood up and hurried back into the dining area**, **surveying the room one more time. Something was missing. The glassware. 

She hurried into the kitchen. She opened one of the cabinets and took out four thin-stemmed glasses. Then she saw the bottle of Alderaanian wine her colleagues had given her when she left the university. She took it down from the shelf. It was from the monastery of Churon on the western continent of Alderaan. Cian had been saving it for a special occasion, but she could think of no more special occasion than this. 

She went back into the dining area and placed the glassware and wine on the table. She was a bit worried about serving the wine. Although alcohol was not forbidden to the Jedi, it was something most rarely consumed. But, it was Obi-Wan's birthday, and if Qui-Gon thought it best it not be served, he would let her know. Then her door chimed.

Cian's heart beat hard in her chest. She went to the door. Before she opened it, she ran her hands quickly down the front of her gown, then lightly touched her hair. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the door's lock. It slid open. 

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Aalea stood at the door's entrance. Before Cian could say a word, however, Aalea brushed past Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. She ran to Cian and threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Cian. I'm so glad to see you," Aalea cried. She pulled back and looked at her. "Oh, and you look so pretty. I wish I could have dressed up."

Cian saw all three were dressed in traditional Jedi attire.

Aalea turned towards Qui-Gon. 

"Doesn't she look pretty, Master?" 

Qui-Gon smiled warmly at Cian and at the appreciation she saw in his eyes, her heart melted. 

"Yes," he said softly in his deep, musical voice. "She looks very beautiful."

Cian blushed, then noting Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were still waiting politely for her to invite them in, she gestured for them to enter. 

"Please, come in."

The two Jedi walked past her. Cian pressed the door closed behind them.

"Let me take your robes," she said. The three took off their robes and Cian carried them into her bedroom.

"Something smells good," Obi-Wan said as Cian came back into the dining room.

"I hope you like it. It's something new I decided to try. Please, sit down."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon sat adjacent to each other at the table, but Aalea grabbed Cian's arm and pulled her. 

"Let me help," she said.

Cian laughed and accompanied Aalea into the kitchen.

"Aalea, you really don't have to help me," she said as she picked up one of the serving dishes.

"But I want to. I've missed you so much."

"And I you," Cian said warmly. 

Aalea picked up the bowl that held the vegetable salad. Then she turned and leaned close to Cian. 

"Doesn't he look handsome tonight?" she whispered.

"Yes, he does," Cian agreed, "but then I've always thought Obi-Wan was handsome."

"Obi-Wan?" Aalea laughed as if what Cian had said was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. "No, not him. Master Qui-Gon."

Cian looked over at Aalea and saw the unabashed love shining in her violet eyes. The little girl who had risked her life ten years ago to save both her and Qui-Gon was gone. In her place was a young woman and that young woman was in love. It shone from Aalea's face like the sun and sparkled in her eyes like stars.

"Yes, Qui-Gon looks very handsome," Cian said. "They're both two very handsome men and we," and Cian reached over and squeezed Aalea's arm, "are two very lucky women." 

Aalea beamed. She turned and hurried back into the dining area.

Cian sighed. As she picked up the serving dish and followed Aalea, she wondered if Qui-Gon knew Aalea had a crush on him and how he felt about it.

To be continued....


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Qui-Gon watched with amusement as Obi-Wan sat back and sighed contentedly.

"Mistress Nyal," he said, "that was the best meal I've ever had."

Cian dimpled and looked over at Qui-Gon. 

"Really, Qui-Gon, I didn't know that unwarranted flattery was also part of a padawan's training."

"No, I meant it," Obi-Wan said to her, his eyes wide. "It was delicious."

"I was just teasing," Cian said. "Thank you for the compliment."

Aalea looked over at Cian. 

"It was very good, Cian." She then turned to Qui-Gon. "Wasn't it, Master?"

"It was excellent," he said smiling. He lifted his glass. "I'd like to offer a toast to our lovely and gracious hostess."

Obi-Wan and Aalea picked up their glasses. 

Cian lifted up her glass and noted that, although she and Qui-Gon only sipped at their wine, both Aalea and Obi-Wan drained their glasses. She could see neither were used to drinking.

"And this wine," Obi-Wan exclaimed, his eyes bright as he set his empty glass down. "It's, it's---indescribable."

"Would you like some more?" Cian asked.

"Yes, please," he said as he passed over his glass.

"I'd like some more, too," Aalea piped up. She looked over at Qui-Gon. "If it's all right, Master?"

Cian glanced at Qui-Gon. He nodded. She was surprised. Both Aalea and Obi-Wan were now on their third glass of wine. But she supposed he was making a special allowance for the two young Jedi since it was Obi-Wan's birthday dinner.

Cian poured more wine into Aalea and Obi-Wan's glasses.

"Cian, Aalea told me you're working for the Diplomatic Corps now," Qui-Gon said.

Cian nodded as she set the bottle down. "I was restless at the university. I had completed my cataloguing of Professor Landru's work and wanted to do something different. Finis told me there was a position available at the Corps. I applied for it and got it."

"How do you like it so far?" Qui-Gon asked.

"It's a bit challenging, having to learn about so many different cultures, but I'm enjoying it." 

"That's good to hear."

Qui-Gon picked up his glass and sipped at the wine, trying hard not to stare at Cian. He was struck by how different she was from the twenty-two year old graduate student he had met ten years ago. He had been dispatched at that time by the Chancellor to check on her and her mentor, Professor Kom Landru. They had been on an archeological dig on Dyran. While exploring an ancient Sith Temple, the professor had awakened the spirit of a long-dead Sith lord which possessed him and then Cian. If it hadn't been for Obi-Wan and Aalea's intervention back on Coruscant, both he and Cian would have died.

Now, the Cian who sat across from him had grown into a beautiful mature woman possessed of a serenity and gentleness which wrung his heart. 

Cian's dark gray eyes gazed back at him and a small smile hovered across her full lips. With a start Qui-Gon realized that, despite his efforts, he had been staring at her. He looked at the glass in his hand. The wine was very good, but also quite potent. 

------------------------

Cian stood quickly. She had noted Qui-Gon staring at her from across the table and the look in his eyes had been so intense it had sent a shiver through her. 

"Why don't we go into the common area," she said, trying to disguise the slight tremble in her voice. "I think we'll be more comfortable there. I'll take the dishes into the kitchen and bring out some chala."

Obi-Wan stood also.

"Let me help you, Mistress Nyal."

"No, I won't hear of it. It's your birthday dinner."

"Please, let me." And before Cian could stop him Obi-Wan began picking up dishes from the table and stacking them awkwardly in his arms.

"All right, you can help, but let me get those." Cian quickly grabbed the plates from Obi-Wan. She gave him a small knife to hold. 

"Qui-Gon, you and Aalea go into the common room and make yourselves comfortable," Cian called back as she went into the kitchen. 

Once in the kitchen, Cian pointed to where Obi-Wan could put the knife while she arranged the dishes into the cleanser.

"Mistress Nyal?" Obi-Wan said softly.

"Yes, Obi-Wan," Cian said as she pressed the buttons which activated the cleanser.

"Do you know how old I am?" he asked.

Cian turned and looked at him. She noted his face was flushed and realized he was a bit more intoxicated than she had first thought. 

"Yes, I know how old you are," she said slowly. "You're twenty-five." She reached around him and activated the chala machine. The aroma of brewing chala quickly filled the room.

"Don't you think that's too old to be someone's padawan?"  


"I don't know Obi-Wan. Is it?"

He shrugged. 

"I think I have been a great disappointment to my master," he said sadly.

Cian's eyes widened. She reached over and grabbed him by the shoulders. 

"Stop talking like that, Obi-Wan. You mean everything to Qui-Gon," she said.

"Do I?" he asked, gazing miserably at her.

"Of course you do. He loves you like a son. It's just that, well, he's not the most demonstrative man in the world. His emotions are quiet, like a warm fire in a cozy room."

"Then why won't he recommend me for the Trials?"

"I don't know, Obi-Wan. But I'm sure it has nothing to do with his being disappointed in you. Trust me."

Obi-Wan nodded, but Cian wasn't sure she had convinced him.

"And then there's _her_," he went on.

"Who?" Cian asked as she arranged the chala service on a platter she had taken out of the cabinet.

"Aalea."

"What about Aalea, Obi-Wan?"

"She hates me," he said.

Cian had picked up the platter, but put it down at Obi-Wan's words. She looked over at him. 

"Hates you? Obi-Wan, what would make you say a thing like that? Aalea doesn't hate you."

"Well, she doesn't like me."

"How do you know that?"

He sighed. "Because after Qui-Gon and I rescued her from that Hutt, she started shielding against me once more." He stared gloomily back at Cian. "She hates me for forging that Force bond with her."

Cian smiled at him. He was quite cute when he was tipsy. When she had first met him ten years ago, after she and Qui-Gon had been rescued from Dyran, he had been an earnest fifteen year old; sincere, dedicated, but still possessing a teenager's charming awkwardness. 

Since then he had grown into an accomplished Jedi and, she had to admit, an incredibly good-looking young man who also appeared completely oblivious to his physical charms. It was a trait he shared with Aalea, this naive unawareness of how very attractive they both were. Cian supposed it was part of their Jedi training.

She patted his hand, then softly squeezed it.

"Obi-Wan, I'm quite sure Aalea doesn't hate you. She knows if you hadn't bonded with her she would have died. But remember, she was just a child when you did it. It must have been terribly frightening to her to come out of her coma able to hear your thoughts and sense your feelings. And she's still very young. You remember what it was like to be young, don't you?" she said teasingly.

"Yes," he said, his voice solemn. "I was young once.**"**

__

Oh, my dear, you still are, Cian thought.

"You're so afraid people won't like you or accept you," she continued. "Aalea's probably afraid that if you knew all the things she keeps hidden inside her you'd be, I don't know, disgusted by her."

"But I wouldn't," he said. "She doesn't always conduct herself with the appropriate decorum for a Jedi and she's rather high-spirited, but I don't find her disgusting. Actually, I think she's...." Obi-Wan stopped and looked quickly away. 

But Cian had seen the look in Obi-Wan's eyes as he had talked about Aalea. She sighed. Aalea had a crush on Qui-Gon and now, it appeared, Obi-Wan had similar feelings for Aalea. 

She reached over and squeezed his arm. He turned back to her, his blue-gray eyes solemn. 

"Obi-Wan, if Aalea does harbor any dislike towards you, which I seriously doubt, I think it has more to do with Qui-Gon than with your bond."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Qui-Gon? I don't understand?"

Cian picked up the chala service. 

"We'll discuss this some other time, dear. Come, let's join the others."

To be continued.......


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

When Cian walked back with Obi-Wan into the common area, she noted Qui-Gon was sitting on the couch and Aalea was on the floor at his feet, talking quietly with him. Her slender legs were curled up under her.

Cian laid the chala service on a small table in the center of the common area. Obi-Wan sat in a chair next to the couch and Cian moved into a chair across from them.

Aalea turned toward Cian. She noted Aalea's eyes were very bright. _Oh, dear_ Cian thought. Aalea was also intoxicated. 

"Chala!" Aalea cried when she saw the service. "Here, Master, let me get you some." 

Aalea scooted over to the small table and knelt before the chala service. Cian was surprised at how gracefully she moved even though she was clearly affected by the wine. Her black hair gleamed softly under the light of the glowlamps. Maybe it was a Jedi trait, Cian thought.

  
Aalea picked up a cup and carefully poured some chala into it. 

"You like it black, don't you Master?" Aalea asked as she turned to Qui-Gon.

"Yes, Aalea. Thank you." Qui-Gon leaned over as Aalea handed him the cup. Cian noted Aalea held the cup just a bit longer than was necessary as Qui-Gon took it from her. Her violet eyes were full as she gazed up at him. He smiled warmly down at her. _Careful, Qui-Gon, _Cian thought.

Aalea turned to Cian. "Would you like a cup?"

"Yes, dear, but I take mine with cream." 

Aalea poured chala into another cup and spooned cream into it. She handed the cup to Cian. She then moved back so she was once again at Qui-Gon's feet. She leaned her shoulder against his leg. 

"Aren't you going to have some, dear?" Cian asked. 

Aalea shook her head and yawned. "I don't like chala."

Cian tilted her head towards Obi-Wan. 

"Aalea, I think Obi-Wan would like some too, wouldn't you, Obi-Wan?"

Aalea looked over at him.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you, Mistress Nyal." 

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"I'm sure," he said softly. He glanced at Cian and she saw something move across his eyes. It looked to her like pain.

Qui-Gon sipped his chala but his gaze, Cian noted, was moving between Aalea and Obi-Wan, a slight frown creasing his forehead. 

"Cian," Aalea said. "Did you know there's going to be a vacancy on the Jedi Council?"

Cian looked over at Qui-Gon. "Really?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Sira Lomax's term is up. There are three limited-terms seats on the Council. The Council will vote for a new member in the upcoming weeks."

Aalea turned and gazed up at Qui-Gon. "Master Qui-Gon has been nominated for the vacant seat," she said, her voice filled with pride.

"That's wonderful, Qui-Gon," Cian said. "Congratulations."

"I don't think I have much of a chance. Ki-Adi-Mundi has also been nominated."

"You would be the better choice, Master," Obi-Wan said. "Ki-Adi-Mundi is only a Knight and although he is well qualified, he doesn't have your experience."

Qui-Gon laughed softly. "You're right, Obi-Wan. He doesn't have my experience at having been called before the Council over the years to answer for my numerous transgressions."

"They weren't transgressions, Master," Obi-Wan said hotly. "Yes, if you were to follow the Code a bit more stringently, your chances would be better, but no one is a better diplomat or a wiser negotiator than you. And the Council needs your unique perspective."

Aalea looked up at Qui-Gon and placed her hand on his knee. "Obi-Wan is right, Master. You should be on the Council."

"But what of Obi-Wan? I haven't finished my mastership of him."

Obi-Wan leaned forward eagerly. "I'm ready for the Trials, Master. I know I am."

Qui-Gon sighed heavily. Cian could see he didn't want to discuss this right now. He was painfully aware of Obi-Wan's concerns that another birthday had come and gone and still he had not been recommended for the Trials.

"Cian," Qui-Gon said, glancing over at her. "Why don't you give Obi-Wan his gift?"

"Oh, of course, I nearly forgot." 

Cian stood, went into her bedroom and retrieved the gaily wrapped box. She took it into the common room and handed the box to Obi-Wan. 

"Happy birthday," she said.

"Thank you, Mistress Nyal." 

Obi-Wan tore the wrapping off the box and opened it. He took out a plastic case which contained a silver disk. He looked down at the label. His eyes brightened. 

"Thanks, Mistress Nyal," he said grinning as he looked over at Cian. "How did you know?"

Cian glanced over at Qui-Gon**. **

"Oh, a little Jedi told me." He nodded back at her, a small smile crinkling his lips.

Aalea scooted next to Obi-Wan. "What did you get?"

He showed her the disk.

"The Ultimate Collector Series of the Special Edition of 'The Scarlet Baron of Corellia' Trilogy," Aalea read. She wrinkled up her nose. "Old Republic holovids?" 

Obi-Wan nodded. "It's got enhanced visual and auditory features and there are also scenes in it from the upcoming prequels."

"Prequels?" Aalea cried. "Why, by the Force, are they making prequels?" She shook her head dubiously. 

Cian silently agreed. When she had asked Qui-Gon about a gift for Obi-Wan, he told her of Obi-Wan's fondness for holovids about the Old Republic. Especially of his love for "The Scarlet Baron of Corellia" trilogy. The trilogy was one of the most popular holovids of all time, seen by billions throughout the Republic. Even Cian had seen it, but she had thought it nothing more than an overacted, overlong costume spectacle which had been short on history and long on melodrama. But at the look of pleasure in Obi-Wan's eyes, she was glad she had gone ahead and gotten it for him. 

Then Qui-Gon stood up, Aalea rose quickly next to him, and Obi-Wan shot to his feet. It's as if they're tethered to him, Cian thought as she got up from her chair. It's as if we're _all _tethered to him.

"Thank you, Cian, for the lovely dinner," Qui-Gon said. "But I'm afraid we must leave. I have a meeting with Chancellor Valorum in the morning and Aalea and Obi-Wan both have duties at the Temple which require them to be up early." 

"You're meeting with Finis in the morning?" Cian asked. "So am I."

Qui-Gon nodded. "My meeting is at 0900."

"So is mine," Cian said. "It seems he has something he wants to discuss with both of us."

"It would appear so."

They smiled at each other and Cian noted Aalea was watching the exchange between them with wide eyes. 

"I'll get your robes," Cian said quickly.

She went into her bedroom. Qui-Gon followed her and helped her gather up the robes.

He leaned close to her. 

"I just wanted to thank you for having this dinner for Obi-Wan," he said. "Unfortunately, we Jedi are somewhat hidebound in our observation of tradition. The ceremony which was held for him at the Temple was a bit, shall we say, dry."

Cian was conscious of his nearness in a way which made her voice shake slightly. 

"It was no problem, Qui-Gon. I enjoyed having you here. I've missed you all so much."

"I also wanted to congratulate you on your upcoming marriage."

Cian turned, her eyes wide. "How did you----?"

"It's not a secret, is it?" he asked smiling.

"No, of course it's not. It's just that, well, I haven't accepted yet. I wanted some time to think about. What with my new job and all.... " Cian's voice trailed off.

Qui-Gon looked down at her. "Cian, I'm sorry I didn't keep in contact with you over the years. I meant to, but..."

"You don't have to explain, Qui-Gon."

"It wasn't a reflection of my feelings regarding our friendship."

"I know that," she said softly. 

He moved closer to her. Cian's heart pounded in her chest. 

"I wish, I had hoped...." he said, then he lifted his hand and gently cupped her face, his fingers lightly stroking her cheek. Sighing deeply, he shook his head, drew his hand away and smiled gently down at her. 

And, for a moment, as Cian looked up at him; at his wide, strong brow, warm blue eyes and firm, but sensual lips, she didn't know whether it was the wine or the fact they were in the intimate space of her bedroom, but for a moment she had thought he was going to take her into his arms and kiss her.

She took a deep breath. 

"Shall we put the padawans to bed?" she said lightly to break the mood.

Qui-Gon smiled down at her. 

"Yes, I think it's way past their bedtime." 

The moment passed and he followed her into the common area.

As Cian helped Aalea into her robe, Qui-Gon assisted Obi-Wan who was having some trouble getting his arms into the voluminous sleeves.

Cian walked over and kissed Obi-Wan on the cheek. 

"Happy birthday," she said.

He gave her a lopsided smile, his voice slightly slurred. 

"Thank you, Mistress Nyal, and thanks for the wonderful dinner and the great gift".

"You're welcome, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan then bowed to Cian but, as he did so, he leaned over so far Qui-Gon had to quickly grab the back of his robe to keep him from toppling over. Aalea quietly giggled as Obi-Wan rose, a sheepish grin on his face.

Aalea then walked over and hugged Cian. She whispered in Cian's ear. 

"Obi-Wan has terrible taste in holovids, doesn't he?" 

Cian whispered back. "Yes, dear, he most certainly does. But let's keep that between ourselves." 

Aalea nodded and smiled. She moved back to stand next to Qui-Gon.

"Good night, Cian," Qui-Gon said as he bowed to her. "And thank you for" and he glanced at the two somewhat intoxicated young Jedi on either side of him, "a most interesting evening." 

He then smiled at her and their eyes locked long enough that Cian felt the blood rushing in her ears.

__

Steady, girl she thought.

"You're quite welcome."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" he said.

"Yes, tomorrow."

And with that Qui-Gon turned and escorted his two slightly swaying charges to the speederbus terminal. 

Cian watched them for a moment, then called out after him. "And good luck, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon turned his head and frowned at her. But Cian only laughed gaily as she closed her door.

To be continued...


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Qui-Gon gazed out at the passing cityscape of Coruscant as the speederbus made its way towards the Jedi Temple. Even this late at night the city-wide planet bustled with activity, its majestic kilometer high spires and dazzling lights a dramatic backdrop to the affairs of the billions of sentient beings who lived on it. 

He turned away from the window and glanced at Aalea who had drifted off to sleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Obi-Wan sat across from him, his legs stretched out in front of him, his boots crossed at the ankles. He was awake but stared quietly out the window. He had been silent during their ride and Qui-Gon saw he was half-asleep.

He supposed he should not have let them drink so much wine, but he hadn't seen any harm in it and it had been Obi-Wan's birthday dinner after all. And as Qui-Gon thought about the dinner, he found himself thinking about Cian. 

For a moment, when they had been alone in her bedroom and he had looked down into her dark gray eyes, he had felt something stir inside him. Something he had not felt in a long time. And she had looked so incredibly lovely. 

A corner of his mouth curled up. She had filled out some since he'd last seen her, but in a way that drew a man's eyes to those parts of a woman that were the most delightful to look upon. 

Qui-Gon closed his eyes as he brought to mind how she had looked. That gown she'd been wearing had called attention to her softly rounded hips and beautiful full breasts. 

A surge of heat pulsed through him. He shook his head, opened his eyes and took a deep breath, quickly focusing on a meditation that would subdue the currents of desire that were swirling through his blood. Cian was going to be married and any chance Qui-Gon had had her with was now past. He would have to remember that.

The speederbus stopped and Aalea and Obi-Wan both woke up. The driver asked Qui-Gon if he needed help getting the two inside, but Qui-Gon thanked him and assured him he could handle it. 

He took both of them by the arms and walked them into the Temple. Since it was late the corridors had been largely empty.

Qui-Gon pressed open the door to Obi-Wan's quarters. He had decided to drop Obi-Wan off first, then take Aalea to her quarters. As Qui-Gon entered, he steered Aalea to the settee in the common area. She sat slowly. He then led Obi-Wan into his sleep room.

As the young Jedi looked over at his bed, a wide smile spread across his face. Without a word he collapsed on it and fell asleep. 

Qui-Gon frowned. He picked up the holovid disk which had slipped from Obi-Wan's hand and laid it on a shelf. He then leaned over and removed Obi-Wan's robe and boots. He pulled the coverlet over him and brushed his hand across his hair. 

__

Sleep well, Obi-Wan. And happy birthday. He turned and went back into the common area.

Aalea had disappeared. 

Qui-Gon walked around to the front of the settee. She was lying on it, her knees pulled up to her chest, her robe wrapped snugly around her. She was asleep. 

Qui-Gon sighed. He knelt down and picked her up. She nestled her head into his shoulder, but didn't wake.

He carried her to her quarters. He slid open the door and took her into her sleep room, laying her gently on the bed. As with Obi-Wan, he removed only her robe and boots. As he was pulling the coverlet over her, she woke up. 

"Master," she said smiling. "Where am I?"

"You're in your quarters in the Temple."

"Is Master Ke-Ondra here?" 

"No, Aalea, he's not here. He's in the Healers' wing, remember?"

She pushed herself up to a sitting position. Qui-Gon sighed. He had hoped to leave before she awoke. 

"I miss him," she said softly.

"You must have faith Master Ke-Ondra will recover." Yet even as Qui-Gon spoke the words he knew how hollow they sounded. Ke-Ondra had remained in serious condition ever since he and Obi-Wan had brought him back from Faronta. Chances for a full recovery were slim.

"What if he doesn't recover?" Aalea cried. "I'll no longer have a master. I'll have to leave the Order, won't I?"

Qui-Gon sat next to her on the bed.

"Of course not. At least not right away. You'll have an entire year in which to find someone to take you as their padawan. But, let's not talk of that. Ke-Ondra will recover. I understand you've been visiting him everyday."

Aalea leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"Yes, I have," she said softly. "It's so hard seeing him like that. Paralyzed." She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm so lonely without him."   
  
Qui-Gon put his arm around her. 

"You're not alone, Aalea. I will always be here for you."

"I wish you were my master," she said. "Not because of what happened to Master Ke-Ondra, of course," she added quickly. "I know how lucky I was to have someone like him pick me as their padawan. But, I wanted so much to be your padawan, too. For as long as I could remember. And then you chose _him," _and her voice hardened slightly.

"Aalea, you mustn't talk that way about Obi-Wan. It's not his fault I chose him."

"Obi-Wan." She sniffed disdainfully. "He thinks he's the very model of the perfect Jedi." She made a dismissive gesture. "And why you would choose someone who likes that awful 'Scarlet Baron of Corellia' trilogy is beyond me, Master." 

Qui-Gon laughed softly. Aalea slipped her arms about his waist and snuggled deeper against his shoulder. A faint alarm went off in his head.

"I would like for you and Obi-Wan to try and be friends," he said.

"We can try," Aalea said and Qui-Gon suspected trying was about all he was going to get from her for the time being.

Qui-Gon moved slightly. 

"It's late, Aalea. You should get some rest."

Aalea's arms tightened about his waist. She looked up at him and he was again struck by how beautiful she had become. 

"Master?" she said softly. Qui-Gon noted her voice was slightly slurred. 

"Yes, Aalea?" 

"I love you."

"And I love you," he said automatically, as he had ever since she was a child, but the alarms in his head wailed when he saw the expression which blossomed on her face. 

"You do?" she said breathlessly, her arms sliding up and around his neck.

"Of course, Aalea, you know---" but before Qui-Gon could finish, Aalea lifted her face up to his and kissed him.

For a moment, Qui-Gon couldn't believe what was happening. Aalea's arms tightened about his neck and he could feel her heart beating wildly against him. And, as she pressed her lips urgently onto his, the alarms in his head screamed. He quickly pulled away from her. 

She stared back at him, her eyes wide. Gently, Qui-Gon drew her arms from about his neck.

Realization of what she had done dawned on her face. 

"Oh, Master!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me."

"It's all right, Aalea. It's over now."

She lifted her hands to her face. "What must you think of me!"

"I think nothing of you, Aalea, except that you are a very lovely young woman."

"I didn't mean---. I'm so sorry----" Tears brimmed in her eyes.

Qui-Gon was troubled at how distraught she was becoming.

"Aalea, don't upset yourself. It's all right."

"You're not angry with me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course not. Now, lay down and go to sleep."

Aalea laid down, but he could see the distress in her eyes as she looked up at him. 

"We'll talk later. Get some rest," he said.

Aalea nodded. Tears glistened on her cheeks. Qui-Gon was tempted to wipe them away, as he had done when she was a child, but something told him not to. He got up from the bed. 

"Good night, Aalea."

"Good night, Master."

Qui-Gon turned and left. When the door slid closed behind him, he stood for a moment and took a deep breath. Although he had not let Aalea see it, her kiss had upset him greatly. He needed to talk with someone about it. Cian. Yes, she was the closet thing Aalea had to a mother. He would discuss this with her tomorrow. Maybe she could help him understand what had just happened and what he should do about it.

To be continued....


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

"Obi-Wan"

Obi-Wan grunted. He turned over and tried to bury his face deeper into his pillow. Someone was calling his name, but he could hardly hear them for the drums beating madly in his head. 

"Obi-Wan, wake up." Now that someone was shaking him.

Obi-Wan groaned and opened his eyes.

Qui-Gon was standing over him. His master was holding a cup of steaming chala. Obi-Wan could smell it.

"Master," he cried as he quickly sat up. "What time is it?"

"You're not late, if that's what you're worried about." He handed the cup to Obi-Wan. "Here, drink this."

Obi-Wan took the cup and sipped the chala. It was hot and good. As his head began to clear, the smell of the chala reminded him of last evening. The birthday dinner. Cian. Aalea. He frowned.

"Is it that bad?" Qui-Gon asked.

"What?" Obi-Wan looked up and saw Qui-Gon was gesturing towards the cup in his hand. "The chala? No, it's very good. Just what I need." 

Obi-Wan stood and saw he was still dressed in his clothes. He looked sheepishly up at Qui-Gon. 

"Sorry about last night, Master. Guess I had a little too much wine."

"That's quite all right, Obi-Wan. It was your birthday, after all. I believe some allowance in Jedi decorum was in order." 

Qui-Gon then turned and walked back into the common area. Obi-Wan followed him, sipping his chala.

"Obi-Wan, I stopped by because I want you to do a favor for me. I would do it myself, but it would make me late for my meeting with the Chancellor." 

"Of course, Master. What do you want me to do?" 

"I want you to check on Aalea for me."

"Aalea?" Obi-Wan choked on his chala. 

Qui-Gon glanced sharply at him.

"Is there some problem, Obi-Wan?"

"No. Uh, is there something wrong with Aalea?" he asked quickly to change the subject.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Qui-Gon asked, his voice pointed.

"Because, Master," Obi-Wan said slowly, "you just asked me to check on her."

Qui-Gon frowned. "Yes. I did, didn't I?" He cleared his throat. "No, there's nothing wrong with her. Just stop by her quarters before your meeting with Master Yoda and," he paused, then finished faintly, "check on her."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course, Master."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." And with that Qui-Gon strode quickly out the door.

Obi-Wan shook his head. Something was definitely bothering Qui-Gon. He quickly went over the events of last night and, except for the fact he and Aaela had had too much wine, he didn't know what else could be upsetting his master. Of course, Obi-Wan couldn't recall much of what had happened after they left Cian's apartment.

He shrugged as he headed for the showers. Whatever was bothering his master, for the time being, it appeared Qui-Gon wanted to keep it to himself.

-----------------

Obi-Wan chimed Aalea's door again. He had already chimed it twice and if she didn't answer on this one, he was going to leave. The door remained closed.

He sighed. He had tried. He turned to leave and then he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

He turned around and his throat tightened.

Aalea stood before him and, for a moment, Obi-Wan wondered if he was having a vision. Her violet eyes, ringed by long black lashes, regarded him sleepily. Her black hair, which she normally wore in a tight bun, was unbound, except for her thick padawan braid, and lay heavily about her slender shoulders. 

But what really caused the blood to rush to his face was the fact she was wearing only a blue sleep gown, one strap of which had slipped over her shoulder. He found his gaze lingering on her bare skin.

"Is there something you want?" Aalea said, her voice throaty from having just woken up.

"Huh? What?" Obi-Wan stammered as he drew his eyes away from her shoulder. 

"Yes, uh," he cleared his throat and addressed her more formally. "Master Qui-Gon asked me to stop by and see if you were all right."

Aalea's eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. 

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" she asked sharply.

Obi-Wan sighed. First Qui-Gon, now Aalea. Had he missed something? He felt as if he had just walked into the middle of a play. 

"Nothing makes me think anything is wrong," he said, a trace of annoyance in his voice. "Master Qui-Gon asked me to stop by and check on you and that's exactly what I'm doing. Nothing more and nothing less."

Aalea raised her chin and stared haughtily up at him. 

"Well, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you have fulfilled your duty to your master with your customary and much heralded competence. And, as you can see, I'm quite all right."

"Fine," he said gruffly, irked by her aloof behavior. "I will so inform my master you are quote, quite all right, unquote."

When Obi-Wan saw the anger smoldering in her eyes at his words, he immediately regretted having spoken to her so. He was just about to apologize when, as Aalea moved to close the door on him, her strap slipped further down, revealing even more of her. 

Obi-Wan could see a hint of the gentle curving of one of her breasts and, as he stared at it, he wondered if it would feel as soft and warm as it looked. Aalea followed his gaze with her eyes. When she saw where he was staring, she quickly pulled the strap up. 

She looked back at him, her eyes impaling his. Obi-Wan felt like a bug caught squirming under a pin.

"Is there anything else?" she asked, her voice like hot ice. 

"No, nothing else," he replied, his face burning.

"Then good day, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said curtly. She pressed her door closed.

Obi-Wan stood for a moment and noted with dismay his head was pounding. All right. He had done as Qui-Gon asked and checked on Aalea. And she was acting just as strangely as his master. But that wasn't his concern. Whatever was going on it was between his master and Aalea. He was just the messenger.

He glanced at his wristchrono. He had an hour before he had to meet with Master Yoda. Just enough time to stop by the gymnasium and work up a good sweat dueling with the training bots. 

He turned and marched down the corridors, his boots hammering on the floor and, despite the fact Aalea Ve'Red was the last person he wanted to be thinking about at that moment, Obi-Wan couldn't get the image of her bare shoulder and the soft curve of her breast out of his mind.

To be continued...........


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One

Cian walked into the office of the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and was startled to see Valorum was not alone. She had assumed when his aide had given her permission to enter, he was free. She hesitated for a moment, but then Valorum, who was sitting behind his desk, saw her at the door and waved her in.

"Senator Palpatine, you remember Cian Nyal?"

Cian looked over as the tall man with the proud face rose from the chair in front of Valorum's desk.

"Yes, Chancellor. We met at the reception for the Quilekian delegation," Palpatine replied.

"Cian is the Republic's newest diplomatic representative, Senator."

Palpatine took Cian's hand and kissed it. 

"Congratulations, Mistress Nyal. The Republic is most fortunate to have such a charming and beautiful ambassador."

"Thank you. Forgive me for intruding, Senator, but I thought the Chancellor was alone."

"That's quite all right. I was just leaving." He glanced over at Valorum. "I'll have my draft of the bill regarding sanctions against the Trade Federation for your perusal next week if that is satisfactory with you, Chancellor."

Valorum nodded. "That will be more than satisfactory."

Palpatine turned back towards Cian. He gave her a deep and courtly bow then, with a sweep of his dark blue robes, quickly left the Chancellor's office. The door slid closed behind him.

"I'm sorry, Finis, your aide said you were free, and, well," Cian glanced at her wristchrono, "I am a little early."

Valorum took Cian's elbow and led her to the plush couch against the wall of his office. 

"That's quite all right, Cian. Senator Palaptine had just stopped by to inform me Senators Joaja and Sukhip are going to hold a press conference this afternoon."

"Oh?" Cian said, her eyebrow raised as she sat on the couch. "Is there something wrong?"

"Another round of accusations regarding corruption in my administration," Valorum said as he sat next to her. "The esteemed senators claim to have uncovered evidence that some of my appointees in the Bureau of Interstellar Trade have been accepting bribes." He sighed heavily and looked over at the window of his office. "Sometimes, I wonder if I will ever see the end of this."

Cian gazed at his aristocratic profile. There weren't many to whom Valorum would have confessed such a thing, but he and Cian were very close. When her parents had died, it was Valorum who had taken her into his household and raised her. He was surrogate father, mentor, and friend. She reached over and took his hand. 

"Don't worry, Finis. All these allegations will soon be seen for the baseless lies they are."

"Thank you, Cian," he said, giving her a small smile. "But enough talk of politics. How did your dinner go last night?"

"Wonderful," Cian replied. "Well, actually, Obi-Wan and Aalea both got a little tipsy." She smiled.

"Aalea? Oh, yes, now I remember. Qui-Gon introduced her to me some years back. The little Jedi with the most extraordinary eyes. Quite a striking-looking child as I recall."

"Well, not so little anymore. She's eighteen now. And even more striking."

"Hmmm. And Qui-Gon?"

"What about him?" Cian asked. She knew what he was waiting to hear. He wanted to know how she had dealt with seeing Qui-Gon again after so many years. Valorum was the only person to whom Cian had unburdened her heart regarding her feelings for the Jedi Master.

She sighed as she looked beyond him at the breathtaking view out his wall-sized window of Coruscant; the transparisteel and smoked duracrete towers which stretched to the horizon, the dozens of lanes of floating skycars. Billions of sentient beings lived within its towering spires and murky depths and yet, out of all that bustling multitude, the thought of only one could set her heart to racing.

"Come now, Cian," Valorum said as he patted her hand. "You would not have arrived early unless you wanted to talk."

"What do you want me to say, Finis? That I still care for him? Then yes, I'll say it. I still care for him."

"And?" he prompted her.

"And what? He's Qui-Gon Jinn. Jedi Master. Devoted to the Jedi Order and to the Force. What I want..." Cian paused, then she shrugged. "What I want doesn't matter."

"And what do you want?"

"To love and be loved," she said smiling sadly. "Isn't that what most people want? Isn't that what I'll have with Jeffron?"

"I'm not a philosopher, Cian. Therefore I can not say what most people want, but I do wonder if marrying a man you do not love is the way to achieve your heart's desire."

Cian looked over at Valorum, her eyes wide.

"How can you say such a thing, Finis? Of course I love Jeffron!"

"You may love him, but you're not _in _love with him."

"Now you are being a philosopher. You're playing with words."

The comlink on Valorum's desk beeped. He stood and walked over to it. A holographic image of his administrative aide Sei Taria appeared. 

"Chancellor, Master Jinn is here to see you," she said.

"Thank you, Sei. Send him in please."

Valorum deactivated the link. Cian rose from the couch. Valorum walked over to her, took her hands and squeezed them. 

"Cian, take some advice from an old man; be certain of what you're doing. Listen to your heart. And don't give up on love, true love. In this cold dark place we call the universe, love is the only thing which gives meaning to it all."

"I thought you weren't a philosopher, Finis," she said, one brow arching up.

He laughed. The door to Valorum's office opened and Qui-Gon strode in.

Cian drew her hands from Valorum as he walked over to greet Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon stopped before the Chancellor and bowed. Valorum inclined his head, then took the Jedi's hand in his, shaking it.

"Good to see you, Qui-Gon. Sorry I didn't have a chance to welcome you back but," and he turned and swept his hand towards his desk which was covered with datachips, "as you can see...."

"No need to apologize, Chancellor. Things have been as equally hectic at the Temple."

Valourm gestured towards Cian. 

"I believe you are already acquainted with Mistress Nyal."

Qui-Gon's warm gaze swept over Cian. 

"Yes, Mistress Nyal and I are well acquainted. She cooked a most delicious meal last night for my padawan's birthday."

Valorum walked Qui-Gon over to the chairs in front of his desk. Cian followed and sat in one, Qui-Gon the other. Valorum then walked around the desk and sat down.

"Then I am a very envious man, Qui-Gon," he said. "Cian's culinary gifts are well known around the Senate chambers."

Cian dimpled. Qui-Gon looked over at her and smiled.

Valorum leaned forward on his desk, his slender hands folded neatly before him.

"I asked you both here because I have an assignment for you."

Cian's heart skipped. For both of them? 

"The planet of Jalat recently elected a new First Minister," Valorum continued. "He has expressed interest in establishing relations with the Republic. The Jalatans are a notoriously xenophobic people, so this is an unprecedented opportunity. He has requested that not only a Republic emissary be sent, but a representative of the Jedi Order."

Cian sat in shock. This was not what she had expected at all. A mission with Qui-Gon? She glanced over at him but, as usual, his expression was stoic. 

"This _is _unprecedented," Qui-Gon said. "What little we do know of the Jalatans suggest they have much to offer the Republic. Do you have any other information on them?"

Valorum searched among the datachips on his desk. He picked up one and handed it to Qui-Gon. 

"Everything you need to know about your mission is on that datachip." 

Valorum glanced over to Cian. "Cian, I realize this is your first assignment as a member of the Diplomatic Corps. Do you have any objections to Qui-Gon accompanying you?"

"No, of course not. I am well aware of Master Jinn's expertise in matters of negotiations and diplomacy."

"Excellent!" Valorum slapped his hands on his desk and stood quickly. "You're to leave at the end of the week on the Republic Cruiser _Alliance. _Good luck and may the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon stood and bowed to Valorum. Cian also stood and, when she caught Valorum's eye, raised her brows at him. He looked back at her, smiling slightly. 

Qui-Gon turned towards Cian. 

"If you have a few moments, Cian, perhaps we should discuss what needs to be done before our departure."

"Yes, of course." She turned back to Valorum. "Good day, Finis."

"Good day," he said to her and Qui-Gon.

Cian turned and walked out of the office, Qui-Gon beside her.

Once they were in the reception area, he stopped and looked down at her.

"You are not happy about this," he said.

Cian glanced over to where Valorum's aide was sitting at her desk. Although the dark-haired woman appeared to be engrossed in whatever she was reading on her datapad, Cian did not feel comfortable talking in front of her.

"You said you wanted to talk about the mission," Cian said. "Why don't we stop by a chalashop. If you have time, that is."

"I have time." He took her arm and led her towards the building's lift. "Actually, there's something I wish to talk to you about."

"Oh, what's that?" 

"Aalea."

To be continued....


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

Aalea walked quietly down the aisle of the Healer's Wing. To her it was the most sacred place in the Temple, for it was here the Healers and their assistants nursed the bodies and souls of injured, sick, and dying Jedi. Aalea could imagine no higher service or calling.

As she made her way through the wing, she recalled the day ten years ago when she had awoken here after her journey along the Force matrix in search of Qui-Gon. It had nearly killed her. However, when Aalea came out of her coma, she discovered Obi-Wan, in a desperate attempt to save her life, had bonded with her. The result was a life-long link between them. 

Thinking about the bond brought to mind her encounter with him that morning. Her cheeks burned when she thought of the way he had stared at her. How rude he was. She shook her head vigorously as she walked, causing one of the Healer's assistants to glance at her as she passed. She was not going to think about Obi-Wan Kenobi, at least not right now.

Aalea stopped before Ke-Ondra's bed. She had visited him every day since their return from Faronta two months ago. Although his condition had improved somewhat, he was still paralyzed from the neck down. Most of his burns were healed, but the radiation from the plasma bombs had destroyed his nervous system. Although he was receiving the most advanced treatments available, Aalea knew the prognosis was not good for a full recovery.

Ke-Ondra's eyes were closed. Aalea moved nearer.

"Aalea," he said softly, his eyes still closed.

"Master, how did you know it was me?" she said laughing as she sat next to his bed.

He opened his eyes. They were a dark forest green with shimmering flecks of red in them. He smiled.

"I smelled your perfume."

"But I'm not wearing any perfume."

"I smelled the perfume of your soul, little Aalea."

Aalea shook her head. Her master was always saying things she did not understand. She knew most species in the galaxy found his features frightening, but she had never known a more kind or compassionate being. He was much like Master Qui-Gon in that. 

"How are you today, Master?"

Ke-Ondra grinned at her with his sharp teeth.

"Why, I do believe this morning I moved the little toe of my left foot."

"Really, Master?" Aalea cried. "That's wonderful." 

Aalea wanted to weep, for she knew Ke-Ondra was only teasing her, but it was a little game the two of them liked to play. Sometimes it was the middle finger of his right hand, or a muscle in his shoulder, or some other part of his body. But she knew, as he did, he was completely incapable of any movement on his own.

"How was the birthday dinner last night?"

"It was okay," Aalea murmured.

"But....?" Ke-Ondra prompted.

"But what?" Aalea said, aware her master was watching her closely.

"Something happened. Something which did not please you."

"No, it was all right. I..." but she stopped. 

She could not bring herself to tell him what had happened last night with Qui-Gon. It was bad enough she had lost Qui-Gon's respect, as she was sure she had; she didn't want to lose Ke-Ondra's also. 

When she had confessed to her master what she had done to the smuggler Vol after he tried to rape her, how she had kicked him as he lay unconscious on the floor of her cell, her master had told her not to blame herself for being human. It was natural she had reacted the way she did to such a terrible thing; but, to help her, he had also led her in a guided mediation to deal with the anger she had felt. 

But this was different. She had acted like a shameless strumpet with Qui-Gon. She didn't think she could ever look the Jedi Master in the face again. All morning she had been terrified of running into him in the halls of the Temple.

"It's nothing, Master."

"If you are certain, Aalea. But if you should change your mind, I am here for you."

Aalea nodded. She didn't think she would change her mind, however.

Ke-Ondra gazed wordlessly at her for a moment and Aalea sensed he was about to speak of something which he found painful. She saw it in his eyes. He took a deep breath. 

"There is something I must tell you, Aalea."

"What is it, Master?"

"I have officially requested the Council that you be released from me as my padawan."

"No, master! Why?" Aalea cried.

"It must be done, but it is with your well-being in mind that I do so. We both know I will never walk again," and he shook his head as Aalea opened her mouth to protest. "No, Padawan. Listen. One of the virtues of a Jedi is the ability to face the truth. You must be free so another can choose you. And I have no doubt this will happen. You have been a good apprentice. Both Master Yoda and the Council are aware of this."

Tears filled Aalea's eyes. She had known this moment was coming, but to have to finally face it and know it as truth was heartbreaking.

"But, what will happen to you, Master?" Aalea asked.

"I am told that soon I will be transferred to the Temple sanitarium."

Aalea nodded. The sanitarium was a separate building located on the grounds of the Temple where severely injured, dying, and elderly Jedi were allowed to live out their lives in tranquility and comfort. Those who wished could continue to be of service to the Order, but for those who chose not to be of service or were incapable of it, the sanitarium was a final place of peace.

"My mind is active, Aalea," Ke-Ondra said. "There is much I can still do to be of service."

Aalea lifted his hand to her face. She kissed it, her tears splashing on his skin.

"I will miss you so much, my Master," she whispered.

"And I you, my padawan. But, you can always come and visit me."

"Oh I will," she cried. "I will."

To be continued...


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Chapter Twenty-Three

Obi-Wan knelt on one knee before Yoda. He was in the Jedi Master's private quarters which was filled with so many plants it resembled a miniature arboretum; golden moon ferns, mist-green lava vines, moist tendrils of blue swamp glory, delicate purple tea lilies and other vegetation filled the room. A small rock garden in the corner was bathed by a tiny waterfall. The scent of moss and earth, leaf and flower filled Obi-Wan's nose.

Yoda sat on a green cushion, chewing thoughtfully on a yarkel root. 

Obi-Wan tried not to wince at the sight of the root. Qui-Gon had told him once how, when he was Yoda's apprentice, he had wanted to emulate his master in everything. Since Yoda liked to chew on yarkel roots, Qui-Gon had gone to the Temple kitchen and asked for one. The cook had looked at him curiously but handed the root over. Qui-Gon confessed it had been months before the awful taste finally left his mouth.

"Birthday dinner, how was it?" Yoda asked.

"It was very nice, Master. Mistress Nyal is an excellent cook."

Yoda nodded. "For me has she prepared many fine dishes."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. Yoda looked piercingly at him. 

"Too long have you and Master Qui-Gon from Temple been."

"Yes, Master."

Yoda went back to chewing on his yarkel root and Obi-Wan stilled his mind. On other occasions when he had been called before the Jedi Master, Yoda would sometimes sit for long moments saying nothing. When Obi-Wan had been younger it had driven him crazy, but over time he had learned to quiet his mind and wait until Yoda chose to speak. 

"Force collar which was used on Padawan Aalea, identified it we have."

Obi-Wan glanced sharply at Yoda. The Jedi Master also had a habit of abruptly changing the subject.

"You have? What is it, Master?"

"An ancient Sith device. From the time of the wars between the Sith and the Jedi. For the transport of captive Jedi was this device used."

Obi-Wan nodded, but the thought of anyone wanting such a thing sent a shiver of unease through him. 

"But that is not why I asked you to come," Yoda said. "Mission I have for you."

"For me, Master?"

"Yes, on this mission Master Qui-Gon will not accompany you."

Obi-Wan's heart beat faster. He was getting a mission of his own. It had to mean he was closer to being considered for the Trials. He struggled to keep a smile from spreading across his face for Yoda was watching him closely.

Instead he bowed his head slightly, his face still. 

"I live to serve," he said humbly.

"Hmmmph," Yoda said. He was not fooled by Obi-Wan's act. He had seen the excitement flare up in the young man's eyes.

"You to the planetary system of Sylvonna are to go," Yoda went on. "The daughter of the King of Sylvonna and the son of the King of Tarkasia are to marry. For two hundred years have these planets been at war. Finally peace they have made. This marriage that peace will seal. You as representative of the Republic, Guardian of the Peace and Honorary Bodyguard for the groom will be."

That didn't sound too bad, Obi-Wan thought. It wasn't a blood and sweat mission as he liked to think of the more intense ones he and his master had been on, but it was very high profile and it sounded like a walk in the park. A nice, easy mission to impress the Council with.

"And Padawan Aalea will accompany you as your acting apprentice," Yoda said. 

"What!" Obi-Wan cried before he could stop himself.

Yoda glared reproachfully at him.

"Forgive me, Master," Obi-Wan said quickly. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Someday, _if _a Knight you become," and Yoda stared coldly at Obi-Wan as if to say it was a very big if, "you may an apprentice of your own decide to take. On this mission you as master to Aalea will be. Practice for you it is. Learn from you she will. Learn from her you will.

"But Aalea already has a master," Obi-Wan said. This had to be a mistake. Yoda couldn't be serious about assigning Aalea to him.

Yoda shook his head sadly. "Ke-Ondra will not recover. Request he has made to be released from mastership of her. For now, until by another she is chosen, masterless is she."

"Master Yoda, I don't think it's a good idea to assign Aalea---"

Yoda raised his hand to silence him.

"No more have you to say. Your mission have you. You and Padawan Aalea in two days will leave."

Obi-Wan lowered his head. "Yes, Master."

He stood, bowed once more, then left Yoda's quarters and as he walked down the corridor he noted with dismay his head was pounding again.

To be continued....


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Aalea kissed you last night. Didn't she?"

Qui-Gon was drinking his chala, but he nearly spilled it at Cian's words. She was sitting across from him at a small table in a chalashop they had found near Valorum's office. He stared, complete surprise on his face.

"How did you know?" he finally asked.

  
Cian tilted her head and smiled.

"Well, you are many things, Qui-Gon. Jedi Master. Warrior. Ambassador. But you are not, nor were you ever, an eighteen year old girl. I was. That's how I know."

Qui-Gon set the cup down. He brushed at the front of his tunic where some drops of chala had spilled. He then sighed and placed his hands on the table. 

Cian leaned forward. "What happened?"

Qui-Gon told Cian everything that had transpired after he, Obi-Wan and Aalea left her apartment. When he finished, he looked across at her helplessly.

"What should I do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? But---"

Cian picked up her chala and sipped thoughtfully at it. Qui-Gon waited. She set the cup down.

"Your first instinct is to avoid her, correct?'

He nodded. "I don't want to encourage this affection. I've never done anything, as far as I know, to lead her to believe---."

"Of course you haven't. Except by being yourself. Aalea has loved you all her life. It's natural that as she matures and begins to have these types of feelings, she would express them towards you. But please, Qui-Gon, don't avoid her. Based on what you told me, she already feels terrible about what happened and she's probably afraid she's lost not only your respect, but your love. If you avoid her, you will only confirm that fear."

"But, what if she persists---"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

"How can you be sure?" When he saw the smile on her lips, he nodded. "Because you were once an eighteen year old girl."

"Exactly. I'm not saying she'll stop having these feelings for you over night but, with time, she'll transfer them to someone more appropriate. She's very beautiful and she has a good heart." Cian smiled. "Men will be flocking at her door, if they haven't already." 

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Cian, you forget Aalea is a Jedi. She will not experience life the same as others."

  
"What do you mean, Qui-Gon?" Cian asked, her voice tight.

Qui-Gon glanced at her. She was frowning. 

"I mean," he went on, "although it may be normal for young women to be courted by young men, Aalea has another destiny, another path to follow."

"Another path to follow?" Cian repeated slowly. "Yes, but a path she really had no choice in."

Now Qui-Gon could clearly hear the irritation in Cian's voice. But he wasn't surprised. Cian's late father, Senator Sydalli Nyal, had been an outspoken critic of the Jedi and their involvement in the affairs of the Republic. When his own daughter was found to be Force sensitive, the senator had steadfastly refused the Order's offer to train her. 

Cian had grown up with a marked disbelief in the Force; a disbelief she held until she met Qui-Gon ten years ago on Dyran and used her Force healing abilities to save his life. Since then she had become more at ease with her Force sensitivity. However, over the years they had also had conversations like this in which Cian would criticize some practice of the Jedi Order. Its tradition of bringing children to the Temple at a very young age was a particular sore spot with her.

"Cian, we have discussed this----."

"You expect Aalea to act like a Jedi Master, don't you?" Cian said, her voice rising. "To not have natural desires and needs. And you're doing the same thing to Obi-Wan." She shook her head. "I don't understand you Jedi some times. You never really gave Obi-Wan and Aalea a choice."

"Cian, you're not being fair. Aalea and Obi-Wan have choices. They can leave the Order if they wish."

"But they won't, will they?" she cried, her voice sharp. "Because the Order is all they've ever known. And if they did leave, where would they go? What would they do? And you know them both so well, Qui-Gon. You know they would rather die than disappoint you."

Qui-Gon sighed. This was getting them nowhere. Cian was clearly distressed and he suspected she was upset about more than what she perceived as an injustice against Obi-Wan and Aalea. He was tempted to access the Living Force to see if he could discern what was really bothering her, but he had never done that with her. He had always trusted her to tell him what was in her heart. When she was ready, he believed she would do so.

"Cian, you know quite well the Order's reasons for training initiates so young. We must avoid any taint of anger and fear which could possibly lead the child to the dark side."

Cian sighed and crossed her arms. 

"I'm well aware of that, but I still think it's wrong. When I think of what almost happened to Aalea on Fartonta---." 

She stopped, bit her lip and looked quickly away from him.

"What do you mean? What almost happened to her?" he asked.

Cian looked back at him and shook her head. "I can't tell you. Aalea made me promise."

"I know she was tortured by Luba's men, but...," and then Qui-Gon fell silent. He looked deep into Cian's eyes.

"Why didn't she tell me?" he whispered.

"It's not an easy thing to talk about. Especially with a man."

"Have you ever been...?"

Cian vigorously shook her head. "No, thank the Lady. But, it's such a dangerous path you've set her on, Qui-Gon. She was lucky to get out of that situation alive."

Qui-Gon said nothing for Cian was only voicing the same reservations he had felt when he and Obi-Wan rescued Aalea from Luba. But he also knew how important it was for the Jedi to remain a presence in the galaxy. There were so few of them. 10,000 to service a galaxy of trillions of beings and thousands of planetary systems. If the Jedi Order was to survive it had to foster Force gifted children like Aalea and Obi-Wan.

He looked over at Cian. A succession of emotions flickered across her lovely face. Sadness, longing, then resignation. She took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry, Qui-Gon. I didn't mean to lash out at you. It's just that...I wish...."

He leaned over and took her hand in his. 

"What do you wish?" he asked softly.

She pulled her hand away. 

"Don't do that," she murmured. 

"Cian, what's wrong?" 

She shook her head. "We were talking about Aalea, not me." 

Qui-Gon was tempted to press the issue regarding what was really bothering her, but decided not to. He would wait. They had not seen each other for quite a while. He did not want to push her.

Cian took a deep breath. "Please, Qui-Gon, do as I say regarding Aalea. Don't avoid her. Let her know you love her and always will. Remember, despite evidence to the contrary, Aalea still has a child's heart. And to a child there is no twilight. There is only night and day. Either they are loved or they are not."

"But---" 

"Don't worry. If you like, I'll speak with her."

"Thank you." He lifted his hands in a gesture of helplessness. "I have been trained in many things but, regarding the hearts of young women, I admit my deficiency."

Cian smiled and he was glad to see her smile, but he also saw there was still some sadness in her eyes.

"Now," he said. "You still haven't answered my question."

"And what was that?"

"About our mission to Jalat. It does not please you I am to accompany you."

A faint blush appeared along her cheeks.

"No, of course not," she said. "I'm happy to have you along. Since it's my first mission for the Corps, I welcome your expertise."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just hadn't expected it. But you didn't seem surprised."

"That's because I already knew about it."

"What?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yoda informed me the Chancellor had asked permission of the Council for me to accompany you. It was granted."

"Oh, I see," she said. "Well, how do you feel about it? Accompanying me, that is?" 

"I'm looking forward to it. I've never been to Jalat."

Cian stared at him for a moment and he sensed that was not the answer she had expected nor wanted. However, before he could say more, she reached into her bag and pulled out a small datapad.

"Well," she said briskly. "I suppose we should start preparing for it." 

Qui-Gon reached into the pouch on his belt and took out the datachip Valorum had given him. He handed it to her. She slipped it into the datapad and as the information scrolled across the screen, they spent the rest of the morning drinking chala and discussing the mission.

To be continued....


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Chapter Twenty-Five

Aalea sat fuming in the speederbus. A brown-haired man sitting across from her smiled. She nodded and smiled back, but inside she was still seething. 

When she had been told by Yoda she was to accompany Obi-Wan on a mission, initially she had only been disappointed it wasn't going to be a more exciting one. Acting as Guardian of the Peace and Honorary Bodyguard to a bride-to-be sounded prestigious enough, but Aalea didn't think she would see much action. Probably involved a lot of standing around and looking stoic, she imagined.

But when Yoda also told her she would be going as Obi-Wan's acting apprentice, it had taken all of her willpower to suppress the anger which had surged inside her. 

Obi-Wan was just a padawan like her. Yes, he'd been a padawan far longer than she, but that didn't matter. He had not been confirmed as a Knight. Yet, Yoda and the Council had given him an authority over her she did not believe he had earned.

The speederbus halted. Aalea looked up at the floating holographic sign above her head. It wasn't her stop. Passengers got on and off. The speederbus moved again and Aalea returned to staring gloomily out the window.

But that wasn't the worse. Obi-Wan had contacted her and said he wanted to discuss the mission. They met in the Temple library. She remembered how he'd stood, his arms folded within the sleeves of his robe, a cool look of pompous authority in his blue-gray eyes. Then he had the audacity to say he expected her to act with the utmost decorum while they were on the mission and to never forget who and what she was. 

Aalea gritted her teeth as she recalled how she'd had to address him as master as he continued to lecture her.

The brown-haired man looked over at her with concern and Aalea realized she was frowning. She smiled to let him know she was all right. He nodded and went back to reading his newsfilm. 

Aalea sighed. This anger wasn't doing her any good. 

The speederbus halted. Aalea looked up. It was her stop. She stood, nodded briefly to the man, then jumped down to the platform. The wind whipped at her robe and tore at her hair. Drops of water splattered on her face. 

She looked up. Occasionally, as a result of the water which evaporated and then condensed from the millions of rooftop exhaust vents on Coruscant, squalls would suddenly develop. She drew her hood over her head as the rain fell. She walked quickly down the street which led to Cian's apartment.

------------------

Cian sat at her desk in her apartment, drumming her fingers as she listened to the rain. She looked over at her holopicture of Jeffron. She had met him a year ago at a diplomatic function on Coruscant she'd attended with Finis. 

While there she had not paid much attention to the tall dark-haired Republic officer but he, apparently, had paid close attention to her. The next day he contacted her and asked her out to dinner. She told him she was unable to go as she was leaving for Alderaan that very day. A week later, he showed up at her office at the university, a bouquet of Jaharan roses in his arms. They started to see each other after that. Then, one day, he asked her to marry him. 

Cian had not answered him at first, for the image of a tall, bearded man with long hair and intense blue eyes had appeared in her mind. Therefore, she did the only thing she could think to do. She asked Jeffron for time to think his proposal over. She used her new job with the diplomatic corps as an excuse, but the truth was she still had hope, feeble and fragile as it was, that somehow, someway, she could win Qui-Gon's heart. 

Now, not only was Qui-Gon back in her life, Finis had just arranged for her to spend the next few weeks alone with him. Well, not exactly alone, but alone in the sense no one they knew would be around. She sighed. Then she heard her front door chime. She stood and went to answer it.

It was Aalea. The rain streamed in gray sheets around her. Beneath the hood of her robe, her violet eyes were blazing. 

"Aalea," Cian said. "Come in before you get swept away, dear."

Aalea walked in, took off her robe, then threw herself on Cian's couch.

"Have you heard, Cian? Do you know what the Council has done to me?"

Cian sat next to her. She reached up and smoothed back some of the hair which had escaped from its bun.

"What has happened?"

Aalea quickly told Cian about her being assigned to Obi-Wan as his acting apprentice for their mission to Sylvonna. 

"And then," Aalea finished, "he had the _nerve _to say he expected me to conduct myself with the utmost decorum while we were on the mission. Can you believe that?" 

Cian, who had sat through Aalea's tirade trying not to smile at the affronted young woman, reached over and took Aalea's hand in hers.

"Yes, I can believe it."

Aalea turned wide eyes on Cian. "What?"

"Try to look at it from Obi-Wan's perspective, Aalea. He's just been given his first mission without Qui-Gon and, not only that, he's also been given the responsibility of looking after you."

"But I don't need looking---"

"Hush, dear. This is important."

  
Aalea swallowed, then nodded.

"I'm sure he meant nothing insulting with his remarks," and Cian held up her hand as Aalea started to protest again, "but he had to be certain you understood the seriousness of the situation. The success of this mission could affect whether or not he's going to be considered for the Trials. And whether you will find another master."

Aalea sighed. "I understand that, Cian, but if the Council was going to assign me as an acting apprentice to somebody, why couldn't it have been to someone more--I don't know--grown up. Obi-Wan is just a boy."

Cian laughed. "Aalea, Obi-Wan is twenty-five."

"I don't mean his age. I mean the way he acts."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he stares at me sometimes. This morning, for instance. He wakes me up and asks me some perfectly silly question about whether I was feeling all right, then stands there just staring at me. If he saw the strap from my sleep gown had fallen from my shoulder, he could have said something instead of staring like that? That's rude, don't you think?"

Cian shook her head. Sometimes she wondered if Aalea and Qui-Gon weren't truly father and daughter. They were both so blind to the obvious. 

"Aalea, if a handsome young man like Obi-Wan were to stare at me, I wouldn't necessarily think of it as rudeness."

Aalea only shrugged. 

Cian took a deep breath. She had intended on contacting Aalea before she left for Jalat, but now that she was here, it was as good a time as any to do as she had promised Qui-Gon.

"Aalea, I had a talk with Qui-Gon today after our meeting with the Chancellor."

Aalea's expression shifted from one of petulance, as she mulled over her conversation with Obi-Wan, to one of alarm.

"Did he tell you what I did?" 

"Yes, he did."

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Aalea cried.

Cian moved closer to Aalea and put her arm around her.

"Of course he doesn't hate you, dear. But he is concerned. He doesn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? How?"

"Aalea, Qui-Gon loves you very much, but he can not, would not, return your love the way you wanted him to last night. Dear, he's old enough to be your father."

"Oh, Cian, I know that, I know he's too old for me, but I love him so much! It hurts to love some one that bad. It's like a stomachache that won't go away."

Cian's heart twisted. She knew exactly how Aalea felt. She looked deeply into the young woman's pain-lashed eyes.

"It's not easy loving someone who can't, or won't, return your love," Cian said gently as she stroked Aalea's cheek. "It's probably the worst pain in all the universe."

"But what should I do? How can I make the pain go away?"

"You can't _make _it go away, Aalea. It will have to go away on it's own. But, remember, never fear you will lose Qui-Gon's love. It's just that he loves you as if your were his daughter. And trust me, that is not a love to take lightly."

"But, I wish he could love me that other way, too. Is that wrong?"

"No, of course it's not wrong."

Aalea wept and Cian held her as she cried. Then, once her tears were spent, Cian gently pulled away from her and lifted the girl's chin.

"Aalea, someday, maybe even sooner than you think, you'll meet someone who'll be just right for you. You will love him and he will love you and you may still hurt inside, but it will be a good hurt, because it will come from wanting to spend every moment of every day with him."

"I can't imagine feeling that way about anyone but Master Qui-Gon. And I can't imagine anyone ever feeling that way about me."

__

Oh, dove, if only I could open your heart. For someone, I suspect, does feel that way about you, Cian thought.

"Now, there's something I must tell you. Qui-Gon and I have been assigned to work together on a mission. We'll be leaving at the end of the week."

Aalea tilted her head at the news. She glanced down at her hands for a moment. Then she looked up, her eyes dancing. 

"Want to swap him for Obi-Wan?"

Cian laughed and pulled the girl to her in a tight hug. Aalea wiped the tears from her face. She looked over at Cian.

"I love you," she said. 

Cian kissed Aalea on the cheek. "And I love you too, dear. Now, I have an idea. Why don't we go shopping tomorrow, if you're free that is? I need to pick up a few things before I leave for Jalat. Isn't there something you'd like to take with you on your mission?"

"Like what?"

Cian tilted her head. "Hmmmm, I don't know. You are going to a wedding." She picked up Aalea's padawan braid and stroked it. "Maybe some ribbons for your braid, or a set of cosmetic sticks, or a new scarf."

Aalea shook her head. 

"Obi-Wan's not going to let me wear any of that stuff. Especially after his little lecture about Jedi decorum. When I asked him what I should bring for the mission he said," and Cian was astonished when Aalea did a perfect imitation of Obi-Wan's accented voice, "Just bring your Jedi gear. Nothing else. Is that clear?"

"Well, what Obi-Wan doesn't know, Obi-Wan can't disapprove of," Cian said. "And from what I hear Sylvonnan weddings are a nonstop party. Maybe you'll get a chance to sneak away from him and have some fun."

Aalea's eyes sparkled. "It would be wicked of me, wouldn't it?"

"Well, as long as it doesn't interfere with your mission, yes, it would be terribly wicked," Cian agreed. The two women laughed.

To be continued....


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Chapter Twenty-Six

Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon shifted into fighting stance, a Corellian rapier in one hand, a dagger in the other. Obi-Wan moved to Qui-Gon's left, the point of his sword level with Qui-Gon's face, a dagger in his other hand. They circled each other. 

The two men were alone in the gymnasium at the Temple. It was late, nearly midnight. Unable to sleep, Obi-Wan had contacted Qui-Gon and asked if he wouldn't mind sparring with him. 

Sometime ago, when Obi-Wan first discovered Old Republic holovids, he convinced Qui-Gon to practice old-style Corellian fencing with him. Different in technique from lightsaber dueling, both men had come to enjoy it over the years.

Obi-Wan advanced, driving his rapier toward Qui-Gon's ribs, but Qui-Gon quickly parried, then spun away from him. His master then lunged with his dagger. 

Obi-Wan caught it with the blade of his rapier. The dagger slid down the blade as Qui-Gon pressed his attack. 

Obi-Wan thrust out with his knife toward Qui-Gon, but Qui-Gon's rapier rose up under Obi-Wan's guard, driving toward his heart. Obi-Wan, realizing his peril, swiftly deflected the rapier away with his dagger.

"Excellent, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said as the two men stepped back from each other. "But, I almost got you there. Your mind is not on the match, Padawan."

That's an understatement, Obi-Wan thought as he attacked again, a flurry of strokes which, for a time, kept Qui-Gon so occupied he couldn't make any counters; he was too busy parrying against the younger Jedi's advance. 

Then, suddenly, Qui-Gon turned aside one of Obi-Wan's strokes, deftly evaded the counter-swing, twisted, then whacked Obi-Wan smartly on the backside with the rapier.

"Ow!" Obi-Wan cried, more from embarrassment than from having felt any actual pain.

"All right, Obi-Wan. That's enough."

Qui-Gon turned and walked over to the side of the gym where he placed the blades into a rack. He picked up a towel and tossed it to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan caught the towel with his rapier. He flicked it around his neck with the blade, then put his rapier and the dagger in the rack.

Qui-Gon picked up another towel. He sat on one of the benches alongside the gymnasium wall, wiping his face and neck. 

"Shall we talk, Padawan?"

"About what, Master?"

"About what's troubling you?"

Obi-Wan sighed as he sat next to Qui-Gon. He pulled the towel from around his neck and balled it up in his hand. 

"It's this mission, Master. I still don't think it's wise to assign Aalea as my acting apprentice. I know it's only practice, but..." He twisted the towel, then dropped it on the floor.

"But what?"

"I had no choice in the matter. If this were real, I would have had a choice as to who should be my padawan. And I wouldn't have chosen someone like Aalea."

"What do you mean 'someone like Aalea'?"

"She's, she's....difficult."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "According to Ke-Ondra, Aalea was a hard-working and diligent padawan-learner."

Obi-Wan frowned. "That's not what I meant."

"Are you talking about your Force bond with her?"

Obi-Wan shrugged.

Qui-Gon wrapped his towel around his neck, leaned back against the wall and stretched out his long legs. 

"I would think the bond would be an advantage to your master/padawan relationship."

"Not if someone is shielding against you."

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that, Obi-Wan. You and Aalea must work that out on your own. Give her time."

Obi-Wan picked up his towel and twisted it between his hands. 

"It's fine with me if she wants to keep shielding," he said frowning.

Qui-Gon sighed. "Is there anything else I _can _help you with?"

Obi-Wan wrapped his towel around his neck. Then, unconsciously, he copied his master's posture, his back against the wall, his legs stretched out before him. 

"Well, I could use some advice on how to deal with the mission. I've looked over the briefs and it seems pretty straightforward. Although there was some opposition to the treaty on both sides, it appears to have been smoothed out. Looks to me like we'll be nothing more than window-dressing for the wedding."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "That's a dangerous attitude to take, Obi-Wan. Sylvonna and Tarkasia were at war for 200 years. There could still be resentment within both parties regarding the peace accord. Be wary. Remember, you and Aalea are also there as Guardians of the Peace. Keep your eyes open. Watch. Listen."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan looked over at Qui-Gon, a small smile on his lips. "This will be the first time in years we haven't been on a mission together. Will you miss me?"  


Qui-Gon laughed. "Of course. But change is good. New experiences help us to grow."

"Especially if it's an experience with someone like Mistress Nyal."

Qui-Gon frowned at Obi-Wan, his gaze piercing. 

Oh, oh, Obi-Wan thought. Now what had he said?

Qui-Gon saw the look on Obi-Wan's face and shook his head. 

"Sorry. I thought you were implying something."

"No problem, Master. I was just thinking you're going on a mission with Mistress Nyal and...."

"And what?" 

"Want to swap her for Aalea?" Obi-Wan asked, his eyes dancing.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Really, that's not kind, Obi-Wan. Aalea is," then Qui-Gon thought about her impetuous kissing of him, "someone from whom you can learn much," he finished. 

Obi-Wan nodded. He agreed there was much Aalea could teach him and foremost would be how to become a better Jedi. The incident at her quarters that morning, the way she had looked, the things he had felt, Obi-Wan had spent most of the afternoon meditating on. He had wanted to remind himself of who he was and what it was he truly desired. He had resisted such urges before and he was certain he could do so again. 

Thus, when he had met with Aalea later to discuss the mission with her, he had been detached and dispassionate. He had watched coolly the anger smoldering in her violet eyes, noted objectively the color rising in her cheeks and, had even thought it faintly interesting she could say 'yes, master' without moving her lips. 

As a result, Obi-Wan was certain the only thing he now felt towards her was some apprehension as to whether she would prove a liability on the mission. 

He looked over at his master's strong and noble profile. In Obi-Wan's eyes, Qui-Gon was the quintessential Jedi. He was certain his master had never been distracted from his duty or destiny by the sight of a smooth bare shoulder or the curve of a silken breast, the sound of a soft sweet voice or the dazzling beauty of a pair of violet eyes. No, his master had dedicated his entire life to the will of the Force. That was Obi-Wan's goal also. 

Qui-Gon stood and looked down at him. 

"We'd both better get some rest, Obi-Wan. You'll be leaving the day after tomorrow and I still have much to do before I leave at the end of the week."

Obi-Wan nodded, stood and followed Qui-Gon to the showers.

To be continued....

-------------

****

Hi, just me the author, Moonscribe. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. There's lots more to come. I'm just taking a moment here for a shameless plea for feedback. :-) If you've enjoyed the story so far, please use the most conveniently placed review box below and let me know. Feedback to a writer is like honey to a bee. We live for it. And it will be greatly appreciated, I assure you. :-) Take care and May the Force be With You! And, of course, will be posting more chapters soon**.**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Thanks so much for the feedback! Really appreciated it! :-)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"You're flying too fast, Master."

Obi-Wan glanced over at Aalea who sat next to him. The lights from the instrument panel of the cockpit lit up the angles of her face in a kaleidoscope of colors and her black hair shone from the starglow outside the window. She didn't look at him as she spoke. She continued to stare out at the stars as they streaked past.

"No," he said tightly. "You are wrong. I am not flying too fast."

Aalea only shrugged and pulled her seat strap tighter across her body.

Obi-Wan frowned. He and Aalea had left Coruscant three hours ago but she had spent most of their flying time in the back of the ship. He had finally gotten tired of being alone so he had ordered her to join him in the cockpit, ostensibly to show her some of the features of the skipship.

However, although she had listened dutifully, her only responses had been an unenthusiastic string of "Yes, Master" and "That's very interesting, Master," which had finally irritated him so much he had given up talking to her. 

Which seemed to suit her fine for she had then turned away from him and stared silently out the window. Now that she had finally spoken, he decided it was a good time to again make sure she understood the seriousness of their mission.

"Aalea." 

"Yes, Master."

"I think we should go over the mission before we reach Sylvonna."

Aalea nodded. "That is very wise, Master. I would never have thought of such a thing, being that I am only a lowly padawan."

Obi-Wan glanced over at her. He couldn't tell from her expression if she was making fun of him, but he didn't particularly care for the lilt in her voice when she said master.

"Aalea, you don't have to call me "master" all the time."

"I know that, Master." 

Obi-Wan sighed then continued. "We must remember to always conduct ourselves in a manner appropriate as representatives of the Republic and the Jedi Order."

"Of course, Master. I wouldn't dream of doing anything else. Though I do find your use of the word "we" interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you _are _Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"And?"

She turned towards him, her violet eyes gazing intently into his. 

"Well, I just couldn't imagine _you_ would ever do anything which would be considered inappropriate, Master. You are the very model of the perfect Jedi. Or so I've heard," she added with just the hint of a thin smile.

Obi-Wan knew that wasn't true; she was just trying to bait him. He decided to ignore her comment. 

"Do you have any questions or concerns regarding the mission, Aalea?"  


"Like what, Master?"

"Well, I've been on a number of diplomatic missions with Master Qui-Gon over the years and I know you and Knight Ke-Ondra were usually not given such assignments. Maybe there's something I could help you with."

Aalea shook her head. "I've read the mission briefs, Master, and I know what is expected of us. We are to serve as Guardians of the Peace and Honorary Bodyguards to the bride and groom. Sounds straightforward to me."

"Yes, but we must remain cautious. Remember, Sylvonna and Tarkasia were at war for 200 years. There may still be some resentment regarding the armistice. We must watch, listen, and not let our guard down."

"Of course, Master. I shall, as you say, not let my guard down."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Aalea, I sense that you're not happy about the mission---"

Aalea turned towards him, her eyes wide. "What ever gave you that idea, Master?"

"What? Well, I don't know, you---"

"I'm sorry, Master, but you're quite wrong. I'm very happy about the _mission_."

"I see," Obi-Wan said, nodding dubiously. "You're very happy about the _mission. _But there's nothing else bothering you, right?"

Aalea shrugged. "I am a Jedi. I live to serve."

"That's not an answer, Aalea."

"Are you ordering me to give you a different answer, Master?"

"Of course I'm not ordering you!" Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He looked down at the panel before him. Satisfied they were still on course for Sylvonna, he turned towards Aalea. She had gone back to staring out the window. 

"Look, Aalea, I think for the sake of the mission we should clear up any misunderstandings between us. If we're to succeed, we must work together. If there are any problems, we should try to solve them before we get to Sylvonna."

Aalea shook her head. "I hate to disappoint you, Master, but I don't have a problem." She shifted in her seat, then turned towards him. "But, I'm thinking that since you brought the subject up in the first place, perhaps it's you who has a problem." 

He was about to assure her he didn't, but he knew that wasn't so. Maybe it was better to tell her the truth and get it out in the open.

"All right, Aalea," he said. "I wasn't entirely pleased when I was told you had been assigned as my acting apprentice."

Aalea said nothing for a moment, but her eyes grew wider. 

"Really, Master? Why not?" she finally asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Because you're not experienced with these kinds of missions. Diplomatic missions require a certain level of prudence."

"A certain level of prudence," Aalea repeated, her eyes glittering.

"Yes, and though I understand you were a diligent and hard-working student under Knight Ke-Ondra's tutelage, I've also heard you're somewhat impulsive and rash. Attributes which can be disastrous on missions like this."

"Oh, you heard that, did you?" she said, her dark brows rising.

"Yes, I did."

"But not from Master Ke-Ondra?"

"No, but I've---"

Aalea tilted her head, her violet eyes darkening as she held his gaze. 

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Because it's the truth," he said simply. 

"The truth," she repeated, nodding. "All right. Let us be truthful with one another. Permission to speak freely?"

"Of course, Aalea."

"I also wasn't pleased at being assigned to you. As far as I'm concerned, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you've been given authority over me that you haven't rightly earned. You're not a Knight yet."

Obi-Wan glanced sharply over at her. She boldly met his eyes, her chin lifted.

"It wasn't my decision, Aalea," he said, his voice harsh with frustration. "It was the Council's. And if I'd been given a choice, I wouldn't have---." 

Obi-Wan stopped, took a deep breath, and swiveled back towards the instrument panel.

"You wouldn't have chosen me," Aalea finished coolly.

Obi-Wan remained quiet for a long moment, his gaze fastened on the panel before him. 

"No," he finally said. "I wouldn't have."

Aalea said nothing. She turned away from him. When Obi-Wan glanced at her out of the corner of his eye all he could see was her profile and it was set in stone. 

They sat like that for awhile, neither saying a word to the other. Then Obi-Wan decided he couldn't stand her brooding silence any longer.

"Aalea, if you wish, you don't have to stay up here with me."

She sat silently for a long moment. Then she unhooked her seat strap and stood. She looked down at him. 

"Permission to leave, Master?" 

Obi-Wan nodded curtly and Aalea moved past him and headed toward the back of the ship. When he heard the cockpit door slide shut behind him, he finally released his breath. 

That hadn't gone well. He didn't understand it. He had faced down pirates, marauders, raiders and Hutts, but when it came to Aalea he was never quite certain what he should say or do. He wondered what Qui-Gon would have done in this situation.

To be continued....


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Aalea walked into the small galley of the skipship. She had initially been headed toward her quarters, but she suddenly had an urge for a cup of tea. 

She bit her lip. She hadn't realized Obi-Wan was so disapproving of her. She knew he and Qui-Gon were extremely close, closer than most masters and their padawans, so she wondered for a moment if Qui-Gon had told Obi-Wan about the kiss.

Aalea shook her head. That wasn't likely. She could understand Qui-Gon's having discussed it with Cian, but she couldn't imagine he would have talked about it with Obi-Wan. And since Aalea was also shielding against Obi-Wan there was no way he could have found out what happened through their bond. 

No, Obi-Wan just didn't approve of her. And, as far as she knew, he never had. Even when she was a child, during those times when Qui-Gon would come to visit her, Obi-Wan would either quickly excuse himself or stand silently to the side, a slight frown on his face. Therefore, when Aalea had come out of her coma ten years ago and discovered he had bonded with her, it had shocked her for she had been so certain he didn't care for her at all. Yet, he had saved her life.

Aalea looked around the galley as she searched for the tea. For such a small ship, the galley was well-stocked. The skipship was a prototype; a smaller, faster starship which the Jedi Council was considering using for missions. It had been given to the Order by Horesh-Kessel Inc., one of the Republic's largest starship manufacturers. The company hoped to obtain a contract with the Jedi. 

When she and Obi-Wan had arrived that morning at the starport near the Temple and the portmaster had informed them the skipship was going to be their transport to Sylvonna, Obi-Wan's face, which until then had been set in a stoic mask, broke into a wide smile.

He and the Horesh-Kessel rep, who had been on hand to answer any questions, went inside the ship, the two of them talking animatedly about the ship's rating and capacity and a lot of other stuff Aalea hadn't found the least bit interesting. 

Later, when Aalea was loading her traveling case on board she heard Obi-Wan, who was outside performing some last minute checks on the ship, call out a greeting to Qui-Gon and Cian. Her heart pounded in her chest. She had been successful at avoiding Qui-Gon for the last three days. Despite Cian's reassurances that he didn't hate her, Aalea hadn't been able to bring herself to face him.

She heard Qui-Gon ask Obi-Wan where she was. Then she heard Obi-Wan's footsteps as he ran into the ship. 

He came into the quarters and stopped when he saw her kneeling on the floor, her hands on her traveling case. He looked at her for a moment, than jerked his head toward the outside. 

"My master and Mistress Nyal want to say goodbye to you."

"Okay, I'll be right there," Aalea said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked closely at her. "You're not ill, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll be right there."

"Well, don't be too long. We have to leave soon." 

He turned and went back outside. 

Aalea sighed and pushed her traveling case far under her cot. Then, taking a deep breath, she got up and left the ship. As she walked over to where Qui-Gon and Cian were talking with Obi-Wan, Aalea kept her head down so at first all she saw were the front of Qui-Gon's boots. Then she felt a finger under her chin and her head was slowly lifted. 

Qui-Gon gazed down at her, his smile open and warm. 

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye, Aalea?" he asked gently.

"No, of course not, Master." 

"I haven't seen you these last few days. I was afraid I wouldn't get a chance to wish you good luck on your mission."

"Oh, well, you know, Master, I've been busy preparing for the mission, and, well..." Aalea stopped because she suspected Qui-Gon knew exactly why he hadn't seen her since the night she'd kissed him.

Aalea glanced over to Obi-Wan who was intently watching the exchange between her and Qui-Gon. She suddenly wished he would go away and tinker with his precious ship so she could talk privately with Qui-Gon.

She looked helplessly over at Cian and then, as if she had read Aalea's mind, Cian went over to Obi-Wan, took him by the arm and asked him if he wouldn't mind showing her around the ship. As they walked away, Obi-Wan began talking enthusiastically to Cian about the ship's innovative design and hyperlight engines.

Qui-Gon smiled as he watched them walk away. 

"He's very excited about that ship, isn't he?" 

Aalea shrugged and frowned. "It's the only thing he's smiled about all day."

"I suggested to the Council Obi-Wan be allowed to test fly it. He's a good pilot and if the Council is considering using it for missions, he's the best person to determine its potential."

"Yes, Master," was all Aalea could think to say. She didn't particularly want to talk about the skipship or Obi-Wan, for that matter. 

She gazed up at Qui-Gon's strong, handsome face and her heart turned over. She loved him so much and yet, she knew it was a love she would have to keep to herself. For Cian was right. Not only was Qui-Gon old enough to be her father, he was also a Jedi Master. Even if, by some slight chance, he felt the same way about her as she did about him, he would never act upon it. 

Qui-Gon placed his hands gently on Aalea's shoulders. 

"Don't worry, Aalea. I'm not angry with you. Nor do I hate you."

"I know, Master."

"I'm glad to hear that. You will always have a special place in my heart. Never doubt that. Now, before you and Obi-Wan leave, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course, Master. You can ask me anything."

"May I give you a hug?"

Aalea smiled and tears welled in her eyes. 

"Oh, yes," she cried and moved quickly into his arms. She sighed as she felt his strong arms encircle her. And as she pressed her cheek against his broad chest and listened joyfully to the robust beating of his heart, the tears spilled from her eyes. Then, holding him just a moment longer, she stepped back. 

Qui-Gon looked down at her, his blue eyes warm. Then he gently stroked the tears from her cheek. 

"Good luck on your mission, Aalea. And please, be supportive of Obi-Wan. He can be a bit demanding at times, especially on himself, but you can learn much from him." 

"I'll try, Master," she said. 

Qui-Gon shook his head in mock disapproval. 

"Aalea, you know better. What does Master Yoda always say?"

Aalea smiled through her tears. 

"Do or do not. There is no try." And the two of them laughed together and she knew then that she had not lost him as she had feared.

Aalea turned as she heard Obi-Wan and Cian exiting the ship. 

"It's quite the little ship, Qui-Gon," Cian said as she moved next to him. 

"So I've heard."

"Obi-Wan has already named her."

Qui-Gon glanced over at Obi-Wan. "Really, Obi-Wan? What do you call her?"

Obi-Wan, who had moved next to Aalea, stared curiously at her and didn't hear Qui-Gon's question. Aalea, realizing there were still some tears on her face, hurriedly wiped them away. 

"Master Qui-Gon asked you a question, Obi-Wan," she said.

"What?" Obi-Wan turned quickly towards Qui-Gon. "I'm sorry, Master. I didn't hear you."

"The name of the ship. What is it?"

"Oh, I've decided to call her the 'Lady Cian', in honor of Mistress Nyal. If she doesn't mind, of course," he said bowing to her.

Cian blushed. "I'm flattered. But you do me too much honor, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled broadly at Cian's gracing of him with that title. 

"You are deserving of praise, Mistress Nyal, and worthy of much more than my humble attempts to pay you homage."

Aalea had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe the way Obi-Wan was talking. He sounded like some peer of the realm from those awful Old Republic holovids he loved so much. She glanced over at him and was struck by the warmth in his eyes as he gazed back at Cian. Then he turned towards Aalea and his eyes were once again cool and aloof as he looked down at her.

"We'd better get going, Aalea," he said brusquely. "We do have a schedule."

"Yes, Master," Aalea said. She then glanced over at Qui-Gon. He smiled back at her, but also shook his head warningly. 

Cian had then quickly kissed her and Obi-Wan, hugging them tightly and wishing them well on their mission. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had clasped arms, exchanging a look which spoke volumes. 

Then, with one final round of good-byes and hugs, she and Obi-Wan had entered the ship and taken off. And as Aalea had sat in her seat, the skipship tearing through the Coruscant sky, she had stared out the window at Qui-Gon and Cian's figures as they had gotten smaller and smaller until they, and Coruscant itself, finally disappeared from her sight.

Now, as Aalea wandered about the galley, she told herself she would see Qui-Gon and Cian again. But she had this mission to get through first. Now that she knew Obi-Wan was so unhappy about her being on it with him, she was determined not to give him any reasons to justify his misgivings.

She could be just as good a Jedi as he was, she thought angrily. Then she stopped and realized anger was not the proper response to her frustration. During his mastership of her, Ke-Ondra had lectured her repeatedly about her quick temper.

Aalea finally found the tea. She quickly made a pot. Once the tea was done, she poured some into a cup and, as she took it to her quarters, decided she would find some way to work with Obi-Wan. Both their futures depended upon the success of this mission. And it wasn't as if they had to like each other in order to work together. 

To be continued...


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

****

Note: I was having trouble uploading and this is the correct Chapter Twenty-Nine. Somehow Chapter Twenty-Eight got loaded twice. 

-------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Nine

As the Jalatan shuttle in which Qui-Gon and Cian were passengers flew down toward the First Minister's Audience Hall, Qui-Gon saw Cian close her eyes. Then, when the shuttle suddenly dropped a few meters, she reached over and quickly grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

Although they had been on Jalat a few days now and had been transported throughout the capital city and its surrounding districts, Cian had not gotten used to the fact the shuttles were completely transparent. Qui-Gon had initially found the design startling, but aesthetically pleasing. Cian, on the other hand, had confessed to Qui-Gon it felt as if they were floating in mid-air.

Their pilot guided the shuttle to the tall, majestic building in which Cian and Qui-Gon were to have their audience with the First Minister and his Council. He knew landings were the hardest for her and, he had to admit, the sensation one was hurtling unprotected toward the ground was hard to discount.

The pilot smoothly banked the shuttle and then swerved toward a small landing area just outside the Audience Hall. As the shuttle hovered for a minute, Cian squeezed Qui-Gon's hand even tighter. He was amazed a woman with such small hands could have such a punishing grip. As he tried to ease his hand from hers, Cian opened her eyes. She looked down at what she was doing, then quickly snatched her hand away.

"Oh, Qui-Gon, I'm so sorry," she cried as she watched him rub the blood flow back into his hand.

"Quite all right, Cian. My hand is always at your service, but a little forewarning would be appreciated."

Cian shook her head as their pilot finally landed the shuttle. 

"I hate flying in these things," she murmured.

"But you have to admit," Qui-Gon said as their pilot exited the ship, ran to their door, opened it and bowed, "they're wonderful for sightseeing."

Cian stepped unsteadily out of the shuttle, then waited as Qui-Gon climbed out behind her. He looked around. Like all Jalatan structures, the Audience Hall was of a clean, if somewhat stark, design. Tall columns of a soft pink stone banked the large entrance. 

A wind blew across the landing field and ruffled Cian's delicately arranged hair. Qui-Gon looked at it with a smile. Cian had spent all of last evening trying on several garments and rearranging her hair in various styles, all in an attempt to find the perfect one for their audience. Qui-Gon had sat dutifully in the sitting room of her suite in the Residence Hall, waiting patiently as she had emerged from her bedroom in a new outfit or hairstyle for him to evaluate. As far as he was concerned Cian looked lovely no matter what she was wearing, and he had told her so, but she'd been hard pressed to finally decide on an outfit. It was, after all, her first assignment as emissary for the Republic. After what had seemed to Qui-Gon an endless parade of feminine finery, Cian had finally decided on a blue high-necked gown with softly flowing sleeves. She had piled her bronze-colored hair up into ringlets which framed her face.

Noting Qui-Gon was staring at her, Cian looked down at her gown. 

"Is there something wrong? Is there a tear or, Lady forbid, a stain? No, I know what it is. It's the fit, isn't it? It's too tight across...," and she gestured miserably across the bodice of her gown.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat. The fit was rather snug there, but Cian was rather well-endowed in that particular area of her anatomy. He quickly drew his eyes away from the front of her gown and looked into her dark gray eyes which were watching him anxiously.

"There's nothing wrong, Cian," he said quickly. "You look lovely, as I said before. No, I was just thinking I'm very glad I'm a Jedi."

"Oh, really, and why is that?"

He gestured at his robe, tunic and pants. 

"Because I don't have to lose my mind wondering what to wear," he said smiling. 

Cian nudged him sharply in the side with her elbow. He chuckled, then looked across the landing area where the First Minister's aide-de-camp, Epena, hurried towards them.

"Welcome, welcome, most esteemed Jedi Master Jinn and Republic Emissary Nyal," Epena said to them in his faintly lisping Jalatan accent. 

Epena was, like most Jalatans, slender, with dark orange eyes and sea-green hair but, where most of his people were tall, some even taller than Qui-Gon, Epena was the same height as Cian and she barely came up to Qui-Gon's chest. Epena bowed deeply to them.

Qui-Gon and Cian returned his bow. 

"Thank you, Salu Epena," Cian said. 

Qui-Gon had decided since it was, technically, Cian's assignment, he would let her handle the formalities. He knew he had been asked along only because the Jalatans were curious about the Jedi Order.

Epena waved his hand to indicate that Qui-Gon and Cian should precede him into the hall.

As Qui-Gon walked with Cian through the entrance, he had to stop himself from glancing back at Epena who walked behind them. He had not gotten used to the Jalatan custom that those of the Commoner caste were required to walk behind those of a higher caste. He and Cian, as diplomats, had been granted honorary membership in the Administrate caste which had afforded them this, in his opinion, annoying consideration. The Jalatans apparently did not find it difficult to carry on conversations with people who walked behind them, but both he and Cian found it hard not to turn around whenever someone behind them was talking. 

"They are all assembled and waiting for you," Epena said as they entered the hall.

Once inside the Audience Hall Qui-Gon was impressed at how the Jalatans had managed to create a sense of grandeur without an overbearing impression of grandiosity. 

As Epena, Qui-Gon and Cian approached the far end of the hall, Qui-Gon slowed his pace a bit so he was a step behind Cian, slightly to her left. He wanted the First Minster and his Council to know it was Cian who was the Republic's official representative.

They reached the end of the hall and stopped before a raised dais. On the dais was a long table. At the center of the table sat an elderly wide-faced man who grinned broadly as they approached. Along both sides of the table sat six other Jalatans. Epena had explained earlier that the Council itself was comprised of two representatives from three of the major Jalatan castes; the Administrate, Religious, and Military caste. The Commoner caste, of which Epena was a member, did not have a representative on the Council but, traditionally, it was the Administrate caste who looked out for the interests of the Commoners. 

Epena moved from behind Qui-Gon and Cian to stand in front of the dais. He then bowed so deeply that for a moment Qui-Gon was afraid his head was going to hit the floor.

Rising, Epena turned and gestured toward Qui-Gon and Cian. 

"Most honored First Minister and esteemed members of the Council of the Jalatan people, I present to you, from the Galactic Republic, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Knight, and Mistress Cian Nyal, Republic Emissary."

Epena had instructed both Qui-Gon and Cian as to how deeply they should bow. Since they were honorary members of the Administrate caste, they were not required to bow as low as Epena, but they did have to show the proper respect to the First Minister and the Council. Qui-Gon bowed first, to show he was secondary to Cian, therefore his bow was deeper. Then Cian bowed slightly, tipping her head gracefully.

"Welcome, Master Jinn and Mistress Nyal," the wide-faced man with the broad smile said to them. 

Epena glanced up at the man with a worried frown and Qui-Gon sensed something had just occurred which had thrown Epena off. 

The man then stood and walked around the table. As he stepped down from the dais, a distinct murmur rose from the table. Epena looked like he was about to go into an apoplectic fit.

The wide-faced man walked over to Cian. He took her hand and pumped it vigorously. 

"Welcome, welcome! I am First Minister Shiro. I am so happy you are here. So very happy. Welcome. Welcome."

Qui-Gon could see Cian was also taken aback by what she now perceived was a breach in protocol, but she quickly recovered. She smiled warmly at the First Minister who continued to briskly shake her hand.

"Thank you, First Minister Shiro. We are also very happy to be here."

Shiro shook Cian's hand a few moments longer, continuing to smile broadly at her. Then he released her hand and turned toward Qui-Gon.

"Yes, welcome, welcome, Jedi Master Jinn. So very glad you are here, so very glad," and he took Qui-Gon's hand and shook it heartily. 

Qui-Gon inclined his head as he returned the First Minister's handshake. He was struck by the overwhelming sense of good will emanating from him. Shiro was not a young man, but his face shone with the unabashed innocence and guilelessness of a young boy.

Epena, who had continued to stare in alarm at the First Minister, finally aroused himself out of his state of shock and hurried over to Shiro's side. He whispered animatedly in Shiro's ear.

"Yes, yes, I know. Calm yourself," the First Minister said waving his hand.

Shiro turned away from Epena and smiled. 

"Salu Epena has reminded me I must not continue to violate protocol. Therefore I will return to the dais as he instructs."

Shiro turned back to the dais, went up to his center seat at the table and sat down. 

The members of the Council, who had watched the entire display with emotions, Qui-Gon noted, ranging from disbelief to outrage to humor, finally settled down.

Shiro glanced along both sides of the table. 

"Members of the Council," he began, "as your newly elected First Minister, you are aware that one of my first acts was to initiate contact with the Galactic Republic. For too long have the Jalatan people remained isolated. It is time we embrace our fellow beings who reside in the skies beyond our world. That is why I asked the Republic to send a representative of both the Senate and the Jedi Order so that they may know us and we may know them."

He gazed down at Qui-Gon and Cian and smiled warmly at them.

"That is all very well, First Minister. However, not all of the Jalatan people welcome this new initiative of yours." 

Qui-Gon looked closely at the man who was speaking. He had a high-domed head, a thin mouth and close-set dark orange eyes which glittered as he gazed down with cold disdain at Cian and Qui-Gon.

"Thank you, Salu Rukal, for reminding us of that," Shiro said. "Master Jinn, Mistress Nyal, may I present Salu Rukal, Chief Priest of the Jalatan religious caste."

Qui-Gon bowed and Cian nodded to Rukal. Rukal, however, did not acknowledge their gestures. He continued to stare coldly at them. 

"Salu Rukal is worried that contact with outside systems may lead to a corruption of our people," Shiro explained.

"Not may, First Minister. It will corrupt our people," he said sharply. "This Galactic Republic of theirs is unclean."

Cian moved forward a step. 

"Salu Rukal, there is much we do not know about the other, but I am hoping that while we are here, Master Jinn and I may help you to learn the truth about the Republic and the Jedi Order of which we are representatives and clear up any misconceptions you may have."

Rukal glared down at Cian. 

"Truth," he sneered. "What do you know of truth, unbeliever? Only the Jalatans have been blessed with the truth, which is the knowledge of Syad, the energy which binds the universe together. And this one," and he pointed at Qui-Gon, "claims to have knowledge of the Syad, which he calls the Force. It is a blasphemy, I say, a heresy. We can not allow its foul taint to pollute our people."

At the far end of a table, a Jalatan male clapped his hands slowly and mockingly.

"A pretty speech, Rukal," he said scornfully, "but, like all your speeches, it was long on wind and short on substance." 

The man who spoke was younger than Rukal and Shiro. He was also powerfully built for a Jalatan and wore what Qui-Gon surmised was a military uniform.

Rukal glared down the table at the younger man. 

"General Nesshin, you of all people should understand the threat these beings pose to our way of life."

Neeshin gazed down at Cian and Qui-Gon, his orange almond shaped eyes thoughtful. 

"Threat?" He tilted his head as he studied them. "That remains to be seen. But I do agree, and please mark this down Salu Rukal, for I promise it will be the only time I ever agree with you, we must be cautious."

"Cautious?" Rukal cried. "No, send them back where they came from! This woman and this Jedi" and Rukal sneered the word, "are an abomination!"

Shiro stood and glared over at Rukal.

"Stop it, Salu Rukal! I will not tolerate this from you any longer. These people are our guests."

Qui-Gon watched the heated exchange between the Jaltans with growing concern for he had begun to sense a distinct and mounting disturbance in the Force. It felt as if some great and terrible beast, which until that moment had been slumbering quietly, was slowly awakening. He glanced around for the source, but the feeling was illusive, just out of reach of his awareness. But of one thing he was certain, the disturbance was gathering about Cian. He moved closer to her. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He saw the look of concern on her face. Cian was not a Jedi, but she was Force sensitive and Qui-Gon could see she also sensed the disturbance.

Rukal stared back at Shiro for a long moment, then slowly nodded. 

"Forgive me, First Minister, for my outburst." 

Qui-Gon noted Rukal did not apologize to him or Cian.

"You are forgiven, Salu Rukal," Shiro said. "Now, all of you should have received copies of the prospectus from Mistress Nyal regarding the opening of trade and diplomatic relations with the Republic. We will vote in a few weeks on whether to initiate such relations. However, I hope you will take the time until then to meet with Master Jinn and Mistress Nyal so that you can learn more about the Republic which they both serve."

Qui-Gon quickly registered the responses of the Council members to Shiro's words. Rukal, the chief priest, continued to glare at him and Cian. The young Jalatan general, Neeshin, slouched in his chair, a small smile on his handsome face. His gaze, Qui-Gon also noted, was fastened on the front of Cian's gown. The two members of the Administrate caste, a male and female, sat with stoic expressions on their face, displaying neither acceptance nor disapproval of Shiro's words. And of the remaining two Council members, the religious caste member appeared to be unreceptive, but not as hostile as Rukal, and the other military caste member, an older woman who sat stiffly in her uniform, only looked bored.

"Thank you, First Minister Shiro and members of the Council," Cian said. "Master Jinn and I will be more than happy to answer any questions you may have about the Republic and the Jedi Order."

"Good. Then I adjourn this audience," Shiro said. The Council members rose from their chairs.

As Qui-Gon and Cian waited to be officially dismissed from the audience, Shiro left the table and walked down the dais towards them. He gestured for Epena to come closer.

Shiro stopped in front of Cian. He glanced back as the Council members continued to file out of the Audience Hall. Once the Hall was clear, he took Cian's hand in his. 

"My dear, I must apologize for the behavior of Chief Priest Rukal. He is very dedicated to his calling and when he heard a Jedi was coming to Jalat, it sent him into a rather bizarre fit of rage. I personally don't understand it, but I am sorry you had to be a witness to it."

"It's quite all right, First Minister Shiro. No harm was done," Cian said.

"I am glad you are so understanding, Mistress Nyal. I would like to invite you and Master Jinn to my private residence for dinner tonight with my wife and I. You would greatly honor my humble home if you would accept." 

"The honor is ours, First Minister. Of course we accept."

"Good." Shiro turned towards Epena. "See that everything is arranged for them, Epena."

Epena bowed deeply. "Yes, First Minister."

"Until tonight." Shiro then turned and left the Audience Hall.

Cian turned towards Qui-Gon. He could see she was about to comment on the Force disturbance, but he cautioned her with his eyes not to speak of it yet. She glanced at Epena, then nodded to show she understood. It wasn't that Qui-Gon mistrusted the Jalatan aide, but until he was certain as to who or what was the source of the disturbance he wanted to remain cautious.

"I will contact you later this afternoon regarding the arrangements for your dinner with the First Minister," Epena said. "It is a very great honor the First Minister has bestowed on you. Not many are invited to his private residence."

Epena then waited for Qui-Gon and Cian to precede him out of the Audience Hall.

To be continued.....


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

Cian collapsed into the blue over-stuffed couch in the sitting room of her suite at the Residence Hall. She quickly kicked off the heeled slippers she had worn to the audience. Qui-Gon sat in a chair across from her. He watched her wince as she wriggled her toes. 

"My feet are killing me," she groaned. "Whatever possessed me to wear those shoes?"

Qui-Gon quickly stood, walked across the room and sat on the couch next to her. Without a word he lifted her legs and placed her feet in his lap.

"Qui-Gon!" Cian cried. "Whatever are you doing?"

Qui-Gon rubbed her feet. 

"It is a Jedi massage. It will help to ease the pain."

Cian giggled. "That tickles," she said.

"It is not supposed to tickle," Qui-Gon said reproachfully.

"Well, it does." Then she let out a low moan which set a shiver of electricity through Qui-Gon. He glanced up at her. Her eyes were closed. 

"Oh, that feels absolutely delicious," she said softly.

"It's not supposed to feel that way either."

Cian's eyes snapped open. 

"Well, by the Lady, what _is _it supposed to feel like?"

Qui-Gon firmly pressed his hands into the soles of her feet. 

"It is supposed to feel like nothing. The purpose of the massage is to put you into a state of emptiness so that the pain will flow into that space and leave your body."

Cian settled her shoulders deeper into the couch. 

"State of emptiness," she scoffed softly.

As Qui-Gon continued to massage Cian's feet he saw that she was almost purring. 

"Qui-Gon," she murmured, her eyes half-closed.

"Yes?"

"How do you think Aalea and Obi-Wan are doing?"

He looked over at her. "Why do you ask?"

She tilted her head as she regarded him.

"Well, the Sylvonnans are a very erotic people. The act of love is almost a sacrament to them. And Obi-Wan is such a serious young man."

"Obi-Wan will be fine, Cian. I've trained him over the years to deal with all kinds of cultures and customs."

"Hmmm. And then there's Aalea."

"What about her?"

"She's incredibly beautiful and the Sylvonnans worship physical beauty. Aren't you worried about that?"

"Should I be worried? Do you think she'll be harmed in some way?"

"Oh, no," Cian said quickly. "The Sylvonnans are not like that at all. Physical love is never forced on anyone, but she may receive a lot of attention because of her appearance."

"And?" 

"And I just hope Obi-Wan can deal with it. I hope he doesn't blame her if the Sylvonnans make a fuss over her. He's so worried about her conducting herself with the," and Cian lifted her hands and lowered and raised the first two fingers of each hand, "'proper measure of Jedi decorum.' What ever that means," she finished with a slight frown.

Qui-Gon chuckled softly as he continued to massage Cian's feet. 

"Well, you have to admit, Cian, Aalea is a bit impetuous and high-spirited."

"Of course she is, Qui-Gon. She's eighteen years old. What do you and Obi-Wan expect her to act like? An old woman?" Cian said with a slight hint of indignation in her voice.

Qui-Gon shook his head, his mouth crinkling into a smile. 

"Of course not. Don't worry, Cian, I can assure you they both will be fine. Obi-Wan's quite capable and nothing will happen on their mission which he can't handle."

"I hope you're right, Qui-Gon. Thought it wouldn't hurt Obi-Wan to loosen up some." 

She closed her eyes as he continued the massage. After a bit, Qui-Gon noted with growing disquiet that Cian's gown had risen along her legs. He stared for a moment at the smoothness of her skin. Suddenly he felt very warm. He finished the massage, then quickly stood.

Cian's eyes flew open. She looked up at him. 

"What's wrong, Qui-Gon?"

"Nothing is wrong. I have completed the massage. How do you feel?"

Cian wriggled her toes. 

"I feel wonderful. Thank you." She continued to stare curiously up at him.

Qui-Gon went back to his chair and sat. 

"Cian, perhaps we should discuss what happened today at the audience."

"The disturbance in the Force."

"Yes."

Cian shook her head and folded her hands in her lap. 

"It was illusive, like a prickling or an itching, just at the edge of my awareness."

"When did you first notice it?" Qui-Gon asked.

Cian thought for a moment. 

"When Chief Priest Rukal began speaking."

"So did I."

"Do you think Rukal is the source of the disturbance?"

"I'm not certain, but he did mention the Syad. It sounds like the Jedi concept of the Force."

"We know so little about their religious practices. Perhaps we should do some research into it. We could ask Epena to help us."

"That's a good idea." 

Qui-Gon was about to tell Cian about his perception the Force disturbance had been gathering about her but, until he was certain as to its source, he decided there was no reason to unnecessarily alarm her. 

"I think the audience went well today," she said.

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed. "It will not be an easy road; however, I'm encouraged by First Minister Shiro's enthusiasm."

"I like him," Cian said smiling.

"So do I. I'm looking forward to our dinner tonight. Speaking of," and Qui-Gon glanced at his wristchrono, "I have enough time to mediate and exercise before we have to leave." 

He stood and inclined his head to Cian.

"With your permission, Emissary?"

Cian looked up at him and smiled. 

"Granted, Master Jinn."

He returned her smile and left her suite.

To be continued...


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

Chapter Thirty-One

---------------

They were late.

As Aalea looked out the cockpit window at the approaching landing field of the capital city of Sylvonna, she felt waves of frustration coming from Obi-Wan. Her shields against their Force bond were up, so she wasn't sensing his feelings, but it was apparent he was anxious. His brow was furrowed, his mouth set in a firm line, and all his responses to her questions had been in clipped, one-word sentences. But she knew he wasn't angry at her; he was angry at himself.

Honing in on the coordinates provided by the Sylvonnan dockmaster, Obi-Wan piloted the skipship to their designated landing area. Aalea saw that it was quite small. The entire spaceport was crowded with hundreds of ships of assorted sizes and designs. The guests for the wedding, she surmised. For a moment, Aalea was afraid Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to squeeze their ship into the tiny space set aside for them, but Qui-Gon was right. Obi-Wan was a good pilot. Their skipship landed next to a large transport with more than enough room to spare.

Once the ship was on the ground, Obi-Wan let out a deep breath. He stared for a moment out the window. 

"We're not just late," he finally said. "We're very late."

"Yes, Master," Aalea agreed.

He glanced over at her, his eyes questioning.

Aalea suspected he thought she was still teasing him, but she wasn't. She had stopped playing that silly game of responding to him by constantly saying the word master hours ago. 

"It's not your fault we're late," she said.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Doesn't matter. We were supposed to be here yesterday. This is not a good start." 

Aalea didn't know what to say, for she agreed, it was not a good start. But the fault was not Obi-Wan's. The skipship's nav computer had crashed. As a result they'd had to search for a suitable planet where they could land and make repairs. That had taken a few hours. Once they had found one, a deserted little ball of dust which didn't even have a name, only a number, it had then taken Obi-Wan six additional hours to reprogram the nav computer. As a result, as Obi-Wan had observed, they were not only late, they were very late.

As Aalea looked out the window she saw a grossly overweight Sylvonnan, dressed in a dazzling array of brightly colored robes, running at a dead heat towards their ship. He waved at them with a fat hand weighed down with rings that sparkled madly in the sunlight. 

Obi-Wan followed Aalea's gaze. He groaned softly. 

"Oh, no." He quickly unbuckled his seat straps. "Come on."

"What's wrong? Who is that man?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer. He ran out of the cockpit towards the ship's entrance. He quickly keyed in the code which would open the door, Aalea behind him. The door swung up and the landing ramp extended. 

Aalea looked out. The fat man stood at the bottom of the ramp, peering anxiously up at her and Obi-Wan.

"Oh, thank the Great Lover, you are finally here! Come, come, we must hurry." He waved frantically at them to exit the ship.

Obi-Wan and Aalea ran down the ramp.

"You are the Jedi Guardians, correct?" he asked quickly.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry we're so---"

The man shook his head and grabbed Obi-Wan and Aalea by the arms dragging them from the ship.

"No time. No time. We must hurry."

"Wait." Obi-Wan jerked back, forcing the man to stop pulling him and Aalea. "Who are you? Where are you taking us?"

The fat man glanced angrily over at Obi-Wan. 

"My name is Marni and I am the King's Major-Domo and Chief Eunuch. I am taking you to the reception which is being held to welcome the wedding guests. The reception, by the way, which started hours ago and for which you two are terribly late. Now, if you don't mind," and he reached over and grabbed Obi-Wan's arm. He had not let go of Aalea's.

"All right, you can take us," Obi-Wan said as he pulled his arm free from Marni's grasp, "but we will not be dragged."

Marni rolled his eyes. He reached into his voluminous robes and pulled out a heavily scented silk handkerchief. He wiped at his bald head which was drenched with sweat. 

"This is terrible, terrible. Look at me. I'm sweating like a Tarkasian sow. Fine, have it your way, you terribly late Jedi," he said angrily. "But we must hurry!" 

Marni turned and ran, his robes flapping about him.

Aalea was amazed at how quickly Marni ran, for he was possibly the fattest man she had ever seen. She looked over at Obi-Wan. He shrugged and then ran after the eunuch, Aalea beside him.

----------------------

Aalea's heart beat hard in her chest. She stood next to Obi-Wan in a large atrium in the palace of the King and Queen of Sylvonna. Around her milled hundreds of Sylvonnans. The combination of the heat from their bodies, the scent of their heavy perfumes, and the sound of their mingled voices had all combined to give her a terrible headache.

She glanced over at Obi-Wan who stood quietly at her side. His arms were folded within his robe and he stared stonily ahead. They had just learned that they, as Guardians of the Peace and Honorary Bodyguards to the bride and groom, had been scheduled to enter the Reception Hall first. That had been hours ago. Now, as a result of their arriving late, they would enter the Hall last. This was not an auspicious beginning to their mission. No doubt Master Yoda and the Jedi Council would hear of it.

Aalea looked down at herself. She wished she had had a chance to shower and change into fresh clothing, but Marni had vehemently denied her and Obi-Wan's request they at least be allowed to go to their quarters first.

Instead he had hurriedly escorted them to this atrium just outside the Reception Hall. He had then quickly instructed them on the correct procedure with which they were to enter the Hall and greet the King and Queen. With a final reproachful glance at them, and a disdainful sniff as he had looked up and down at their dusty clothing, he had scurried off on his plump legs, waving his hands and calling after some other heavily perfumed and overly dressed courtier.

Aalea took a deep breath and then wished she had not. The Sylvonnans seemed to be deeply in love with perfume. Dozens of different scents--musk, floral, and herbal---assaulted her nose. Her head swam and for a horrifying moment she felt faint. She then realized it had been hours since she had ate. She wondered if she should mention how she felt to Obi-Wan, but looking over at him and noting the firm set to his mouth and the deep furrow in his brow, she decided not to. He had enough on his mind.

Finally, the great doors before which Obi-Wan and Aalea stood swung open. They entered the Hall and a cacophony of fanfare blew around them. It was an enormous room, the largest Aalea had ever seen. The blue and white tinted ceiling soared so far above it seemed to merge with the sky. 

As Aalea walked with Obi-Wan towards the dais upon which the King and Queen sat, she made the mistake of bending her head back as she looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly she became dizzy and lost her sense of direction. 

She stumbled slightly. Then she felt someone grab her arm and steady her. She looked over. It was Obi-Wan and his eyes were boring into hers as if to ask what did she think she was doing. 

From the dais Aalea heard the distant tinkling of laughter. She blushed. Obi-Wan squeezed her arm and glared at her. Then he let go of her, adjusted his robe, frowned, and gestured with his head that she continue to accompany him to the dais.

Humiliation spread through Aalea. Could this day get any worse? Finally, she and Obi-Wan arrived at the foot of the dais.

Before Aalea even had a chance to look at the King and Queen, she bowed as she had been instructed by Marni. Again she felt herself growing dizzy, so she held her bow a few moments longer than required. She closed her eyes and inhaled, then exhaled a deep cleansing breath. Rising up, she saw out of the corner of her eye that Obi-Wan, who had risen seconds ago, was staring irritably at her. 

Tears stung Aalea's eyes. She couldn't help it if she felt faint. She was so hungry and there were so many people and it was so hot. Her robe pressed down on her like a great weight. She glanced frantically about her. Then she saw, seated on a small throne on the dais, a girl who looked to be about sixteen. She had vivid green eyes and bright red hair. She was staring at Aalea, but her expression was friendly and she had a sympathetic smile on her pixyish face. 

Suddenly, a loud crack drew Aalea's attention away from the girl. She glanced over and saw Marni, who was standing to her right, pounding a great staff on the floor.

"Our Dread Lord and Lady," he cried out in a loud high voice, "before you has come, in great supplication and humbleness, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Aalea Ve'Red, Guardians of the Peace, representatives of the Galactic Senate and the Jedi Council, and Honorary Bodyguards to their Royal Highnesses Princess Nadira of Sylvonna and Prince Ishan of Tarkasia." 

Aalea looked up at the thrones upon which sat the King and Queen of Sylvonna and gasped. They had to be the two most beautiful people she had ever seen. King Tahal was a broad shouldered man with thick black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a neat goatee which he stroked slowly as he gazed down at Aalea. Queen Samar was blond with large blue-green eyes. She wore a tightly fitting gown with a plunging neckline which showed off every curve of her magnificent figure. 

Obi-Wan stepped forward slightly. 

"I bring greetings to the Dread Lord and Lady of Sylvonna from the Senate of the Galactic Republic and the Council of the Jedi Order." He then bowed and moved back next to Aalea.

The king and queen said nothing, but then Queen Samar leaned over and whispered something to her husband. He grinned broadly at her words. Then, raising a hand, he gestured towards Aalea to come closer. 

At first Aalea wasn't sure he meant her. She even turned around to see who he was pointing at. When she turned back, the king gestured at her again, smiled and nodded his head.

Aalea glanced over at Obi-Wan. He didn't look at her, but nodded his head curtly, giving her permission to approach.

Aalea did so, aware that hundreds of eyes were locked on her. She walked up to the dais, and then, because she still felt faint, climbed slowly up the steps. 

She stopped in front of the king and queen. She was afraid to bow, for fear she would fall over, so she lowered her head in supplication. 

"Come closer, little one. We won't bite. At least not yet," King Tahal said. Then he laughed as if he had made a joke and Queen Samar laughed softly with him.

Aalea moved closer until she was standing directly in front of the king. Her heart was beating so hard she thought it would leap from her chest.

"They're terribly late, wouldn't you say, my dear," Tahal said to Samar.

She nodded. "Most inappropriate."

Fear pulsed through Aalea. 

"Please, your most dread majesties," she began in a soft voice.

King Tahal's eyebrows shot up and Aalea feared she had violated some code of behavior by speaking. She wished she and her master had been assigned to diplomatic missions. It was so hard to know what was permitted and what was not.

Tahal leaned forward. "Do not be frightened. You may speak."

Aalea cleared her throat. "Please, your majesties, there's a very good reason why we're late." She glanced down at Obi-Wan who was staring curiously up at her. 

She moved nearer and lowered her voice. Tahal seemed to take great delight in her moving close to him. He and Samar bent over so that the three appeared to be huddled in a secret conference. Both Tahal and Samar were now so close to Aalea she could smell their perfumes. The combination of the musky scent of the king's and the floral scent of the queen's made her even more dizzy.

"The nav computer on our ship crashed," she continued. "It sent us off course. My master had to reprogram it and, well, considering he accomplished in six hours what normally would have taken twelve, I--" and she stopped for Tahal and Samar had both moved away from her and were sitting back in their thrones, watching her intently.

Aalea stepped back, her thoughts churning. What was wrong now? 

"She's quite the beauty, isn't she, my dear?" Tahal said to his wife. 

Queen Samar gazed at Aalea, her blue-green eyes large and warm. 

"Yes, my love, quite. And here I thought the Jedi were all so unattractive." She glanced down the dais at Obi-Wan and her brows lifted in appreciation.

"And the eyes," the King continued. "Extraordinary. Such an unusual color. One feels as if one were looking into the eyes of Sera, the Great Lover herself, wouldn't you say?"

Samar drew her gaze lazily away from Obi-Wan and looked deep into Aalea's eyes. 

"Oh, yes, my love. And her mouth, like a warm, ripe fruit," she purred. "Just waiting to be plucked and tasted."

Aalea was growing more and more uncomfortable with what was happening. Tahal and Samar were talking about her as if she were some kind of specimen. And what was Obi-Wan making of all this? 

"Is she acceptable, my dear?" Tahal asked his wife.

Samar nodded. "More than acceptable. She will make a fitting honorguard for our daughter's wedding."

"You may step back now," Tahal told Aalea. "And do not worry, little one. Nothing will be said about your arriving late. After seeing you, it was well worth the wait."

Aalea inclined her head and then, carefully, for she felt more lightheaded than before, she turned and left the dais. As she walked back over to Obi-Wan, she was almost afraid to look at him. But she did and was surprised to see, not the irritation she had expected, but a look of puzzlement on his face. She wondered if he had heard what the king and queen had said about her.

Marni struck the floor with his staff. 

"To the Jedi, I present she who is the heart of our world, the Rose of Sylvonna, the Princess Nadira."

Aalea glanced up and saw the red-haired girl nod slightly. The Reception Hall rang with applause and cheers. Nadira's green eyes gazed about her with delight. Then she glanced over at Aalea and smiled, her round cheeks deeply dimpled.

Marni thumped his staff. "The royal family will now retire." 

Tahal, Samar and Nadira rose from their thrones and moved slowly from the dais. 

As Aalea waited next to Obi-Wan she felt as if her head were floating away from her body. The room was sweltering. Sweat poured down her back and her legs trembled. She took a deep breath, hoping to clear her head when, suddenly, she felt herself pitching towards the floor, darkness and silence overwhelming her.

To be continued...


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

****

Hi, Moonscribe here! Just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have taken the time to review my story so far! Really, truly do appreciate your comments. And to those who are just reading, but not reviewing, thanks for reading! I do appreciate your taking the time to read my fanfic. Take care and May the Force be With You! :-)

-----------------------------

Chapter Thirty-Two

As Cian and Qui-Gon exited from the shuttle which had brought them from the capital, a breeze rich with the smell of the sea swept over them.

Cian took a deep breath and smiled up at Qui-Gon. 

"It's been a long time since I've smelled the sea." 

"Yes, it's been a long time for me too." He also took a deep breath. "What I find fascinating is that the sea, no matter what world I'm on, always seems to smell the same." 

Qui-Gon then looked over at what First Minister Shiro called his "humble home."

The villa was magnificent. Situated on a bluff which overlooked the Emerald Sea, the alabaster stones of which it was built glowed beneath the enormous Jalatan moon and star-speckled sky.

"It's beautiful," Cian gasped as she looked over at it.

Qui-Gon glanced down at her. He was still amazed at how much clothing she had been able to pack in the single travel case she had brought. 

Tonight she wore a dark gray strapless gown bordered in black. Her bronze-colored hair was loose and flowed over her shoulders. Tiny black pearls ringed her neck and she wore a matching pair of earrings. She had worried that the gown was too somber-looking, but he had told her it was fine and brought out the color of her eyes.

"Yes," he agreed as he gazed down at her. "Quite beautiful."

She looked up at him and when their eyes met, she blushed slightly. She took his arm. "Shall we go in?" 

They walked towards the entrance of the villa. A Jalatan servant, dressed in white, hurried toward them. He bowed deeply, then gestured for them to precede him into the house.

They entered the ornate foyer. Giant jade urns overflowing with scarlet and saffron blossoms stood against the gold lacquered walls. The fragrance from the flowers was delicate, but enticing. 

The servant darted around them and gestured for them to go through a set of large double doors to the left of the foyer. 

Qui-Gon and Cian entered what appeared to be the library. The high walls were covered with leather bound books. A fire burned cheerfully in the large marble fireplace in front of which stood Shiro.

"Welcome, Mistress Nyal, Master Jinn," Shiro cried as he walked across the richly carpeted floor to greet them. He took their hands and squeezed them warmly. "I hope your flight here was uneventful."

Qui-Gon smiled. For some reason, flying in the transparent shuttle at night had not distressed Cian as much as doing so during the day did. Therefore, his hands had been spared her punishing grip this time around. 

"It was a very pleasant trip, First Minister," he said.

"Good." Shiro took Cian's arm and drew her away from Qui-Gon. "Come, my dear, and you also, Master Jinn. My wife has been wanting so much to meet the two of you." 

He led Qui-Gon and Cian into a small anteroom off the library. In it was a divan upon which lay an elderly Jalatan woman. She was dressed in a light green gown and around her shoulders she clutched a thick blue shawl. 

"Vati," Shiro called softly as he guided Cian over to the woman. "She is here. Just as I promised."

The woman lifted heavy-lidded eyes. A soft smile spread across her weathered face. 

"Oh, you are as lovely as my husband described," she whispered. 

"May I present my life and my love, my wife Vati," Shiro said as he gazed fondly down at the elderly woman.

Qui-Gon bowed deeply and Cian curtsied. 

She acknowledged them with a slight incline of her head. 

"Welcome to our humble home, Master Jinn, Mistress Nyal."

"Are you up to joining us for dinner, my wife?" Shiro asked her.

Vati smiled. "Yes, I believe I am. You were right, my husband. Resting here has refreshed me." 

As Vati tried to rise, Shiro quickly let go of Cian's arm and rushed over to her. He slipped his arm about her shoulders and helped her from the couch. 

Shiro turned to Qui-Gon and Cian. 

"Go ahead, please, my friends. My servant will show you to the dining room. We shall be along shortly."

As Qui-Gon and Cian turned to leave, Vati called softly after them. 

"I am so very glad you were able to come."

Qui-Gon turned back and looked deeply into her eyes. They were dim from the sickness he could see was ravaging her body, but the goodness of her spirit blazed through her illness like sunlight burning through a cloud. 

"Thank you for inviting us," he said warmly in turn.

He took Cian's arm and the two of them walked back into the library where the servant escorted them to the dining room.

-------------

Later, after dinner, which Qui-Gon had found not only pleasant, but quite filling, Shiro escorted him and Cian to a veranda which overlooked the sea.

Vati, who had excused herself halfway through the meal, was already there, lying on a long couch, her back supported by heaps of cushions.

"Come, my dear, sit here," Vati said to Cian. She pointed to a chair beside her. Cian went over and sat next to her. Qui-Gon and Shiro took chairs adjacent to them.

"Have you enjoyed your visit to Jalat so far?" Vati asked Cian.

"Very much, Sala Vati," Cian replied. "Your world is very beautiful."

Vati nodded. She gazed out over the moon-rippled waters. 

"Yes, it is very lovely, but there is also a darkness upon it."

Shiro glanced sharply over at his wife. 

"Vati, you promised you would not speak of such things."

She turned back to her husband. "It must be spoken of, Shiro. And if not to them, then to whom? For too long have you refused to see what is before your eyes. If we are to ask Master Jinn and Mistress Nyal to report back to their government what goes on here, whether it would be wise to establish relations with us, then they must have the truth."

Shiro sighed. He turned to Qui-Gon and Cian.

"My wife speaks of Rukal."

"The Chief Priest?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Shiro nodded. "You see, Rukal became Chief Priest of the religious caste five turns ago---"

"And since that time," Vati interrupted, "there has been a darkness in the temples. The ceremonies are tainted, the people are uneasy and you, my husband, do nothing."

"But, my wife, there is no evidence for your suspicions. Each time I have asked you to provide me with some proof that I might present to the Council to address your concerns, you have none to give. All you have said is you have felt a disturbance."

Qui-Gon jumped visibly at Vati's words. Cian glanced quickly over at him.

Vati drew her shawl tighter about her. 

"Rukal is evil, Shiro. Ignore that and you condemn us all."

Qui-Gon leaned forward. "This Syad which Rukal spoke of at the audience this morning, Sala Vati. Can you explain it?"

"It is the foundation of our religious belief, Master Jinn," Vati replied. "The Syad is the force which binds the universe together. It is the living embodiment of the godhead. Priests like Rukal are able to channel the Syad, to perform miracles and feats of power. However, according to the tenets of our belief, such power is to be used only for good. To heal, not to hurt. To serve, not to master."

"It sounds very much like the Jedi concept of the Force."

Vati nodded. "I have heard this. That is why my husband asked for a representative of the Jedi order to accompany the Republic emissary. He had hoped that by showing Rukal there was much the Republic and Jalat had in common, it would help to ease Rukal's fears about the possible pollution of our beliefs."

"But that has not happened?" Cian asked.

Vati shook her head. "It appears the opposite has occurred. For example, Rukal has been preaching in his cathedral in the capital that you, Master Jinn, will be the harbinger of the rise of a new Dark Age."

"That's ridiculous," Cian cried. "Qui-Gon the bringer of darkness?"

Vati shrugged. "Nevertheless, that is what he has been saying."

Cian looked over at Shiro. 

"I have heard this, too, Mistress Nyal" he told her. "I should have mentioned it to you, and I apologize for not having done so, but I did not think it was of any great matter."

"Well, it is of great matter, my husband," Vati chided. 

Qui-Gon looked over at Shiro. "I would like for you to arrange for Cian and I to meet with Rukal."

"What?" Shiro cried. "After what my wife has just said, you and Mistress Nyal wish to walk into the lion's den?"

Qui-Gon glanced over at Cian and gestured with his eyes she should speak. She nodded back at him.

"First Minister Shiro," Cian said. "Qui-Gon and I were sent here to establish relations with your world and its people. If there is some misunderstandings within the religious caste regarding us, the only way to clear it up is by meeting with Rukal."

Shiro sighed heavily and looked over at his wife. 

"She is right, my husband. Only by confronting the lie, can its power be diminished."

"Very well. I shall contact Epena and arrange it. I still do not think it is a good idea. But I will do as you have requested."

"Thank you, Salu Shiro," Cian said.

Shiro then slapped his hands together briskly. 

"Now, tomorrow I have arranged for you and Master Jinn to go on a tour of our largest military installation in the Tuhar Provinces. General Neeshin has arranged everything. We're to leave at the hour of the Gentle Dawn."

Qui-Gon quickly translated that into Republic time. 

"Then perhaps Cian and I should make arrangements to return to the Residence Hall." It had taken them two hours flying time to reach Shiro's home. If they left now they would be lucky to get four hours of sleep once they arrived back.

"No, no," Shiro protested. "I have already arranged it. You are to stay here tonight, my friends."

"Oh, but we can't," Cian said. "It would be such an imposition."

"Not at all," Vati said smiling. She gestured towards the large villa. "As you can see there is plenty of room."

"But, I," and Cian glanced quickly over at Qui-Gon, "we didn't bring anything..."

Shiro rang a tiny silver bell on a table next to his chair. 

"I will have my servants see to your needs, Mistress Cian. You will stay here. That way you will get plenty of rest and be completely refreshed for your tour in the morning."

A servant appeared on the veranda and Shiro quickly explained the situation to him. The servant bowed deeply and hurried back into the villa.

"My husband," Vati said.

"Yes, my wife?"

"I believe I am ready to retire for the evening."

"Of course." Shiro went over to his wife and helped her as she rose from the couch. Qui-Gon stood and Cian rose next to him. Shiro looked over at them as he helped his wife into the villa. 

"No, please, remain here, my friends. I shall be back. Unless you wished to retire now?"

Qui-Gon looked over at Cian. Now that they didn't have to worry about getting back to the capital, he was content to sit a little longer on the veranda and enjoy the beauty of the Jalatan night. Cian smiled over at him and he saw she agreed. 

"No," he said turning to Shiro. "We're not quite ready to retire. We shall remain here until you return." 

"Yes, please do stay, Master Jinn," Vati said. "Do not let me spoil the rest of the evening for you and Mistress Nyal. I shall see you in the morning. Pleasant night to you both."

Shiro took his wife inside.

Cian looked over at Qui-Gon as she returned to her seat. "She's very ill, isn't she?"

Qui-Gon nodded. He sat in his chair. 

"I could not discern the nature of her illness, but her life force is very weak."

He then looked beyond Cian and watched the waves moving upon the shore below them and, as the rhythmic ebbing and flowing of the water worked upon his mind, he thought of Vati's words regarding Rukal's depiction of him as the harbinger of a Dark Age. He had kept his expression still, but a menacing current of unease had swirled through him as if the Force were trying to warn him of some yet to be faced danger.

To be continued....


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

Chapter Thirty-Three

Cian looked over at Qui-Gon as he gazed silently out at the sea beyond Shiro's villa. They had been on Jalat for a week now and, during that time, although they had spent nearly every waking moment together, they had maintained a cordial, yet reserved familiarity with the other. Of course, she thought ruefully, that had always been the tenor of their relationship. 

She turned her head and looked out at the sea. The Jalatan moon's gold reflection shimmered on the dark waves. The smell of the sea floated over her along with the subtle hint of jasmine. 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Yes, that had been their relationship over the years, friendly but formal, for it hadn't taken long for Cian to learn what kind of man the Jedi Master was. 

Independent in both spirit and mind, strong, wise and kind, he was also a restless soul whom, Cian knew, had spent his entire life searching for that which he believed would finally justify his years of service to the will of the Force. She also knew he was totally committed to that path and that he would, without a moment's hesitation, follow it wherever it led.

Cian opened her eyes. She smiled slightly at him as he continued to stare out at the sea. He was also terribly, but charmingly, stubborn. Once he had made up his mind about something, he clung to that belief with an unwavering obstinacy. That tenaciousness, combined with his idealism, had also made him something of a rebel within the Order. 

She sighed. And, finally, she had to admit, he was very attractive physically. Yet, like Obi-Wan and Aalea, he appeared to be totally oblivious of it. 

Then, almost as if he had heard her thoughts, he turned from the sea and looked across at her, giving her a smile which sent her pulse racing. As he continued to gaze over at her, Cian felt her body growing warm. She swallowed in a throat suddenly gone dry and all she could think of was how much she wanted, right then, to feel his arms around her. 

She came back to herself when Shiro returned to the veranda. A servant glided silently behind him carrying a tray upon which was a decanter and three glasses. The servant placed the tray upon a low table, quickly poured the light blue wine into the glasses, then, just as silently, departed.

Shiro leaned over the table and picked up a glass and passed it to Cian. He then gave one to Qui-Gon and took up the last for himself. He lifted his glass in a toast.

"To the future, my friends."

"To the future," replied Qui-Gon and Cian.

Cian drank her wine and was surprised at how good it was. She looked over at Shiro who was watching her closely. 

"I see you like it, Mistress Nyal. You are a connoisseur, yes?"

"Not a connoisseur, Salu Shiro, but I do appreciate a fine vintage."

"It comes from Shunon province, on the eastern continent. Very good grapes they grow there." 

Shiro took his seat and set his glass down on a small table to his right.

"Again, thank you my friends for coming tonight. My wife, as you have seen, is quite ill. We seldom have visitors, but when I told her about you, Mistress Nyal, and how beautiful and charming you were, and you, Master Jinn, and how noble and kind you were, she wanted so much to meet you."

"The honor was ours, Salu Shiro," Qui-Gon said. "And it was a pleasure to meet Sala Vati. She has a very strong spirit."

Shiro nodded sadly. "Yes, her spirit is strong and it is good, but the body...." He took a deep breath and gazed sadly out at the ocean.

"Is there no hope, Salu Shiro? Cian asked.

Shiro turned back to her. 

"Hope, my lovely one? There must always be hope or what is the point of living. But, the prognosis is not good. She has a year, maybe two, at the most."

"I'm so sorry," Cian said softly.

Shiro reached over and patted Cian's hand. 

"Do not trouble yourself, dear lady. Now, Vati ordered me to talk only of good and happy things when I returned to you or we would have been remiss in our duties as hosts to provide you with a pleasant memory of our evening together."

And with that Shiro regaled both Qui-Gon and Cian with delightful stories of his boyhood and his love of Jalatan literature.

--------------------

In his inner chamber in his citadel in Jholan Province, Rukal, Chief Priest of the religious caste of the planet Jalat, knelt before the holographic image of his master.

"Where are the Jedi and the woman now?" Lord Sidious asked.

"They are visiting First Minister Shiro at his private estate," Rukal answered.

"Are there enough votes among the Council members to ensure this initiative of his will not pass?"

"It will be very close, my lord, but I believe there are enough to ensure that Jalat will not establish relations with the Republic."

"Make certain of it, Rukal, if you someday hope to rule this world."

"Yes, my lord." Rukal cleared his throat. "What of my request regarding the Republic emissary, my lord?"

Rukal could not see Sidious' eyes beneath his black hood, but he sensed his dark master's gaze on him. For long moments, Sidious did not answer.

Rukal risked speaking. "She is very strong with the Force and---."

"Yes, I know. I am well aware of her strength, Rukal."

"Yes, my lord." Rukal was becoming nervous. He did not understand his master's apparent hesitation about Cian Nyal. When Rukal had sensed at the audience how brightly she burned with the Syad, he had immediately thought to what use he could put such potential. And, as his master had noted earlier, she had also not be tainted by any training by the cursed Jedi. 

"Take her," Sidious finally said. "But make certain that her abduction is not traced to you. Our work here must not be compromised. Do nothing that will jeopardize that."

"Yes, my lord."

"Once you have her, I will send Lord Maul to retrieve her."

"My lord?" Rukal cried. "I do not understand? I thought---"

Sidious sneered. "Do you think I would leave such a prize in your feeble hands, Rukal? You will deliver her to me. I have uses for one such as she, once I have shown her the true nature of the Force."

Rukal suppressed the anger which surged within him. He had intended on keeping the woman for himself.

"Yes, my lord," he said. "What about the Jedi?"

"Leave the Jedi to me."

"Lord, please, allow me to make a gift to you of his head."

"No," Sidious snarled. "You are not to confront him. You are no match for him. He is a Master among the Jedi."

Rukal gritted his teeth. "Yes, my lord."

Sidious abruptly cut the communication. 

Rukal rose to his feet. No match for him, he thought angrily. Sidious was wrong. Rukal knew he was more than a match for the Jedi. Had he not been under the tutelage of Lord Sidious for the last five turns? 

Rukal walked over to his desk and sat. He laced his fingers under his chin as he recalled his first meeting with his mysterious master. 

Not long after he was elected Chief Priest, Rukal had been contacted by a stranger dressed in black who had come upon him while he was meditating in his chamber. Before Rukal could summon his guards he had felt a pressure on his throat. Not enough to kill, just enough to prevent him from crying out. 

His eyes bulging, his lungs struggling for breath, Rukal watched as the stranger, its face hidden in a deep hood, waited for some sign that he would not summon help. Rukal stiffly nodded and the hold on his throat ceased.

The stranger reached under his robe. In his hand was a palm sized holo-projecter. The stranger activated it and the image of a figure, also dressed in a black robe and hood, appeared. 

The figure identified itself as Lord Sidious and the stranger in Rukal's chamber as Lord Maul. Rukal trembled, for he sensed the great power both beings possessed. Lord Sidious then told Rukal he had been chosen to help bring about a Great Age of Darkness and, once that Age was upon them he, Rukal, would be made ruler of Jalat. And so, in preparation for that time, over the last five turns, Lord Sidious had shared with Rukal much knowledge about the true nature of the Syad. 

A knock at his door brought Rukal out of his musings.

"What is it?" he called out irritably.

The door creaked open and his aide, Tydre, peered around it.

He gestured for Tydre to enter. The young Jalatan did so. He bowed to Rukal.

"What do you want, Tydre."

Tydre handed a slip of paper to Rukal. 

"A message from First Minister Shiro. He asks permission for the Jedi and the Republic Emissary to meet with you."

Rukal snatched the paper from Tydre. He read it quickly, then crushed it between his hands and dropped it on his desk. 

"Denied. I will not meet with the Jedi."

Tydre's eyes widened. "You will not?"

"Have you gone deaf, Tydre? No, I will not meet with him. To what purpose? He is my enemy." 

Tydre stared at Rukal, his bafflement apparent. Rukal stared back at Tydre. His aide, like Shiro and the other members of the Council, did not know why Rukal hated the Jedi so much, but that was because none of them knew about Lord Sidious. That had been part of his master's arrangement to pass on his knowledge of the dark side to Rukal. Lord Sidious and Lord Maul were to remain a secret. 

"However," Rukal said to Tydre, "When the Jedi and the woman do return to the capital, I want you to contact the Republic Emissary. Make certain she is alone when you do so. Tell her I wish to meet with her. But only her. Not the Jedi. And when you go to see her, no one must know that you are connected to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. You may leave me now, Tydre."

Tydre bowed. 

"Yes, Master." He turned and left.

Once Tydre was gone, Rukal returned to his ruminations. He knew it would not be in his best interest to disobey Sidious, but he was eager to test his dark skills. If Sidious would not let him confront the Jedi, then perhaps Rukal could at least turn the woman to the dark side before sending her to him. It would prove to Sidious how capable he was, perhaps even convince him to rid himself of that high and mighty Darth Maul and make Rukal his apprentice. 

Rukal smiled, his dark orange eyes glittering in the shifting shadows within his chamber. He recalled how the woman had stood before him, so beautiful and proud at the audience, that arrogant Jedi next to her. 

Yes, Rukal thought, before he turned her over to Sidious he would break that proud spirit of hers; he would watch her beg for mercy, and then, at the last, he would turn her to the dark side and make her an agent for the destruction of all that she cherished and loved, the Jedi included.

To be continued...


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

Chapter Thirty-Four

Aalea awoke and found herself lying in a plush, silken bed. She looked around. She was in a large chamber, the walls of which were adorned with gauzy layers of ruby and emerald drapes. Tiny scarlet birds with black beaks trilled in golden cages scattered about the room.

Aalea could also smell flowers, their scent rich and drugging, and in the distance she heard the sparkling tinkle of a fountain. Then, as she slowly moved her arms and legs, she realized with a shock she was completely naked. She looked wildly around, but saw no signs of her tunic or pants. She also noted that her hair, which she normally wore in a bun, had been loosened. 

She was just about to get up when she heard loud voices coming from outside the closed door of the chamber.

"I insist that you let me see her." It was Obi-Wan. He sounded both frustrated and worried.

"And I insist that you leave, you young pup! You have no business here!" cried a woman's voice Aalea didn't recognize. It was an older voice with a slight accent which made the woman sound nasal.

"She is my padawan, therefore I demand to see her."

"Padawan?" the woman's voice croaked. "What's that? Are you saying she's your concubine?"

"No!" Obi-Wan cried out. "She's my apprentice."

"Apprentice, eh? Well, what kind of master are you? The poor thing was sweltering in all those clothes. The hottest day in Sylvonnan history and you had her wearing a tunic, pants, boots and a robe!"

"That is the way the Jedi dress," Obi-Wan's voice said from behind the door.

"Then the Jedi are fools! Now, be gone with you!"

Aalea sat up, but before she could get out of the bed, a small figure raced towards her from behind a wall of curtains. It was Princess Nadira. Behind her glided three young women. 

Aalea quickly pulled the bedcover over her nakedness as Nadira leaned over and pushed her back into bed.

"You must not get up yet," Nadira scolded. Her green eyes looked disapprovingly down at Aalea.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Aalea asked.

"You are in my chambers, Jedi Aalea, and how you got here is my servants brought you."

Aalea shook her head. "But I don't understand? What happened?"

"You fainted! In front of everyone," Nadira said breathlessly, her eyes dancing. "It was very exciting! And quite scandalous! No one is allowed to faint during a reception until the royal family has left."

"What?"

Nadira nodded her head vigorously. 

"Oh yes, Jedi Aalea. The receptions take hours and hours and it is always so hot and people get tired and usually someone faints, but they are not allowed to until we leave. It is considered an act of treason."

"An act of treason?" Aalea gasped, her heart thudding inside her, her eyes wide. 

Nadira peered worriedly down at Aalea and patted her hand. 

"Do not worry, Jedi Aalea. You have diplomatic immunity. You will not be put to death."

Aalea sighed. Then she turned her head. She could still hear Obi-Wan and the older woman yelling outside the chambers.

"What's going on out there?" 

Nadira glanced toward the door of her chamber. She shrugged. 

"Oh, that is just my handmatron Badalah arguing with your lover."

"My what?" Aalea cried.

Nadira looked curiously down at Aalea. "Your lover. Jedi Obi-Wan."

"He is not my lover," Aalea said firmly. "He's my master, at least while we're on this mission. What made you think such a thing?" Then remembering she was addressing royalty, Aalea quickly added, "your highness."

Nadira sat next to Aalea. 

"Well, he is so pretty and you are so pretty, I just thought...." Nadira then shrugged and smiled as if her line of reasoning made perfect sense.

"I can assure you, your highness, that Obi-Wan and I are _not _lovers." Aalea shook her head. Lovers indeed. That was funny. Obi-Wan could hardly stand her. She was nothing but an annoyance to him. 

Aalea glanced toward the door as the voices outside grew louder. 

"Why won't your handmatron let him see me?"

"Because that is forbidden. No man is allowed inside my bower."

"Then I'll go and see him. Please, your highness, can you find me something to wear?" Aalea looked down to where she had pulled the bedcover over herself. 

Nadira gestured to one of the young women standing behind her who ran to a huge wardrobe and pulled out a silk lilac robe. The handmaiden took it over to the bed and handed it to Aalea, who quickly drew it about herself. She tried not to appear embarrassed for Nadira and her handmaidens were watching her closely. Since she assumed they were the ones who had undressed her, it wasn't as if they were seeing something they hadn't already seen. A pair of slippers were quickly laid beside the bed and Aalea put them on. 

"Where are my clothes, your highness?" Aalea asked.

Nadira cocked her head as she regarded Aalea. 

"You are very beautiful, Jedi Aalea, but the clothes you wear," and Nadira shuddered, "they were not only very ugly, but very dusty. They are being cleaned."

"Well, we didn't get a chance to change into our cleaner clothes," Aalea said as she stepped down from the raised platform the huge bed sat upon and made her way across the room, "and we'd been on that rock for six hours while Obi-Wan fixed the nav computer and then we raced like mad to get here and that fat man"---Nadira giggled at that---"wouldn't let us change and..." Aalea stopped. 

She looked over at Nadira who was laughing at her. 

"What's so funny, your highness?" 

"You talk a lot, Jedi Aalea. But I like you. I like you very much."

"Oh, well, thank you, your highness. I like you too. Now, may I please see Obi-Wan?" 

Nadira took Aalea by the arm and walked her out of the bower and into the outer room where Obi-Wan stood arguing with a heavy-set, black haired woman. When Aalea and Nadira came through the door he and the woman stopped shouting at each other.

Aalea walked over to Obi-Wan and bowed. She was so ashamed, she almost couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. How could she have allowed herself to faint? It was something a proper Jedi would never have let happen and she was certain Obi-Wan was going to reprimand her about it. She braced herself for a lecture on how she had violated some aspect of Jedi propriety.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

Aalea's mouth dropped open. She looked into his eyes but all she could see was concern. She quickly recovered from her shock and nodded. 

"Yes, Master. I'm fine. I'm sorry. I've made a mess of everything, haven't I?

"No, not at all. If I had only known..." Then Obi-Wan stopped and glanced sharply over at Badalah and Nadira who were intently watching the conversation between him and Aalea.

"Excuse us, please, your highness," Obi-Wan said as he took Aalea by the elbow and steered her a few feet away.

He leaned close to her and spoke in a low voice. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling faint?"

"We were already so late, Master, and I was certain I could make it through the reception, but when the king and queen asked me to come up on the dais, they were both wearing so much perfume, it made me dizzy." Aalea stopped and sighed heavily. "I'm terribly sorry."

"Well, as far as I can see no real damage was done. It is considered an act of treason to faint during the reception, but since we're ambassadors, we're immune to any prosecution. And, from what I've been able to discern, the Sylvonnans seem quite taken with you."

"With me?"

"Actually, they're quite taken with 'the Rose of Sylvonna'," and he gestured with his eyes over at Nadira, "and she is quite taken with you. And anything Nadira likes, the Sylvonnans like. But, the next time you feel ill, let me know. There's no use risking a diplomatic incident."

"Yes, Master."

"I've been informed you'll be quartered in the princess' wing while we're here."

"Where will you be?"

"In a complex adjacent to the palace which has been set aside for the Tarkasian wedding party."

"Are they here yet?"

"No, they're not expected for a few more days. I'm to fly to their homeworld today and accompany them here as part of my duties as Honorary Bodyguard to Prince Ishan."

Aalea nodded. Suddenly, she was afraid to be left alone, but she quickly schooled her face so Obi-Wan would not suspect.

"Will you be all right until I get back?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm feeling much better. Once I eat something, of course."

"Yes, make sure you get something to eat. When I return from Tarkasia, I'll teach you some bio-techniques that will help you avoid a similar situation. But, I'd better go now. I don't want to be late." 

He then glanced over to where Nadira was watching them, a wide smile on her elfin face, her green eyes sparkling. Aalea saw Obi-Wan's eyes grow anxious. 

He looked back at Aalea and quickly cleared his throat. 

"Aalea, don't forget our prior discussions about Jedi decorum. Remember who and what you are." 

His gaze then swept disapprovingly over her hair, which was lying loose about her shoulders, and the silken robe and slippers she was wearing.

Aalea frowned and gritted her teeth. Jedi decorum again. Would he ever stop singing that tune? It wasn't her fault her clothes had been taken away and her hair undone. She was about to tell him so in no uncertain terms, but decided it would not do for Nadira and Badalah to see them arguing. That was one of the major tenets of the Master-Padawan relationship. Any disagreements were always to be discussed in private.

Instead, she lowered her head submissively. 

"Yes, Master," she said in a tight voice, her jaw clenched, her eyes narrowed when she raised them to his. "I shall not forget myself while you are gone."

Obi-Wan nodded, but Aalea noted with satisfaction that there was still some doubt in his eyes. They walked over to where Badalah and Nadira were waiting. 

Obi-Wan frowned over at Badalah who glared fiercely back at him. Then he smoothed out his face and bowed deeply to Nadira. 

"Your highness."

Nadira giggled, then dipped her head slightly.

Obi-Wan turned to Aalea. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan turned on his heel and strode through the door, his robe flying out behind him.

To be continued.....


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

Chapter Thirty-Five

As soon as Obi-Wan had left her chamber, Princess Nadira started laughing. 

Aalea sighed. Now what was so funny? She looked over at the princess.

"Are all Jedi so pretty?" Nadira asked.

"Pretty? You mean Obi-Wan?"

"Oh, yes, Jedi Aalea. He is a very pretty fellow, especially when he is angry."

Aalea shook her head. She didn't think Obi-Wan would appreciate being called pretty. 

"Are you certain you and Jedi Obi-Wan are not lovers?" Nadira went on. "Because if you are not, you should make him your lover. I am thinking he would make a very excellent one."

"Your highness, Obi-Wan is not nor will he ever be my---" Aalea began.

"It is very easy to tell if a man will make a good lover, is it not, Badalah?" Nadira went on.

"That is very true, poppet," Badalah answered.

"The way a man carries himself is a very good sign, Jedi Aalea," Nadira said. "If a man is at ease in his body, it means he will be at ease during the act of love. I am thinking Jedi Obi-Wan is very much at ease in his body." 

The princess then shook her head and frowned slightly. 

"However, it was very hard to see what his body looked like under all those ugly clothes you Jedi wear. Have you ever seen his body, Jedi Aalea? I am thinking he must have a very pretty one. He has such a pretty face."

"Your highness, please, this topic is not---" Aalea said. 

Nadira put her hands behind her back and Aalea was suddenly reminded of the instructors at the Jedi Temple. Nadira was talking about Obi-Wan as if he were some specimen she was dissecting.

"And his voice. Such a pleasing music it has." Nadira closed her eyes for a moment. "Very nice I am thinking for whispering sweet nothings on a moonlit night, do you not agree, Badalah?"

Badalah only shrugged, her brows pulled down in a frown.

"He also has well-shaped hands. That is good. It means he will know how to touch you and make you feel nice, Jedi Aalea. And the eyes." Nadira sighed. "Such a pretty color. Gray and blue all mixed together. Bedchamber eyes. That is what they are called, is that not so, Badalah?"

"Your highness, I don't think--" Aalea said urgently, but Nadira ignored her, swept away in her analysis of Obi-Wan. 

"His mouth is pretty, too. I am thinking he must be a very nice kisser. Have you ever kissed him, Jedi Aalea?"

"No, your highness," Aalea said gritting her teeth." I have not nor do I ever intend to kiss him."

"How can you not be wanting to kiss such a pretty fellow, Jedi Aalea?" Nadira said, her green eyes twinkling. "I am thinking you are still light in the head to say such a thing. Perhaps you should lie down some more." 

"Your highness---"

"I am thinking Jedi Obi-Wan's kisses would be as soft as rose petals and as sweet as cherry bonbons. Do you not agree, Badalah?"

Badalah rolled her eyes. Aalea could see the handmatron did not share Nadira's enthusiastic appraisal of Obi-Wan's attributes while Aalea herself was becoming quite annoyed with the princess's continued babbling about him.

"Your highness---," she said.

"And that deep dimple in his chin." Nadira nodded sagely. "I am not certain, but I am thinking that is a very good sign he has a very big---"

"Your highness! Please!" Aalea shouted.

Nadira's eyes widened as she looked over at Aalea.

"Your highness, please forgive my outburst," Aaela said quickly. "But he is my master. And he is nothing like that. He is a Jedi and we Jedi are..." Aalea stopped and swallowed. She was suddenly reminded of her kissing of Master Qui-Gon. Her cheeks burned in remembrance.

Nadira looked keenly at Aalea for a long moment, her green eyes sharp and assessing. 

"But if he is not your lover, Jedi Aalea," she finally asked, "how can you be certain of what he is or is not like?"

Aalea ignored Nadira's question. She was very uncomfortable with all this talk about Obi-Wan's eyes and hands and mouth. The more Nadira had gone on talking about him, the warmer Aalea had become.

"Your highness, I'm sorry," Aalea said, "but such things are not discussed where I come from."

Nadira continued to stare at Aalea, her elfin face thoughtful. She then nodded. "Ah, I see." She and Badalah exchanged a meaningful look. 

"I am now suspecting why it is you are so upset," Nadira said as she moved closer to Aalea and placed her hand over Aalea's heart. She then reached up and touched Aalea's forehead. 

"Yes, I see now. Your head and your heart are not one." 

Aalea shook her head. She had no idea what Nadira was talking about and, at that moment, she really didn't care.

"Your highness, I respectfully request that my clothes be returned to me. I'm already in enough trouble with my master. And I'd also like to get my travel case from our ship before he leaves."

"Your case has already been taken to your quarters, Jedi Aalea," Nadira said, "and, as for your clothes, would you rather not wear something else? You are very beautiful. Much too beautiful for such ugly clothes." Nadira wrinkled up her face.

"They are not ugly. They are practical, your highness. They are the traditional apparel of the Jedi Order and symbolize our commitment to a life of service."

Badalah shook her dark curly head and sniffed disdainfully. 

"Life of service, by the eye of the Prude," she said contemptuously. "More likely a life of servitude."

"Please, your highness," Aalea said. "I must have my clothes."

Nadira sighed. "All right, Jedi Aalea. If it is so important to you, they will be returned when they are clean. I suppose you would like to go to your quarters now?"

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"Badalah will take you to them. And then, after you are settled in, I order you to return so that you can tell me everything about Jedi Obi-Wan." 

And with that Nadira pranced back into her bower where Aalea could hear her prattling to her handmaidens about how pretty Jedi Obi-Wan was.

Aalea sighed heavily as she followed Badalah to her quarters. The last thing she wanted to do was spend the rest of the day talking about Obi-Wan Kenobi. What a silly mission this was turning out to be. 

To be continued...


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

Chapter Thirty-Six

When Cian awoke she was slightly disoriented and, for a moment, didn't recognize her surroundings. Then she remembered she was in Shiro's villa and she and Qui-Gon had been invited to stay the night. 

She gazed sleepily at the golden morning light which streamed through the windows of her chamber as she lifted her arms and stretched. She noted that the sun was extremely bright for early morning. 

She sat up quickly, her heart thumping. It wasn't early morning; it was late morning.

She rose quickly from the bed and drew a robe over the nightdress which Shiro's servant had given her last night. She pushed her feet into a pair of slippers and ran from the bedchamber into the outer sitting room. 

She stopped. One of the servants was standing quietly inside the room. The servant bowed and motioned for Cian to precede her out the door.

Once they were out of the room the servant gestured for her to go to the end of the hallway. Cian walked until she reached a set of clear double doors. The servant darted around her, opened the doors, bowed, them motioned for her to enter.

Cian walked into a brilliantly lit sunroom which faced the ocean. The blue-green water sparkled under the sun. Inside the room was a white table with two chairs. In one of the chairs sat Vati.

"Pleasant morning, Mistress Nyal," Vati said.

  
Cian bowed. "Pleasant morning, Sala Vati."

"Come. Sit. I have just finished my morning meal, but I will have the servants bring yours."

Cian walked over and sat at the table.

"Excuse me, Sala Vati, but what time is it?"

"The hour of the Blossoming Flower."

"The hour of the.....? But, I was supposed to leave for the inspection tour of the military base with your husband and Qui-Gon at the hour of the Gentle Dawn. That was...," Cian quickly calculated, "two hours ago."

Vati nodded, smiling. "Yes, that is correct. Shiro and Master Jinn have already gone."

  
"But, why didn't they wake me?"

"I asked them to let you sleep, Mistress Nyal. Do not be angry with them. I am afraid it was all my doing. I wanted you to spend the day with me. And honestly, did you really want to listen to General Neeshin talk about his horrible weapons?" Vati shuddered. "I hate even thinking about the need for such things."

Cian sighed. She was a bit annoyed at having been left behind. It was, after all, her first diplomatic mission, but Sala Vati was right. Touring military installations was not high on her list of favorite things to do and Qui-Gon could report back to her what he had seen.

She looked over at Vati and smiled. 

"I would love to spend the day with you, Sala Vati." 

Cian looked around her. And it was quite lovely with the warm sunshine, the beautiful sea, and the lilting songs of the brightly-colored birds which perched in the tall willows near the villa. 

"I am so happy you are not angry with me, Mistress Nyal. I do not let on to Shiro, but I get terribly lonely out here."

Cian reached over and took the older woman's hand in hers. 

"Please, call me Cian, Sala Vati."

Vati smiled. "Only if you will call me Vati."

The two women smiled at each other. 

----------------

As Qui-Gon and Shiro stepped out of the shuttle which had brought them to Tuhar province, Qui-Gon saw before him an entire battalion of Jalatan soldiers lined up in precise military formation. General Neeshin, resplendent in a dark blue and gold uniform, saluted smartly as Qui-Gon and Shiro walked towards him. Then Qui-Gon saw a look of disappointment spread across the young general's handsome face. He stepped forward and peered anxiously around Qui-Gon and Shiro at the now departing shuttle.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Where is who, General Neeshin?" Shiro asked.

"Mistress Nyal. Wasn't she supposed to come with you?"

"Yes, she was," Shiro said, "but she is spending the day with my wife. Is there some problem, General Neeshin?"

Neeshin glanced irritably over at Shiro.

"No, of course not, First Minister. I was just looking forward to seeing her again. No offense, but she is much more pleasant to look upon than you two." 

Shiro chuckled. He took Neeshin by the arm and gestured for Qui-Gon to accompany him as they inspected the troops.

-----------------

Later that afternoon after the tour, Qui-Gon, Shiro and Neeshin sat in Neeshin's office. 

"So, Master Jinn, what did you think?" Neeshin asked from behind his desk.

"Very impressive, General Neeshin. I don't think I've ever seen a more disciplined military operation."

Neeshin bowed his head in acknowledgement of Qui-Gon's praise. 

"So," he said, "where are and you Mistress Nyal headed next?" 

Shiro coughed and glanced worriedly over at Qui-Gon. 

"I tried to make arrangements for them to visit Rukal at his cathedral in the capital, but he would have none of it."

"What?" roared Neeshin. He stared crossly at Qui-Gon. "Why, by the tooth of the Penitent, would you want to go see that son of a malik?"

"General Neeshin," Shiro chided him. "Show some respect."

Neeshin merely shrugged. 

Qui-Gon gazed calmly back at him. 

"It appears Salu Rukal possesses some erroneous beliefs regarding the Jedi which must be addressed if Cian and I are to be successful with our mission here."

"Erroneous beliefs? Is that what you call it? I call it fanaticism."

"I take it you are at issue with Salu Rukal's religious beliefs?"

Neeshin leaned forward and stared hard at Qui-Gon. 

"I have no issues with the religious caste. The military caste shares many of their beliefs, but Rukal..," Neeshin gestured angrily, "if my mother were alive she'd say Rukal stinks like a farquog."

Qui-Gon lifted his brow and glanced over at Shiro.

"It's an old saying, Master Jinn. It means Rukal may look safe on the outside, but the meat inside is rotten."

Qui-Gon nodded and turned back to Neeshin. 

"I see. That remains to be seen, General."

Neeshin glared at Qui-Gon for a moment. Then he reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. He waved it at Qui-Gon. 

"Listen to this and you will see what kind of man you're so desperate to meet." 

In a harsh, guttural voice Neeshin read. 

"Sanctified are the strong; damned are the weak. Sanctified are the powerful; damned are the feeble. Sanctified are the bold; damned are the humble. Sanctified are the iron-handed; damned are the forgivers." 

Neeshin laid the paper down. "There's more, but I don't think I need to read it. I found leaflets like these being distributed to my soldiers by acolytes of Rukal's. I have since forbade them from visiting my military bases."

"Yes, General Neeshin, an action which I warned you not to do," Shiro said.

Neeshin shrugged. "I shall do what I must, First Minister. I will not have that poison being spread to my troops." He looked heatedly at Shiro. "I respect you very much, Salu Shiro, but heed my warning. Rukal is a dangerous man. A very dangerous man." 

Neeshin balled up the paper and threw it across the room. 

"But enough talk about that walking corpse." 

He reached down and pulled open another drawer in his desk. He took out a decanter and three glasses. 

"Jalatan rum, Master Jinn. The soldier's drink." 

He quickly poured the dark blue liquid into the glasses, stood, walked around his desk and gave Shiro and Qui-Gon a glass each.

Neeshin then sat on the corner of his desk. He lifted his glass in a toast. 

"To Mistress Nyal and Sala Vati." 

Neeshin quickly knocked back his rum, wiped his mouth and set the glass down on his desk with a satisfied grunt.

Qui-Gon and Shiro repeated the toast, then sipped gingerly at their drinks. 

Neeshin grinned. "It's not going to bite, gentlemen."

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. The rum tasted horrible and, as he glanced over at Shiro, he could see the First Minister agreed.

"All right," Neeshin growled. "Don't kill yourselves." 

He snatched the glasses from them and put them on his desk. He then poured himself another glass, drank it quickly, set it down, then eyed Qui-Gon.

"So tell me, Master Jinn," he asked grinning. "What is she like?"

"Who?"

"Mistress Nyal. What is she like?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question, General Neeshin."

Neeshin hunkered down, leaning close to Qui-Gon. 

"Come, Master Jinn. It's just us men here. I mean, what is she _like_? You know?" And Neeshin quickly raised and lowered his brows.

"General Neeshin, I don't think it's proper for you to be---" Shiro said.

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes at Neeshin. He liked the young Jalatan, but such questions about Cian made him uncomfortable.

"If you're asking me, General Neeshin," Qui-Gon said evenly, "what Cian is like as a lover, I'm afraid I can't answer that. She and I are friends only. However, if you are asking what kind of person she is, I can say I know of no finer woman and I would be most appreciative if you would show her the respect she deserves and refrain from inquiring about her in this manner."

Neeshin's eyes widened and he drew back from Qui-Gon. For a moment, Qui-Gon wondered if he had made the general angry. Then Neeshin burst out in a loud laugh, reached over and slapped Qui-Gon on the arm.

"Forgive, Master Jinn. I meant no disrespect. You are right, Mistress Nyal is a very fine woman. I apologize for my bad manners." He bowed his head. He then looked up, his eyes dancing. "But, I can't believe you would let a woman like that slip through---"

Shiro stood quickly. 

"All right, General Neeshin," he said. "That is quite enough. Master Jinn and I are ready to return to my villa."

Neeshin laughed. "Fine, fine, First Minister. Forgive me for only being a man." 

Neeshin walked around his desk, activated the comlink and ordered a shuttle to stand waiting to take Shiro and Qui-Gon back to the villa.

As Qui-Gon and Shiro turned to leave, Neeshin walked over and took Qui-Gon by the arm. 

"Master Jinn, I am sorry. I meant no disrespect. But," and Neeshin shook his head regretfully and drew air quickly through his teeth, "with a woman like that at his side, what couldn't a man accomplish. Don't you agree?"

Qui-Gon looked down at Neeshin silently for a moment. He thought about Cian; her beauty, her compassion and her kindness. 

"Yes," he agreed softly. "What couldn't a man accomplish."

Neeshin squeezed Qui-Gon's arm, then motioned for him to precede him out of the office. 

---------

As the shuttle carrying Qui-Gon and Shiro back to the villa flew over the Jalatan landscape, Qui-Gon started thoughtfully out at it. He was still thinking about General Neeshin's comments regarding Cian.

He turned towards Shiro.

"Excuse me, First Minister. May I ask you a personal question?"

Shiro turned towards him smiling. 

"Of course, Master Jinn."

"How long have you and Sala Vati been married?

"A year." At the look on Qui-Gon's face, Shiro laughed. "I see you are surprised, Master Jinn. We are very old, Vati and I, to be newlyweds, yes? But it is true. We married just last year."

"Did you know of her illness when you married?"

"Oh, yes. For that reason Vati initially turned down my offer of marriage. She knew she did not have long to live, but I did not care."

"Had you been married before," Qui-Gon asked.

Shiro shook his head. "I have been a public servant all my life, Master Jinn. Devoting myself to the Administrate caste, the cause of the Commoner caste, and the Jalatan people. But one day I was walking in the market and I saw this woman. Not young, or even what one would call pretty. But when I saw her, I knew. She was the one."

Qui-Gon nodded. Shiro peered up at him. 

"Have you ever been married, Master Jinn?"

"No, never."

"Is it forbidden for the Jedi to do so?"

"No, but it is a hard life. Most of us choose not to burden another with the demands and sacrifices it requires."

"I do not know much about the Jedi, Master Jinn," Shiro said, "but, as far as I can see life, no matter who or what you are, is always hard; difficult, painful, unfair. It wasn't until I met Vati, however, that I also discovered life can be joyous, beautiful and fulfilling. Especially when you have someone to share it with"  


Qui-Gon smiled. "You love her very much."

"Yes," Shiro said, his voice thick with passion. "More than anything. I will miss her very much when the time comes for her to pass away into the Celestial Paradise, but I will not regret the time we have had together. As short as it may prove to be."

Qui-Gon reached over and squeezed Shiro's hand. The First Minister looked back at him, his dark orange eyes misty. Then he smiled. 

"I hope, Master Jinn, that someday you will find what I have found. And when you do, I hope your time with her will be as sweet as mine has been with Vati."

"I do not think that is destined for me, First Minister," Qui-Gon said quietly, "but I thank you for your kind thoughts."

Qui-Gon removed his hand from Shiro's. He turned and gazed out at the passing landscape.

To be continued....


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

Chapter Thirty-Seven

As Obi-Wan waited for clearance to land his ship at the Tarkasian starport, his thoughts drifted back to Aalea. When she had suddenly fallen to the floor beside him in the audience hall, his heart had almost leapt out of his chest and he had been horribly reminded of that day ten years ago when he found her comatose in his quarters. 

He had knelt next to her, fearful that, for all he knew, she was having a relapse of her previous experience ten years ago. However, before he could make certain she was all right, Nadira's servants had gathered Aalea up and spirited her away to the princess' chambers where he'd had to face down that horror of a handmatron before he could even see her.

Then, when Aalea had walked out of Nadira's bower, her hair about her shoulders and dressed in that immodest lilac robe, he saw that what he had feared had come to pass. She had allowed herself to be swept up in the Sylvonnan culture; a breach in the maintenance of propriety which he was so certain he'd made clear to her.

He sighed. What was he going to do with her? She was exasperating. Then he frowned, for he also found himself thinking of that robe she'd been wearing. 

It had clung provocatively to every curve of her body, revealing how high and firm her breasts were. Then it had slipped along her slender waist and hugged her gently rounded hips. 

Obi-Wan swallowed heavily. And it had been translucent enough that nothing much had been left to his imagination regarding her lovely body. He quickly shook his head as a flood of warmth surged through him.

No, he thought sternly. He would not think of her in that way. He took a deep breath, focused his mind, then cooled the heat rising within him. And he had been doing so well, he thought. It was that world. Sylvonna. With its perfume-rich air, half-clad inhabitants, and sensual decadence; it had weakened him and he had forgot himself. 

He thought of Qui-Gon. His master had devoted his entire life to the will of the Force, forgoing both wife and family. Obi-Wan was determined to do the same. He would not forget himself again. He just hoped Aalea would remember who she was while he was gone.

As he looked out the cockpit window at the Tarkasian capital, he was pleased to see that what he had heard of its society appeared true. Regimented and highly militaristic, the Tarkasians prized discipline and order. Obi-Wan saw this reflected not only in the architecture but in the straight and deliberate lines of the streets. 

The comm on his instrument panel beeped, alerting him that landing coordinates were being fed to his ship from port control. He piloted the skipship towards the area which had been set aside for him.

----------------

As Obi-Wan waited patiently outside the tall bronze doors which led to the throne room, he noted with satisfaction the efficient way the servants moved through the corridor. The two guards who stood outside the throne room wore the crisp black uniforms of the Tarkasian military. Gold epaulets gleamed on their shoulders, their ebony boots shone, and their posture was ram-rod straight. 

Yes, Obi-Wan thought. This was much better. No perfumed eunuchs, or half-dressed handmaidens, or green-eyed princesses with high, annoying laughs.

He took a deep breath and took pleasure in the fact the air was free of perfume and incense. Too bad the wedding was not going to take place here but, since he would be residing in the complex set aside for the Tarkasians, he would be sheltered somewhat from the Sylvonnan's fondness for debauchery. 

The doors swung open and the guards stepped aside. Straightening his shoulders, Obi-Wan strode into the throne room.

Though not as grand or as ornate as the one on Sylvonna, Obi-Was was still struck by the sense of power suggested in the high arches. His boots hammered on the marble floor as he marched to the dais upon which sat the King and Queen of Tarkasia. 

When he reached the dais, he bowed deeply. To his right, a bald man with sharp black eyes and a long drooping mustache cried out in a ringing voice. 

"Majesties, I present to you, Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan looked up at the thrones. "I bring greetings to the Royal Majesties of Tarkasia from the Senate of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Council."

"We welcome you, Obi-Wan Kenobi," King Lucan said. Lucan was, like all Tarkasian males over forty, completely bald. He had piercing hazel eyes, a sharp-planed face and a wide thin mouth. He was dressed, as the guards had been, in the black uniform of the Tarkasian military.

Next to him sat his wife, Queen Cassia. She was a stately woman with dark brown skin, black hair and light golden eyes. She wore a forest-green, high-necked gown. She gazed coolly at Obi-Wan.

"We trust your journey here was uneventful," Lucan said to Obi-Wan.

"It was, your majesty."

"Good." Lucan gestured towards a young man who stood slightly to his left. "I present to you my youngest son, Prince Ishan, for whom you are to be Honorary Bodyguard." 

Ishan stepped forward. He was dressed in a military uniform similar to his father's. He was slender and tall, much taller than Obi-Wan, but appeared to be only 18. He had his mother's large golden eyes and thick black hair, but his skin was not as dark as hers. Obi-Wan could see Lucan's features in the boy's sharp cheekbones and wide mouth. The prince nodded awkwardly to Obi-Wan, a shy smile on his face. 

"Prince Ishan," Obi-Wan said as he bowed.

"Now that you are here, Master Kenobi," King Lucan said in his well-modulated voice, "we will prepare for our departure. We shall be leaving the day after tomorrow for Sylvonna. Seleth will show you to your quarters." He pointed to the man with the drooping mustache who had announced Obi-Wan.

"Thank you, your majesty," Obi-Wan said as he bowed.

As Obi-Wan turned to follow Seleth, he heard a voice call out. 

"Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan looked behind him. Lucan and Cassia had left their thrones and gone through a set of doors behind them, but Ishan was running towards him. Obi-Wan stopped to let the young prince catch up.

"Master Kenobi," Ishan said, an anxious look on his face, "when you're settled in your quarters, would you mind if I stopped by later? To talk with you? I'm very interested in learning all about the Jedi. You're the first Jedi I've ever met and I have so many questions. If it wouldn't be an imposition, of course."

"I would be honored by your presence, your highness."

A wide smile broke across Ishan's face and made him look even younger. 

"You would? Oh, that's wonderful. Yes, I shall stop by. Thank you. Thank you very much." 

Ishan grinned at Obi-Wan for a moment then, bobbing his head, turned and ran towards the door his parents had gone through. Just as he opened it, he slipped, but awkwardly caught the edge of the door and kept himself from sprawling across the floor. He turned and grinned sheepishly back at Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan suppressed a smile. Ishan was all arms and legs and reminded Obi-Wan of a fellow initiate at the Temple named Tukak. Tukak had been tall like Ishan, awkward and ungainly, but Obi-Wan couldn't recall anyone with a kinder heart. He wondered if Ishan was the same.

Seleth cleared his throat and Obi-Wan turned and followed him to his quarters.

To be continued....


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Aalea suppressed a yawn. The late afternoon sun beat down on her head and the noise and dust from the bazaar was giving her a headache. She looked over to where Nadira, Badalah and the handmaidens were clustered about a stall which was selling fabrics. They were trying to decide on the perfect choice for Nadira's wedding-night gown. 

"Jedi Aalea," Nadira cried out in her high clear voice. "Come and tell me what you are thinking of this one."

Aalea sighed and moved closer to the stall.

Nadira held up a piece of fabric which, as far as Aalea could see, was so sheer it was practically invisible. If Nadira meant to wear that on her wedding night she might as well be naked. But Aalea kept that to herself. 

"It's very nice, your highness," she said instead.

"Then I shall take it," Nadira announced to the leering stall keeper. He bowed his head and, grinning, cried out a thousand blessings from Sera, the Great Lover, to light upon her highnesses' head as Badalah counted out the coins to pay for it.

The stall keeper's assistant carefully wrapped the fabric and handed the package to one of the handmaidens who, along with the princesses' guards, were practically covered in boxes, parcels and packages. 

Fortunately for Aalea, as Honorary Bodyguard, she was exempt from having to be a royal pack animal. She carried nothing but her lightsaber which was clipped to her belt. Because the capital was still suffering under a heat wave, Aalea had left her robe in her quarters, but she had finally gotten her Jedi uniform back and was wearing that. 

She put her hand on her lightsaber. She had been so shaken by the events of yesterday, it wasn't until she was walking with Badalah to her quarters that she had thought to ask what had happened to it when her clothes had been removed. Badalah had assured Aalea she had quickly locked the lightsaber away before the princess could get her inquisitive little fingers on it. 

After Aalea had settled into her quarters and returned to Nadira's chamber, the princess had been so distracted by the shopping trip Badalah had planned to purchase items for the wedding, she had completely forgotten all about her order that Aalea tell her everything about Obi-Wan. Which had suited Aalea just fine.

Nadira and her entourage moved on to another stall. As Aalea followed, keeping close to the princess for she took her duties as bodyguard very seriously, she found her thoughts drifting back to yesterday. Before Obi-Wan had returned to his aggravating lecturing of her about Jedi decorum, she had been struck by the frank concern in his eyes. She had never seen that look in his eyes before, at least not when he was looking at her. 

Then another thought occurred to her. He had probably only been worried that if anything were to happen to her as his acting-apprentice it would reflect badly on him with the Jedi Council. Aalea nodded her head firmly. Yes, that was it. Nothing more. 

"Jedi Aalea," Nadira called out again, her voice trembling with excitement. She and the rest of her party were standing in front of a nondescript little stall which, unlike the others, had no garish banners advertising its wares. An old woman sat huddled in the darkness of the booth, her wrinkled face peering out from under a dusty gray hood.

"Yes, your highness?" Aalea said as she moved closer.

Nadira held up a tiny golden vial. The liquid inside it glistened in the sunlight. 

"Do you know what this is, Jedi Aalea?" Nadira asked breathlessly, her green eyes bright.

Aalea shook her head as she gazed at the vial. It seemed to glow with a light of its own.

"It is called the Attar of Love," Nadira whispered. "Very rare. Very expensive. We are lucky this one even has it."

Aalea was already growing suspicious as to the properties of the liquid in the vial. Certainly its name did not bode well.

"That's very nice, your highness," she said cautiously. 

"I am going to make a gift of it to you."

"Thank you, your highness, but that's not---"

"You are going to find it most useful when you and Jedi Obi-Wan finally stop playing this silly game with each other."

"Game? Your highness, I'm afraid I don't---"

Nadira looked keenly at Aalea. "You are wondering what game I am speaking of, are you not? It is the silly game which men and women have been playing with each other for thousands of years. Is that not so, Badalah?"

"Yes, poppet, that is so."

"This silly game of Jedi Obi-Wan pretending he does not care for you and you pretending you do not care for him," Nadira said as she shook her finger at Aalea. "That is the game I am speaking of."

  
Aalea's eyes widened as she looked back at the green-eyed princess.

"I have been observing of the look in Jedi Obi-Wan's eyes when he looks upon you and the look in your eyes when you look upon him," Nadira went on. "I am hoping you two are not thinking that just because you are of the mystifying Jedi you are so good at the hiding of your feelings that one such as I could not be observing of them."

Aalea sighed deeply. She did not understand why Nadira was so insistent there was anything between her and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was a fellow Jedi, padawan to Master Qui-Gon and, while they were on this mission, her acting master. Beyond that he meant nothing more to her. Why couldn't Nadira see that?

"Your highness, I'm afraid you are quite mistaken. Obi-Wan and I are not playing any kind of game with each other. We're not hiding any feelings and, I can assure you, there is nothing between us. Certainly nothing like you're suggesting."

Nadira crossed her arms, titled her head and looked at Aaela for a long moment. 

"I am seeing you are still living in two pieces, Jedi Aalea. I will therefore keep the Attar for you until you are finally of one piece."

Aalea didn't know what to say to that because, once again, she had no idea what Nadira was talking about. 

The princess turned away from her and began haggling with the stall-keeper. Aalea couldn't follow any of it because, as she had learned during their shopping trip, Sylvonna had a unique trade language which consisted of a number of bewildering hand signals.

As Aalea watched in fascination, the old woman and the young princess exchanged a rapid-fire sequence of gestures. At one point the old woman fiercely shook her head at Nadira. The princess stamped her foot, her green eyes blazing. The two exchanged another heated series of hand motions. Finally, the old woman held up four gnarled fingers. Nadira glared at her, then quickly nodded. 

She turned to Badalah. "Pay this one."

Badalah did so and then, to Aalea's surprise, the old woman immediately pulled down the shade to her stall, closed it and went scurrying off into the crowd. Badalah carefully placed the vial into a large cloth bag she was carrying.

"Why did she leave?" Aalea asked Nadira.

"I told you, Jedi Aalea. The Attar of Love is very expensive. That one has just earned enough to live on for the rest of the year."

"Well, your highness, if it's that expensive, I certainly can't take---"

Nadira shook her head and frowned. "You must take it. It is an act of treason to refuse a gift from the royal family. However, I will wait until you are of one piece before I offer it to you again." 

Nadira then smiled and squeezed Aalea's arm. 

"When you wear the Attar of Love, Jedi Aalea, and Jedi Obi-Wan breathes of its scent, I promise you, it will make him very happy. He will then make love to you in such a way as to make your toes curl." She winked at Aalea. "You will see."

Aalea sighed heavily. If Nadira thought she was ever going to wear that perfume or let Obi-Wan do anything to her that made her toes curl, or anything else on her anatomy curl, for that matter, the princess was gravely mistaken.

"Your highness," Badalah said, "it is time for us to return to the palace. You have not yet had your nap."

Nadira pouted and was about to stamp her foot, but Aalea could see by the look in Badalah's eyes that Nadira's temper tantrum wasn't going to work.

"All right, Badalah," Nadira said sulkily. She lifted her head. 

"I am thinking we shall be returning to the palace," she announced imperiously to the guards and handmaidens.

__

Thank the Force, Aalea thought as they walked back to Nadira's private shuttle. Aalea was hot and thirsty and tired and all she wanted to do was soak in a nice cool tub for the rest of the day. They'd been out shopping since early that morning.

They climbed into the shuttle and, as it took off towards the palace, Aalea wondered how things were going for Obi-Wan on Tarkasia. At least he didn't have to spend all morning shopping with a spoiled princess, she thought grumpily.

To be continued...


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

Chapter Thirty-Nine

"And you've been at the Temple all your life?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I was brought to the Temple when I was very small."

Ishan mulled over that. He and Obi-Wan were sitting in Obi-Wan's quarters in the Tarkasian palace.

"Don't you miss your parents?"

"I never really knew them. The Jedi Order is my family."

"Do you think your parents miss you?"

"I don't know, your highness. Maybe. But, since they gave me to the Temple willingly, I'm certain they did it because they wanted what was best for me."

Ishan nodded. "That is what parents are supposed to do for their children, isn't it? Give the child what's best for the child, not what's best for the parents?"

"I've never been a parent, Prince Ishan, but yes, I think that is what parents are supposed to do."

Ishan was about to say something else, but then the door to Obi-Wan's quarters slammed open. 

"Brother! So this is where you've been hiding!"

A tall brown-skinned man in his late twenties with russet-colored eyes, a neat black beard and long braided hair strode into Obi-Wan's quarters. He was as tall as Ishan, but broader of body and more muscular. He grabbed Ishan in a bear hug and roughly, but affectionately, disheveled his hair.

Ishan struggled to talk past the man's arms. 

"Master Kenobi, my brother, Prince Markus."

Obi-Wan stood and bowed.

Markus released Ishan and looked down at Obi-Wan. 

"So you're the Jedi. Kinda short, aren't you? Thought all you Jedi were ten feet tall and had lightening bolts coming out of your eyes."

"Markus, you shouldn't talk that way to Master Kenobi," Ishan said, his voice filled with outrage. "It's disrespectful."

Markus threw his head back and let out a great peal of laughter. 

"Now, come little brother, you know me. Respectful? Never." 

He glanced over at Obi-Wan. 

"No insult was intended, Master Kenobi. I know how much my brother reveres the Jedi and I can't resist teasing him about it."

"No insult intended, no insult taken," Obi-Wan said quietly. 

Markus nodded. He strode over to a table upon which was a bowl of fruit. He picked up a large peach and tore into it with strong white teeth.

"When do we leave so my brother can finally pluck the Rose of Sylvonna." Markus grinned over at Obi-Wan and winked.

Ishan's face darkened with blood. "Markus," he said warningly.

Markus walked back over to Ishan and Obi-Wan, the pulp from the peach gleaming on his chin. He slapped Ishan on the shoulder. 

"My brother is a virgin, Master Kenobi," Markus said, "so such talk never fails to make him blush like a maiden. But you and I are men. We know the joys and delight of women." 

Ishan gave his brother a dark look.

Markus bit into the peach again, chewing lustily. 

"Ah, what pleasures await you, little brother," he whispered as he leered at Ishan. 

"Isn't that right, Jedi?" and Markus abruptly turned and elbowed Obi-Wan roughly in the ribs.

"All right, Markus, that's enough. I was talking to Master Kenobi, so if you don't mind...," and Obi-Wan was surprised when Ishan grabbed his larger brother by the arm and pulled him quickly towards the door. 

"Fine, fine, I'll go," Markus cried, laughing loudly as Ishan pushed him out of the room, "but make sure the Jedi instructs you on what to do on your wedding night, little brother, or we may find ourselves at war again if you fail to please the Rose. And don't forget, she's a Sylvonnan. They're all born knowing about the act of love."

Ishan slammed the door on Markus' laughter. He turned and shook his head. 

"Forgive my brother, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled. "That's quite all right, your highness. He's rather high-spirited for a Tarkasian, but he appears pleasant enough."

Ishan walked back over to his chair and sat. Obi-Wan took his seat again.

"Oh, yes, he's a great brother. None better. But he loves only three things; women, the bullfights and our mother. And me, I guess, though I don't know why. We're nothing alike. But then, I'm not like anyone in my family," Ishan said sadly.

"I'm sure that's not true, your highness."

Ishan only shrugged. Then he spent the rest of the afternoon asking Obi-Wan questions about the Jedi.

-----------------

Obi-Wan looked over as Ishan gazed out the cockpit window as they flew to Sylvonna. It had taken some doing on Prince Markus' part to convince his parents to let Ishan accompany Obi-Wan in the skipship. 

When Ishan had first asked his parents, they had vehemently denied their permission. However, when Markus explained to them that, one, not only was Ishan going to be in the company of a Jedi but, two, an entire squadron of the Tarkasian fleet was accompanying the wedding party to Sylvonna, the king and queen finally gave their consent. 

Obi-Wan was glad for the company. Over the last two days he had found Ishan to be a pleasant, earnest and well-meaning young man and Obi-Wan had greatly enjoyed their talks about the Jedi Order. Talking to Ishan about the Jedi way of life had also helped confirm to Obi-Wan his own commitment to his life's purpose.

"Master Kenobi," Ishan said as he turned away from the window and looked over at Obi-Wan.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "In love?" 

Ishan's eyes widened. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is that a subject which is forbidden to the Jedi?"

"No, of course not, your highness. It's just, well, I'm afraid I don't see where you're going with the question."

Ishan sighed. "Master Kenobi, I'm about to marry someone I don't even know. And since I don't know her, I can't possibly love her. And I've never been in love. I was just wondering what it felt like."

"Your highness, I don't think I'm the best person you should talk to about this. Have you discussed this with your parents?"

Ishan laughed sarcastically. "Oh, yes, Master Kenobi, if by discussion you mean they talked and I listened. I have no choice, you see. The peace between Tarkasia and Sylvonna must be sealed with a marriage. Did you know the peace accord was signed 12 years ago? Nadira was supposed to marry Markus once she came of age, but King Tahal and Queen Samar thought he was too old for her, so I was betrothed to her instead. As a result, I will live the rest of my life on Sylvonna and probably never see Tarkasia again."

"I'm sure you'll be allowed to visit, your highness."

Ishan shook his head. "I envy you so much, Master Kenobi. You get to travel all through the galaxy and see all kinds of wondrous and amazing places. You don't have to marry someone you don't love or live out the rest of your life among strangers." He sighed deeply. "I wish I were a Jedi."

"I'm sure it's not that bad, your highness. New experiences always appear unsettling at first, but some good can be found, even in the most hopeless of situations."

"All right, Master Kenobi," Ishan said. "You've met her. What is she like?"

"Who?"

"My future wife. Princess Nadira."

For a moment Obi-Wan didn't answer. He'd only met Nadira for a few moments and all he remembered of her was the impishness in her bright green eyes and that high, annoying laugh of hers. He supposed one could say she was pretty; however, if Obi-Wan were going to marry, which of course he had no intention of ever doing so, it wouldn't be to anyone like Nadira. 

"Well, I only saw her for a few moments, your highness, you understand, but, uh, she's very charming," Obi-Wan said tentatively, "and pleasant and she's, uh, let's see, did I say she was charming?"

Ishan continued to stare at him. 

"And very pretty," Obi-Wan finished lamely.

Ishan gazed at him for a long moment, his eyes narrowed. Then he nodded curtly. He crossed his arms and looked out the cockpit window. 

"I see," was all he said.

Obi-Wan sighed and turned back to his instrument panel. 

To be continued....


	40. Chapter Forty

**__**

Hi, Moonscribe again! Just wanted to say thanks to all who have reviewed my fanfic so far. Again, it's greatly appreciated and very much an inspiration to me to keep writing! Glad you have enjoyed the story so far and hope you keep reading. Take care and May the Force be With You.

__

-------------------------------------

Chapter Forty

Two days after Nadira's excursion to the bazaar, Aalea gazed moodily out the window of the princess' chamber. Sylvonna was a beautiful world with its towering gold capped minarets and crystalline ruby and emerald towers, but it was all becoming a bit much. 

She hated to admit it, but she was looking forward to Obi-Wan's return from Tarkasia. Not that she wanted to be subjected to anymore of his dreary lectures on Jedi decorum, but at least he was---and Aalea grimaced as Nadira and her handmaidens burst into another round of squealing laughter---quiet. 

"Jedi Aalea, come away from that window right this minute," Nadira cried petulantly. "You have been staring out it for hours."

Aalea sighed and turned back to the room. It hadn't been hours, only a few minutes but Nadira, like all the Sylvonnans, had a habit of blowing everything out of proportion.

The princess was sitting on the floor, her handmaidens gathered about her. They were playing some silly game called dom-drops which, as far as Aalea could see, involved nothing more than moving brightly colored circular pieces across a board made up of a dizzying array of blue and red lines. 

"Do not worry, Jedi Aalea. He will be back soon," Nadira said as Aalea walked over, crossed her legs and sat next to the princess.

"Who?" Aalea asked.

Nadira moved one of her pieces across the board. 

"Jedi Obi-Wan. I am thinking you are missing him very much." 

"I am certainly _not _missing him very much, your highness. I can assure you of that."

Nadira looked over at Aalea, her green eyes twinkling.

"I do not believe you. How can you not be missing such a pretty fellow?"

"Oh, it's not difficult, your highness. Trust me."

"Jedi Aalea, you are so very funny. You say one thing with your mouth and another thing with your eyes." 

Nadira then sucked on her finger, studied the board for a moment, then quickly reached over and moved her piece. 

  
"Dom-drop!" she cried. 

The handmaidens clapped and congratulated Nadira at having won another game. Aalea sighed. Nadira won all the games because, Aalea suspected, the handmaidens let her win.

"What do you mean, your highness, my eyes say another thing?" she asked.

"Well," Nadira said as she watched the handmaidens set the board up for another game, "you speak as if you do not care for Jedi Obi-Wan and yet, when you look at him there is something different in your eyes."

Aalea scoffed at that and shook her head.

Nadira looked over at Badalah. 

"Is it not true, Badalah, that the eyes are the mirrors of the heart?"

"Yes, that is very true, poppet," Badalah nodded sagely from her chair where she sat working on Nadira's wedding-night gown.

"So, as I told you the other day," Nadira went on, "I am thinking that you are of two pieces. That what is in your heart," and she reached over and touched Aalea on her chest, "has not traveled to your head." She stroked Aalea's forehead. Then she touched Aalea's throat. "It is jammed here by all the words you speak which you do not mean."

Aalea's lips puckered with irritation. Nonsense. Nadira was suggesting Aalea didn't know her own mind. But she did. She had no feelings for Obi-Wan other than her annoyance at his continued lording of his authority over her. 

Princess Nadira thought he was, as she put it, 'a pretty fellow' and, Aalea had to admit, though grudgingly, he wasn't bad looking. He did have nice eyes. 

Aalea tilted her head and a corner of her mouth quirked up. That dimple in his chin was kind of cute, too. She laid her hand on her cheek. And she was very much aware of the talk about the Temple that Obi-Wan had the potential to become a great Jedi Knight. Maybe one of the greatest ever. 

Aalea quickly shook her head, put her hand back in her lap and frowned darkly. However, on the other hand, he was also a smug, bossy, know-it-all. 

"Forgive me, your highness," Aalea said to Nadira who had been intently watching the emotions flitting across Aalea's face. "But you are mistaken. My heart and my head are one. Obi-Wan is nothing more to me than a fellow Jedi." She shrugged. "We're not even friends. We have absolutely nothing in common." 

Well, that wasn't entirely true, Aalea thought. There was their Force bond, but Nadira didn't need to know about that. 

"He's rude, arrogant, and quite full of himself," Aalea went on, her voice rising. "And he also thinks he's so...." She stopped for Nadira and her handmaidens were laughing hysterically. 

"What is so funny, your highness?"

Nadira gasped through her laughter. 

"Oh, you are, Jedi Aalea, you are! What is the line from that play, Badalah?"

"The lady doth protest too much," Badalah answered promptly.

"Yes, that is it. You protest too much, Jedi Aalea." Nadira reached over and put her hand on Aalea's knee, squeezing it warmly. "Who are you trying to convince that you do not care for Jedi Obi-Wan? Me or yourself?"

Aalea took a deep breath. 

"Your highness, please forgive my impertinence, but this is a conversation which I would respectfully request we drop. Obi-Wan Kenobi means nothing to me. Nothing."

Nadira tilted her head and gazed silently at Aalea, a small smile on her lips. She then glanced over at Badalah, who shrugged her meaty shoulders, shook her head and went back to working on Nadira's wedding night-gown.

"I was hoping, Jedi Aalea, that--wait, what is the saying, Badalah?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Yes, I was hoping that with Jedi Obi-Wan's absence, your heart would have become fonder for him, but I am seeing that is not the case." Nadira sadly shook her head. "I am thinking that I will not be giving to you the Attar of Love anytime soon. You Jedi are terribly stubborn I am discovering."

"Your highness, I really don't think you know---," but then Aalea decided it wasn't worth it. She could see that if anyone was being stubborn it was Nadira for insisting that there was something between her and Obi-Wan when there was most certainly not. She decided to change the subject.

"Your highness, what is this Attar of Love? Why is it so rare?"

Nadira's face brightened. She looked over at Badalah. 

"Shall I tell her the story, Badalah, or would you like to?"

"You tell her, poppet."

Nadira nodded and scooted closer to Aalea. 

"Once, long ago, there was a beautiful deer-maiden named Jashala. She lived near the mountains of Halina and there she tended her flocks of deer. One day a young prince by the name of Khial was hunting in the forests and he came upon Jashala. He took one look at her and feel deeply in love. But, because she was only a commoner, his parents forbade him from marrying her. 

"Khial went back to his silver palace, but he was very sad and would not eat or sleep. His parents cried and cried, begging Khial to eat, to sleep, but he would not. Finally, one day he died from grief." 

Nadira sighed and Aalea saw tears in her eyes. The princess wiped them away quickly and went on with the story. 

"Jashala learned of the death of the prince and it broke her heart. She sat upon the side of the mountain of Halina and wept and, it is said, for every tear she shed which fell upon the ground from it sprouted a golden flower which we call Jashala in memory of her. When Jashala could no longer bear her sorrow over the death of her love, she threw herself off the mountain of Halina. When she died, all the golden flowers died, except one. That is why they are so rare, Jedi Aalea. And it is from the Jashala flower that the Attar of Love is made."

Aalea found herself touched by the story although she also knew it was nothing more than a myth created, as most myths were, to explain the mysteries of nature.

"But what does this Attar of Love do?" Aalea asked and then wished she had not. She was afraid Nadira was going to start prattling about how it prolonged the act of love or something of that nature.

"Well, actually, I have never made use of it, Jedi Aalea. As I said, we were very lucky to even find it. But, it is said that when a woman wears it and the man who loves her inhales its scent, he and she are joined together forever and that not even the veil of death will separate them."

Aalea sat still for a moment for, as Nadira had spoken, she had felt a shiver across her spine, as if cold fingers had been laid upon her back. She looked across at the princess and saw, to her surprise, pity and sympathy in Nadira's eyes. 

Aalea shook herself. All of this had nothing to do with her. It was just a story. 

"Thank you for sharing that, your highness."

"You are very welcome, Jedi Aalea," Nadira said as she turned back to the dom-drop board. "Now, since I have told you a story, I order you to tell me a story in pleasant exchange."

"A story? About what?"  


"I do not know. A true story. Tell me about your parents."

"My parents? I never knew them. I was an orphan."

Nadira and her handmaidens suddenly stopped moving their game pieces and stared at Aalea. Even Badalah looked wide-eyed over at her.

"An orphan?" Nadira gasped. Tears welled in her large green eyes. "Oh, poor, poor Jedi Aalea," Nadira cried and with that she burst into sobs, dropping her face into her hands. 

Soon all the handmaidens were crying and even Badalah was weeping.

Aalea looked around her in shock. What had brought this on? She had not gotten used to how emotional the Sylvonnans were.

She reached over and patted Nadira's shoulder. 

"It's all right, your highness. Please, don't cry." 

Nadira lifted her head and gazed back at Aalea, her face wet with tears. 

"I did not know, Jedi Aalea," she bawled. "Parentless! Oh, how you must miss them!"

"I never knew them, your highness. Master Qui-Gon found me when I was a baby and brought me to the Jedi Temple."

The handmaidens and Badalah were wiping at their eyes and gazing mournfully over at Aalea. 

Nadira sniffled. "Master Qui-Gon? Who is he?"

Aalea settled herself more comfortably on the floor. 

"Master Qui-Gon is a Jedi," she began eagerly, "but he is the greatest Jedi of them all."

"What does he look like?" Nadira asked as she wiped her face with a silk handkerchief one of the handmaidens had given her. "Is he pretty like Jedi Obi-Wan?"

Aalea shook her head vigorously. 

"He's not pretty, your highness. He's handsome and tall and strong and kind. He's not a boy like Obi-Wan. He's a man."

Badalah had come over and taken Nadira into her arms. She looked over at Aalea. 

"Well, why didn't he come with you instead of that pup?"

"He's on another mission with Cian. The Council wanted Obi-Wan to get some practice being a master and such."

"You mean he's not a real master?" Badalah asked. 

"No, but while we're on this mission, I have to treat him as if he were one." Aalea grimaced.

"I knew it," Badalah nodded. "That pup! Still got milk on his chin and throwing his weight around as if he were the bull of the herd."

Aalea smiled. She was relieved to see that Badalah, the handmaidens and Nadira had recovered from their crying bout. She would have to be more careful about what she said from here on. It wouldn't do for Obi-Wan to come back and find that, unwittingly, she'd committed some other illegal act. For all she knew, making the Rose of Sylvonna cry could be grounds for being boiled in oil.

"Who is this Cian person you were speaking of who is on the mission with Jedi Qui-Gon?" Nadira asked.

"Cian? Cian Nyal is my best friend and the mother and sister I never had."

"Ah," Nadira sighed. "I am so very happy you have such a one in your life, Jedi Aalea. Is she pretty like you?"

Aalea shook her head and smiled. "She's not pretty, your highness. She's beautiful."

"Then that is the story I want you to tell, Jedi Aalea," Nadira said. "Tell us about the handsome Jedi Qui-Gon and the beautiful Cian Nyal."

And so Aalea told Nadira, Badalah and the handmaidens the story of how she and Cian once saved Qui-Gon from the evil spirit of a long-dead Lord of Darkness.

To be continued....


	41. Chapter Forty-One

Chapter Forty-One

Cian sighed deeply. After having spent the entire day with Vati, touring the villa and talking about their lives, Vati had suggested Cian might like to relax in the villa's saunahouse before dinner. Qui-Gon and Shiro weren't expected back from their inspection tour of the military base until later that evening. Cian had gladly accepted Vati's offer.

Now she gazed contentedly up at the dark blue canopy which enclosed the huge redwood sauna tub she and Vati were in. The steam from the tub mingled with the scent of fragrant herbs. Willows swayed above them and dew-dampened ferns surrounded them. Along the wall of the saunahouse, a tiny waterfall tumbled merrily over black speckled rocks.

Vati looked over at Cian and smiled. "You are enjoying, yes?"

Cian sank deeper into the water and relished the soothing warmth of it over her bare skin. 

"Oh, yes, Vati. I am enjoying it very much."

"Then you would not mind if a personal question I asked?"

Cian shook her head and closed her eyes. 

"No," she murmured. "I would not mind."

"Why have you not revealed your heart to Master Qui-Gon?"

"What?" Cian's eyes snapped open. She looked over at Vati."

"It is so plain to see. How heartsick you are. And he is the source, yes?"

"Sala Vati, I don't think---"

"I have upset you, I see, for you have chosen to be formal with me again. And that was not my intention. May I be frank?"

  
Before Cian could answer, Vati went on.

"I like you very much. And Master Qui-Gon, too, even though I have only known you both for a short time. Shiro will tell you I have a gift when it comes to people. I can see into their hearts. That is why I know you are heartsick. And so is he."

"Vati, I can assure you Qui-Gon is not heartsick. And neither am I. Actually, I'm seeing someone. Someone who is very dear to me. He has asked me to marry him."

"But you have not accepted?"

"No, I haven't, but---"

"You care for him, but you do not love him."

"I do love----"

"But you are not _in _love with him."

Cian shook her head. Finis had said the same thing to her before she left for Jalat. Was it that obvious?

Cian sighed. She gazed over at the older Jalatan woman. Cian and her own mother had never been close. Her parents had died when she was thirteen. However, even when they'd been alive, Cian had not spent much time with them. They had always been traveling about the galaxy as part of her father's duties as Senator for their homeworld. She had never thought before that she'd suffered for not having had a close relationship with her mother, but now she wondered. Other than Finis, she had not spoken of her love for Qui-Gon to anyone else; certainly not to another woman. 

"Vati," Cian began. Vati moved closer to her. 

"I do love him," she went on quietly. "I've loved him for as long as I've known him. But, you don't understand. He's a Jedi Master. His entire life has been dedicated to the will of the Force. It speaks to him."

"And you are afraid that if you should tell him what is in your heart, the Force will drown out your words and he will not hear them."

Cian laughed softly. "That's an understatement."

Vati nodded. "The Force, as you call it, does speak to him. I can see it in his eyes. But, perhaps he is ready after so long listening to it, to hear something else, yes?"

Cian shrugged. But before she could answer she heard male voices coming from the entranceway to the saunahouse. She recognized Shiro's and---her heart pounded in her chest---Qui-Gon! They were coming down the hall. Cian looked wide-eyed over at Vati.

The older woman smiled at her. "It is customary for Shiro to invite his guest to the saunahouse."

"But, but..." Cian looked over to where her robe was lying on the bench.

"Ah, my wife," Shiro called out as he came around the corner. "Look who I have with me."

Cian looked up as Qui-Gon strode barefoot around the corner, a thick blue robe wrapped about his tall frame. He stopped and stared when he saw Cian and Vati were already in the sauna tub.

Cian stared too, not only because she was surprised to see Qui-Gon, but because someone, a servant she guessed, had tied his long hair up into a topknot. He lifted his eyes towards his hair and shrugged. Then he smiled at her and Cian's heart melted.

Shiro had already taken off his robe. He eased his body into the water, then floated over to Vati and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Did you have a good day, my wife?"

"Yes, my husband. Cian and I spent a delightful day together."

Shiro beamed over at Cian. 

"I am glad to hear that." 

He then turned back to Qui-Gon who still stood at the side of the tub. 

"Come, come," he cried, waving at Qui-Gon. "The water is most delightful."

Qui-Gon nodded. Cian's heart beat even harder as she watched him remove his robe and slide his long body into the water. She glanced down, fearful he might be self-conscious at her presence. When she looked up, he was gazing over at her, his blue eyes warm. 

"Are you angry with me?" he asked as he drifted towards her.

"Angry? About what?" Then she remembered. "Well, I have to admit I was a bit peeved, the two of you sneaking off like that. How did your tour go?"

He floated closer to her. "It was enlightening."

Cian smiled at him, then was aware Vati and Shiro were watching her and Qui-Gon closely. She blushed.

Qui-Gon glanced over at the elderly Jalatan couple. He looked back at Cian and his smile deepened. 

Suddenly, Vati moaned. 

"Are you all right, Vati?" Cian asked.

"Yes, my dear. But I think I should retire for a bit before dinner. Escort me to my chamber, my husband."

"But, my wife, I just got in...Ow!" 

Shiro looked over at his wife and at her expression he quickly turned towards Qui-Gon and Cian. 

"Uh, yes, I do believe it is time for my wife to rest a bit before dinner." 

He and Vati moved towards the edge of the sauna tub. Shiro climbed quickly out, put on his robe, than helped Vati out and into her robe.

Cian and Qui-Gon exchanged looks, then they both started to move towards the edge.

Vati looked at them and shook her head vigorously. 

"No, no, please, stay. I would lose face if I thought that because of my weakness you did not fully experience the healing benefits of the saunahouse. I insist you remain."

As Shiro helped his wife, he turned back to Qui-Gon and Cian. 

"I will return short...Ow! Umm, it looks like I will see you both at dinner. Enjoy, my friends." 

He and Vati disappeared around the corner leaving Cian and Qui-Gon alone.

To be continued...


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

Chapter Forty-Two

Cian looked over at Qui-Gon as they floated in the sauna tub. He was grinning broadly at her.

"What is so funny, Qui-Gon?" she asked.

He moved closer to her. 

"We have been outflanked, Cian. And by a master strategist, it would appear."

Cian laughed softly. 

"Yes, it would appear that way." She glanced up at his topknot. "I like your hair that way. It reminds me the Zenwislwin wizards of Xenos IV."

"I'm not sure it would catch on at the Jedi Temple, however," Qui-Gon said smiling.

Cian's breath caught in her throat as she looked across at him. She noticed he was watching her intently and she was extremely aware of his virile appeal. Though she had tried not to stare when he had removed his robe, she had been impressed at how firm and muscular his body was despite his age. 

And, as she became more and more mindful of the silky feel of the warm water swirling around her, the sensual fragrance of the herbs, and the awareness that they both were unclothed, a delicious shudder thrummed through her. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as he continued to watch her quietly.

He drifted closer. 

"Cian," he said.

She tingled at the sound of her name in his mouth. 

"Yes, Qui-Gon," she said softly.

"Why haven't you spoken of your fiance, Major Sundancer?"

Cian looked at him in surprise. 

"Jeffron? I don't know," she said. "I mean, well, he's not my fiance. Not yet, not officially..." Her voice trailed off.

"What is he like?"

Cian smiled. "Good. Kind. Strong. Well-loved by his men. He has this....integrity about him. He's...he's... very much like you," she finished softly. 

Cian glanced down. She was afraid to let Qui-Gon look into her eyes, afraid he would see the truth she had just revealed to Vati. That it really wasn't Jeffron she loved. 

Qui-Gon's hand rose under the water and lifted her chin. 

She looked up at him. His gaze was as soft as a caress. As he gently stroked her cheek with his fingers, she drew in a deep shuddering breath.

"Integrity is important to you, isn't he?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

"And you would not wish for the man you loved to be other than what he is?"

"If what he is, is what I fell in love with," she answered, "then, yes, Qui-Gon, I would not wish for him to be false to himself."

Qui-Gon nodded. He lowered his hand, moved closer to her.  


"Do you love him?" he asked.

She didn't answer for a long moment. Qui-Gon waited. 

"I love Jeffron," she finally said, "but I'm not _in _love with him."

"Is there a difference?"

"Oh, yes," she whispered, "there is." 

"What?"

"The difference is he does not live in my heart."

"And why is that?"

"Because my heart is already full," she replied.

Qui-Gon was very close to her now. Their bodies touched briefly beneath the swirling waters. Cian's cheeks colored under the heat of his gaze and their eyes were so locked on the other their breathing had become as one.

"Qui-Gon," she began. Then she shook her head, looked away from him. 

She felt his hands move under the water and touch her, his fingers lightly trailing over her skin. She turned back to him.

She had to tell him, now, for Vati was right. Cian was heartsick and it was eating her alive. She cared for Jeffron and always would, but the man she truly loved, the man she wanted with all her heart and body and soul was here with her.

She moved closer to Qui-Gon. So close she could feel his warm breath across her face. So close she could see nothing but his eyes and she was drowning in them. So close that if she moved just one inch more her lips would be on his. 

"Qui-Gon," she began. 

His hands moved under the water, clasped her firmly about the waist and pulled her close to him. A shudder passed through Cian as he slipped his hands up her sides. She inhaled sharply when she felt the tips of his fingers brushing over her breasts.

"Cian," he said huskily, his eyes searching her face.

"Qui-Gon," she whispered. "Oh, Qui-Gon, I lo---."

"Oh! Forgive, most honored guests!"

Cian jumped away from Qui-Gon and looked over at the edge of the sauna tub. 

One of the servants was standing and staring at them, his mouth open, his eyes wide. He was holding a bucket of flowering herbs. He bowed deeply, then rising, timidly showed the bucket to them. 

"I was to have put these in earlier in the day, most honored guests. I did not think anyone was here. Please, please, a thousand pardons." 

He bowed again, but this time did not rise.

Cian glanced over at Qui-Gon. He floated quickly over to the servant.

"It's all right," he said soothingly. "We were just leaving."

The servant rose from his bow. 

"Please, I can come back. Please, you may stay."

Qui-Gon climbed out and wrapped his robe about him. 

"No, that's all right. I think it's time we got ready for dinner anyway. Don't you, Cian?" 

He looked over at her. Cian nodded and drifted over to the edge. The servant turned his head as she got out. 

Qui-Gon, who had picked up her robe, held it out for her. As she slipped her arms into the sleeves, for a moment she felt his hands on her shoulders. He rubbed them gently. Cian tied the robe about her, then looked up at him. 

He tilted his head at her, then shrugged slightly, a gentle smile on his face.

Cian turned and nodded to the servant to let him know she was not angry with him. 

The servant bowed again, then scurried over to the herbal garden. 

Cian followed Qui-Gon out of the saunahouse, her thoughts churning, her heart pounding, her body in flames. 

To be continued...


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

Chapter Forty-Three

Obi-Wan, his arms folded within the sleeves of his robe, stood in the doorway to Nadira's outer chambers. He had just arrived on Sylvonna from Tarkasia and, after having seen that Prince Ishan and his family were settled in their complex, had come in search of Aalea.

Badalah, who was blocking the entrance, eyed him up and down. 

"What do you want, pup?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "I'm looking for Aalea."

"She's not here. Did you check her chamber?"

Obi-Wan nodded. 

"The handmaiden you assigned to her didn't know where she was. I assumed she was here."

"Well, you assumed wrong," Badalah said crossly.

"Who is it, Badalah?" Obi-Wan heard a high clear voice ask. 

"No one, your highness," Badalah said, narrowing her eyes as if daring Obi-Wan to dispute her description of him.

"Jedi Obi-Wan!" Nadira cried as she peered around Badalah. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into her outer chamber. "You have returned, finally."

Badalah watched with a dark frown as Nadira pulled Obi-Wan over to a settee. 

"Sit, Jedi Obi-Wan," Nadira said as she flopped onto it.

Obi-Wan bowed, then sat next to Nadira whose green eyes were sparkling. 

"Now, tell me," she said breathlessly, "what is he like?"

"Who, your highness?"

Nadira scowled. "My husband-to-be. Who else would I be talking about?"

"Oh, yes, Prince Ishan." Obi-Wan cocked his head. "He's, uh, very tall, your highness."

"Very tall?" Nadira mulled over that. "What else?"

"What else?" Obi-Wan repeated. 

Nadira was watching him closely. Obi-Wan was suddenly uncomfortable. He wasn't very good at this.

"He's ugly, isn't he?" Nadira cried as Obi-Wan remained silent, her eyes filling with tears. "I have seen his holophotos, but I am thinking by the look on your face that they lied." 

"No, your highness, he's not ugly, not at all," Obi-Wan said hastily. 

"Then what's wrong with him?" Nadira wailed.

"There's nothing wrong with him," Obi-Wan said, his agitation rising. This was getting out of hand. "Please, your highness, where is Aalea?"

"Why do you want to see her so badly, pup?" Badalah asked, looking him up and down. "Need her to quench that fire in your loins? Didn't get a chance to put it out while you were on Tarkasia, did you? Or is it that you didn't want to? Don't blame you. I've heard that Tarkasian women are as bad in bed as the Great Prude himself."

"That is not why I want to see Aalea," Obi-Wan exclaimed in an outraged voice. 

Badalah only crossed her arms and looked at him skeptically.

Obi-Wan decided right then he'd had enough of both of them.

He stood quickly. 

"Your highness, please excuse me," he said, "but I must find Aalea. There are things I need to go over with her regarding tonight's banquet. The banquet where, I respectfully remind you, you will finally meet your husband-to-be and all your questions will be answered."

He bowed, turned and walked towards the door.

"She is in the gymnasium, Jedi Obi-Wan," Nadira said softly.

Obi-Wan turned and looked back at the princess. She was gazing sadly down at her lap. Obi-Wan went over to her, sat and took her hand.

"Your highness," he said gently. 

Nadira looked up at him with a woeful expression.

"Please, don't worry," Obi-Wan said. "Prince Ishan is not ugly. Trust me. He's, well, I'd guess one could say he's quite handsome."

"Really?" Nadira sniffled. "Is he as pretty as you?"

Badalah snorted scornfully.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, then shot Badalah a quick glance of annoyance. He turned back to Nadira. 

"I don't know about that, your highness, but I believe you will be quite pleased."

She nodded and squeezed his hand. Then she leaned close to him, her emerald eyes twinkling through her tears.

"I think Jedi Aalea has been missing you very much," she whispered.

Obi-Wan doubted that, but he smiled at Nadira and thanked her for the information.

He stood up, bowed and, as he turned to leave, noted Badalah was watching him with a curious expression on her doughy face. He wasn't sure what it meant and, not wanting to find out, quickly left Nadira's chamber.

-----------------------

Obi-Wan finally found the palace gymnasium after having walked through what seemed to him endless miles of corridors. He still hadn't gotten used to being back among the Sylvonnans and their fondness for curving hallways which seemed to go nowhere and for giving the vaguest of directions.

He stood unnoticed in the entrance to the gym. A number of Sylvonnan guardsmen were inside exercising. But, Obi-Wan noted with dismay, an equally large number of them were lounging against the wall watching as Aalea went through a lightsaber practice routine. 

Her hair, which she normally worn in a bun, was tied back in a long thick braid which snaked down her back. She was also wearing a dark blue body suit which, Obi-Wan noted, showed off every curve of her slender body. Instead of her lightsaber, she was using one of the longswords favored by the Sylvonnans. 

The guardsmen watched with admiring looks on their faces as Aalea gracefully and fluidly moved through the Seven Forms of the Venerable Jedi Swordmaster D'aja. It was an ancient exercise and difficult to do. It involved not only sword-work, but flips and tumbles. 

Obi-Wan was surprised Aalea even knew how to do it. But, as he watched her, he noted her stance was a bit off in the Fifth Form and in the last and Seventh form, her sword movement was incorrect. 

When she was done, the guardsmen clapped and cheered. Obi-Wan watched Aalea closely to see how she would react. A frown flickered across her face, then she smiled and bowed slightly to them. The men cheered even louder but, just as they started to move towards her, Obi-Wan decided it was time to announce his presence. He could sense through the Force they meant her no harm but, like all Sylvonnans, they unquestionably had matters of the flesh on their mind and Aalea's beauty drew them like moths to a flame. 

Obi-wan walked quickly into the gym. Aalea had turned slightly, so her back was to him, but she must have noted the suddenly wary expressions on the guardsmen's faces, for she wheeled around. 

Her eyes widened when she saw him and, for a moment, Obi-Wan thought he saw something that looked like gladness in her face, but it was so fleeting he was sure it must have been his imagination. 

"Master," she said, her expression solemn. "You've returned." She bowed to him.

"Aalea," he said curtly.

"Uh, I was just getting in some exercise."

"I see." Obi-Wan glanced over to where the guardsmen were eyeing him and Aalea. He frowned at them. Without a word, the group turned away. 

Obi-Wan looked back at Aalea.

"That doesn't look like standard Jedi issue," he said as he scrutinized her body suit.

Aalea's eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. 

"No, it isn't, Master. Cian bought it for me."

"Cian?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess it's all right then."

Aalea inclined her head, but he noted her expression was tight as she looked back up at him.

"I noticed you were going through the Seven Forms of Master D'aja," he said.

"And you're surprised I know how to do it, aren't you?" she said, one slender brow arched.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. 

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am. It's a very advanced exercise and you did it well, but your stance was off in the Fifth Form and your sword movement was incorrect in the Seventh."

Aalea frowned slightly. 

"Here, let me show you." 

Obi-Wan walked over to the side of the gym where he took off his robe and put it on a bench. He unclipped his lightsaber and laid it on his robe. He then took one of the longswords out of a rack and went back over to Aalea. 

"Now watch," he told her. He moved quickly through the Seven Forms. He turned to her. 

"Did you see the difference?" 

"Yes."

"Good. Now, you try it."

Aalea moved into the opening position for the First Form. Then, her face set, she went through the routine again, duplicating him perfectly.

"Excellent, Aalea. You're a quick study."

"So my master always said."

As Obi-Wan went over to retrieve his robe and lightsaber, Aalea called out to him. 

"Master?"

He turned back to her. 

"Yes, Aalea?"

"It's been a while since I've sparred with anyone. Would you mind doing so with me? I don't want to get rusty."

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment. He had never sparred with her before and he wasn't exactly keen on doing so in front of the Sylvonnans but it was, after all, part of his duties as her acting master to help her maintain her skills.

"Of course, Aalea."

He went back over to her. She bowed. He returned it. He then raised the Sylovnnan longsword in salute. She repeated the gesture.

"Is there any particular style you'd prefer---?" 

But before Obi-Wan could finish, Aalea was already on the attack. She moved towards him quickly, her sword swinging.

To be continued....


	44. Chapter Forty-Four

Chapter Forty-Four

Obi-Wan's body immediately shifted into battle mode as Aalea advanced on him. The clash of their swords echoed in the cavernous room. Obi-Wan quickly ascertained Aalea's fighting style. What she lacked in strength, she made up for in speed and agility. 

As he parried one of her strokes and made to counter it with a swing, she spun away from him; then she flipped over his head and engaged him from behind. He turned to meet her.

Her eyes never left his. Good, he thought. She had been taught to keep her attention on her opponents' eyes.

They exchanged a flurry of blows and hits. He had to admit, she was quite good and, he also noted, her expression never changed; it remained calm, almost serene, her eyes locked on his. He twisted away as she tried a movement that should have knocked his sword from his hand. 

Aalea's eyes widened slightly at his having anticipated the move. But he had recognized it. It was one Qui-Gon had taught him. He was not surprised she knew it. His master had instructed her on many things when she was a child. 

Aalea engaged him again, her movements swift and precise, but Obi-Wan had already detected a vulnerability in her style. She frequently left her right side exposed. 

As their swords rang and clashed against each other, he slightly unfocused his thoughts so that nothing would appear in his eyes that would warn her of what he was about to do. 

Then, quickly, he thrust his sword towards her left side. Aalea was caught slightly off-balance as she twisted to parry the lunge. Obi-Wan then attacked her right side and, as she moved to parry that, he knocked her sword from her hand. It clattered to the floor.

Obi-Wan raised his blade and pointed it at Aalea. As was the custom, he addressed her. 

"Do you yield?"

She stared at him for a long moment, her chest heaving, her eyes boring into his. Then, quick as a flash, she reached out her hand and, using the Force, called her sword back to her. She raised it en garde to him.

What was she doing? All right, Obi-Wan thought grimly, if a sparring was what she wanted, a sparring was what she was going to get. 

As he and Aalea dueled about the gymnasium, Obi-Wan noted out of the corner of his eye that all of the Sylvonnan guardsmen were now watching them. 

Just then, Aalea swung at his legs, apparently having noted his attention had wavered for a moment. Obi-Wan jumped and leapt over her.

Aalea spun around, her braid swinging. He saw a brief flare of anger in her eyes. He would caution her about that later.

As Aalea attacked him, Obi-Wan noted once again that she left her right side open. He made a mental note to discuss that with her also. This time when he exploited her weakness, he used a different maneuver, but the result was the same. Her sword clattered to the floor.

"Do you yield?" he asked again. 

Aalea lifted her chin and boldly met his gaze. Obi-Wan groaned softly when, her violet eyes blazing, she reached out and drew her sword back to her hand. 

They battled about the room and, once again, Obi-Wan disarmed her and asked if she would yield. This time she answered him by not only calling her sword back to her hand, but flipping over him. 

The guardsmen cheered. Obi-Wan sighed. 

As they fought this time, Obi-Wan slowly, but methodically, guided her towards the wall. This time he was determined to end their match. 

He had restrained himself before, in deference to her inexperience, but now his sword was a blur as he forced her backwards. He saw she was breathing hard as she frantically tried to match his strokes. 

When he had her where he wanted her, he swiftly disarmed her. This time, however, he dropped his own sword, grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall to keep her from leaping away from him.

"All right, Aalea. That's enough. Do you yield?"

"Yield?" she gasped, her chest heaving. "To you? Never!" 

She raised her chin as she glared up at him.

Obi-Wan looked down at her and squeezed her shoulders. By the Force, she was willful. How had her master put up with her? Aalea stared up at him, her violet eyes flaring with defiance. But, he noted with surprise, she was also trembling under his hands. 

He looked down at her lips which, he saw with a tightening throat, had parted slightly and were also trembling. His gaze lingered on her mouth. How had Queen Samar described it at the audience? Like a warm ripe fruit, just waiting to be plucked and tasted. Obi-Wan's heart thudded in his chest. He looked back into her eyes. 

They were still burning with insolence as she gazed up at him but, oh, he thought, they were also so dazzling and so incredibly beautiful. As Obi-Wan leaned closer to her, he thought he saw something else in her eyes besides her usual impertinence, something soft and alive, like a rose just beginning to bud. He gripped her shoulders tighter.

"The prize is won, young master Jedi. She is yours. Take her," a voice suddenly cried out.

Obi-Wan turned his head. The guardsmen were looking over at him and Aalea, broad smiles on their faces. 

Obi-Wan knew that to the Sylvonnans his and Aalea's sparring had looked like some kind of love-play and, now that Obi-Wan had defeated her, they expected him to claim her as his reward. 

He looked back at Aalea. She frowned darkly at him.

He let go of her shoulders and turned to the guardsmen. Suddenly a line of dialogue from _The Scarlet Baron of Corellia _popped into his head and, for a long time afterwards, Obi-Wan would never really know what possessed him to say it. Maybe he had just wanted to knock some of that insolence out of her eyes.

"I fear I have yet to prove myself worthy of such a prize," he said, gesturing towards Aalea. "The battle is won, but the war remains to be fought." He bowed slightly.

The guardsmen applauded, their laughter ringing through the gym. 

"Well said," one of them cried out. 

As the guardsmen turned away, Obi-Wan looked back at Aalea. She had moved away from the wall and was glaring at him. 

"Prize?" she cried. "_Prize_? How dare you, Obi-Wan Kenobi! I am no one's _prize_. Especially not yours!"

"I meant nothing by it, Aalea. I only said it to appease the Sylvonnans. You know how they are." He cocked an eyebrow at her and tilted his head. "Or would you rather I had done as they asked and taken you?"

Her violet eyes darkened as she stared at him. 

"I would have liked to see you try," she replied slowly in a low voice.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. 

"You know, Aalea, if you had just yielded the first time, none of this would have happened."

"Oh, so now it's my fault you had to go off and start blathering like one of those puffed up noblemen from those awful Old Republic holovids." 

"No, but----"

She abruptly turned away from him and walked over to where her sword lay on the floor. She picked it up. Obi-Wan noted she kept her nose in the air as she walked with stiff dignity past the guardsmen over to the sword rack, but they only smiled at her as if they expected her to be insulted. 

Obi-Wan picked up his sword and took it to the rack. He then went over to his things. As he clipped his lightsaber onto his belt, he looked hard over at Aalea where she stood waiting for him.

"Aalea, where's your lightsaber?" 

"In my quarters."

Obi-Wan drew on his robe. 

"It's not wise for you to be separated from your lightsaber."

Aalea crossed her arms, her lips thin with irritation. 

"I'm not _separated _from it, Master. I just didn't think I needed it to do my exercises. I knew they had practice weapons here."

"That's not the point, Aalea," he said firmly. "A Jedi must always be prepared for any contingency. Remember what we discussed before, how we must always be on guard while we're on this mission."

"I didn't think a war was going to start while I was in the gym, Master," she said irritably.

"From now on I want you to have your lightsaber with you at all times. Is that clear?" he said.

Aalea inclined her head. When she raised it, her gaze was scorching. 

"Perfectly clear, Master," she said evenly.

"Good. After you've showered and changed, come to my quarters in the Tarkasian complex and we'll discuss tonight's banquet."

"As you wish, Master." 

Aalea bowed, turned and marched out of the gym. Her braid danced along her back and the end of it, Obi-Wan noted with a tightening throat, twitched bewitchingly over her taut rear.

As he walked out of the gymnasium, Obi-Wan was not surprised to hear more laughter coming from the guardsmen. He sighed heavily.

To be continued.....


	45. Chapter Forty-Five

Chapter Forty-Five

Rukal, Chief Priest of the religious caste of the planet of Jalat, watched as the latest addition to his inner circle of acolytes knelt before him. They were in his audience chamber at his citadel in Jholan Province. The initiate was quite young, the youngest yet. She gazed up at him with fervent eyes. She wasn't especially strong with the Syad, but she had other talents Rukal had found useful. She had also proven a willing, if unimaginative, bed partner.

Rukal reached over and dipped his thumb into the ebony bowl of blood which his aide, Tydre, held. He turned back to the young woman and placed his thumb on her forehead.

"I mark you as one of the Chosen. Now rise."

The young woman rose and, at Rukal's signal, turned and faced the twelve other members of his inner circle. Rukal raised his hands. The acolytes rose as one.

"There is no peace; there is anger," Rukal began and the acolytes chanted the words back at him, their voices rolling through the chamber.

"There is no fear; there is power. There is no death; there is immortality. There is no light; there is only the dark."

Rukal gazed at his inner circle. It was small, but growing. Lord Sidious had instructed Rukal to be very careful about whom he let share in the knowledge Sidious was giving him about the dark side of the Syad. And what knowledge! Power Rukal had only dreamt of when he had been a mere acolyte in the religious caste.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Rukal slowly levitated the mammoth stone altar which sat before him. He opened his eyes as it rose, then floated over the heads of his acolytes. They looked up, gasping, at this revelation of their master's power. Focusing his will on it, Rukal guided the huge stone block through the air. 

Rukal smiled. A month ago he'd had to punish one of his followers for insubordination. He had performed the levitation as he did at every ceremony but, when the altar hovered over the unsuspecting head of the acolyte, Rukal had released his will from it. He could still see the dried blood stains in the creases at the bottom of the stone.

Satisfied that he had sufficiently cowered his acolytes, Rukal slowly returned the altar to its resting place. He looked with great pleasure upon his followers as they gazed up at him with fear and wonder in their eyes. Rukal then nodded to Tydre who struck a gong, signaling the audience was over. 

The acolytes filed out of the chamber. The young female initiate lagged behind, her dark orange eyes gazing deeply into Rukal's. He knew she was hoping he would ask her to remain. His recent coupling with her had given her power over the others. Or so she imagined. Rukal was tempted, but he was already bored with her. 

He gave her a slight smile, than quickly turned away, gesturing for Tydre to follow him. It was time to put into action his plan regarding the abduction of Cian Nyal. Both she and the Jedi were scheduled to return to the capital that day.

He and Tydre entered his private chamber.

----------------------------------

As Qui-Gon clipped his lightsaber onto his belt, he glanced at himself in the mirror. _I am getting old. _He leaned forward and noted the deeper lines alongside his eyes and the gray in his hair and beard. _Yes, most definitely older. _He wondered if Cian had noticed. 

And, as he thought of her, he recalled what had happened yesterday in the saunahouse and the way she had emerged from the water like some newly-born goddess; droplets glistening on her full breasts, slender waist, and softly rounded hips and, as he continued to think of her, his body warmed in response, for he had wanted her, had wanted her so much he had almost.... He quickly shook his head and cleared his mind.

Yes, he was getting older but, apparently, not any wiser. Qui-Gon had devoted his life to the Jedi Order and had dedicated himself, body and soul, to the will of the Force. His commitment had been total and unwavering. Yet, even during those long years of service, he'd had some lovers; not many, for always, the Force had continued to speak to him, guiding him, goading him, leading him to whatever final destiny awaited him. 

And because of that commitment to his life's purpose, he had kept his distance from Cian and had, over the years, lessened any contact with her. He knew that she loved him, had known it for a long time, but he had hoped she would find someone to whom she could give her love and have what he knew she desired and, most certainly, deserved: children, a family, someone to spend the rest of her life with. 

He sighed and quickly drew on his robe. What had almost happened with her was something he would to have ensure never happened again. Not so much for his sake, but for hers. 

He grabbed his travel case from the bed and left the chamber. His and Cian's travel cases had been brought in from the capital when Shiro had invited them to remain one more night at the villa.

As Qui-Gon walked into the outer sitting room, one of the omnipresent servants bowed, then quickly took the case from his hand. Qui-Gon was about to protest, but knew it would do no good explaining the Jedi preferred not to be catered to in such a manner.

The servant, as usual, waited for Qui-Gon to precede him out the door. Once in the hallway, Qui-Gon made his way down the stairs to the outside.

Shiro, Vati and Cian stood just beyond the villa's entrance. Qui-Gon bowed to Shiro and Vati. He glanced over at Cian. She met his eyes, then looked quickly away. During dinner last night, she had been quiet and subdued. After they had both retired to their separate rooms in the villa, he had been tempted to visit her, but had decided against it. He had sensed she was not yet ready to talk about what had almost happened in the saunahouse.

Vati walked slowly over to Qui-Gon. 

"Master Qui-Gon."

"Sala Vati."

"I have so much enjoyed your visit with us. I hope, once relations have been established between Jalat and the Republic, you will come and visit us again."

"The honor would be mine, Sala Vati. I will never forget the hospitality you have so graciously shown us."

She nodded. Then she gestured for Qui-Gon to bend down. He did so and she leaned close to his ear.

"Take some advice from a dying woman, Master Qui-Gon," she said softly. "Open your heart to other voices."

Then she pulled back and squeezed his hand, her eyes gazing deeply into his. Her words had startled and puzzled him, but he nodded.

Shiro walked over and put his arm about his wife. He then looked up at Qui-Gon. 

"Thank you again, my friend, for agreeing to stay one more night with us. We have much enjoyed your company."

"As have we," Qui-Gon said as he looked over at Cian. She gazed back at him, her dark gray eyes solemn; then she walked over and took his arm. He was surprised at how pleased he was when she did so.

She looked over at Shiro and Vati. 

"Yes, thank you so much for your hospitality."

"You are most welcome, Mistress Nyal," Shiro said. "I will see you both again at the end of the week."

Qui-Gon nodded. He looked over to where their shuttle had landed. The servants scurried over to it, his and Cian's travel cases in their hands.

They exchanged final goodbyes with Shiro and Vati. Then they walked over and boarded the shuttle. As it rose from the landing pad, Qui-Gon looked back at the villa through the transparent walls of the shuttle. 

Shiro and Vati stood at the entrance, their hands raised in farewell. Qui-Gon lifted his in return. Cian saw the movement and looked back at the couple. She raised her hand, gazing back until the villa had vanished from sight.

Sighing, she turned around and looked over at Qui-Gon.

"I shall miss Vati very much," she said. "I hope I will have the opportunity to see her again before we leave."

"As do I." Qui-Gon took a deep breath. Although he had promised himself he would wait until she was ready to talk about what had happened in the saunahouse, he wanted her to know he hoped it would not affect their friendship. He was about to speak of it when she suddenly said something about Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry, Cian. What did you say?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Obi-Wan."

"Really? Why?"

She shrugged slightly. "Well, it is his first mission without you, and he has Aalea to look after, and they're both so young, and..." Her voice trailed off.

"And what?"

Cian pursed her lips and looked out the window at the passing scenery for a moment. She turned back to Qui-Gon.

"He's in love with her. You do know that?"

"Who is in love with whom, Cian?"

"Obi-Wan. He's in love with Aalea."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Aalea and Obi-Can can barely stand each other. They're like oil and water."

Cian smiled sadly at him. "But that's just it, Qui-Gon. He doesn't _know _he's in love with her. At least not yet. He's feels it, but either can't or won't admit it. Even to himself. That's why he's so cold and stiff with her."

Qui-Gon mulled over that. 

"What do your instincts tell you about Aalea? How does she feel about him?"

"She still believes it's you that she loves, and she does, but not in the way she thinks. If he wanted to, Obi-Wan could easily win her heart."

Qui-Gon sighed deeply. 

"I hope this will not affect their mission. If I had known, I would have spoken against their being assigned together."

"Why?"

"Such feelings can be a distraction."

Cian shook her head. "You're not giving them much credit, Qui-Gon. They are Jedi. And they've both been well-trained."

"But as you just noted, they are young. And Sylvonna is---"

"The love capital of the galaxy." She squeezed his arm. "They'll be all right. Don't worry. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Qui-Gon remained silent for a moment, staring out the window of the shuttle. 

"I hope," he finally said, "if you are correct, and Obi-Wan does have such feelings for Aalea, he will keep them to himself."

Cian looked sharply at him. "Why?"

"We are Jedi, Cian. At any time the Force may call us to walk in dark and desolate places. Places where we must often go alone."

Qui-Gon could feel Cian's body tensing alongside his. He glanced at her and noted the skin around her eyes had tightened.

"Then tell me this, Qui-Gon. What if, by some chance, Obi-Wan and Aalea should discover they love each other. Are you saying they must hide it, not only from the one they love but from themselves? What kind of a life is that? What chance for fulfillment or happiness does it offer?"

"Cian, a Jedi's life is one of service and there is much fulfillment in that. But the path the Force guides us on is not an easy one. To ask another to bear that burden..." He shook his head. "It is a hard life. Love only makes it harder; for the one who loves and the one who is loved. You know that."

"Yes, I do know that," Cian said softly. She drew her arm away from his. He reached over and took her hand.

"Don't pull away," he said gently.

"Isn't that what you want me to do?" she cried out suddenly. "Isn't that what you're trying to tell me with all your talk about dark places and how love only makes a Jedi's life harder?" 

Qui-Gon glanced at their shuttle pilot, but he appeared oblivious to them.

"Cian. I---"

"You don't have to say any more, Qui-Gon," she said, her eyes dark with pain. She turned away from him. 

For a long moment she stared out the window. Qui-Gon waited. Then with a deep breath she turned and faced him. 

"I'm sorry, Qui-Gon," she said. "Please forgive me."

He took her hand. 

"Cian, you don't have to apologize."

She pulled her hand away from his. 

"Yes, I do. I _must _apologize, I will apologize," she went on in a choked voice, "not only for my outburst, but for my behavior yesterday in the saunahouse. I don't know what came over me. I can assure you it won't happen again."

"Cian..." Qui-Gon said, but she turned away from him again. If they had been bonded, Qui-Gon imagined she would have started shielding against him. Instead, she arranged her body in such a way as to let him know she no longer wished to talk.

Qui-Gon sighed. He was beginning to feel, for both their sakes, the sooner their mission was over, the better.

To be continued...


	46. Chapter Forty-Six

Chapter Forty-Six

As Aalea stood next to Obi-Wan along the wall, watching as the Tarkasians and the Sylvonnans filed into the banquet room, she wondered for the umpteenth time what it was about her Obi-Wan disapproved of so much. She knew she wasn't the perfect Jedi, but since she'd been on this mission with him, she had been rebuked, chastised and lectured more times than in all her years with her master. 

She glanced over at him and noted how serious he was trying to look with his arms folded within his robe, his brow slightly furrowed and his mouth set. He thinks he's Master Qui-Gon, she thought irritably. 

Then, Aalea thought about their sparring in the gym earlier. She knew she should have yielded to him the first time he disarmed her, for she had no illusions about her skills in comparison to his. He was far superior to her. But having to give ground to him was the bitterest pill. He was already so terribly full of himself. And the way he had spouted that horrible dialogue from that awful Old Republic holovid. His prize! She snorted softly, then glanced over at Obi-Wan to see if he had heard, but he continued to gaze stoically at the guests as they came into the banquet hall.

Then Aalea frowned, for something else had happened that had disturbed her even more than his calling her his prize. When he had grabbed her to prevent her from jumping away from him, something had surged through her. Not anger, not humiliation, not embarrassment. Something else. Something that had felt strangely and frighteningly pleasant. For she had been conscious of him in a way she'd never had before; of his strong warm hands on her shoulders, the way his blue-gray eyes had held hers, and the way his voice had begged her to give herself to him. 

No, Aalea thought quickly, that wasn't what he'd said. He had asked her to yield, not give herself to him. What had made her think he'd said that?

She shook her head and focused her attention back on the banquet hall. Two long tables faced each other. At the end of the tables another had been placed at which sat King Tahal and Queen Samar. To their right King Lucan and Queen Cassia were being seated. Next to Queen Cassia a tall, broad-shouldered man with russet-colored eyes and braided black hair slipped into his chair.

Glancing about the room, the man spotted Obi-Wan. He waved. 

Obi-Wan nodded. Then the man's eyes shifted to Aalea and widened. A large grin spread across his handsome face. He winked at her. Aalea, not wanting to be rude, gave him a small smile.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Obi-Wan's frown deepen. 

Aalea sighed. She'd probably be lectured later about how she had once again violated Jedi propriety by smiling at a stranger. She was about to ask Obi-Wan who the man was, but noting the disapproving expression on Obi-Wan's face, thought better of it. She looked back to the entrances as the rest of the guests funneled in.

Once the guests had all been seated, it was Obi-Wan and Aalea's signal, as Honorary Bodyguards, to escort Ishan and Nadira into the hall for their formal introduction. Obi-Wan went to the left and Aalea to the right. 

As she entered the tiny anteroom where Nadira and Badalah waited, she glanced back at the man with the long braided hair. He was still grinning at her. 

"Have they all finally sat down?" Badalah asked crossly.

"Yes," Aalea answered. 

She looked over at Nadira. The princess was swathed in a glittering array of brightly-colored gowns. Her face was veiled and only her large green eyes were visible. 

"Oh, Jedi Aalea," she whispered. "I am so afraid."

Aalea quickly took Nadira's hand. It was cold and shaking. 

"Don't worry, your highness. I am here."

Badalah was peering out the door. 

"Something's going on, Aalea."

Aalea squeezed Nadira's hand, then walked over to Badalah. 

She looked out into the hall. Badalah was right. The guests were in a stir and Aalea could see a man with a long black mustache whispering something into King Lucan's ear and, whatever it was, Lucan didn't like what he was hearing. Aalea saw no signs of either Obi-Wan or Ishan. She looked over at Badalah who only shrugged her shoulders.

Then King Tahal's chief eunuch, Marni, ran into the hall and rushed over to Tahal. He leaned towards the king's ear and whispered. 

Tahal leapt up, his face a thundercloud, his black eyes burning. 

"What treachery is this?" he roared.

Aalea turned back to Nadira. 

"I'll be right back, your highness."

Nadira only nodded, her eyes bright with fear. She had heard her father's cry of outrage.

Aalea ran into the hall and over to the head table. She went up to King Tahal. 

"What is wrong, your majesty?" 

Tahal turned toward her. He thrust his hand towards Lucan. 

"Their son has decided he does not wish to marry my daughter. He has run off. To become a Jedi!"

"What?" Aalea cried, looking over at Lucan. 

King Lucan's hazel eyes were frosty as he looked at her. 

"Yes, it appears my son has been corrupted by you Jedi and has decided to forgo his filial duty. I blame Master Kenobi for this."

"Don't try to place the blame on someone else, Lucan," Tahal shouted. "You had this planned from the start. How dare you barbarians come to my world and dishonor my daughter!"

"Barbarians?" Lucan cried. "How dare you call _us _barbarians, Tahal. What do you perfumed degenerates know of civilization? We should have you destroyed you when we had the chance."

"Destroy us?" Tahal bellowed. "You were the ones who sued for peace because you knew we were winning, Lucan."

Aalea watched in horror as the guests, Sylvonnans and Tarkasians, began to rise from their chairs, eyeing each other from across the tables. She glanced around the tension-filled hall. The situation was becoming a powder keg. And where was Obi-Wan?

"We sued for peace because we were close to wiping your kind out forever!" Lucan cried, his bald head glistening with sweat. Queen Cassia reached over and tried to grab her husband's arm, but Lucan angrily shook her off. He then pulled a dagger from the belt on his black uniform and brandished it at Tahal.

Tahal reached over to one of his guards and pulled a knife out of his shoulder holster. He moved toward Lucan. Suddenly, the tall man with the braids who had winked at Aalea jumped in front of Lucan, his own blade drawn. 

"Stand back, Tahal, or I'll cut your heart out where you stand."

"Move aside, Prince Markus. This is between your father and me."

"It may be between you and father, but you'll have to go through me to get to him."

"So be it," Tahal sneered.

Aalea was about to draw her lightsaber when a scream from behind distracted her. It was Nadira. She had come out of the anteroom and was standing in the door, her hands raised up in horror.

"Nadira," Aalea shouted. "Go back inside."

Nadira only stood, her eyes wide as she looked about her.

Tahal leapt onto Markus and the two men struggled. Pandemonium broke out in the hall. Guests either screamed and ran for the doors or shouted and drew weapons. Aalea was nearly knocked to the floor when a Sylvonnan guardsman and a Tarkasian noble broke into a fight near her. 

As Aalea tried to make her way through the melee to where Tahal and Markus were fighting, out of the corner of her eye she saw Nadira running through the crowd to her parents. Aalea switched direction and ran towards her.

Before Aalea could get to her, however, the fleeing guests pushed Nadira to the floor. Aalea's stomach tightened. The princess was sure to be trampled. 

To be continued....


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven

Chapter Forty-Seven

Calling upon the Force, Aalea leapt over the running guests. She landed next to Nadira who was cowering on the floor. Aalea quickly drew her lightsaber and ignited it. She whipped it around her, careful not to touch anyone, but wanting to clear a space around Nadira. 

"Stand back!" she shouted. 

The sight of the lightsaber stopped the guests in their tracks. 

"All of you, drop your weapons!" Aalea cried out as she stood over Nadira.

Most of the guests who were near her and had drawn weapons complied, but Aalea could still see pockets of fighting going on about the hall and Tahal and Markus were still struggling. 

Lucan was restraining Cassia who screamed for Markus and Tahal to stop. Queen Samar, meanwhile, had fainted and Marni was bent over her, trying frantically to revive her. 

"Drop your weapons," Aalea cried again. 

Then, just as she was about to run over to stop Tahal and Markus, she saw a blur of movement. Suddenly Obi-Wan was standing next to the two men, his lightsaber blazing. 

"Do as she says. Drop your weapons. Now!" he shouted, his eyes fierce.

Markus, who was bleeding from his side, looked over at Obi-Wan, shrugged, then dropped his knife to the floor. Tahal, who was bleeding from his arm, frowned at the Jedi, then dropped his. Obi-Wan powered down his lightsaber.

Queen Cassia immediately ran over to Markus. She waved frantically at the healers who, accompanied by servants, rushed into the hall with stretchers for the injured.

As one of the Sylvonann healers went over to Markus, Lucan grabbed the healer's arm. 

"I will not have my son treated by a Sylvonnan," he cried, his hazel eyes blazing.

Obi-Wan walked over to Lucan and pulled the king's hand away from the healer. 

"You will allow Prince Markus to be cared for, King Lucan."

Lucan jerked his hand away and glared at Obi-Wan. 

"This is all your fault, Jedi," he hissed. "I promise, your superiors will hear of this." 

He turned and tried to take Cassia's arm, but she snatched it away. She then followed her son's stretcher as the servants took Markus to the infirmary. Lucan watched his wife leave with a frown then, glancing angrily over at Obi-Wan, strode quickly from the hall.

Obi-Wan turned and walked over to where Aalea still stood guard over Nadira. She powered down her lightsaber. 

Obi-Wan gave her a quick look, then knelt next to Nadira who was being rocked by Badalah.

"Are you all right, your highness," he asked gently.

"Yes, Jedi Obi-Wan," Nadira said, her voice trembling, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I am very fine. Thanks to Jedi Aalea." 

Obi-Wan helped Nadira to her feet. Her robes were all in disarray and her veil had been torn off. She thanked him, then, when she saw her father being carried out of the hall, ran quickly over to him. Badalah followed her.

The stretcher bearers stopped for a moment. King Tahal reached up and gently stroked Nadira's cheek, assuring her he was all right. Nadira clung to his hand, tears streaming down her face. Queen Samar, who had been revived, gently drew her daughter away as Tahal was taken to the infirmary. Then she and Badalah escorted the weeping princess out of the banquet hall.

Obi-Wan turned towards Aalea. "Are you all right, Aalea?"

Aalea nodded. She looked around at the ruined banquet table, overturned chairs and broken glasses and dishes. 

"Things got a little out of hand, Master."

Obi-Wan looked around him unhappily. "Yes, a little."

"What happened? Where's Prince Ishan."

Obi-Wan sighed. "When I went to the anteroom to escort him into the hall, it was empty. I thought Ishan had been delayed for some reason, so I went to his quarters. That's where I found Seleth, Lucan's Major-Domo. He'd just found a note left by Ishan saying he would not marry Nadira and he was running away to become a Jedi Knight."  


Aalea shook her head. "A Jedi Knight? What ever gave him that idea?"

Obi-Wan looked at Aalea uneasily. 

"That may be my fault. He and I talked a great deal about the Jedi Order while I was on Tarkasia. But I had no idea...." Obi-Wan sighed deeply. "I was on my way to search for him when I sensed you were in trouble."

Aalea glanced sharply at him. "You sensed I was in trouble?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said distractedly. He watched as more servants began moving into the hall to start the clean-up. He shook his head.

"This is not good, Aalea. The entire peace accord is in jeopardy."

Aalea agreed and she was certain Lucan would hold to his threat and contact the Jedi Council. 

"What should we do, Master?"

Obi-Wan looked over at her. 

"We must find Ishan. I'm going to go look for him. Remain here and make certain no more blood is shed."

"Yes, Master." 

As Obi-Wan started to move away, he turned back. 

"Aalea?"

"Yes, Master?"

"You did a good job protecting Nadira." He smiled at her, then turned away, his robe flying out behind him as he ran from the hall.

Aalea tilted her head as she watched Obi-Wan leave. He had smiled at her, something he'd not done since their mission had begun. He should smile more often, she thought. He had a nice smile. 

Then she looked about her at the wreckage in the hall. How were they going to fix this?

To be continued...


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight

Chapter Forty-Eight

The next morning after her and Qui-Gon's return from Shiro's villa, Cian walked alone in the gardens of the Residence Hall. Her thoughts were, as they had been all night, on Qui-Gon. She had not seen him since their arrival late yesterday afternoon at the capital. Both had retired to their separate suites and Cian had her dinner brought to her rooms for she'd wanted to be alone. She'd needed time to sort out her feelings. 

Now, after having spent most of the night thinking about it, she had made her decision. Once the mission to Jalat was over, she was going to contact Jeffron and tell him she could not marry him; not because she still harbored some girlish fantasy she could win Qui-Gon's heart, for she now knew that would never happen. 

No, it was because Finis and Vati were right. It would not be fair to Jeffron to marry him when she truly did not love him. The man she loved, the man she would love until the last breath left her body, was already spoken for. The Force had his heart. 

Cian walked down a path which took her to a small shaded nook within the garden. She sat on a stone bench. She then closed her eyes and, as Qui-Gon had shown her, opened herself up to the Force. It never spoke to her as it did to him, but she was aware of it. It flowed through her like some great river, strong and clean and fresh. 

As Cian let herself fall within the Force, she became acutely aware of the life that surrounded her; earthworms burrowing through the soil, bees and butterflies drifting among the flowers, birds nestling in the boughs of the trees. 

Life enclosed and enfolded her; pulsating, throbbing, beating, fluttering, thrumming. And there, just at the edge, she felt him. Qui-Gon. Not his thoughts or his feelings, for there was no bond between them as existed between Aalea and Obi-Wan, but she sensed him, his life force like a flame, bright and strong.

Cian sighed. She hadn't been very nice to him yesterday and, even though she knew she could never win his love he was still, she hoped, her friend. And she also missed him. Terribly. 

Cian quickly stood. Just as she was about to leave the garden in search of him, she heard a voice behind her.

"Forgive me, Mistress Nyal." 

Cian turned. It was one of the Residence Hall servants. He bowed deeply then gestured to a young Jalatan who stood next to him.

"This one has asked permission to speak to you." 

The servant stepped back, bowed again, and quickly left the garden.

Cian looked at the young man. She wasn't able to discern his caste for he was wearing a plain white jacket and trousers. He bowed deeply to her.

"Thank you for seeing me, Mistress Nyal. My name is Tydre. I am Chief Priest Rukal's aide. He asked me to come and invite you to meet with him. He would like to discuss the upcoming Council vote on whether to establish relations with the Republic."

"Really? When would he like to meet?"

Tydre cleared his throat, glanced quickly around. 

"Now, Mistress Nyal."

"Now? Oh, well, let me see if I can find Qui-Gon."

Tydre moved a step closer to Cian. 

"I'm sorry, Mistress Nyal, you do not understand," he said quickly. "Salu Rukal will only meet with you." He smiled apologetically. "I'm afraid my master is still a bit uncomfortable around the Jedi."

Cian hesitated for a moment. She recalled the disturbance in the Force both she and Qui-Gon had sensed at the audience hall and their speculation Rukal had been the source. She looked closely at Tydre. He gazed calmly back at her. She mentally shrugged. More than likely what she had felt had only been Rukal's apprehension about Qui-Gon. 

"Mistress Nyal, my master has a very tight schedule. If you wish to meet with him, we must leave now."

"Yes, of course. Will I need to arrange transport?"

"No, all has been arranged." He then bowed and gestured for her to precede him out of the garden.

--------------------

Qui-Gon slowly opened his eyes and gently increased his breathing. He had spent the early part of the morning in deep meditation. 

The late morning sun poured through the windows of his chamber. He stood, stretched, and noticed with some chagrin there was a stitch in a muscle of his upper back. He worked the muscle about until the stitch eased. Then he walked from his bedchamber into the sitting room. 

He glanced at the comlink on the table to see if Cian had left him a message, but there was nothing. She must still be upset. 

Qui-Gon stood for a moment, his thoughts churning. Last night, unasked for but undeniable, he had dreamt of her; had dreamt they were making love, her lips soft and warm on his, her slender arms about his neck, her sighs of pleasure like a summer breeze across his face. 

And as he had held her and loved her, the dream had seemed so real that, when he had awakened, his lips had tingled from the memory of her kiss. But, it had only been a dream. He and Cian were not nor had ever been lovers. They had yet to even share a kiss. 

Qui-Gon sighed and drew on his robe. As much as he suspected it would not be wise to do so, he had to see her. He quickly left his suite.

------------

Cian gazed out the windows of the shuttle. Tydre had told her Rukal wanted to meet with her at his private citadel in Jholan province. As she looked down at the neatly tended fields of the province, she was once again struck by the beauty of this world. If she could convince Rukal that relations with the Republic would benefit and enrich the religious caste, this beautiful world and its lovely people would be a wonderful addition to the Republic.

She turned back to Tydre who was watching her, his expression unreadable.

"How long have you been the Chief Priest's aide?"

"These last four turns. My parents were killed in the flooding of the Year of the Dying Crane. The religious caste took me in."

"I'm so very sorry for your loss, Salu Tydre." Cian reached over and put her hand over his and squeezed it warmly. 

Tydre glanced down at her hand on his, then back at her, his eyes wide and full of surprise. Then, he shook his head. 

"There is no need for sorrow, Mistress Nyal. It was the will of the Syad that my parents died. If they had not, I would never have been taken in by Salu Rukal."

Cian wasn't sure how to respond to that. When she was young she had lost her parents in a starliner explosion, but she had never thought it was the will of the Force or anything that they had died. But she supposed for some, finding meaning in what she could only see as a tragic accident was of some comfort. She nodded and removed her hand.

"How much longer before we arrive at the citadel?"

"Not long. You are eager to meet my master?"

"Yes, I suppose I am."

Tydre gazed back at her, his dark orange eyes piercing. "He is also eager to meet you, Mistress Nyal."

Cian nodded and turned back to looking out the window. Her thoughts returned to Qui-Gon. She had wanted to leave a message informing him of her meeting with Rukal, but Tydre had insisted they had to leave right away. Once she arrived at the citadel she would ask that a message be sent to Qui-Gon letting him know where she was and when she would be back. 

To be continued....


	49. Chapter Forty-Nine

Chapter Forty-Nine

It was later that night following the disaster at the banquet. Obi-Wan had returned from searching for Ishan, but had not found the young prince. Ishan's father had then contacted the Jedi Council and angrily informed them Obi-Wan had encouraged Ishan to run away. 

As a result, both Aalea and Obi-Wan were standing at attention in the palace's communication center in front of a holographic image of Yoda which was being transmitted from Courscant.

"Fix this you will," Yoda said sternly, his eyes regarding Obi-Wan with displeasure.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said.

"Find the prince. Repair the peace."

"Yes, Master."

Yoda then glanced over at Aalea. He looked at her for a moment, then abruptly broke the connection. His image faded.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, then exhaled it sharply. He lowered his head for a moment. 

"It's not your fault," Aalea said gently.

Obi-Wan didn't respond at first. Then he looked over at her.

"No, Aalea," he said. "It is my fault. I should have seen Ishan was planning to run away."

"How could you have possibly foreseen he was going to do something like this?"

"Master Qui-Gon would have," Obi-Wan said dejectedly, shaking his head. "He's always telling me to keep my attention on the here and now. If I had, I would have seen how terribly unhappy Ishan was about this wedding."

"You're being much too hard on yourself, Obi-Wan," Aalea said. 

Then, surprising even herself, she reached over and squeezed his hand.

Obi-Wan glanced down at her hand, then looked questioningly into her eyes. 

Aalea quickly drew her hand away. 

"I'm sorry, Master. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's all right," he said. "Thank you, Aalea. For being supportive, I mean." He gave her a small smile. 

Two smiles in one day, Aalea thought. That had to be a record. Then she recalled his comment earlier about having sensed she was in trouble.

"Master?"

"Yes, Aalea."

"You said earlier you sensed I was in trouble. What did you mean?"

Obi-Wan frowned slightly. 

"I just sensed something was wrong. That you needed me."

"Through the bond?"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and Aalea was just as surprised as he that she'd brought up the subject of their Force bond. In the ten years since Obi-Wan had forged it, neither had ever spoken of it to the other.

"The bond?" he repeated slowly. "You're still shielding against me, aren't you?"

Aalea shifted her feet and glanced down quickly. 

"Yes, but so are you, right?" She looked up at him from under her lashes.

He didn't answer her right away. Aalea waited as a flurry of expressions swept across his face.

"Yes, I am," he finally said. "I mean, I am now. I wasn't earlier but only because I was worried something might happen while I was gone. I though it best to maintain some kind of contact with you. For the sake of the mission, you understand."

Aalea mulled over that for a moment. She noted Obi-wan was watching her closely and that some emotion she couldn't quite read was in his eyes.

Then he looked away, adjusted his robes and checked to make sure his lightsaber was clipped securely to his belt. 

"I'm going to go look for Ishan," he said.

"Master, it's very late. You should get some rest. There are people searching all through the capital. They'll find him."

Obi-Wan sighed, then nodded. 

"You're right. But, if they haven't found him by morning, I'm going to keep looking. I know you don't think it's my fault, but I can't help feeling responsible."

Aalea didn't know what to say. She'd had no idea Obi-Wan was so hard on himself. It must be a terrible burden, feeling responsible for things one didn't have any control over. 

She wondered if it came from his having been Qui-Gon's apprentice all these years, trying so hard to live up to his master's expectations, wanting so much to be worthy of him. Aalea too wanted to be seen as worthy in Qui-Gon's eyes but, she suddenly realized, she would never be under the same pressures as Obi-Wan. He was Qui-Gon's padawan and the Jedi Master's expectations for Obi-Wan were much higher than they would ever be for her. 

Aalea also wondered if this was why Obi-Wan took himself so seriously and was so overly concerned with things such as decorum and correctness. She knew that Qui-Gon had almost not chosen Obi-Wan as his padawan and that there had also been a painful incident in their past when the two had parted ways for a bit. Perhaps Obi-Wan was still fearful he would do something to justify Qui-Gon's initial misgivings about him. Aalea felt a sudden wave of sympathy for him. 

"I'll help you look for Ishan tomorrow," she offered.

"No, I'll do it. Stay close to Nadira. You may be of some comfort to her. She likes you very much."

Aalea shrugged. 

"Sometimes she gets on my nerves and she's terribly spoiled but," and Aalea sighed, "she does have a good heart."

Obi-Wan laughed softly. 

"Yes, she is and she does. Come, I'll walk you to your quarters." 

Aalea tried not to stare at Obi-Wan as they left the communications center. Two smiles and a laugh in the same day. Was this the same Obi-Wan she'd spent the last couple weeks with? Obi-Wan the Stoic. Obi-Wan the Solemn. Aalea shook her head. Maybe diplomatic disasters brought out his good side.

To be continued....


	50. Chapter Fifty

Chapter Fifty

Aalea gazed out the windows of Nadira's bower. It was the evening of the day following the banquet. The sun was just setting on the horizon and the lights of the capital were slowly coming on. 

Obi-Wan had been gone all day searching for Prince Ishan. She had last heard from him two hours ago when he had contacted her by comlink to update her on the search. She had asked again if he needed her help, but he had told her to stay near Nadira.

Aalea glanced behind her. Badalah sat in a chair, Nadira in her lap. The handmatron was singing a lullaby to the princess. Nadira had spent the entire day with her father. King Tahal was going to recover from his injuries, as was Prince Markus, but the peace between their two worlds was still in jeopardy. 

King Lucan had joined in the search for Ishan but had come back later, his haughty demeanor of yesterday replaced by growing anguish over the continued absence of his youngest son.

Aalea sighed heavily. She leaned her forehead against the glass. She was restless. And where was Obi-Wan? Then, for the second time in as many days, she thought about their Force bond. 

For the past ten years Aalea had erected shields against the bond because the very idea of it troubled her. Her thoughts and her feelings were her own and the idea that someone could hear them or feel them terrified her. Especially some one like Obi-Wan. But now she wondered what would happen if she were to let her mental shields down. What would it feel like to sense him the way he had sensed her yesterday?

Aalea closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then slowly lowered her shields. At first she sensed nothing out of the ordinary. She was aware, as always, of the Force and the way it surrounded her. She could also feel the quiet, but brittle, tension throughout the palace. But nothing of Obi-Wan. 

She took another deep breath and concentrated harder. Then, for a reason Aalea didn't want to think about too deeply, she focused on the way Obi-Wan had smiled at her yesterday. 

Suddenly, she was aware of him. At first it felt like a soft whisper in a dark room or the scent of roses on a moonless night. But as she focused more and more on him, her awareness of him deepened and sharpened. 

Aalea trembled a little, for she was still afraid, but she forced herself to keep reaching towards him. He was shielding against her, so she couldn't hear his thoughts, but she could sense his feelings. He was agitated, no, excited. Yes, very excited. 

Aalea tried to probe deeper to discover what he was so stirred up about, but she couldn't get through the shields in his mind. 

She sighed, then quickly raised her shields. Well, at least he was all right. And excited. Though about what she didn't have a clue.

She turned away from the window and went over to Badalah and Nadira. The handmatron looked up and smiled. She continued to sing softly to Nadria, her plump hand slowly stroking the princess's bright red hair. Nadira's eyes were closed, but Aalea didn't think she was sleeping. No one had been able to sleep much since the banquet. 

Aalea sat on the floor next to Badalah's chair. She reached over and stroked Nadira's cheek. 

Nadira slowly opened her eyes. She gave Aalea a small sad smile, but said nothing. 

Aalea's heart turned over. She had spent the last few days wishing Nadira would stop her incessant babbling, but now Aalea would have given anything to hear her high bubbly voice. She wouldn't even mind if the princess were to prattle about Obi-Wan and how pretty he was. But Nadira remained silent. She nestled her head deeper into Badalah's heavy bosom and closed her eyes.

Aalea leaned against Badalah's thigh. She too closed her eyes and listened quietly as the handmatron sang softly to them both.

-----------

"Aalea, wake up."

Aalea's eyes snapped open. She was lying on Nadira's bed. She must have fallen asleep and someone had moved her here. She looked up. 

Obi-Wan was looking down at her, Nadira and Badalah next to him.

"Master, forgive me," she said as she quickly sat up. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's all right. It's good you got some rest. I'm going to need your help."

"My help? For what?"

Then she realized Obi-Wan was in Nadira's bower, something which was supposedly forbidden for any man. She looked over at Badalah, but the handmatron appeared not to care. Neither did Nadira. Both of them were watching Obi-Wan with expectant looks on their faces.

"I need your help sneaking Nadira out of the palace," he said.

Aalea shook her head. She wondered if she was dreaming for she was sure she hadn't heard Obi-Wan right. Sneak the Rose of Sylvonna out of the palace?

"You're going to what?"

"I've found Prince Ishan," he said.

"You have? Where is he?"

"I don't have time to explain. He's agreed to meet with Nadira. We're going to take her to him."

"But, I don't understand. Why didn't he come to the palace to see her?"

"He's not ready to face his parents yet."

"You should have brought him back with you, Master," Aalea said frowning. "Dragged him if you had to. Hasn't he caused enough trouble?"

"Aalea, please, we don't have time for this. Now, my plan is to dress Nadira as one of her handmaidens."

Aalea stared at Obi-Wan. This didn't sound like him at all. Sneaking royal princesses out of palaces? Arranging secret trysts in the middle of the night? She was tempted to reach over and check his forehead to see if he was feverish.

"Well, are you coming or not?" he said as she continued to stare at him.

"Yes, I'm coming." 

Aalea got up from the bed and quickly adjusted her clothing. She made sure her lightsaber was clipped to her belt. Then she picked up her robe from a chair and put it on. 

Nadira and Badalah, meanwhile, had disappeared behind a panel. A few minutes later, Nadira reappeared, dressed in one of her handmaiden's outfits. Her bright red hair was hidden under a scarf and she was veiled. Her large green eyes were shining.

Aalea went over to her. 

"Are you sure about this, your highness?"

"Oh, yes, Jedi Aalea," Nadira said eagerly. "I was so afraid to meet him yesterday because there were so many people. But I am thinking this is much better. And I have never snuck out of the palace before. It is very exciting, do you not think?"

Aalea wasn't sure about that. She glanced over at Obi-Wan who was waiting by the door. If he thought they were in trouble now, this little plan of his, if it blew up in their faces, could guarantee that not only would the two of them never become Jedi Knights, they could possibly wind up spending the rest of their lives in the fire mines of Timir.

"Are you ready, your highness?" Obi-Wan asked Nadira.

"Oh, yes, Jedi Obi-Wan! I am very ready. I am not afraid," she said breathlessly as she walked over to him.

Obi-Wan smiled warmly down at Nadira and Aalea noted, once again, her throat tightening, how terribly handsome he was when he smiled. He glanced quickly over at her.

"Aalea?"

"I guess so, Master, but you still should've just dragged him back," she said crossly. "Personally, I think we should just inform---."

He silenced her with a raised hand. Then he looked over at Badalah.

"Yes, yes, pup," Badalah said grumpily. "I know what I'm supposed to do. If anyone asks to see Nadira while you're gone I'm supposed to, what was the word you used?"

"Stall them," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, stall them." 

Badalah then reached over and grabbed Nadira in a fierce hug. She released the princess and glared at Obi-Wan. 

"You make sure you take care of her, pup. Or you'll answer to me, I promise you that," she said fiercely.

"Don't worry, Badalah, Aalea and I will watch over her." 

And with that, Obi-Wan gestured for Aalea and Nadira to precede him out the door.

To be continued....


	51. Chapter Fifty-One

Chapter Fifty-One

The three of them, to Aalea's surprise, encountered no obstacles as they left the palace. Apparently the events of yesterday were still so much the topic of discussion no one thought anything of Aalea, Obi-Wan and one of Nadira's handmaidens leaving the palace in the middle of the night.

One of the guardsmen at the palace entrance asked them where they were going, but Obi-Wan quickly explained that Nadira was still feeling poorly and he and Aalea, since it was quite late, were escorting one of her handmaidens to the apothecary for some medicine. At the mention of the Rose of Sylvonna's distress, the guardsman's eyes filled with tears. He quickly waved them through.

Now, Aalea was surprised to see Obi-Wan was leading her and Nadira to the Sylvonnan space port. It was pretty much deserted this time of night and any personnel around only glanced idly at them.

Obi-Wan took them to the skipship. He turned to Nadira. 

"Are you ready, your highness?"

Nadira nodded, her eyes sparkling from the lights of the starport.

Obi-Wan keyed in the code to open the ship. The door opened and the ramp lowered to the ground. 

Obi-Wan gestured for Nadira to enter. She hesitated for a moment then, lifting up her gown, ran up the ramp. 

Just as Aalea was about to follow, Obi-Wan grabbed her arm and jerked her back. He then closed the door behind Nadira.

"Why did you do that?" Aalea cried. "Aren't we taking her to Ishan?"

"We have. He's inside."

"What? That's where he's been hiding all this time?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "That's why no one could find him. While I was searching, I decided to stop by and check on the ship. He must have memorized the entry code when we took off from Tarkasia. I think he was hoping to stow away with us."

Aalea looked back at the ship. 

"So, what are we supposed to do while they're in there?"

"Wait," Obi-Wan said.

He walked over to where some storage boxes were stacked against a freighter which was parked next to the skipship. Carefully arranging his robe, he sat, leaned back against the freighter, folded his arms before him, stretched out his legs and crossed his boots at the ankle. 

Aalea stared at him. Crazy. That was the only explanation. Obi-Wan had gone crazy. She walked over and sat on the box next to him.

"Master, please, forgive my impertinence, but this is nuts! What is this going to solve?" She waved her hand towards the skipship. "So you brought them together. What do you think is going to happen? That they're going to take one look at each other and fall madly in love?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Whatever happens, Aalea, it can't be any worse than what's already occurred." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "What's the matter, don't you believe in love at first sight?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I do not. And I don't believe you do either."

"You'd be surprised," he said softly. He looked at her for a long moment, then closed his eyes.

She stared at him, unable to believe he was just going to sit there while Nadira and Ishan were inside the skipship. But he didn't stir. 

Aalea leaned back against the freighter, took a deep breath and set herself to wait. After about a quarter of an hour had passed, she couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Master?"

"Hmmm?" Obi-Wan said, his eyes still closed.

"Whatever gave you this crazy idea in the first place?"

He didn't answer her at first. 

"Master Qui-Gon did," he finally said.

"You've spoken with him?"

"No," Obi-Wan replied, his eyes still closed, "but I asked myself, what would my master have done in this situation? He would have looked for a solution inside the problem, not outside. So I imagined what it must have been like for Ishan to have to meet the girl he was supposed to marry in front of so many people. I also remembered something he said while we were on Tarkasia. About how parents should do what's best for their children. All that hoopla yesterday wasn't for the benefit of Nadira and Ishan. It was for the glory and ego of their parents. 

"But this," and he opened his eyes, gesturing toward the skipship, "is for them." He then looked over at Aalea and she was struck at how beautiful his eyes were under the lights of the starport. 

"Of course," he went on in a dry voice, "if you're right, and Nadira and Ishan should discover they don't care for each other, at least they can find that out privately, without a hundred pair of eyes upon them. And we're no worse off than we were before."

Aalea had to admit his reasoning made sense, sort of. She gazed back at him.

"Very insightful, Master."

Obi-Wan inclined his head, a slight smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Padawan," he said, his eyes dancing.

Aalea shook her finger at him. 

"Don't you push it, Kenobi. You're only my master until this mission is over. You're still just a lowly padawan like me."

Obi-Wan held up his hands in mock surrender.

"All right, all right, Aalea. I'm sorry," he said laughing.

Aalea glared at him but his laughter was so infectious Aalea soon found herself laughing too. Then, as she looked over at him, she felt something stir inside her. The feeling twisted within her like a fish caught on a lure or a bird struggling through a wind storm. It pushed and pulled at her this feeling; made her want to run away from Obi-Wan and, yet at the same time, never leave his side. 

Both of them had stopped laughing, but they continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Aalea was suddenly aware of Obi-Wan's presence in a way that made her heart beat fast and the bottom of her stomach feel as if it were dropping away from her. 

Then she saw Obi-Wan stir as he looked back at her. He sat up and moved away from the freighter, his eyes never leaving hers. Aalea's breath quickened and she was suddenly afraid to move. She felt a ripple of excitement as he inched closer to her.

Suddenly, the sound of the skipship door opening drew their attention away from each other. 

Obi-Wan rose quickly from the crates and so did Aalea. They walked over to the ship. 

Aalea peered up into the dark opening. At first she could see nothing, then Nadira walked out, her hand firmly clasped by a tall young man with dark golden eyes and black curly hair.

Nadira's face was unveiled and she gazed up at Ishan, her green eyes dancing. 

Ishan looked down at Aalea and Obi-Wan, a sheepish grin on his face. Then he turned and carefully escorted Nadira down the ramp.

Obi-Wan glanced over at Aalea with an I-told-you-so look on his face. She glowered at him for a moment, then gave him a small smile, inclining her head slightly in acknowledgment of his insight regarding the two.

Obi-Wan bowed to Nadira and Ishan. 

"Your highnesses."

"You were right, Master Kenobi," Prince Ishan said as he gazed fondly down at Nadira. "She is very charming."

"Yes, Jedi Obi-Wan," Nadira said, nodding her head briskly. "You were right. He is very tall." She gazed up at Ishan with shining eyes.

"We'd better get back to the palace, your highnesses," Obi-Wan said.

As Aalea and Obi-Wan escorted the prince and princess through the capital, she moved close to him.

"Did you really think they were going to come out of there liking each other so much?" she whispered.

"I really didn't know," he replied in a low voice. "But, as I said before, I figured we didn't have anything to lose."

"So you took a chance?"

"Yes, I guess you could say I did."

She tilted her head as she looked up at him.

"Master Qui-Gon would be very proud of you, I think."

He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

To be continued...


	52. Chapter Fifty-Two

Chapter Fifty-Two

Qui-Gon watched, his arms folded within the sleeves of his robe, as Epena, First Minister Shiro's aide, questioned a servant. They were in the main reception room of the Residence Hall.

"And you don't know where Mistress Nyal went?" 

"No, Salu Epena," the servant replied.

"Or the caste or the man's name with whom she left?"

"No, Salu Epena. The man came and asked if he could speak with Mistress Nyal. I took him to where she was walking in the garden. They talked for a bit and then Mistress Nyal left with him."

Epena glanced over at Qui-Gon. 

"I'm sorry, Master Jinn. This man was the only one who saw Mistress Nyal leave."

Qui-Gon nodded.

Epena then quickly dismissed the servant and turned back to Qui-Gon.

"Perhaps she made mention to you as to what her plans were for the day."

Qui-Gon shook his head. 

"I haven't spoken to Cian since late yesterday afternoon."

"Well, I would not worry, Master Jinn. Perhaps she has gone sightseeing and hired the man as a guide. Or shopping. She did make inquiry to me yesterday regarding a shop. She said she wanted to pick up some, let me see, what was the word she used? Ah, yes, souvenirs."

Qui-Gon nodded, a smile on his face. 

"She probably wanted to purchase something to take back for Obi-Wan and Aalea."

"Obi-Wan and Aalea? They are her children?"

Qui-Gon laughed. "No, though as protective of them as she is, they might as well be. No, Obi-Wan and Aalea are Jedi. Obi-Wan is my apprentice and Aalea is," and Qui-Gon tilted his head as he thought of her. "Aalea is my heart," he finished softly.

"Ah," Epena said. "Well, I am sure Mistress Nyal will be back later. Meanwhile, Master Jinn, since it appears your day is free, would you care to join me in a game of doua."

"Doua? I'm not familiar with it."

Epena smiled. "Ah, doua is a wonderful game. A game of chance and strategy. I think you will like it."

-----------------

Rukal watched as Cian and Tydre disembarked from the shuttle. He stood in a window in the citadel. Excellent, he thought. He had not doubted she would come. She was so eager to please. He had seen it at the audience. 

He turned from the window and sat down in his chair. As he waited for Tydre to bring her to him, he laced his long fingers before him. 

When the Jedi realized the woman was missing, Rukal knew he would tear the capital apart in search of her for Rukal had noted at the audience the way the Jedi had looked at her. When Rukal had focused his will on her, the Jedi had sensed it and moved closer to her. She was important to him. Very important. And, as much as Rukal wanted to believe the Jedi was no match for him, he also knew he could prove a formidable enemy if he ever discovered Rukal had anything to do with her disappearance.

But Rukal had made certain there was no way her abduction could be traced back to him. And if, by some small chance, a link was made between him and her, the woman would be well on her way to Lord Sidious by then.

A knock on the door jerked Rukal out of his musings. 

"Come," he called.

The door opened. Rukal's breath quickened. Tydre escorted Cian Nyal into his office and Rukal could not help but think of a beautiful butterfly flying blindly into a spider's web. 

She wore a dark red gown which clung to her like a second skin. Rukal's lips trembled as she walked towards him. She burned so brightly with the Syad it was a wonder she did not burst into flames. If he succeeded in turning her to the dark side, she would truly be a prize for Lord Sidious.

She stopped before his desk. He stood up and bowed to her. She returned his bow. 

Rukal gestured to the chair in front of his desk as he took his seat. 

"Please, sit, Mistress Nyal."

As Cian sat Rukal noted how gracefully she moved. 

"Salu Rukal, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course, Mistress Nyal."

"Could you arrange for a message to be sent back to the Residence Hall? I'm afraid I didn't get a chance to inform Qui-Gon about my meeting with you."

"Of course. My aide will see to it." 

Rukal raised his eyes and gave Tydre a long hard look.

Tydre nodded to show he understood no message was to be sent.

Rukal turned and smiled thinly at Cian. 

"Do not worry, Mistress Nyal. The Jedi will be told all he needs to know regarding your whereabouts."

"Thank you, Salu Rukal."

"You may leave us now, Tydre. I will send for you if I need you."

Tydre bowed deeply and left the room.

Rukal folded his hands before him on his desk. As his eyes roved over Cian's lush figure, he felt his body hardening. Perhaps, before he turned her over to Lord Sidious, he would take his pleasure of her. He noted, with some admiration, that she did not fidget nor break his gaze as he continued to stare at her. Finally, he took a deep breath and leaned forward.

"Mistress Nyal?"

"Yes, Salu Rukal?"

"You don't know how much I've looked forward to our meeting."

---------

Qui-Gon stood in First Minister Shiro's office, his body tense with worry. It was well past midnight. Shiro had just arrived in the capital from his villa. Upon receiving Qui-Gon's message regarding Cian's disappearance, he had immediately returned.

"I have contacted General Neeshin," Shiro said as he walked over to Qui-Gon from his desk. "He has promised men to help in the search." He sorrowfully shook his head. "This is terrible, terrible, my friend. But, I can assure you we will not rest until she is found."

Qui-Gon nodded and took a deep breath. When Cian had not returned to the Residence Hall by the end of the day and no sign of her had been seen in the capital, it had not taken his Jedi instincts to know something had happened to her. When he had tried to reach out to her through the Force, he had felt nothing. No sensation, no awareness, no indication she even existed. It was as if she had fallen into some black hole. 

Qui-Gon turned and looked out the window. He reached out with his feelings once more, to try and sense some trace of her in the darkness which stretched before him but, like all his efforts before, there was nothing. 

He felt Shiro's hesitant touch on his arm. 

"I have contacted the Chancellor and apprised him of the situation."

Qui-Gon looked down into the First Minister's kindly face. 

"Thank you, Salu Shiro."

The door opened and Epena walked in. He bowed. 

"I did as you requested, Master Jinn, and contacted Chief Priest Rukal. He says that, unfortunately, he has not seen nor heard from Mistress Nyal. He conveys his condolences on this most unfortunate incident."

Shiro looked questioningly over at Qui-Gon. 

"I asked him to contact Salu Rukal for me," Qui-Gon told him. "I thought perhaps Cian had arranged to meet with him."

"Would she have done so without you?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "It is officially her mission, First Minister." 

Qui-Gon was tempted to tell Shiro about his having sensed a disturbance in the Force at the audience hall and that Rukal had appeared to be the source, but he knew he was on very shaky ground. He had no evidence that Rukal was involved in Cian's disappearance and, without such evidence, he could not risk a diplomatic incident by accusing him. 

"Do not worry, my friend," Shiro said as he squeezed Qui-Gon's arm. "We will not stop searching until she is found."

Qui-Gon nodded and turned back to the window. _And neither will I._

To be continued...


	53. Chapter Fifty-Three

Chapter Fifty-Three

The reuniting of Prince Ishan with his parents was a joyous occasion. King Lucan had not realized how much his youngest son meant to him until the boy had gone missing. Upon his return, he had taken Ishan into his arms and held him quietly for a long moment. Then Queen Cassia had kissed Ishan's face so many times Aalea had been afraid the prince was going to die from embarrassment. 

Prince Markus, who was still wearing a bacta bandage from the knife wound to his side, had embraced his little brother and then, ruffling his hair, immediately began teasing him about his upcoming wedding night. Ishan's father apologized to Obi-Wan and Aalea for having gotten them into trouble and sent a message to Yoda informing the Jedi Master of Obi-Wan and Aalea's involvement in the finding of his son. 

King Tahal had, at first, refused to go through with the wedding. But after Nadira rushed into his arms, tears streaming from her eyes, begging him to let her marry Ishan, his heart softened and he agreed. 

The palace then went into hyperdrive in preparation for the wedding. Aalea and Obi-Wan tried their best to stay out of the way, but Nadira insisted Aalea remain by her side and Ishan did the same with Obi-Wan.

Finally, the morning of the wedding dawned. Bells rang continuously throughout the capital and the streets were filled with the celebrating populace for Tahal and Samar had proclaimed the wedding day a planet-wide holiday.

Aalea was in Nadira's bower watching, with a bemused expression, as chaos raged about her. Badalah was in an uproar as she shouted at the servants and handmaidens who ran frantically to and fro. The royal hairdresser was all in a nervious titter and kept dropping her comb as she tried to arrange the curls in Nadira's hair. 

Aalea shook her head. She doubted she would ever marry but, if she did, she hoped it wouldn't be a circus like this. But then she wasn't a royal princess.

"Jedi Aalea," Nadira called out as the hairdresser begged her to be still. "Come here."

Aalea walked over to Nadira. The princess was dressed in her wedding gown which, Aalea had to admit, was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a creamy white silk inlaid with diamonds and sapphires. 

Nadira waved to one of the handmaidens who immediately rushed over, her arms full of a silken dress which shimmered with a rainbow of colors.

"This is for you, Jedi Aalea. I would like for you to wear it to my wedding."

The handmaiden held up the gown and Aalea's breath caught in her throat. 

"Oh, your highness, thank you, thank you very much, but I'm afraid I can't."

Nadira frowned. "Why not? Does it not please you?" 

"Oh, yes, it pleases me very much, but Obi-Wan would never allow it."

Nadira clapped her hands. One of the handmaidens ran over. 

"Summon Jedi Obi-Wan," Nadira ordered.

The handmaiden scampered away.

"Forgive me, your highness," Aalea said, "but I fear you're wasting your time."

"We shall see," Nadira said, bobbing her head forcefully and causing one of her carefully coiffed curls to unravel. The hairdresser screamed.

But Aalea was right. When Obi-Wan came to the chamber and Nadira informed him she wanted Aalea to wear the dress he respectfully, but firmly told her Aalea could not. Aalea was on Sylvonna as Nadira's Honorary Bodyguard, not as a guest. 

The princess frowned and Aalea saw she was gearing up for one of her tantrums but then, surprisingly, it was Badalah who backed Obi-Wan. 

"He's right, poppet," she said. "You must respect his wishes in this. He knows what is best."

Nadira sighed heavily. 

"All right, Badalah. I am supposing you are right. But, it is a shame. Jedi Aalea would look so lovely in the dress."

Obi-Wan looked over at Badalah and inclined his head. She smiled at him, then went back to screaming and shouting at the handmaidens and servants.

Obi-Wan turned to Aalea. 

"I'm sorry, Aalea. I hope you're not disappointed."

"No, of course not. I really didn't want to wear it anyway," she said softly as she watched the handmaiden take the dress away.

He looked closely at her. "Yes, I can see that."

"Is Prince Ishan ready?" Aalea asked quickly to change the subject.

"Almost, though things are not as hectic over there as they are here."

Obi-Wan then looked over at Nadira as the hairdresser fussed with the princesss' curls. A slight frown creased his forehead. He turned to Aalea.

"I have something I must do." He touched her arm. "I'll see you shortly."

"All right, Master."

He turned quickly and left the chamber. Aalea then searched until she found herself a nice, quiet corner where she could wait until Nadira was ready.

-----------

Marni, King Tahal's Chief Eunuch, his perfumed robes flapping about his plumps legs, rushed up to Aalea as she waited in the corridor outside the Reception Hall. The guests had all been seated inside. Nadira was expected at any moment and Aalea was to escort her and her wedding party into the Hall.

"Where is he?" Marni asked angrily, his fat face flushed and sweating.

"Where is who?"

"The other Jedi. Obi-Wan."

"I don't know, Marni. Isn't he with Prince Ishan and his family?"

"No, he is not," Marni answered irritably. "No one has seen him."

"I'm sorry. I don't know where he is."

"Well, I suggest you find him. And quickly. It's bad enough you Jedi were late for the Royal Audience. But the Royal Wedding?" Marni shook his head in horror and dashed away.

Aalea watched as the Chief Eunuch ran off. She looked down the hall. She saw no sign of Nadira's wedding party. She had a few moments. She reached for the comlink on her belt then decided, again for a reason she didn't want to think about too much, to try to reach Obi-Wan through their bond. 

She closed her eyes and lowered the shields in her mind. This time she found him right away. He was nearby and his shields were up, but she sensed him. She concentrated to see if she could locate him. He was down a level, but making his way towards the Reception Hall. Aalea turned and ran to the main staircase.

Obi-Wan was running up the stairs, his robe flying out behind him. 

"Master," she called out.

Obi-Wan stopped and looked up at her. Then he ran up the rest of the stairs, took Aalea by the hand and led her into an empty room off the corridor.

"Here," he said quickly. 

He handed her a small package.

"What's this?" Aalea asked.

"I thought that, well, since you couldn't wear that dress you could..." Obi-Wan shrugged and gestured at the package.

Aalea looked at him curiously for a moment, then quickly tore open the tissue paper. Inside was a violet silk ribbon. She ran it slowly through her fingers.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. 

"I thought, maybe, you could wear it...." He pointed to her padawan braid.

Aalea gazed at him for a moment. Obi-Wan's face reddened as she continued to stare at him. 

He made as if to take the ribbon from her. 

"I'm sorry, it was a silly..."

Aalea pulled the ribbon away from his reach. 

"Thank you," she said softly. "It's beautiful."

"It is?" 

Aalea smiled and nodded. "But, I'm going to need help."

"Help?" 

"Yes. We don't have much time. Would you mind braiding it into my hair?"

"Oh, yes, of course." 

Aalea quickly unbraided her padawan braid, then Obi-Wan took the ribbon and wove it quickly through her hair. When he was done, he held her braid and gently stroked it. 

Aalea smiled at him. Then, reaching up she touched his hand as it continued to stroke her braid and ran her fingers over his. 

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he looked down at her. They gazed at each other for a long, silent breathless moment. Then, slowly, Obi-Wan lowered his mouth to hers. Aalea's heart thudded but, just as she was about to close her eyes in anticipation of his kiss, she remembered the eunuch. 

"We'd better hurry, Master," she whispered just before Obi-Wan's lips touched hers. "Marni is already in a lather regarding your absence."

"What?" Obi-Wan started. Then he quickly stepped away from Aalea. 

"Yes, you're right," he said, clearing his throat. "We don't want to be late. Again."

Aalea laughed. They ran out of the room.

To be continued....


	54. Chapter Fifty-Four

Chapter Fifty-Four

Obi-Wan sighed contentedly as he pushed himself away from the table. One thing he had to say for the Sylvonnans, they certainly knew how to put on a wedding feast. Seven courses had been served to the guests and, as each dish had been brought into the banquet hall Marni, in his high-pitched voice, had announced the name of each one. 

Obi-Wan remembered in particular something called the Passion Plate which had consisted of what were considered to be aphrodisiacs; Corellian oysters, poached jumbo shrimp from Mon Calamari, thin sliced sesame squid salad, sweet soy barbecued eel and Alderaanan caviar.

Obi-Wan knew, of course, that there was no validity to the supposedly aphrodisiacal attributes of the food. He had therefore watched with amusement as Prince Markus, despite the bacta bandage Obi-Wan knew he was wearing, wolfed down his serving of the Passion Plate.

Obi-Wan looked about him. Although all the main courses had been served, the wedding feast was still in full swing. The guests, Sylvonnan and Tarkasian alike, sang, laughed, danced and drank together.

Desert was now being served and, as a servant moved next to Obi-Wan and showed him the desert tray, Obi-Wan had a hard time deciding between the "Love Torte", a deep rich chocolate cake with white chocolate icing or the other desert, the name of which, "the Nipples of the Goddess", had brought a blush to Obi-Wan's cheeks. It was a vanilla and chocolate ice cream concoction with Yavinian bananas, butter-scotch and chocolate sauce. Obi-Wan decided to go with the ice cream. 

As Obi-Wan ate his ice cream, he looked over at Nadira and Ishan who sat at the head of the table, their parents on either side of them. Nadira laughed gaily as Ishan fed her bits of honeyed fruit. Her green eyes were bright and Obi-Wan had to admit she looked very lovely. 

Nadira then looked over at Obi-Wan and tilted her head to where Aalea sat at the other end of the table. She motioned with her eyes that Obi-Wan should go to Aalea, but Obi-Wan only smiled and shook his head. 

Nadira pouted, but then Ishan picked up another piece of fruit and she focused her attention back on her husband, giggling hysterically as he teased her with it.

Obi-Wan looked over to where Aalea was sitting. Markus sat next to her and the prince was leaning down, whispering something in her ear. Aalea smiled at Markus but Obi-Wan could see her eyes were guarded. 

Obi-Wan had a sudden urge to go over and tell Markus to stop bothering her, but was afraid if he did so it would be interpreted as his having some sort of proprietary interest in Aalea. It was bad enough Nadira seemed to think they were lovers; it wouldn't do for everyone else to think so too. 

Instead, Obi-Wan decided to out and get some fresh air. Because the wedding feast had been going on nonstop for the past five hours, the hall had become close and warm. 

Obi-Wan stood outside for a long time, breathing in the cool night air and gazing up at the full Sylvonnan moon and the twinkling stars. He thought about his master and wondered how he and Cian were doing on their mission.

Then, suppressing a yawn, Obi-wan went back into the hall. He saw the glowlamps had been switched off and the servants had exchanged them for large red candles which had been placed all about the hall. As Obi-Wan walked back to his seat he also noted the candles gave off a strong, strangely compelling scent.

He looked around. Ishan and Nadira had risen from the table and were making their way out of the hall. Their parents followed them. The servants sang a song blessing the wedding night. They then threw flower petals about the couple as they walked, arm and arm, to the nuptial chamber. 

Once they were gone Obi-Wan noted, with growing apprehension, that the guests around him were starting to engage in the most immodest and brazen behavior. 

He took a deep breath, then realized, his heart pounding, that the incense coming from the candles was some kind of potent aphrodisiac, placed in the hall to ensure all guests over the age of consent took enthusiastic part in blessing the couple's nuptial night; a Sylvonnan custom which Obi-Wan had, unfortunately, forgotten about. 

And, unlike the food that had been served, Obi-Wan saw that the aphrodisiacal drug in the candles was genuine. He looked around in alarm as the banquet hall turned into a free-for-all of erotic activity. 

Then, as the scent of the candles filled Obi-Wan's lungs and the aphrodisiac worked its way through his body, Obi-Wan felt a fierce fire beginning to burn inside him and he found himself thinking of Aalea and how she had looked coming out of Nadira's bower the day she'd fainted; how that sheer lilac robe she'd been wearing had revealed so much of her lovely body. 

By the Force, he wanted her! Obi-Wan looked frantically through the writhing bodies around him, his only thought, his only need to find her. And when he found her---_Gods_!---the things he would do to her! 

Obi-Wan stared to make his way through the hall, his heart pounding, his body hardening. Then suddenly he stopped. He took a deep ragged breath.

No, he had to get hold of himself. He had been drugged and he knew what the protocol was for that. He quickly employed a Jedi bio-technique which neutralized the effects of the aphrodisiac in his system. 

When his head finally cleared and the fire inside him died, he went in search of Aalea. She had been exposed to the candles far longer than he and, his stomach tightening, she'd also been sitting next to Prince Markus.

Obi-Wan's search, however, proved to be something of an obstacle course for as he made his way through the hall, both women and men, singles, couples, trios and quartets pulled at him as he passed, inviting him with lascivious looks and fevered appeals to join them in their erotic play. 

Obi-Wan forced his way past the guests who were now all coupling shamelessly around him. Then he saw Aalea and, just as he had feared, Prince Markus had an arm about her shoulder and was leading her out of the hall. Obi-Wan could see Aalea had no idea what was going on. She had a dazed expression on her face and she kept looking around as if she were searching for someone. 

Obi-Wan finally reached the entrance to the hall just as Markus and Aalea stepped into the dark corridor. 

"Prince Markus," he called.

Markus stopped and turned, Aalea clutched close to him. He looked over at Obi-Wan, his dark brown eyes enflamed. 

"Master Kenobi. Care to join us?" he said in a dreamy voice.

Obi-Wan walked over and grabbed Aalea's arm. He pulled her away from Markus. 

"No, your highness, I would not care to join you. And neither would she."

Markus frowned. He cocked his head. 

"Really, Master Kenobi. Surely you don't mean to keep her all to yourself? That's not very sociable."

"Markus," Obi-Wan said firmly. "You're under the influence of an aphrodisiac."

"Of course I am," Markus said cheerfully. He leaned close to Obi-Wan and peered into his face. "Ah, but I can see you are not. Pity. I guess what they say about the Jedi is true. No fun." 

He then sighed and looked over at Aalea. 

"Ah, my lovely one, too bad. What pleasures I would have shown you. But," and he shrugged his massive shoulders, "perhaps another time." 

He bowed and made his way back into the banquet hall.

Obi-Wan shook his head. Then he turned and looked over at Aalea. She was gazing up at him with an enraptured look on her face, her lips in a half smile, her pupils so dilated her violet eyes looked black. He had to get her away from the effects of the candles. 

Taking her by the arm Obi-Wan led her outside to one of the palace gardens. Fortunately, it was unoccupied. The Sylvonnan moon shone like silver gauze on the heavily scented roses, gardenias and orchids. 

Obi-Wan turned to Aalea. But, before he could say a word, Aalea quickly lifted her arms and wrapped them about his neck. She ran her hands slowly through his hair, her fingers stroking his padawan braid, her eyes smoldering. 

"Obi-Wan," she whispered, her voice deep and dusky. "Oh, my Obi-Wan. You found me. I was hoping you would. I looked and looked for you, but I couldn't find you anywhere. I didn't want to go with Prince Markus. You're the only one I want. The only one." 

"Aalea, listen to me," Obi-Wan said. "You've been drugged. There's some kind of extremely potent aphrodisiac in the candles. It's part of the Sylvonnan wedding custom. The guests are supposed to help bless the nuptial night by indulging---."

Aalea lifted a finger and pressed it against Obi-Wan's mouth.

"You talk too much," she whispered as she stroked his mouth with her finger. "No more talking."

"Aalea, listen---." 

Her moon-filled eyes gazed hotly up into his. 

"Do you know what Nadira said about you?" she asked breathlessly

Obi-Wan swallowed and shook his head as Aalea continued to caress his lips with her finger.

"She said your kisses would be as soft as rose petals and as sweet as cherry bonbons." Aalea lifted her face to his. "Prove it to me. Kiss me."

"Aalea, listen---."

"She also said you would touch me and make me feel nice. Touch me, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened.

"Aalea, you're not yourself. Let me take you to your quarters."

Aalea pressed herself against him. Obi-Wan's throat constricted as her breasts crushed onto his chest. Then, her eyes filled with tenderness, she lifted her hands and gently caressed his face. 

"Oh, how could I have been so blind," she said softly. "It's you. It's always been you." 

"Aalea, don't---." 

Aalea kissed him on the neck and, at the touch of her lips, the fire flared within Obi-Wan again; but this time it wasn't the candles. It was her. 

Obi-Wan sighed as Aalea's soft moist mouth moved slowly over his throat. He then lifted his hands and wove them through the bun at her neck, quickly loosening her hair. The strands slipped like silk through his fingers, cascading down her back. He ran his hands through them, his fingers tangling in their soft richness.

Then, breathing deeply, Obi-Wan pressed his face against Aalea's shoulder and let himself drown in her. _Gods, she was so sweet!_

Obi-Wan's heart pounded as Aalea nibbled at his ear. A part of him knew he should stop what was happening because Aalea was under the influence of the aphrodisiac, but Obi-Wan hadn't realized how much he had longed for this moment; to have her so warm and soft and sweet in his arms. He held her tighter.

"Aalea, my lovely Aalea," he whispered. "I want you so much."

"And I you. Take me, Obi-Wan. Take me now."

To be continued....


	55. Chapter Fifty-Five

Chapter Fifty-Five

Obi-Wan lowered his head and covered Aalea's mouth with his. She passionately returned his kiss and he could feel her heart beating furiously against him.

He held her even tighter and their kiss became a soldering heat, melding their bodies together. They kissed for long soul-shuddering moments and, as Obi-Wan moved his mouth slowly over hers, nothing in the universe existed but her lips.

Then, her mouth still firm and moist against his, Aalea slid her arms from about his neck and began pulling urgently at his clothing and Obi-Wan knew she also yearned for what he most wanted at that moment; for the two of them to make love right there on the moon-drenched grass under the star-dappled Sylvonnan sky.

She wanted him and he wanted her and the part of Obi-Wan that was slowly lowering her to the ground told him that was all he needed to know, but the other part, the accountable part, was telling him this was wrong.Though their mission was nearly over, he was still Aalea's acting master and he had a responsibility, both to her and to himself. He would not take advantage of her like this.

Obi-Wan quickly broke their kiss and grabbed her arms.

"Aalea," he said firmly as he shook her, her hair flying wildly about her flushed face. "Listen to me! You've been drugged. Use the bio-techniques you were taught to neutralize the effect of drugs. Do it now! That's an order!"

Aalea shook her head numbly as she looked up at him, her eyes dazed, her breath short and sharp. Then she slowly nodded and closed her eyes. 

Obi-Wan watched as the aphrodisiac's hold on her dissipated. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. 

"Master?"

"Are you all right, Aalea?" 

She nodded. "What's going on? Why are we outside?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. I just remember feeling dizzy and lightheaded." She glanced quickly away from him. "Was it something in the candles?"

"Yes, some kind of aphrodisiac," he said as he stared at her. Aalea wouldn't meet his eyes. But before he could say more Marni ran into the garden.

"There you are," the eunuch said reproachfully, his plump face glistening with sweat. "I've been looking everywhere for you two." 

Marni glanced approvingly around garden. 

"Hmmm, a nice private spot you Jedi have found." 

He then swept his gaze appreciatively over Obi-Wan's tangled clothing, Aalea's loosened and tousled hair and her kiss-swollen mouth. He looked slyly over at Obi-Wan and winked.

"What do you want, Marni?" Obi-Wan said curtly. He was in no mood to deal with the Chief Eunuch's antics.

"Well, no need to get huffy," Marni said sniffing. He lifted his head and gazed down his long nose at them. "I have been ordered by King Tahal and Queen Samar to escort the two of you to their bedchamber."

"What?" Obi-Wan cried. 

"Yes. You and the young lady have been chosen out of all the wedding guests for the great honor of enjoying this nuptial night with them." He then gave them both a lascivious look. "And by the looks of it, the two of you are more than ready to join them."

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. He glanced over at Aalea who was watching him with wide eyes. By the Force, he couldn't wait to get off this benighted planet. He looked irately back at Marni. 

"Please convey to their dread majesties my most heartfelt thanks for this...'great honor'," Obi-Wan said tightly, "but I'm afraid we must humbly decline."

"What? Decline? But---" Marni sputtered.

"Yes, my apprentice is not feeling well. Isn't that right, Aalea?" Obi-Wan said, his brows rising as he looked over at her.

"Oh, uh, yes. I'm not feeling well. I think I may be coming down with something; something contagious," she finished weakly.

Marni stared at the two Jedi for a long moment. Then he inclined his head. 

"I shall convey your message to my most dread majesties." 

With a swirl of his scented silk robes, he quickly left the garden.

Obi-Wan let out a deep sigh. He looked over at Aalea. 

"You're sleeping with me tonight," he said.

Aalea's eyes widened. 

Then Obi-Wan realized what he had said.

"No, no," he said quickly. "That's not what I meant. What I meant is you should sleep in my quarters in the Tarkasian complex, away from the palace, until the effect of the candles wear off."

"Yes, Master. I think that would be a good idea," Aalea said as she glanced back towards the entrance leading to the banquet hall. They both could hear the passionate moans and cries of the wedding guests as they surrendered to the influence of the candles.

Obi-Wan gestured for her to accompany him and they made their way through the gardens, off the palace grounds and to his quarters.

Obi-Wan opened the door. Aalea stepped inside. He then went into the bedroom and found some extra blankets. He took the blankets into the front room and laid them on the couch. 

"I'll sleep here. You can have the bed," he said.

"No, Master," Aalea said quickly. "I wouldn't think of putting you out. I'll sleep here."

Obi-Wan spread the blankets on the couch. He turned and looked over at her. 

"Aalea, I'm too tired to argue with you. Do as I say and take the bed." 

Aalea nodded. She looked down, her hair falling like a curtain about her face. Obi-Wan could see a faint blush along her cheeks. Fearing he had been too severe with her, he touched her arm. 

"I'm sorry, Aalea. Forgive me if I sounded harsh. But, I am quite tired."

"You don't have to apologize, Master," she said softly. She turned away and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Obi-Wan sat on the couch. He couldn't believe what had almost happened in the garden. He and Aalea had to get off this world before they both wound up doing something they would later come to regret. 

He took a deep breath and focused his mind on a Jedi mantra of self-control for his thoughts were still in turmoil and his lips still tingled from her kiss and his body still burned from her touch. After a bit he achieved some measure of calmness.

Then he found himself thinking about Aalea's words that it had always been him. What she had said had both excited and troubled him. For the truth was he loved Aalea and had loved her from the moment he saw her lying unconscious and bruised in Qui-Gon's arms when they had rescued her from Luba the Hutt. 

But, Obi-Wan hadn't known what to do with his feelings and he had therefore kept them hidden. Then he had discovered she was in love with his master. He had seen it in her eyes at his birthday dinner, the way she had gazed adoringly at Qui-Gon. As a result, he had suppressed his love even more, pushed it down so deep he had been certain he no longer cared for her. 

But he did. Yes, she was willful and a bit too high-spirited to be a proper Jedi, but that was part of what he loved about her. She was everything he had once been and sometimes wished he still were. 

Obi-Wan sank deeper into the couch. Yet, he was also afraid to love because it made him do and say things he never would have thought possible. As he'd learned that morning when he saw the sadness in her eyes when told her she could not wear that dress to the wedding. He realized he never wanted to see that look in her eyes again. 

So, on the spur of the moment, he had rushed to the market place and bought her that silk ribbon. On his way back to the palace, he had been afraid she would spurn the gift or laugh at him for being silly. 

Instead, she had said it was beautiful and her eyes had softened as he wove it through her hair. 

Obi-Wan sighed in the darkness. Just a few steps away she was lying in the bed he'd been sleeping in for the past few days and, he imagined, her black hair was probably spread like dark moonlight across the golden pillows, her lithe body sliding along the satin sheets. 

Obi-Wan twisted as he felt his body hardening in response to his imaginings. Gods, even without the influence of those cursed candles, his thoughts were still feverish. 

He quickly shook his head, took a deep breath and focused on a meditation that would help him maintain control over his body. Once he was satisfied he was in control of himself again, he laid down and pulled the blankets over him. 

He gazed off into the shifting shadows of the room. It was all so confusing. No wonder Qui-Gon had once told him love only made the life of a Jedi harder. It was hard enough trying to understand the Force. But love? That was even harder. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he willed himself to sleep. He had not asked for this, he thought, as he slowly drifted off into slumber. 

He had not chosen love; love had chosen him.

To be continued....


	56. Chapter Fifty-Six

Chapter Fifty-Six

The morning after the wedding, Obi-Wan quickly packed his things into his travel case. Although he had developed a deep fondness for both Ishan and Nadira, he was eager to get back to Coruscant. With a final look to ensure he had not forgotten anything, he left the quarters.

As he walked down the hall, he saw Prince Markus coming out of his rooms. The prince's dark brown eyes were red-rimmed and he kept reaching up and gingerly touching his forehead. Hangover, Obi-Wan quickly surmised. He walked over to Markus.

"Good morning, your highness."

Markus groaned as he stared blearily down at Obi-Wan. 

"Must you talk so loud, Jedi."

"Sorry. Late night, I take it?"

"Of course," Markus snapped. "It _was _a wedding feast. By the way, where did you and that lovely little Jedi sneak off to? Tahal and Samar were quite put out when you refused their invitation."

Obi-Wan grimaced at the mention of Nadira's parents.

"We didn't sneak off anywhere," Obi-Wan said as he accompanied the prince down the corridor. "Aalea and I had no wish to participate in an orgy with their royal majesties."

Markus grinned and nudged Obi-Wan in the side. 

"Ah, Jedi, then you don't know what you missed. When you didn't attend them, they invited me and a friend." He winked broadly. "And what a friend." He brought the tips of his fingers to his lips and kissed them. "Delectable. And that Samar, by the gods!" Markus groaned and rolled his eyes. Then he gave Obi-Wan a searching look. 

"You and Aalea didn't forget to go and get your morning-after shots, did you? Wouldn't want to have any surprises nine months down the line now would you, Jedi," Markus said grinning.

Obi-Wan quickened his steps. He didn't want to discuss anything with Markus about last night. He hadn't forgotten about the birth control shots provided for the guests by the Sylvonnans, however, since nothing had happened between him and Aalea to warrant such shots, there had been no reason to get them. But it had been close, Obi-Wan realized. Terribly, wonderfully, frighteningly close.

Obi-Wan sighed as he walked with Markus. When he had arisen that morning, he'd discovered Aalea had already left. For a moment, as Obi-Wan read her hastily written message telling him she was going to her quarters to pack her things, the night before had come back to him like some fevered dream; a dream of moonlight, the scent of roses and of her, soft and warm in his arms, her sweet mouth under his. 

Markus leaned close to Obi-Wan and interrupted his musings about Aalea.

"I think I'm going to stay on Sylvonna for a while, Jedi," he said.

"Really, your highness?" Obi-Wan said dryly. He was not surprised.

"Yes. I am going to teach Tahal how to bull fight. We have become great friends. He and I have a lot in common."

Obi-Wan didn't doubt that since they had apparently shared Tahal's wife last night. 

He finally reached the entrance of the complex. Placing his case on the floor, he turned toward Markus and extended his hand.

"Good-bye, Prince Markus. It has been an honor knowing you."

Markus grasped Obi-Wan's upper arm and squeezed it. 

"You, also, Master Kenobi. And thanks for what you did for Ishan." 

Obi-Wan nodded. As he picked up his case and made his way to the palace he heard Markus cry out behind him. 

"Tell that lovely little Jedi I said goodbye too. And tell her I'm sorry I didn't get to know her better, if you know what I mean." 

Markus laughed loudly as Obi-Wan walked quickly away from him.

--------------

Aalea stood awkwardly as Badalah held her, the handmatron's tears soaking her shoulder. She had stopped by Nadira's chamber to say goodbye, only to discover she and Ishan were now living in a different section of the palace. Badalah, however, had still been in the chamber, supervising the transfer of Nadira's things. 

"Oh, goodbye, goodbye, my poor little motherless child," Badalah sobbed. "I shall so miss looking at your beautiful face and lovely eyes. Promise you will come back and visit old Badalah."

"Of course, I will, Badalah" Aalea said. 

She finally managed to free herself from the handmatron's beefy arms. She took the old woman's hands in hers and squeezed them.

"Aalea."

Aalea turned. Obi-Wan was standing in the doorway, his travel case in his hand. He glanced between her and Badalah.

Badalah drew her hands away from Aalea and walked over to Obi-Wan. At the look of shock on Obi-Wan's face Aalea was almost afraid the handmatron was going to hit him.

Instead Badalah threw her arms around Obi-Wan and hugged him.

"Goodbye, pup," she blubbered. "Take good care of her, the poor motherless thing." 

"Goodbye, Badalah," Obi-Wan said as he tried to extricate himself from her arms. He looked over at Aalea, mouthing the words "help me" as Badalah kept squeezing him.

Aalea ran over and pulled Badalah from Obi-Wan. The handmatron then reached into a pocket on her wide skirt and pulled out a handkerchief. She held it to her face and blew her nose into it. Obi-Wan jumped at the sound.

Badalah stuffed the handkerchief back into the pocket on her skirt. She gazed at the two of them and shook her head. 

"How lovely you two are together. Promise me you will invite me to the wedding." 

She kissed them both quickly on the cheeks.

"Farewell, Badalah," Aalea said as she picked up her travel case and followed Obi-Wan out of the chamber. 

As they walked down the corridor, Obi-Wan glanced back to where Badalah still stood in the door, waving mournfully at them. 

He inclined his head, then turned to Aalea. 

"What was that about a wedding?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I have no idea," Aalea said, then looked quickly away from him. 

She had pretended with him last night, had acted as if she didn't recall what had occurred while she was under the influence of the aphrodisiac. But she remembered everything. What she had said, what she did, how it felt; his lean, muscled body pressed so hard against her, his hands running through her hair, his voice whispering her name, and his kiss. Aalea closed her eyes for a moment. Oh, she thought breathlessly, Nadira had been so right about his kisses.

Aalea glanced at Obi-Wan out of the corner of her eye as they walked down the corridors. Was it possible? Had she always loved him and just hadn't wanted to accept it? She shook her head.

When she had awoken that morning, Obi-Wan had still been asleep on the couch. After she had written him a quick note to let him know that she was going back to her quarters in the palace, she had stood for a moment and watched him as he slept. 

He had looked so vulnerable and helpless with his hair tousled, his mouth slightly open and his lashes like wings on his cheeks. He hadn't looked at all like the arrogant know-it-all she'd always thought of him as being. At that moment he'd only looked like a tired, sweet little boy and Aalea had wanted so much to reach over and stroke his hair. But she hadn't. Instead she'd quietly left his quarters.

Aalea again shook her head. It was all so confusing. For, if she truly did love Obi-Wan, had always loved him, then she hadn't really loved Master Qui-Gon. 

No, that wasn't right; she had loved Qui-Gon, did love him, would always love him, just not in that way she'd thought. Cian had been right. But Aalea suddently realized she was afraid to love Obi-Wan. Love only made the life of a Jedi harder. It was difficult enough trying to understand the Force. But love? That was even harder. 

She looked over at Obi-Wan as they continued to walk down the corridor and noted he kept glancing over at her padawan braid. Aalea had put the ribbon he'd given her back into it that morning. She was afraid he was going to tell her that since the wedding was now over, she had to remove it. But he didn't say a word. He looked back at her and, at the warmth she saw in his eyes, Aalea's heart skipped a beat.

She stopped walking and so did he. They gazed at each other for a long moment, then Aalea took a deep breath. 

"Obi-Wan..."

"Aalea..."

They stopped and laughed self-consciously. 

She gestured towards him. 

"You first."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, you."

"All right." She quickly cleared her throat. "Obi-Wan, about last night...."

"Jedi, Jedi," a high-pitched voice screeched at them.

Aalea and Obi-Wan turned as Marni ran towards them. Aalea was still amazed at how fast the eunuch could run.

He stopped, panting, in front of them.

"What is it, Marni," Obi-Wan asked. "Are we late for something?"

"No, thank the Great Lover, you are not," Marni said irritably. "There is an incoming message for you in the communications center. It is from Coruscant."

"Thank you, Marni," Obi-Wan said, bowing slightly.

Marni sniffed disdainfully at Obi-Wan and ambled away.

Obi-Wan grinned. "I think he's still annoyed at me because I turned down that invitation from Samar and Tahal for us to join them in their orgy last night."

"I don't care if he is annoyed," Aalea said testily. "Great honor, indeed." 

Obi-Wan smiled down at her. 

"We'd better go see what that message is about." 

Aalea nodded. She would talk to him later about last night.

To be continued...


	57. Chapter Fifty-Seven

Chapter Fifty-Seven

"Congratulate you, I must," Yoda said. "Fine job you have done."

Obi-Wan and Aalea bowed to Yoda's image as it was being generated in the Sylvonnan communications center.

"To Coruscant you will now return."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said.

Aalea stepped forward. 

"Excuse me, Master Yoda. But have you heard from Master Qui-Gon and Cian? Is their mission going well?"

The expression on Yoda's face stiffened. His large eyes gazed somberly back at them.

"News I fear to say is not good."

Obi-Wan and Aalea exchanged quick, worried glances.

"What's happened?" Obi-Wan asked

"Mistress Nyal is missing. Even now Master Qui-Gon for her searches."

"Missing?" Aalea cried.

"No time is there for this to discuss. Return to Coruscant you must immediately."

Obi-Wan stepped closer to Yoda's image.

"Master Yoda, I would like permission to go to Jalat and assist my master in his search for Mistress Nyal."

Aalea stepped next to him. 

"I would like to go also, Master."

"No. Permission denied. To Coruscant you will return. Jalat is not yet member of the Republic. Authority you do not have to go there."

"Master, please," Obi-Wan said, "we can't just stand by while---"

Yoda's image leaned forward. 

"Return to Coruscant. Master Qui-Gon this can handle. Find her he will. Your help he needs not." 

Yoda's image faded away as he cut the communication.

Obi-Wan lowered his head. He took a deep breath. 

Aalea reached over and touched his arm. He looked over at her and saw his own concern for Qui-Gon and Cian reflected in her lovely eyes. She squeezed his arm.

Together they left the communications center, their hearts heavy with worry.

---------------

Nadira kissed Aalea on both cheeks as tears flowed down her face. 

"I shall miss you so much, Jedi Aalea," she cried.

She, Aalea, Obi-Wan, and Ishan were at the starport in front of the skipship. Sylvonnan and Tarkasian guardsmen stood at attention behind them. Nadira and Ishan had insisted on coming to see Aalea and Obi-Wan off. However, Aalea suspected they were also feeling sentimental about seeing, for the last time, the ship where they had met.

Aalea hugged the little princess. 

"And I shall miss you, your highness," she said. 

She felt Nadira slip something into her hand. Aalea looked down. It was a small golden vial. The Attar of Love. 

"You are no longer in two pieces, Jedi Aalea. I can see that," Nadira said, her green eyes sparkling. "Your heart and head are one." 

Nadira then turned to Obi-Wan and, reaching up, kissed him on the lips. He blushed. 

"Jedi Obi-Wan?" she said.

"Yes, your highness," he replied gently.

She stood on tiptoe so she could whisper in his ear, but Aalea and Ishan heard her clearly. 

"I am thinking Jedi Aalea likes you very much and one day you will receive a very nice present from her."

Obi-Wan smiled down at Nadira. 

"Is that so, your highness? Then I shall look forward to receiving it."

He glanced over at Aalea and winked. Aalea's heart thudded and the blood rushed through her head.

Nadira stepped back next to her husband. Ishan then reached over and took Aalea's hand in his and kissed it.

"Mistress Ve'Red, it was a pleasure to have met you, if only for such a brief time."

"Thank you, Prince Ishan."

Ishan turned to Obi-Wan and took his arm.

"Thank you so much, Master Kenobi. For everything."

"You're welcome, your highness. May the Force be with you both."

As Aalea and Obi-Wan walked up the ramp of their ship, Nadira cried out to them to stop. They turned. 

"Promise me you will come back and visit me when I have had my babies," Nadira cried. "I am thinking I will be having very many of them. My husband is an incredibly excellent lover." 

Ishan blushed and grinned sheepishly. 

Nadira then smiled up at Obi-Wan, her green eyes sparkling. 

"You instructed him very well, Jedi-Obi-Wan." 

Aalea turned sharply and gave Obi-Wan a wide-eyed look. 

"The things you told my husband to do to me on our nuptial night made my toes curl," Nadira went on cheerfully. 

She then tilted her head and winked at Aalea. "I am thinking you are a very lucky woman, Jedi Aalea." 

Obi-Wan looked guiltily over at Aalea, then shrugged slightly, a small smile on his lips. Evidently Obi-Wan and Ishan had talked about more than just the Jedi Order. Aalea gazed at Obi-Wan for a long moment, then turned to Nadira.

"We promise to return, your highness," she said. "Take care." 

She waved, turned and followed Obi-Wan into the ship, sealing the door behind her.

---------------------

As Obi-Wan completed the pre-flight check, Aalea came into the cockpit and sat next to him in the co-pilot seat. She watched him silently for a few moments. 

"Obi-Wan?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Aalea?"

"We're not really going back to Coruscant, are we?"

He stopped his pre-flight check and looked over at her. 

"I sense that Cian is in great danger," he said, his voice grave, his eyes somber. "Don't you?"

Aalea nodded, her eyes full upon his.

He took a deep breath. 

"Are the coordinates for Jalat programmed into the nav computer?"

Aalea quickly accessed the computer. 

"Yes they are."

"What about fuel?"

"We have enough to get there, but not enough to get back to Coruscant."

Obi-Wan nodded. He stared at her for a long moment.

"You understand, Aalea," he finally said, "that if we do this, if we disobey a direct order from Master Yoda and the Council, it will most likely ruin your chances of ever being chosen by another master."

"I know that." She gazed deeply into his eyes. "And you may not be allowed to take the Trials. Ever."

"Yes," Obi-Wan said quietly. He turned and stared out the cockpit window. 

Aalea watched him for a moment, then leaned over and touched his hand. 

"Come on," she said softly. "What we are waiting for?"

Obi-Wan glanced at her, then nodded. His hands flew over the instrument panel as Aalea fed him the coordinates for Jalat. Once they received clearance to take off, the skipship tore through the Sylvonnan sky and out into space.

To be continued...


	58. Chapter Fifty-Eight

Chapter Fifty-Eight

As Cian struggled towards consciousness she felt a slight ache in her head and a furriness in her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on a large bed in a circular room. Shadowy tapestries covered the walls. Black and red candles, which were scattered about the room, were the only source of light. 

She sat up slowly. Where was she? She got up from the bed and stood, a bit shakily, as she looked around and tried to gather her thoughts. The last thing she remembered was sitting in Rukal's office. They had been talking about the Council vote. Rukal had offered her some Jalatan tea and that aide of his, Tydre, had brought in a tray. He had poured her a cup and she had drank it. The next thing she knew she was here. The tea must have been drugged.

Cian walked quickly about the room, searching for a door. There was none that she could see, but she suspected whatever doors there were, they were most likely hidden behind secret panels. She shook her head. She should never have come to see Rukal alone. She should have insisted Qui-Gon accompany her, but Tydre had been so adamant he not come. Now she knew why. 

Cian took a deep breath. Maybe they were holding her hostage in the hopes of wresting some sort of demands from the Council with her abduction. She swallowed and crossed her arms in front of her. She had to find a way out. 

Just then Cian heard a sound. She turned around, searching through the shadowy room. She saw one of the curtains against the wall move. Her heart lurched in her chest. 

She ran to the opposite side of the room and tried to hide behind a curtain. Then she saw the other curtain billow out and a figure step quickly from behind it.

It was Qui-Gon! Cian ran over to him.

"Qui-Gon, how did you find me?"

"Cian," he cried. He grabbed her arms. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, but how...?"

"No time. We have to get out of here."

He took her hand and led her behind the curtain. Just then Cian heard a silky laugh. She turned around. 

Rukal stood on the opposite side of the room. His dark orange eyes glared at her and Qui-Gon.

"Going somewhere?" he asked. "It's not polite to leave without saying goodbye."

Qui-Gon turned around and placed himself in front of Cian. 

"We're leaving, Rukal. Don't try to stop us."

"Oh, I don't think you are going anywhere, Jedi," Rukal said as he moved towards them.

Qui-Gon drew his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it.

Rukal laughed as he raised his hands. 

Qui-Gon reached behind and pushed Cian away from him. She fell to the floor, then watched in horror as Rukal unleashed streams of Force lightning from his hands at Qui-Gon. 

Qui-Gon blocked the lightning with his lightsaber, but a number of the tendrils got through and, as they touched him, they burned through his clothing and onto his flesh. 

Cian screamed at Rukal to stop.

He only intensified his attack. Although Qui-Gon defended himself valiantly, he was no match for the relentless assault. Rukal's face contorted with rage as he unleashed wave after wave of the deadly lightning upon the Jedi.

Cian screamed so hard she feared she had torn the muscles in her throat. Soon, Qui-Gon's lightsaber lay limp in his hand as he was forced, first to his knees, then, writhing and twisting onto his side. 

Cian pushed herself up and ran to Rukal. She tried to grab his arms, but he shoved her away with a tendril of the Force lightning.

Cian slammed back onto the floor. Pain lanced through her and it felt as if every nerve in her body was on fire. She watched in horror as Qui-Gon lay unmoving on the floor in front of her, his entire body wrapped in light and fire as Rukal continued his assault. 

Then, with a final lash of the Force lightning, Rukal stopped his attack. 

Cian tried to run to Qui-Gon's smoking body, but Rukal grabbed her by the arm.

She struggled against him. 

"Please, let me help me. I can heal him. Please, please!"

Rukal grabbed her other arm and pulled her close to him. 

"You love him, don't you?" he said, his mouth inches from hers, his eyes boring into hers.

Cian stared back at him. Her mouth moved, but the words froze in her throat.

"Say it," Rukal hissed. He shook her roughly. "Say it!"

"Yes, I love him," Cian wept. "Oh, by the Lady, I love him!"

"And because you love him, you would do anything to save him, yes?"

Cian nodded, her eyes wild. 

"Even give yourself to the dark side?" Rukal whispered, his insane orange eyes locked onto hers.

Cian stared back at Rukal in horror. The blood drained from her face. 

He shook her again, her hair flying about her ashen face.

"Swear that you will give yourself to the dark side and I will let you go to him."

Tears welled in Cian's eyes and spilled down her face.

"Swear it or he dies!" Rukal shouted.

Cian swallowed heavily. She gazed over at Qui-Gon.

"I swear," she cried. "I swear by my love for him I will give myself to the dark side."

Rukal released her and pushed her toward Qui-Gon. 

"Then go and save him. If you can."

Cian ran over to Qui-Gon and knelt next to him. She quickly assessed his condition. Her hands trembled. He was terribly burned. Cian's only Force talent lay in her ability to heal and, although Qui-Gon had taught her some things over the years, how to channel and focus the Force, she wasn't a Healer; she hadn't been trained. 

She leaned over and stroked his hair. _Oh, my love. Don't leave me, please, don't leave me._ She kissed him softly on the lips, her tears splashing upon his blistered face. 

Taking a deep breath, Cian closed her eyes. She placed her trembling hands upon Qui-Gon's chest and, reaching out with her feelings, drew upon the Force. 

-----------

In a corner of the chamber, Rukal and Tydre watched as Cian knelt over empty air, her hands moving as if over a body. 

"And she really thinks she sees him?" Tydre asked in wonder.

"Yes," Rukal replied in a smug voice. "The dark side illusion is being fed not only by my power, but by hers. She is very strong with the Syad, which helps to make the illusion even more real to her. She really believes the Jedi is here, that he came to rescue her and that I have killed him."

Tydre glanced over at Rukal. 

"Killed him---?" Then he stopped, for suddenly Cian let out a heart-wrenching scream that tore through the room. She knelt over the empty space before her, tears streaming down her face, her grief coming from somewhere deep inside Tydre feared she would injure herself.

"No, no, no!" she wailed, her dark red hair flying about her grief-stricken face. "No, Qui-Gon! No!"

"But, Master, I don't understand. Why have you made her believe you killed him?"

Rukal glared at him. 

"You can be so dense sometimes, Tydre. I couldn't very well keep pretending he was here."

"But if you made her swear to turn to the dark side on the condition..."

"On the condition that I let her _try _to save him. Not on the condition that he live. Now leave us."

Tydre looked at Rukal and flinched when he saw the expression on his master's face. He had seen that look before on the nights when his master would order him to bring one of the female acolytes to his chamber. Tydre swallowed heavily. He looked back at the sobbing woman. 

"Master, please, I do not think you should..."

"Are you questioning me, Tydre?" Rukal asked in a deceptively quiet voice.

Tydre's heart lurched in his chest. He thought suddenly of Zatae, the acolyte whose only crime had been in questioning Rukal about the true nature of the dark side. As punishment, Rukal had dropped the stone altar on Zatae when he had levitated it during the dark mass.

"No, of course not, Master," Tydre said quickly.

"Then do as I say. Leave. Now."

"Yes, Master." 

Tydre turned and walked towards the door hidden in the wall. As he went through it, he looked back briefly and saw Rukal moving towards the sobbing woman who lay curled on the floor, crying the tears of a thousand years for a man who wasn't even there. 

Tydre shook his head and quickly closed the door behind him. As he walked swiftly down the corridor he could still hear Cian's anguished cries of grief.

To be continued...


	59. Chapter Fifty-Nine

Chapter Fifty-Nine

"I don't care, First Minister Shiro," General Neeshin shouted. "I am not pulling my men back from the search."

Qui-Gon glanced over at the young Jalatan general. He, Neeshin and Shiro were in Shiro's office. General Neeshin's men had been combing not only the capital, but the surrounding provinces for Cian. Qui-Gon had accompanied them on their forays, hoping to find through the Force some evidence of where she was and what had happened to her, but he had sensed nothing, felt nothing, found nothing. 

Now, some members of the Jalatan Council were demanding Neeshin stop his search. They were concerned that the resources of the military caste were being wasted.

"General Neeshin, you can not go against the dictates of the Council," Shiro cried out.

Neeshin waved his hand angrily. 

"The dictates of the Council! Bah! The dictates of Chief Priest Rukal you mean. He's the one who instructed his proxy on the Council to push for this measure. And where is he anyway?"

"Salu Rukal has been relaxing at his citadel," Shiro said. "Since the Council decided to postpone the vote on the resolution to establish relations with the Republic he has been in Jholan province."

Neeshin turned quickly to Qui-Gon. 

"What about you, Master Jinn? Surely you don't support this?"

Qui-Gon folded his arms within his robe. 

"General Neeshin, I am only here as an emissary. I can not interfere with the internal workings of your government. If it is the wish of the Council for you to cease your search for Cian, than that is what must be. However, with First Minister Shiro's permission, I shall continue to look for her.

"Be assured, my friend, you have my permission."

Qui-Gon nodded his thanks to Shiro.

"You can't possibly hope to find her alone," Neeshin fired back.

Qui-Gon gazed back at Neeshin, his blue gaze fierce. 

"I _will _find her, General Neeshin."

Neeshin shook his head. Then, with a crisp angry salute, he turned on his heel and marched out of the office.

Shiro sighed as he rose from his desk. He went over to where Qui-Gon stood by the window. The two men stared out at the darkening sky

---------------

Tydre grimaced as he knelt next to Cian. She lay on a cot in one of the cells deep within the citadel. Tydre had wanted to take her someplace less bleak, but Rukal had ordered him to bring her here.

Tydre dipped a cloth into a bowl he had placed on the floor and soaked it in the medicinal solution. Turning, he gently applied it to the bruises and scratches on Cian's face and body. 

Cian didn't move. Her eyes were open, but she had not blinked nor made a sound since Tydre had brought her to the cell. It was as if only her body remained and whatever had animated her and made her a living being had fled.

As Tydre continued to nurse her, he remembered how Rukal had sent for him and angrily ordered him to remove Cian from his bedchamber. He had then gone off to attend to some private business. 

Tydre had walked over to where Cian was lying on the floor. She was unclothed, her body pulled up into a fetal position, her dark red hair lying in disarray about her. Tydre had jerked one of the sheets off the bed and wrapped her in it. 

He was certain his master would berate him for it later, but he didn't care. He was not going to carry her naked through the corridors and her gown was too torn for Tydre to clothe her in. It was apparent that Rukal had failed in his attempt to turn her to the dark side and, enraged, had taken his frustration and anger out on her. 

Now, as Tydre bathed her body and tended to her injuries, he wondered for the first time what kind of man he had given himself in service to. Tydre did not consider himself a brave man or an intelligent one or even an ambitious one. He merely had a gift, an ability to sense the presence of the Syad about him. A gift Rukal had apparently detected when he had come to Tydre's village and found him begging on the streets. 

The Chief Priest had taken Tydre in, fed and clothed him and then promised to teach him the great secrets which would twist the world and its inhabitants to his will. And, for a young man who had been on his own since he was fourteen turns--hungry, alone, and reviled by his betters--such power had seemed the answer to all his prayers. 

Yet, as much as Tydre tried to adhere to the tenets of the dark side as taught by Rukal, deep inside him remained the boy he had been before the floodwaters swept away his home and his parents. Tydre wasn't even sure why Rukal had, out of all his acolytes, chosen him to be his aide. 

But now, as Tydre gazed upon the bruised and violated body of the woman who had come, trusting and alone, to meet with his master because he, Tydre, had bid her come, he felt something inside him he had not felt in a long time. He felt shame.

He placed the cloth in the bowl. He reached over and picked up a gown he had found in one of the closed-off rooms of the citadel. It was old and somewhat worn, but it was better then the sheet Tydre had wrapped her in. He quickly dressed Cian in it. She did not move as he did so. She continued to stare at the ceiling, her eyes empty.

"Well, are you done?" a voice behind Tydre said irritably.

Tydre jumped and turned around.

Rukal stood in the doorway.

"Master, I think there's something wrong with her. I think she may be dying."

Rukal strode into the room. He leaned over and peered into Cian's eyes. He then placed his fingers alongside her head and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them and turned to Tydre.

"She is not dying. She is hiding. Taken her awareness someplace far within her mind. Someplace where she thinks she will be safe." Rukal chuckled nastily. 

"But, surely you're not going to give her to your master? Not in this state?"

Rukal looked over at Tydre and glared. 

"Why not? She may still prove useful to him. And trust me, Tydre, if she thinks she can stay hidden from my master once he has her within his power, she will learn she can not. She feigns death but when he has her, if she dares defy him as she did me, she will wish, no, she will beg for death."

"But, and forgive my impertinence for asking, Master, was it necessary to hurt her in this way?" And he gestured towards the bruises on her face.

Rukal snarled. "She would not turn. She swore to give herself to the dark side if I let her save the Jedi. But she refused. She lied to me, Tydre."

Tydre was afraid to point out that if Cian had lied, she had only answered a lie with a lie. The Jedi's presence in the citadel had merely been an illusion.

"But, my master," Tydre whispered. "And again, please forgive my impudence, but was it also necessary to....to violate her?"

Rukal's eyes glittered and he slowly licked his long thin lips. 

"She needed to be taught a lesson, Tydre. She needed to know I am master here." He stared at Cian for a long moment, his pupils dilating. "A painful lesson for her, I fear, but a most delicious one for me. Now finish with her."

Rukal turned and left the cell. 

As Tydre looked back down at Cian, he wondered if Rukal had gone mad for he had not been so cruel when Tydre had first met him. However, ever since he had come under the influence of his mysterious and unknown master, he had become more brutal and vicious. 

Tydre gazed at Cian for a long moment. She had said she was sorry about the death of his parents. No one had ever said that to him before. He reached out and gently stroked a lock of her dark red hair, then quickly drew his hand back, fearful Rukal might return and see him. 

Then, as Tydre made to rise, a voice whispered in his mind; a soft, gentle voice that sounded remarkably like that of his long dead mother. _This is not right, Tydre. You can help her. You can save her. _

Tydre sighed deeply. He knelt, picked up the bowl and cloth and left the cell.

To be continued...


	60. Chapter Sixty

Chapter Sixty

The day following his meeting with Neeshin and Shrio, Qui-Gon sat alone in his quarters in the Residence Hall. He had hardly slept since Cian had gone missing. And when he finally willed himself to sleep, all he did was dream of her.

Now he had just received a communiqué from Yoda informing him Obi-Wan and Aalea were overdue for their scheduled arrival back on Coruscant. Yoda had told Qui-Gon he suspected the two were on their way to Jalat. If they were, he had warned, the repercussions for their actions could be serious. 

Qui-Gon sighed. He hoped Yoda was wrong. In his youth, Obi-Wan had been headstrong and reckless but, as time passed, his apprentice had become a much more cautious young man, prone to think through a situation then jump recklessly in. Qui-Gon hoped his padawan exercised the good judgment he had acquired over the years and stayed away from Jalat.

Qui-Gon stood and put on his robe. He knew it was hopeless, but he felt the need to go out again. Over the past few days, the sight of him striding through the streets of the capital as he searched for Cian had become a common one. And, as the days passed, many Jalatans had come up to him, having heard of Cian's disappearance, and laid their hands on his arm, offering their condolences and sympathy. He had been greatly touched by their kindness.

Just as Qui-Gon was about to leave, the comlink on the desk beeped. He went over and activated it.

"Yes," he said.

"Master Jinn." It was Epena, Shiro's aide. "Can you come to the First Minister's office immediately?"

"Yes, of course. Is something wrong?"

"I think we may have found Mistress Nyal."

Qui-Gon's heart lurched in his chest. 

"I'll be right there." He turned and hurried out the door.

----------------

As Qui-Gon entered Shiro's office, not only were Shiro and Epena waiting for him, but a young Jalatan male he did not recognize.

Shiro walked over and clasped Qui-Gon's hands. 

"My friend, good. You are here." 

He walked Qui-Gon over to the young man.

"Master Jinn, this is Salu Tydre. He is Chief Priest Rukal's aide."

Tydre bowed deeply to Qui-Gon. When he rose, Qui-Gon saw fear swirling in the young man's eyes. He kept glancing at the door as if he regretted having come and was desperately seeking a way out.

"Salu Tydre," Qui-Gon said, inclining his head.

Shiro put a hand on the young man's arm. 

"Go ahead. Tell Master Jinn what you told me. He will not harm you."

Tydre swallowed, his eyes darting from Shiro's face to Qui-Gon's.

"I know," he began, then stopped and quickly cleared his throat. "I know where Mistress Nyal is."

Qui-Gon forced himself to relax as a rush of adrenaline surged through him. He had discerned through the Force the manner in which Tydre had said Cian's name; the intonation of his voice, the inflection of his words. Something terrible had happened to her. 

"Go on," Shiro gently urged Tydre. "Tell him."

"She is at Salu Rukal's citadel. In Jholan Province."

Just as Tydre was about to say more, the door to Shiro's office flew open. General Neeshin rushed in.

"I just heard," he said as he strode over to Shiro and Qui-Gon. "Where is she?"

Shiro glanced disapprovingly over at Epena, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

Neeshin then saw Tydre. He grabbed him by the arms and shook him.

"Where is she, you son of a malik!"

Qui-Gon grabbed Neeshin and pulled him away from Tydre. 

"That's enough, General."

Neeshin turned wide angry eyes on Qui-Gon.

"What's the matter with you, Master Jinn? This thing knows where she is!

"He's already told us. She's at Rukal's citadel."

Neeshin's face paled. "Rukal?" he whispered. He turned grim eyes back on Tydre. He was about to grab him again, but Qui-Gon stopped him.

He then looked down at Tydre. "What does Rukal want with her?" 

Tydre looked fearfully up at the tall Jedi whose blue eyes seemed to pierce through to his soul. He clasped and unclasped his hands. 

"My master tried to turn her to the dark side of what you call the Force."

The Jedi's expression did not change, but Tydre saw explosions of pain in his eyes. For long moments he just stared down at Tydre. 

"What is wrong, Master Jinn?" Shiro asked when he saw the grim expression on Qui-Gon's face.

"The dark side, First Minister," Qui-Gon said tightly. "It would explain why I have not been able to sense Cian's presence through the Force. If Rukal is a dark side user, then I fear your wife was right. He is a very dangerous man."

Qui-Gon turned back to Tydre. 

"There is more, is there not?" he asked quietly. 

"Yes, Master Jinn. When she would not turn it made my master very angry. He hurt her." 

Qui-Gon's face twisted with pain but he urged Tydre to go on.

Tydre shook his head mournfully. 

"She has gone away. In here." He pointed to his head. "My master says she is hiding." Tydre stopped and wrung his hands.

"And she also believes...." He took a deep breath. 

"She also believes you are dead, Master Jinn," he went on. "My master created an illusion which made her think you had come for her and was killed by him." Tydre somberly shook his head and looked down.

"She loves you very much," he said softly. Then he lifted his head and looked up into Qui-Gon's eyes. 

"And, I am afraid to say, there is more, Master Jinn. My master, Rukal, he....he violated her." 

General Neeshin hissed, his hands balling into fists, his eyes burning.

Beneath his robe, Qui-Gon folded his arms tightly across his chest. He took a deep breath and called upon the Force as he struggled to control the agony which threatened to consume him, but it exploded behind his eyes, ripped through his chest and tore into his heart like some wild and merciless beast. He stood straight and unmoving but inside he was a howling, maddened thing. _Cian. Cian._

"What does he intend to do with her?" Qui-Gon finally asked, his voice like chipped ice.

"He is giving her to his master."

"What?" Neeshin cried as he rushed at Tydre. "His master? What are you talking about, thing? Who is this master?

"I do not know, Salu Neeshin," Tydre said quickly, backing away from the rage in the general's face. "No one knows. Not even the acolytes of the inner circle. All we know is that he is very powerful and everything my master has learned about the dark side he has learned from him."

Neeshin turned towards Shiro and stood at attention. 

"With your permission, First Minister, I'll assemble my forces. We can be at Rukal's citadel within the hour."

"No, General Neeshin," Shiro said. "You will do no such thing."

"What?" Neeshin cried. "Are you deaf as well as blind, Shiro? I warned you about Rukal. Now look what has happened! An innocent woman has been abused and raped!"

"You will not send your military forces into Jholan Province, General Neeshin," Shiro said firmly. "That is religious caste territory. Do you want to risk a civil war?" 

"I can't believe what you're saying, Shiro. I thought you were her friend," Neeshin cried, his eyes blazing.

"I _am _her friend!" Shiro suddenly shouted, his kindly features twisted with rage. "Do you think I do not wish to have Rukal's throat between my hands right now!" 

He raised his hands and shook them at the general. 

"It was I who invited her here, to our world, on a mission of peace and diplomacy," Shiro went on in a strangled voice. He shook his white-haired head, his eyes dark with anguish. "And now, to know these vile and evil things have been done to her by a member of my own Council!"

Shiro quickly choked back a sob. He remained silent for a long moment, his shoulders shaking as he struggled to control his anger and grief. He then took a deep, shuddering breath. 

"But we must also remember who and what we are, General," he went on quietly, but firmly. "We have a responsibility to our people, to our world. We can not allow our personal feelings to interfere with our duty."

Qui-Gon reached over and took Neeshin by the arm.

"The First Minister is right," he said. "You must not risk civil war. Not even for her. Remember, she is an emissary from the Republic. She would not want to see your world plunged into war on her account."

Neeshin turned grief-stricken eyes towards Qui-Gon. 

"I can't believe you're saying this," he said. "Are you just going to leave her there? Don't you care for her?"

Qui-Gon released Neeshin's arm. 

"Yes, General Neeshin, I do care for her," he said. "And no, I'm not going to leave her there. But, if Rukal is a dark side user, you will not be able to stop him. I must face him. Alone."

Neeshin glared back at Qui-Gon for a long moment, then let out an explosion of breath. 

"How do you intend to get inside the citadel, Master Jinn?" he asked. "I've seen it. It's heavily fortified. I don't think even your vaunted Jedi powers can help you walk through walls."

"I know a way," Tydre said. 

Neeshin turned and frowned at Tydre, but Qui-Gon moved past the general and took Tydre's arm.

"Will you help me? Can you get me inside?"

Tydre glanced quickly between Qui-Gon, Neeshin and Shiro. Then he nodded. 

"There's an old passageway on the side of the citadel which faces the sea. It's been abandoned for centuries. I found it one day while I was wandering through the citadel. But, I must warn you, not only are Rukal's acolytes there, he also has a small cadre of mercenaries." He glanced quickly over at Neeshin. "They are part of his plan to build his own army."

"They won't be a problem," Qui-Gon said.

Neeshin shook his head. "Now I know you are mad, Master Jinn. You're going to march into Rukal's citadel and face not only him, but his acolytes and mercenaries and you're also going to trust this thing?" He gestured angrily at Tydre. "He's Rukal's creature. How do you know he's not leading you into a trap?"

"I don't know," Qui-Gon said calmly. 

Neeshin shook his head. "I don't like it. Not one bit!" 

He walked over and thrust his face close to Tydre's. 

"Tell me, thing! Why are you doing this? Why are you betraying your master?"

Tydre backed away from Neeshin, his eyes wide. Qui-Gon quickly pulled Neeshin away from Tydre. 

He then gazed down at the young Jalatan, looked deep into his eyes and saw what Tydre had seen and what he had felt; Cian's torment and his shame at having been the cause of it. 

"I know why, General Neeshin," Qui-Gon said quietly.

To be continued....


	61. Chapter Sixty-One

Chapter Sixty-One

An hour later Qui-Gon, accompanied by Neeshin and Tydre, walked towards the landing field where a small shuttle piloted by one of Neeshin's men waited to take him and Tydre to Rukal's citadel. 

As they neared the shuttle, Neeshin grabbed Qui-Gon's arm. 

"I still say this is madness. You can't do this alone."

"He won't have to," a voice called out from behind them.

Recognizing that voice, Qui-Gon turned quickly, both irritation and gladness warring within him as Obi-Wan walked towards him, accompanied by Aalea and Shiro.

Qui-Gon folded his arms within his robe as they approached. 

"Master," Obi-Wan said. He and Aalea bowed.

"You should not be here," Qui-Gon said as he gazed sternly down at them.

"We know, Master," Obi-Wan said.

"You have disobeyed a direct order from Master Yoda and the Council."

"That is correct, Master."

"And possibly ruined not only your future, but Aalea's as well."

Aalea moved next to Obi-Wan. 

"We know that too, Master," she said, her violet eyes gazing up into his.

Qui-Gon sighed. He wanted so much to be angry with them, but in his heart he could not. For he knew why they had come and risked their futures to do so. It was for her.

"They had just arrived, Master Jinn," Shiro explained, "so I brought them as quickly as I could. I was told by Master Yoda that if they came to Jalat, I was to detain them both." 

Shiro turned towards Obi-Wan and Aalea and smiled at them. 

"But I do not think I will be doing that."

Qui-Gon inclined his head to Shiro. "Thank you, First Minister." 

Qui-Gon quickly introduced Obi-Wan and Aalea to Neeshin and Tydre. Since the shuttle could only carry four, he sent Obi-Wan over to the pilot to get a quick lesson on how to fly it. 

Neeshin touched Qui-Gon on the arm. He pulled him away from where Aalea was talking quietly with Shiro.

"Yes, General Neeshin?"

Neeshin gestured with his eyes over at Aalea. 

"Surely you're not taking her?"

"Why would I not?"

"She's a woman. Do you want her to suffer the same fate as Mistress Nyal?" 

Qui-Gon looked over at Aalea. For a moment, he was tempted to order her to remain behind. But he knew he could not, for not only would he have kept her from helping the woman he knew she loved as dearly as any mother, he would also have called into question her ability to fulfill her duty as a Jedi. 

"No, General Neeshin. I will not leave her behind. But I swear to you, I will die before I let what happened to Cian happen to her."

Neeshin looked at Qui-Gon for a moment, then quickly nodded. The two of them walked back over to the shuttle. Obi-Wan leaned his head out of the cockpit's window from where he sat in the pilot's seat.

"I've got it, Master. We're ready to go when you are."

Qui-Gon turned to where Aalea was standing next to Shiro and gestured for her to get into the seat next to Obi-Wan. 

"Good luck, Master Jinn," the First Minister said as he clasped Qui-Gon's arm.

"Thank you, First Minister."

Qui-Gon then turned to Neeshin who glared at him for a long moment. 

"I'm giving you four hours," Neeshin growled. "If you're not back by then, I don't care what the Council says. I'm bringing my forces in."

"Fair enough, General Neeshin." 

Qui-Gon and Tydre got into the back seat of the shuttle and Obi-Wan quickly took them aloft. 

As Obi-Wan gained altitude, Qui-Gon leaned forward between him and Aalea. 

"You both were very wrong to have disobeyed Yoda's orders." He sighed. "However, I am glad you are here. You have been briefed? You know where we are going and what we will be facing?"

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said as he took the shuttle in the direction the Jalatan pilot had shown him on the holomap. "First Minister Shiro told us everything." 

Aalea turned to Qui-Gon, her beautiful eyes full upon his. 

"We are with you, Master."

He nodded. 

"Then let's go get her," he said quietly. 

-------------

Rukal sat musing in his chambers, his long, thin fingers laced before him. He had just spoken with Lord Sidious who had informed him Lord Maul would be arriving that day to retrieve the woman. Then Sidious had inquired about her condition and Rukal, who had learned over time never to lie to his dark master, told him. 

If Rukal thought he had seen the true nature of Lord Sidious before, he learned at that moment he had not. 

"You mad, sick, perverted fool!" Sidious hissed from beneath his black hood. "I ordered you to deliver her to me, not harm her. What arrogant insanity made you think you could turn her to the dark side. Fool! I should order Lord Maul to remove your entrails and strangle you with them!"

"The woman resisted, my lord---," Rukal began.

"Silence!"

Rukal licked his suddenly dry lips. 

"Does my master still want her?" he asked contritely.

"Deliver her to Lord Maul. I will see what I can do with what you have left me. But pray, Rukal, pray very hard that when Lord Maul arrives, I will have chosen to forgive you for your insane incompetence."

Now, as Rukal sat in his chamber, he wondered what he would do if Sidious ordered Maul to punish him. Should he try to resist?

Rukal titled his head. Over time, as he had learned more and more about the true nature of the Syad and the dark power which resided within it, Rukal's sense of his own self-importance had swelled. He no longer saw himself merely as a man, but as a force of nature; as powerful and as potent as the elements of earth and sky. But, Rukal was also no fool and he knew he was not yet ready to challenge his dark master or his apprentice. Maybe someday, but not now.

So, instead, Rukal quickly conceived a plan he was certain would put him back in his master's good graces. That plan had come about when Rukal had discovered Tydre was missing from the citadel. Rukal was not blind. He had seen the look in Tydre's eyes when he had nursed the woman. The pity, the sympathy, the compassion. 

Rukal grimaced. The fool. He supposed it was his fault for having taken Tydre in and put so much faith in him. However, although the boy was quite strong with the Syad, he was also his mother's son. But then, Tydre was also Rukal's son and he had hoped the boy would have been stronger because of that. 

Tydre did not know Rukal was his father. Rukal and Tydre's mother had had a secret affair when Rukal had been assigned as an acolyte at the temple in her village. After the death of her and her husband during the floods, Rukal had returned to the village and found Tydre begging on the streets. He had taken him in, hoping to train him as his heir apparent once Lord Sidious made him ruler of Jalat. 

Now his sentimental fool of a son had most likely run off to tell the Jedi where the woman was. And once the Jedi knew, he would come. Rukal did not doubt that. 

Rukal, therefore, was going to kill the Jedi when he came for the woman and give his head to Lord Sidious. Maybe that would help to assuage his master's anger. He knew that Lord Sidious had ordered him not to confront the Jedi but---and Rukal mentally shrugged---he could always claim he acted in self-defense.

Then, after the Jedi was dead Rukal would find Tydre and kill him for his treachery. He smiled slowly. He would take his time killing Tydre, however, for the boy needed to know before he died who was master here. Rukal's long orange eyes glittered in the darkness of his chamber. 

To be continued......


	62. Chapter Sixty-Two

Chapter Sixty-Two

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan landed the shuttle near a grove just beyond the citadel. It was night and the Jalatan moon was hidden by thick clouds. The Jedi and Tydre quickly jumped out.

Qui-Gon looked about him. He could hear the furtive movement of night creatures among the undergrowth as the wind sighed mournfully through the trees. Just off to his right, he could hear and smell the sea and, for a moment, he was reminded of the night he and Cian had gone to Shiro's villa and the way the moonlight had shone on her hair.

He turned to Tydre. "Which way?"

Tydre pointed to the right where Qui-Gon could see a small path. 

"It leads down to the beach where the passageway is." 

Tydre started down the steep path, Qui-Gon, Aalea and Obi-Wan behind him.

The path led to a small strip of shoreline. Black waves frothed upon the silvered sand. Tydre then took them to a small cave which lay just under the towering cliffs. 

Glancing up, Qui-Gon could see the shadowed hulk of Rukal's citadel as it loomed against the cloud-scudded sky. 

__

Hold on, Cian. We're coming.

As Qui-Gon entered the cave he noted the walls had been smoothed out. As they walked deeper into it, it grew darker. Obi-Wan pulled a small glow rod from a pouch on his belt and turned it on. Their shadows lurched and shifted against the faceted walls. 

They continued on, their boots occasionally kicking small stones which clattered against the walls. Soon Tydre stopped before a large iron door which glowed greenly from the luminescent moss that covered it.

He turned, his eyes wide.

"What a fool I am," he cried. "The door can not be opened from this side."

Qui-Gon went over to the door and saw Tydre was right. 

"I will go into the citadel and open it for you from the inside," Tydre said.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "You should remain with us. There's another way." 

He looked over at Obi-Wan and Aalea. They nodded and unclipped their lightsabers from their belts.

Qui-Gon took Tydre by the arm. "Stand back." 

Tydre moved to the side as Qui-Gon unclipped his lightsaber and ignited it. Aalea and Obi-Wan followed suit and the three carved an entrance in the door. 

Stepping through the opening, they entered a tunnel.

"This tunnel lies beneath the lower levels where Mistress Nyal is being held," Tydre said. "Come."   


Tydre led them down the tunnel to a damp stairway. They went swiftly up the stairs and entered a long corridor. Dim glowlamps were set at intervals along it. 

Qui-Gon raised his hand and motioned for the others to stop. He peered down the hallway and reached out with the Force. The hallway was empty. He gestured for the others to follow.

They ran down the hallway and stopped before another iron door. Tydre pulled it open and led them up another flight of stairs. They passed through a stone-arched entrance into another hallway along which were a number of heavy windowless doors.

Tydre pointed to where two mercenaries stood guard before one of the doors.

"Mistress Nyal is there," he whispered.

Qui-Gon looked over at Obi-Wan and Aalea. 

"Aalea, stay here with Tydre."

She nodded. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan then raced towards the guards who, at the sight of the Jedi, pulled out their blasters and fired. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan easily deflected the shots. 

Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber at one of the guards, singeing him on the arm. The guard dropped his blaster. Obi-Wan quickly powered down his lightsaber and used the hilt to knock the guard out. 

Qui-Gon took care of the other guard who slipped unconscious against the wall. Checking to make sure there were no more, Qui-Gon waved at Aalea and Tydre to join them.

Tydre ran over and knelt next to one of the guards. He searched through his clothing and found the key to the cell. He quickly opened the door.

Qui-Gon ran in and his heart nearly stopped. Cian lay on a cot, her dark red hair a curtain about her still face. Qui-Gon went over to her and knelt. He touched her cheek. It was cold, but she was alive. 

"Cian," he whispered as he stroked her hair. She didn't move. Her eyes stared sightlessly at the ceiling above her. 

Aalea moved next to Qui-Gon. 

"No, oh, no," she cried. She knelt down, took Cian's hand in hers and held it to her cheek, her eyes filling with tears. 

Qui-Gon took a deep heavy breath, then turned to where Obi-Wan looked over with anxious eyes.

"Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master."

"Take her to the shuttle. Aalea and Tydre go with him."

"But, Master, where are you going?" Aalea asked.

Qui-Gon stood, his eyes grim. 

"To Rukal."

Obi-Wan moved next to Qui-Gon. 

"Master, we have her. There's no need for you to---"

"Do as I say, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said curtly.

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon for a long moment. 

"Yes, Master," he finally said. He ran over and carefully lifted Cian in his arms. As he turned towards the door, Qui-Gon reached out and stroked her face. He looked over at Obi-Wan. 

"Get her out of here, Padawan," he said softly. 

"Don't worry, Master. I will." 

He and Aalea ran out of the cell. 

Tydre touched Qui-Gon's arm. 

"Master Jinn, please, do not do this. Do not go to him."

Qui-Gon looked down at Tydre. 

"I will do what I must, Tydre. Go now. And thank you."

Tydre stared at Qui-Gon, then bowed deeply and hurried after Obi-Wan and Aalea.

Qui-Gon stood in the bleak dank cell for a moment and stared at the stained cot upon which Cian had lain. Then, squaring his shoulders, he turned and went to where he knew Rukal waited for him.

To be continued....


	63. Chapter Sixty-Three

Chapter Sixty-Three

__

***represents telepathic communication***

----------------

Qui-Gon was not surprised he encountered no resistance as he walked through the citadel. He sensed that people watched him from corners and doorways as he strode through the halls, but no one stopped him. He knew Rukal wanted this confrontation as much as he.

He entered a large entrance hall. Glancing up, he saw a huge wooden door at the top of the stairway. Qui-Gon walked swiftly up the stairs and stood for a moment before the door. His lightsaber was in his hand, but unpowered. 

He opened the door and entered a long room with a high round ceiling. Along the walls of the room hung various weapons of ancient design; axes, daggers, swords, sabers, and scimitars. They shimmered and glittered in the light of the hundreds of candles that illuminated the room. 

Qui-Gon's muscles tightened when he saw Rukal standing in the center of the room. The priest was dressed in a long black gown edged in red, his hands folded before him.

"Welcome, Master Jedi. It is an honor." 

Rukal bowed, his eyes glittering as he rose from the bow. 

Qui-Gon said nothing as he stared back at Rukal.

Rukal tilted his head as he regarded Qui-Gon. 

"My master has told me much about the Jedi," he went on. "What is that line from your code? Ah, yes. There is no emotion, only peace. But that is a lie, is it not, for you are not a machine, Jedi. You are a man. A veritable cauldron of emotions; joy, pity, compassion, rage."

Rukal moved closer to Qui-Gon, his gown whispering across the floor. 

"And love," he sighed. "Yes, let us not forget love. You do feel love don't you, Jedi? Love for your fellow beings, love for the Republic and the Order which you serve, love for your friends." Rukal paused as he looked at Qui-Gon with a crafty expression. "Love...for her."

Qui-Gon swallowed but continued to stare coldly at Rukal.

"You want to kill me." Rukal closed his eyes. "Yes, I can feel it," he said softly. "Because of what I did to her." Rukal then opened his eyes and looked back at Qui-Gon.

"But you won't, will you? Because that would violate your code. The Jedi use the Force only for knowledge and defense, never for attack." Rukal spread his arms. "Yet, here I stand, defenseless. You could easily strike me down with your Jedi weapon and no one would know." 

As Qui-Gon remained silent and unmoving, Rukal sadly shook his head. 

"That is why we will win in the end, Jedi," Rukal went on. "Because you and your kind are fearful of going beyond the boundaries of what you perceive as your moral center and, because of that weakness, the darkness will come and it will triumph." Rukal smiled wickedly "And you, and all that you hold dear, will be swept away like dead leaves before a mighty wind."

"Why?" Qui-Gon finally asked, his throat raw. "Why harm her?"

Rukal smiled at Qui-Gon's words. 

"Why?" He shrugged. "Because I could. That is the lesson you Jedi refuse to learn; that the true nature of the Syad, or the Force as you call it, is the power to do what one wants, when one wants." 

Rukal balled his hand into a fist and shook it at Qui-Gon. 

"Power, Jedi, power! The simplicity of pure, unadulterated power."

"She was innocent."

Rukal cackled. "Of course she was, but that was the pleasure, the delight. What enjoyment can there be in despoiling the corrupt?" 

Qui-Gon's grip tightened on his lightsaber. 

Rukal's eyes shifted toward the movement and he smiled. 

"Tell me, Jedi," he said softly, "did you know she was a virgin?"

Qui-Gon flinched and a muscle in his jaw throbbed.

"Ah, I see you did not. You assumed she had already given herself to another. What a pitiful fool you are, Jedi. Considering how much she loves you, I must presume she was saving herself for you." 

Rukal slowly shook his head. 

"Quite sad, don't you think, for such an otherwise remarkable woman to have such a foolish, girlish dream. But," and Rukal shrugged and looked slyly over at Qui-Gon, "it is too late for you. I was her first."

Qui-Gon swallowed heavily, a sharp pain stabbing him behind the eyes as a slow rage began to build inside him. His hands twisted about the hilt of his lightsaber. 

He moved a step closer to Rukal, his face grim, his eyes like blue stones. He then activated his lightsaber. Rukal smiled and the light from the green blade echoed in his eyes.

"You will kill me now?"

"You're coming with me, Rukal" Qui-Gon said tightly. "Back to the capital where you will face justice for your crime."

Rukal threw his head back and laughed. 

"Oh, but I am not going anywhere! Whereas you, you are going to die! And when I have finished with you, I will retrieve the woman from where your friends have taken her and give her to my master. Oh, yes, I saw them leave, the two Jedi and that treacherous Tydre. But I wanted to face you first. Once I have deposed of you, I will then kill the young Jedi, your apprentice. His head will also please my master, I am sure." 

Rukal licked his lips as he moved closer to Qui-Gon. 

"And as for the other one, the little Jedi with the beautiful eyes," he whispered, "before I kill her and take her head, I will pleasure myself upon her young body. She is a virgin too, is she not?" He smiled. "I wonder, will it be as sweet with her as it was with Cian?" 

Qui-Gon moved towards Rukal but, as he did, he felt the Force warning him. He twisted and ducked as one of the axes which had been hanging on the wall whistled towards his back. Qui-Gon swung his lightsaber at it and deflected it away from him. 

He wheeled back to Rukal, but before he could reach him, Rukal raised his hands and quickly shaped a shimmering bubble of dark side energy about him. When Qui-Gon's lightsaber touched it, the bubble sizzled, but did not break. Rukal laughed as Qui-Gon struck at it with his blade. 

As Rukal preserved his dark side shield against Qui-Gon's assault he, in turn, attacked Qui-Gon by flinging weapons at him from the wall. A dagger spun towards Qui-Gon's left side. He lunged away from it and, as it passed, destroyed it with his lightsaber. Rukal laughed within his shield as he hurled even more weapons at Qui-Gon.

------------

As Obi-Wan gently settled Cian into the back of the shuttle, a sound to his right made him freeze. Aalea, who was standing outside, ignited her lightsaber. Tydre, who had taken a blaster from one of the mercenaries, held it in front of him as he moved next to Aalea.

General Neeshin stepped through the trees, a blaster in his hand. He looked over at them.

"General Neeshin, what are you doing here?" Aalea asked as she powered down her lightsaber.

"Shiro said I couldn't bring my troops in. He didn't say anything about me. My shuttle's back behind the grove." 

Neeshin walked over to them; then he saw Cian in the back of the shuttle. He slowly put his blaster into the holster at his hip. As he gazed down at her, he lifted his hand and gently touched her face. 

He flinched at the coldness of her skin, the emptiness in her eyes, the bruises on her face. Then, with a deep shuddering sigh, he drew his hand back. When he turned to the others his face was ashen.

"That bastard! That gods-cursed, thrice-damned bastard," Neeshin hissed, his eyes blazing. "He's dead. Do you hear me? Chief Priest Rukal is a walking dead man." He then glanced quickly around. "Where's Master Jinn?"

"He's still inside the citadel," Obi-Wan told him.

"Still inside? I don't understand? If you have her, why is he...?" Realization dawned on Neeshin's face.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said gravely. "I think he means to kill Rukal."

Neeshin nodded brusquely. "Good, let's go help."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You don't understand, General. The Force is our ally, but if a Jedi uses the Force to kill out of rage or anger he risks calling upon the dark side. My master is very powerful. If he should turn, he would be even more dangerous than Rukal."

Neeshin shuddered. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going back."

"I'm coming with you," Neeshin said. 

Before Obi-Wan could protest, Neeshin raised his hand to silence him. 

"Did you neutralize all the mercenaries and acolytes in the citadel? No, I didn't think so. So you're going to need help."

Obi-Wan quickly nodded. He pulled a survival kit from underneath the back of the shuttle and took out a blanket but, before he could put it around Cian, Tydre took it from him. 

"I will do it, Master Kenobi," he said softly. "I have been caring for her."

Tydre gently wrapped the blanket about Cian's still form. As he did, Neeshin watched him with narrowed eyes. When the young Jalatan turned back, he saw Neeshin's eyes on him. He blushed, then looked down.

"Can you pilot this shuttle?" Neeshin asked him roughly.

"Yes, Salu Neeshin."

"Take Mistress Nyal and Mistress Ve'Red back to the capital."

"What?" Aalea cried. "No, I'm coming with you!"

Neeshin shook his head. "You are not." He looked over at Obi-Wan, his eyes hard.

Aalea turned towards Obi-Wan. 

"Obi-Wan, tell him," she cried. "I won't be left behind."

Obi-Wan walked over to Aalea and took her hands. 

"Aalea, please, go with Cian. Look after her. General Neeshin and I will bring Master Qui-Gon back."  
  
Aalea shook her head but, as she looked up into Obi-Wan's eyes, she slowly lowered her head and nodded. 

"Yes, master," she said softly.

Obi-Wan reached over and gently stroked her cheek; then, cupping her chin, he lifted her head. 

Aalea looked up into his eyes, then she smiled. Obi-Wan smiled back at her, then he turned towards Neeshin.

"Ready, General?"

Neeshin nodded.

Just as Obi-Wan and Neeshin were about to go through the trees, Obi-Wan heard Aalea in his mind.

__

***Be careful, Obi-Wan.***

Obi-Wan stopped, astonished, and looked back at Aalea. The shields in her mind against their Force bond were completely down. 

__

***I will, Aalea. And I'll bring him back. I promise.***

She nodded, her violet eyes full as she gazed back at him. He gave her a small smile, then he and Neeshin turned and ran through the forest towards the citadel.

To be continued....


	64. Chapter Sixty-Four

Chapter Sixty-Four

Qui-Gon hammered with his lightsaber at the shield surrounding Rukal. He also struggled to defend himself against the spinning and whirling weapons which Rukal hurled at him, none of which touched the priest within his dark side shield. 

Some, however, had gotten through to Qui-Gon. He bled from both arms and there was a cut across his forehead. Some of the blood dripped into his eye.

Qui-Gon knew his only hope lay in getting through to Rukal so, even as he battled to ward off the weapons circling and wheeling and spiraling towards him, he continued to beat at Rukal's shield. Scarlet flashes of energy erupted from its surface as Qui-Gon sought a breach in it. 

-----------

As Neeshin and Obi-Wan made their way through the citadel, Neeshin was impressed by the young Jedi's fighting skills. However, he also noted Obi-Wan went out of his way to avoid killing anyone. 

Neeshin, on the other hand, had no such qualms. He coolly jerked his dagger across the throat of one of the mercenaries who had attacked him. The man's lifeless body slid to the floor. Neeshin stepped over it and followed the Jedi down the corridor. 

Another mercenary jumped out of a side door and fired at Obi-Wan. He easily deflected the blast with his lightsaber, then Neeshin ran up and shot the mercenary in the head.

Obi-Wan continued down the corridor. Two of Rukal's acolytes leapt at him from opposite ends of the hallway. Rolling, Obi-Wan dodged them, jumped up in the air and kicked them both sharply in the face. They crumpled soundlessly to the floor.

Neeshin ran next to Obi-Wan and looked down at the unconscious acolytes. 

"Nice trick," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. Suddenly his eyes widened. 

"No, master, don't!" he cried.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Rukal asked, shaken by the look of horror on the young Jedi's face.

Obi-Wan didn't answer. He turned and ran down the corridor, his robe flying out behind him. Neeshin followed.

--------------

Qui-Gon called upon the Force as he continued to strike at Rukal's shield. He sensed the shield was weakening, but not enough for him to get through. Qui-Gon grimaced as sweat poured down his face. Rukal was using the dark side against him and, as the Jedi Master knew all too well, the lure and the seduction of the dark side was that it was often much stronger than the light. 

Rukal grinned at him through his shield, his eyes crazed. As Qui-Gon continued to strike at it, his only thoughts were of Cian's rape and torture at the hands of this mad man, his only emotion an overwhelming despair at his having failed to protect her, and his only desire to destroy the thing that had harmed her. 

Suddenly an image flashed in Qui-Gon's mind; it was of Cian smiling up at him the night they had arrived at Shiro's villa, her lovely face glowing with delight, her beautiful dark gray eyes mirroring the stars which had shone above them. Then that image was replaced by the way she had looked in that bleak grim cell Rukal had put her in; her face bruised and battered, her eyes empty and lifeless.

Rage swelled within Qui-Gon at the harm which had been done to her and it swept him along on a colossal wave of anguish which was comprised of all the years he'd had to watch as the innocent suffered and the guilty went unpunished. 

With his grief and fury roiling within him like a storm-lashed sea, Qui-Gon gave himself up to the rage that seethed within him. With a strangled cry, he drew upon the dark side of the Force. 

A torrent of power surged through Qui-Gon. His lightsaber was a blur as it ripped through Rukal's dark side shield, cleanly severing the priest's left arm. 

Rukal screamed and fell to his side. He clutched the stump where his arm had been. 

The weapons which had been flying about the room clattered to the floor.

"Do it! Do it!" Rukal shouted, as he stared up at Qui-Gon, spittle flying from his mouth. 

Qui-Gon raised his lightsaber above his head.

-----------------

Rukal huddled on the floor, pain arching through him. He looked up as the Jedi stood above him, his breath ragged, his eyes pools of blue lava. Rukal realized then that he had underestimated the strength of the Jedi and the depth of his love for the woman. The Jedi was going to kill him. 

But, Rukal knew that if the Jedi killed out of anger, he would turn completely to the dark side and become an agent of evil. Perhaps, Rukal thought, as he waited for the death blow, though he had failed with the woman, he might still have a gift for Lord Sidious after all. A Dark Master of the Jedi.

"Do it! Do it!" he shouted.

-----------------

Obi-Wan entered the room where he had sensed Qui-Gon was in trouble. The sight before him made his mouth go suddenly dry. 

His master, his face burning with rage, stood above Rukal, his lightsaber raised above his head and poised for the killing blow. Obi-Wan could feel the dark side energy swirling about the room.

He ran over to Qui-Gon and grabbed his arm. 

"Master!" he cried. "Don't! Don't do it! 

Qui-Gon turned and looked down at Obi-Wan. When he saw who it was, the dark madness fled his eyes. 

"Obi-Wan?" he said softly.

"Please, Master. Don't. She would not want it."

Qui-Gon shuddered, took a deep breath, then slowly lowered his lightsaber. He powered it off, then dropped heavily to his knees. Obi-Wan knelt next to him and put his hand on his arm. 

"Obi-Wan?" he whispered. "What have I done?"

"It's all right, Master. It's over now."

Neeshin ran in, his blaster in hand. 

"Is he all right?" he asked Obi-Wan as he looked down at Qui-Gon.

"Yes, he'll be all right now." Obi-Wan jerked his chin to where the priest lay moaning on the floor. "Check on him."

Neeshin holstered his blaster and walked over to Rukal. He gazed down as the priest glared up at him, his right hand clutching the stump of his severed left arm. 

Glancing over at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, Neeshin saw the young Jedi was busy helping his master to his feet.

Neeshin turned back to Rukal. He knelt next to the priest and pulled his dagger from its sheath. He showed the blade to Rukal and was pleased when he saw froths of fear foaming in the man's eyes.

Neeshin stared at Rukal for a moment. Then, with a feral smile, he quickly thrust the blade into Rukal's heart. 

"This is for her, you bastard," he said softly. 

The priest groaned, his eyes widening from the pain.

"No!" Obi-Wan shouted when he saw what Neeshin was doing.

Neeshin held the knife in and twisted it. He then pulled it out and wiped it on Rukal's gown.

He stood and gazed calmly over at Obi-Wan.

"Why did you do that?" Obi-Wan cried.

Neeshin looked over at Qui-Gon. The two exchanged a long look. Then Neeshin shrugged and put the knife back into its sheath. He gestured with his head towards Qui-Gon. 

"Ask him. He knows why." He walked out of the chamber.

Obi-Wan looked up at his master. 

Qui-Gon's face was set in stone, his blue eyes like ice as he looked over at Rukal's body. 

"Let's get out of here," he finally said. The two men turned and left the chamber.

---------------------

From his vantage point on the ridge above the citadel, Darth Maul looked through his electrobinoculars as the two Jedi and the Jalatan soldier came out of the citadel. Maul had just landed on Jalat but, when he had received no answer from Rukal through the comlink, he'd decided to reconnoiter the area before making his presence known.

He watched as the three made their way to a shuttle. The shuttle then took off and headed east. Maul clipped the electrobinoculars to his belt and made his way down the ridge. He entered the citadel. 

He soon found the Jalatan priest. He walked over and looked down at him. His arm had been severed, apparently by a lightsaber. He could also see the priest was dead, stabbed through the heart but, just to be certain, Maul kicked him viciously in the side. 

Rukal did not move. His eyes gazed sightlessly up at the ceiling. Maul grunted. Good riddance, he thought. He had never liked the arrogant priest. 

He turned around and took a deep breath. It was obvious the woman was gone and his master's operation on Jalat compromised. Soon the Jedi and the Jalatan military would return to ferret out what Rukal had been up to and who he had been working with. Maul knew what was required of him. 

He left the chamber and moved swiftly through the citadel, killing any of the remaining mercenaries and acolytes. He then returned to his ship.

----------------

When Maul had finished placing the bombs about the citadel, he left. When he gauged he was safely enough out of range, he pressed the button on the remote controller. 

The citadel exploded. Maul waited until the dust and smoke had cleared to be sure nothing remained of it. 

He then got into his ship and took off and, as he flew away from Jalat, he thought about the two Jedi he had seen coming out of the citadel; the tall one with the long graying hair and the younger one with the braid signifying he was still a padawan. 

A master and his apprentice. Maul had itched to confront them, for he was eager to test his skills against the Jedi. However, as he took his ship into hyperspace, he recalled Lord Sidious' words to him whenever Maul would press him on the matter. 

Patience, my young apprentice, patience. Soon we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi.

Maul smiled as the starlines streaked about him. 

__

Yes, soon, my Master. And then we will have our revenge.

To be continued...


	65. Chapter Sixty-Five

Chapter Sixty-Five

Qui-Gon gazed down at Cian. They were in the hospital in the capital of Jalat. The Jalatan physicians had been unable to do anything about her mental state, but they had nursed her physical injuries. She was also hooked up to machinery which ensured her body was receiving enough fluids and nutrients. 

Qui-Gon reached over and took her hand. 

__

Cian, come back. You're safe now. 

But her hand lay as before, still and unresponsive.

Qui-Gon slowly sat back in his chair. 

__

I'm sorry, Cian. I'm sorry I didn't protect you. And I'm sorry I never told you how much I love you.

He heard footsteps. Turning around, he watched as Aalea entered the room. She walked over to him. He reached out to her and she slipped her arms around him. 

"Oh, Master," she said as she hugged him. She gently touched the bacta bandage that was over his left eye.

"I know, Aalea." 

When she pulled away, Qui-Gon reached over and touched her padawan braid.

"I was going to ask you about this earlier," he said, a soft smile on his face as he looked at the violet ribbon which was woven through her black hair.

Aalea blushed. "Obi-Wan gave it to me."

Qui-Gon's brows raised. "Really?"

"I wore it to Nadira and Ishan's wedding." 

Qui-Gon eyed Aalea. He found it interesting that the wedding had happened days ago, yet she still wore the ribbon. When she noted he was staring at her, she quickly looked away, another blush stealing across her face.

"Where is Obi-Wan by the way?" he asked.

Aalea looked back at him. 

"Arranging for our transport back to Coruscant, Master. We used up all the fuel in the skipship getting here and, since it's a prototype, the Jalatans don't have the fuel it needs."

Qui-Gon nodded, then turned back to Cian. He sighed deeply. Aalea reached over and cupped his chin, her fingers stroking his beard.

"Don't be sad, Master. It's going to be all right. She'll come back to us."

Qui-Gon reached up and held Aalea's hand. 

"I know, little one. It's just that..."

"You're also worried about what happened with Rukal? How you almost turned?"

He stared at her in surprise. "How do you know about that? Did Obi-Wan tell you?"

Aalea shook her head. "He didn't have to, Master. I saw it. Through his eyes."

"The Force bond? You and Obi-Wan...?"

Aalea looked embarrassed, then she smiled slightly. 

"It proved to be somewhat convenient while we were on the mission." Her eyes then sobered. "Don't blame yourself, Master. I would have killed Rukal myself if I'd had the chance."

"Don't say that, Aalea. You wouldn't have."

"For what he did to Cian, I _would _have killed him. And I'm glad General Neeshin killed him. Glad," she cried, her voice breaking. 

Qui-Gon reached over and pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and he could feel her tears as they fell onto his neck.

Then Qui-Gon heard someone walk quickly into the room. He turned his head and was not surprised to see it was Obi-Wan, his eyes filled with worry. He had, more than likely, sensed Aalea's distress through their bond. 

Aalea lifted her head from Qui-Gon's shoulder. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked over at Obi-Wan. She smiled to let him know she was all right. He smiled back at her. When he glanced over at Qui-Gon, there was a slightly embarrassed look on his boyish face.

"Have you finished arranging our transport back to Coruscant?" Qui-Gon asked him.

"Yes, Master," he said as he came over. "A ship should be here within the next few days."

"Good. What about the destruction of the citadel? Have you heard any more?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "General Neeshin's men went over the remains of Rukal's citadel with a fine-toothed comb. Whatever type of explosion it was, it was quite thorough. Complete and total annihilation." 

Qui-Gon nodded. He had not been surprised to hear of the destruction of the citadel. Whoever Rukal's dark and mysterious master had been, he had apparently feared that with the Chief Priest's death it wouldn't be long before someone discovered something in the citadel which would have identified him. 

Qui-Gon frowned. Rukal had been a very adept user of the dark side; whoever this person was, he was extremely dangerous. He would make a full report of it to the Jedi Council once he returned to the Temple. Then, as he thought of the Council, he glanced over at Obi-Wan.

He and Obi-Wan had not discussed Qui-Gon's calling upon the dark side when he had tried to kill Rukal. Over the years he and his apprentice had established such a rapport words were not necessary to express what they felt. He knew Obi-Wan neither blamed nor condemned him. 

Obi-Wan gazed back at Qui-Gon, then nodded at his master, letting him know everything was all right. They had survived this. They would go on. Obi-Wan then turned and looked over at Cian.

"Master, what will happen to Cian? There must be something we can do."

"She's gone very far way, Obi-Wan. What Rukal," and Qui-Gon's voice choked on the name, "did to her, she went as far she could to escape it."

Qui-Gon felt Aalea stir in his arms. She moved away from him and stood next to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked down at her and moments passed as they gazed silently at each other. Qui-Gon then realized with a start that they were communicating through their Force bond. 

Obi-Wan shook his head, but Aalea reached over and squeezed his arm, her violet eyes determined. Obi-Wan reluctantly nodded.

Aalea turned back to Qui-Gon. "I can find her, Master."

"The Force matrix," he said.

Aalea nodded.

"Aalea, you haven't traversed the matrix in ten years and the last time you did, you almost died."

"I know, Master, but I was only eight then. And I had to travel far to find you on Dyran. I won't have to go as far...." Her voice faded.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Maybe not as far physically, but terribly far along whatever path Cian's awareness has fled. No, I will go. But, if you and Obi-Wan will assist me...?"

"Of course, Master," Aalea said. She reached over and put her hand on his. "You'd have to use a herd of Tarkasian bulls to drag us out of here."

"That's right, Master," Obi-Wan said as he placed his hand over Aalea's. "Maybe even two herds."

Qui-Gon smiled, his heart overflowing. 

"I am glad you are both here," he said. "Very well. Return to your quarters. Rest and meditate. You will need all your strength for what lies ahead. We'll meet here at 1800 hours."

They both bowed to him. As Qui-Gon watched them leave, he noted how close Aalea walked to Obi-Wan. Just to his left, half a step over, but near enough that, if she wanted to, she could quickly grab his hand. 

Qui-Gon turned back to Cian and stroked her hair.

__

You were right about them, my love. And I am pleased to see it.

To be continued...


	66. Chapter Sixty-Six

Chapter Sixty-Six

__

***indicates telepathic communication***

------------------------

__

***Aalea***

Aalea opened her eyes. She was sitting on the floor of her quarters, her legs folded under her, hands resting on her knees. As Qui-Gon had instructed she had been meditating, preparing herself to aid him in his journey to bring Cian back. She looked down at her wrist chrono. It was nearly 1800 hours.

***Yes, Obi-Wan?***

***Are you ready?***

***Yes, I'll be right there***

Aalea rose quickly. She ran into the lavatory and dashed cold water on her face. Then, putting on her robe, she left her quarters in the Residence Hall. As she walked down the hallway leading to the outside, she saw First Minister Shiro, Tydre and an older Jalatan woman coming towards her.

"Ah, Mistress Ve'Red," Shiro called out.

Aalea stopped and bowed to them. 

"First Minister Shiro, Salu Tydre." She looked over at the elderly woman who leaned heavily on Shiro's arm.

"My wife, Sala Vati," Shiro said.

Aalea bowed again. "Sala Vati."

Vati tilted her head as she looked up at Aalea. 

"You were right, my husband. She does have the most beautiful eyes."

Aalea smiled. "I was on my way to the hospital."

"Yes, that is why we have come," Shiro said. "We have heard what you, Master Jinn and Master Kenobi are preparing to do. My wife and I, along with Salu Tydre, would like to be there to help in any way we can. If it is permitted, of course," he added quickly.

"Of course, First Minister Shiro. I'm sure Master Qui-Gon will be very happy to see you."

"I have arranged transport for us to the hospital," Shiro said.

"Thank you. Obi-Wan should be here any moment."

"I'm here, Aalea," Obi-Wan said as he walked around the corner. Shiro quickly introduced Obi-Wan to his wife. They then left the Residence Hall and took a shuttle to the hospital.

------------------

Qui-Gon rose from the chair he'd been sitting in as Tydre, Vati and Shiro, along with Obi-Wan and Aalea, entered Cian's hospital room. 

"Sala Vati, I am honored by your presence," Qui-Gon said warmly as he bowed to her. "And grateful you would come so far from your home to be here."

Vati looked up at Qui-Gon as Shiro helped her into a chair.

"She is in trouble, Master Jinn. All the demons of hell could not keep me from her side."

Qui-Gon nodded. He glanced over to where Tydre stood. 

"Thank you for coming also, Salu Tydre."

"If there is anything I can do, Master Jinn, to undo what I did to her---"

Qui-Gon reached over and put his hand on Tydre's shoulder and squeezed it. 

"You helped us save her." 

Tydre smiled. Then Qui-Gon glanced about the room. 

"However, if you could find some more chairs."

"Of course, Master Jinn," Tydre said quickly. He ran out the door.

"He'll need help," Obi-Wan said as he followed Tydre.

Soon they were both back with chairs. Qui-Gon instructed them as to how he wanted them placed.

He then took a deep breath and looked around at them. 

"Cian's awareness has fled," he began, "and only by traversing the Force matrix can I hope to bring her back. She does not realize she is no longer in danger. Aalea and Obi-Wan will assist me but, what I will need from you," and he looked over at Shiro, Vati and Tydre, "are your thoughts, focused as much as possible on Cian. And when you think of her form strong feelings of safety and protection. This will help me."

"We understand, Master Jinn," Vati said softly. Shiro and Tydre nodded.

Qui-Gon looked over at Obi-Wan and Aalea. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master," they both said as they removed their robes. 

Qui-Gon turned back to Cian. He moved a chair closer to her bed, sat in it, then gently took her hand in his. 

Obi-Wan and Aalea moved to the other side of the bed. Obi-Wan pulled out a chair for Aalea. She sat, then took Cian's other hand in hers.

"Aalea," Qui-Gon said to her, "I will traverse the matrix, but I want you to establish a Force tether with me to help me find my way back. If I should need you, I will call you. But do not come unless I call."

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon raised his finger to her. 

"I mean it, Aalea. Not unless I call."

Aalea nodded but, still not convinced she would obey him, Qui-Gon glanced over her head at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan nodded to let Qui-Gon know he would make sure she did as she was told. 

Qui-Gon closed his eyes. Breathing deeper, he slowly formed the Force matrix in his mind. It appeared in his awareness as a pulsating nexus of golden light. 

Then, turning to where he saw Aalea's awareness sparkling like a silver globe along the nexus, Qui-Gon watched as she sent him a tether of light. He caught it and held it. Aalea would be his lifeline, helping to guide him back. Then, focusing his awareness on Cian, Qui-Gon sent his consciousness into the shimmering lattice of the matrix in search of her.

To be continued...


	67. Chapter Sixty-Seven

Chapter Sixty-Seven

***indicates telepathic communication***

---------------

Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon closed his eyes. The Force matrix was a concept he had never really understood nor mastered. Qui-Gon was only one of a small number of Jedi who could safely traverse it. Through it, a Jedi could send his awareness anywhere in the universe, able to transcend both space and time. But, it was also very dangerous, for one could easily become lost within the matrix. 

Qui-Gon had taught Aalea how to move through it when she was just a child. Ten years ago she had used it to find Qui-Gon on the distant world of Dyran. But, as a result, she had nearly died. That was when Obi-Wan had bonded with her and saved her life.

He looked down at Aalea who had also closed her eyes. He reached out to her through their bond. 

__

***You don't have to spy on me, Obi-Wan. I'm not going to disobey him***

***I'm not spying, Aalea. I'm monitoring***

He felt her smile at him. 

__

***Monitoring is just a fancy word for spying. Now, don't distract me anymore. I have to concentrate***

Obi-wan sighed. Then, looking down, he saw Aalea reach out blindly with her other hand. He grabbed hold of it and held it. Her fingers gently squeezed his. 

------------------

Qui-Gon's consciousness sped along the shimmering web of the matrix. Glowing threads of energy flowed past him. He sought desperately for any sign of Cian's Force signature. He sensed hours had gone by since he had first entered the matrix. He knew he could not remain much longer within it without endangering Aalea. She was still tethered to him, but she was not as strong as he and the longer she remained within the matrix, the weaker she would become. Focusing his awareness Qui-Gon continued his search.

----------------

Obi-Wan was worried. It had been hours since Qui-Gon and Aalea had gone into the matrix. He was still holding her hand but he noted that as time had gone by, it had grown colder. He reached out to her through their bond and, as he had done 10 years ago, gave her some of his life Force. He felt her fingers stir faintly within his hand. 

Obi-Wan looked over at Shiro and his wife. Vati, whom Obi-Wan knew was very ill, had not moved from her chair. Her eyes were closed and her wrinkled hands lay folded in her lap. Shiro had sat by his wife the whole time. Obi-Wan sensed the First Minister was as bemused by the whole thing as Obi-Wan was. Tydre, who sat in a chair in a corner, his eyes closed, had not stirred either.

Obi-Wan caught Shiro's glance and he could see his own apprehension reflected in the First Minister's eyes. 

-------------

Qui-Gon gasped. There! He had found her. It was just a tendril among the millions of filaments flickering along the matrix, as fragile as the strand of a spider's web, but it was Cian's Force signature. Qui-Gon focused on it and sped his awareness along it.

-------------

Aalea shivered. She was growing tired but she was determined not to let go. Qui-Gon was very far away from her now, her Force tether to him so tenuous it was nearly non-existent, but she could still sense him. 

Suddenly she felt him speeding away from her. It could only mean one thing. He had found Cian. Aalea took a deep breath and, as she felt Obi-Wan channeling his life Force to her, directed all her awareness towards maintaining her connection to Qui-Gon.

---------------

A landscape took shape within Qui-Gon's inner awareness. Desolate and barren, it stretched before him, a geography out of nightmare. A range of iron-black mountains belched clouds of dark smoke. Red lightening scoured the earth. Soot and ash blanketed the ground. As Qui-Gon manifested his awareness into physical shape, he saw small deformed creatures scuttling away from him.

This was where Cian's awareness had fled to escape Rukal's torment of her and, as Qui-Gon looked about him, he wondered why Cian had created such a horrendous place in which to hide. Then, his stomach turning, he realized this was Rukal's doing. He had left this horror in her mind; an emblematic representation of his violation of her. Qui-Gon firmed his jaw, his eyes grim. Cian had not been strong enough to completely escape from Rukal. But she was here. He could feel it.

His eyes searched through the gloom. Then he saw it. Far off on the horizon, underneath the roiling, tortured sky, a solitary silver tower. He ran towards it.

--------------

As Qui-Gon made his way through the cimmerian landscape, he sensed that something was following him. He peered through the gloom but saw nothing. His hands itched for his lighsaber. 

He stopped for a moment and tried to visualize it. Nothing happened. He could only surmise that since he was in Cian's consciousness, there were some things he would not be able to do.

Qui-Gon continued toward the silver tower. Black clouds boiled overhead and a sharp wind blew against him. Just as he was making his way over a small hummock, the creature struck. 

It plowed into him from behind, knocking him to the ground. Qui-Gon rolled on his side as he tried to get from under it. It was heavy and the thick mustiness of its fur filled his lungs. He pushed it away and leapt up.

Qui-Gon's stomach twisted. The creature which faced him was four-footed with a body like the were-lions of Xiu. It had a wide mouth which was filled with three rows of razor sharp teeth. But what really caused the bile to rise in Qui-Gon's throat were its features. They were humanoid and the face was that of Rukal. 

Qui-Gon backed away. The creature growled as he did so. It inched forward, its massive head low, its human face twisted with blood-lust, the muscles in its powerful haunches flexing and rippling under its mustard-colored pelt. Qui-Gon knew the creature was nothing more than another representation of Rukal's torment of Cian, but it was still dangerous. What happened in the Force matrix had repercussions in the real world. If the creature killed him here, he would die there.

Qui-Gon searched around for anything he could use as a weapon, but saw nothing. He again tried to visualize his lightsaber, but was unsuccessful. The creature growled, then, lightning quick, sprung at him. 

As they tumbled to the ground, Qui-Gon drove his arm into the creature's chest. It snarled and slavered as it tried to sink its teeth into Qui-Gon's neck. Shifting under it, Qui-Gon brought his arm up and pressed it against the creature's throat. 

His muscles bunching, Qui-Gon then twisted and rolled on top of it. The creature ripped at his tunic with its claws, but Qui-Gon did not lessen his hold. As he pushed harder against its throat, the creature roared, its three rows of teeth snapping at his face.

As Qui-Gon slowly strangled the creature he found it disturbingly satisfying. He knew the creature wasn't real, but it had Rukal's face and that was enough for Qui-Gon. He pressed harder and watched as the life slowly dimmed in the creature's dark orange eyes. Finally, it lay still. 

Qui-Gon stood. He took a deep breath and quickly checked himself for injuries. He had a few scratches on his chest underneath the tears in his tunic, but nothing significant.

Turning around he wondered if there were more such horrors lying in wait for him. He hoped not. He didn't have much time. He ran quickly towards the silver tower. Upon reaching it, he noted there were no doors or windows in its smoothly glowing sides. He placed his hands on it. He could feel Cian's life Force in the stones.

"Cian" he cried. "Cian."

There was no answer. Qui-Gon pounded on the sides of the tower. It was no use. If Cian was inside she either couldn't or wouldn't hear him. 

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and concentrated. He moved his hand slowly across the tower wall. A door formed within the stones. 

Stepping inside Qui-Gon saw a flight of stairs leading to the top of the tower. He ran up them. 

When he reached the top he found himself in a large chamber. It was windowless. It was also completely empty except for a single silver chair. 

Cian sat in it, clad in a long white gown. She stared at him, her dark gray eyes wide. 

She leapt from the chair and backed away from him.

"No!" she gasped. "Go away!" 

To be continued...


	68. Chapter Sixty-Eight

Chapter Sixty- Eight

"Cian, don't be afraid," Qui-Gon said as he walked towards her. "It's Qui-Gon. I've come to---"

"Stay away!" she screamed. "You killed him. I saw you kill him. Now you're trying to trick me by pretending to be him."  


Qui-Gon moved slowly towards her. 

"It's not a trick, Cian," he said soothingly. "You're safe now. I've come to take you home."

Cian shook her head, her dark red hair swinging wildly about her. 

"I don't believe you. Qui-Gon is dead. I saw him die." She lifted her hands and stared at them, her eyes wide with grief. "I felt him die," she sobbed. "I tried so hard to save him. I tried so hard!"

Qui-Gon reached out to her. Cian stumbled away from him as she backed against the wall. 

"Cian, please, take my hand. Don't be afraid. What you saw was an illusion. If you take my hand, you will know I speak the truth."

Cian whimpered, her throat working. She stared back at him, her eyes filling with tears. 

"Trust me, Cian. I would never lie to you."

Qui-Gon watched as Cian closed her eyes, tears spilling beneath her lashes, her chest rising and falling quickly. She was so frightened. He longed so much to take her into his arms, but he had to let her come to him.

Cian opened her eyes and then, slowly, reached out her hand. Qui-Gon took it and held it gently.

At his touch, her eyes widened. 

"Qui-Gon?" she whispered. "Oh, by the Lady." She ran sobbing into his arms. Qui-Gon held her close as she wept, her face pressed into his chest, her body shaking with the violence of her anguish.

"It's all right, Cian," he said softly as he stroked her hair. "You're safe now. You're safe."

After a time, when her tears were finally spent, Cian looked up. Then he saw a dread realization steal across her face. She pushed away from him. 

"Cian, what's wrong?"

She put her hands to her face, shook her head. 

"Don't look at me, Qui-Gon. Please, don't look at me."

"Cian...."

"He tried to make me turn. But I wouldn't. I wouldn't. Then he hurt me and then..." She swallowed, took a deep breath. "He....he raped me." 

Qui-Gon's heart lurched in his chest. Cian gazed back at him, her eyes swimming with tears.

Qui-Gon moved towards her, but she backed away. She slowly shook her head, then closed her eyes, her throat working. 

"When I couldn't stand it any longer," she went on, "I took myself away. But I couldn't escape him completely. I wasn't strong enough."

"Cian," Qui-Gon said softly. "You were strong. You survived."

Cian opened her eyes and stared at him for a long moment. Then, looking down, she clasped her hands before her. 

"Is he, is he....?"

"Yes, he's dead."

She looked quickly up. "You didn't...?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "General Neeshin killed him. But I came very close. I almost turned, Cian."

"Oh, my poor, dear," she said as she gazed over at him. "For me you would have risked so much?" 

"Yes, for you." Qui-Gon swallowed heavily. "If Obi-Wan hadn't stopped me, I would have killed him."

Cian rushed over to him. She took his hands and squeezed them. 

"No, don't say that, Qui-Gon. You wouldn't have. I know you wouldn't have. You are as I love you. Good and strong."

Then she looked at his tunic and touched the rips in it.

"How did this happen?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "That doesn't matter, Cian. The only thing that matters is you." He cupped her face with his hands. "Please, come back with me. They're all waiting for you. They want you to come home."

"They?"

Qui-Gon took her arm. He was afraid she was going to pull away but she let him lead her to the wall of the tower. He reached out and, moving his hand across the stones, quickly shaped a window. He felt Cian jerk against his hand as she looked out on the nightmare landscape.

"Don't look at the land, Cian. Look there. At the horizon."

Cian moved closer to the window. There was a break in the dark clouds on the horizon and through it a wall of light shimmered, a rainbow of colors splashing across it. She gazed at it in wonder.

"Do you feel it?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes. Yes, I do. It feels safe and warm. What is it?"

"It's home, Cian. Aalea and Obi-Wan, Shiro, Vati and Tydre. They are all there waiting for you to come back to them."

"Aalea and Obi-Wan? 

"Yes. They disobeyed Yoda and the Council to come to Jalat to help me look for you."  


"And Tydre?" Her voice shook.

"Yes, he's there too. He took care of you, Cian, and helped us find you."

Qui-Gon took her gently by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. 

"Come with me, Cian. Please."

Cian looked at him for a long moment. Qui-Gon could see fear and hope warring in her eyes. Then, finally, she nodded. She glanced fearfully at the stairs which led to the outside. 

"What about the Beast?" she said, her voice trembling. "I heard it roaring earlier."

Qui-Gon stared at her. Then he realized she was talking about the creature that had attacked him.

"The Beast can no longer hurt you, Cian. But, we won't have to go that way. Just hold onto my hand. And no matter what happens, concentrate on me."

Cian nodded, her eyes gazing somberly up at him.

Qui-Gon touched her gently between her brows. 

"Close your eyes and focus on me."

Cian closed her eyes. Qui-Gon took a deep breath and launched himself back along the matrix. He felt Cian's awareness next to his as he found Aalea's tether and sped along it.

To be continued...


	69. Chapter Sixty-Nine

Chapter Sixty-Nine

Aalea's hand jerked in Obi-Wan's. 

"Aalea," he cried. He looked down at her. Her eyelids fluttered. He glanced over at Qui-Gon and saw his master was also stirring. They were coming out of it. With a shudder, both Aalea and Qui-Gon opened their eyes.

Vati opened her eyes and sighed deeply and Shiro, who had been dozing in a nearby chair, woke up. Tydre opened his eyes and looked about him, a slightly dazed look on his face.

Obi-Wan's eyes darted between Aalea and Qui-Gon. They both looked a bit shaken, but appeared to be all right.

"Did you find her, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon looked over at Cian's bed. 

"See for yourself, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan turned and was surprised and delighted to see Cian gazing back at him, her dark gray eyes warm. She smiled.

"Obi-Wan," she said softly, "Why, I do believe you've grown even more handsomer since I last saw you." 

"Mistress Nyal," Obi-Wan cried, his eyes filling with tears.

Cian then turned to Aalea who was looking down at her, tears brimming in her violet eyes. She reached up and touched Aalea's padawan braid. 

"What's this in your hair, dear? It's very becoming."

"A gift from Obi-Wan," Aalea whispered. 

She then laid her head next to Cian's shoulder and sobbed. Cian reached over and stroked her hair. 

"Shhh, don't cry, dove. Don't cry."

As Aalea wept on her shoulder, Cian looked up at Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan's heart jumped in his chest at the impassioned look that passed between them. Qui-Gon then slowly lifted Cian's hand and kissed it. She smiled at him. As Qui-Gon laid her hand down, Cian looked over at Shiro, Vati and Tydre.

"Sala Vati," she said. "You are here."

Shiro helped Vati over to Cian's bed. Qui-Gon stepped aside as the older woman approached.

"Yes, my dear," Vati said as she took Cian's hand. "I am here. And I am so glad you have returned to us." Then her dark orange eyes twinkled. "Have you forgotten so soon, Cian? I thought we had agreed we would not be so formal with each other."

Cian smiled. "Forgive me, Vati. And thank you. Thank you for being here. For helping me home."

Vati patted Cian's hand. Shiro then leaned down and kissed Cian on the forehead. 

"Welcome back, Mistress Nyal. I cannot express, for fear my words would not do justice to what is in my heart, how very, very happy I am to look once more into your beautiful eyes so full of life. Yes, yes, welcome back, my good and dear friend, welcome back!" 

"Thank you, First Minister," Cian said. She peered round to where Tydre stood by himself in a corner. She lifted her hand and beckoned him closer. 

Obi-Wan could see trepidation in Tydre's eyes as he moved next to Cian's bed for he was the one who had betrayed her to Rukal. 

"Mistress Nyal," he began. "I want to say....

Cian took his hand in hers. 

"You don't have to say anything, Salu Tydre. I know it was you who took care of me when I was....away. Thank you."

Tydre dipped his head. He backed away and stood next to Shiro and Vati.

"What is going on in here?" 

Obi-Wan turned and saw Cian's Jalatan doctor standing in the doorway. 

"All you people should not be---." 

The doctor stopped, her mouth open when she saw Cian was conscious.

"How? When?" 

The doctor walked over and pulled a small medscanner out of the pocket of her jacket. She ran it quickly over Cian. 

"Amazing," she murmured. She turned and looked at everyone. 

"What happened? How did she---"

Qui-Gon gestured towards the doctor's medscanner. 

"Is she all right, Doctor?"

"What?" The doctor started. She glanced at the medscanner. 

"Yes, yes she's fine. A bit dehydrated, but I still don't...." Then the doctor's eyes sharpened. 

"All right. All of you. Out. Right now. She's going to need her rest. 

The doctor began shepherding them all out. Aalea kissed Cian on the cheek and promised she would be back in the morning. Obi-Wan reached over and kissed her also. Shiro, Vati and Tydre were already on their way out, Shiro calling back they would see her tomorrow. 

Qui-Gon, however, had not moved from Cian's beside. He and the doctor conversed quietly. The doctor shook her head; then with a deep sigh, nodded. 

Qui-Gon leaned over and lessened the light on the table next to Cian's bed. He then pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed. 

"Come along, young man," the doctor said as she walked towards Obi-Wan who was standing by the door. "Your master is going to stay with her tonight. You, on the other hand, can come back in the morning." 

The doctor gently, but firmly, pushed Obi-Wan ahead of her as she closed the door behind them.

--------------------

As Cian watched her friends leave, she smiled. When the door closed, she turned her head and gazed over at Qui-Gon. He looked back at her, his blue eyes full of warmth.

She still couldn't believe he was alive. When she had felt him die, it had torn her soul apart. Then, as Rukal had violated her, she had used her Force abilities to flee from the pain and the humiliation. 

She hadn't been strong enough to escape him totally, thus she had built that tower in her mind on the landscape of horror Rukal had left within her, determined to spend all eternity there, if need be, mourning over the loss of her only love. 

But he was here and he was alive and Cian drank of his presence as if he were sweet water quenching her soul's thirst. 

She then thought of Vati, Shiro, Tydre, Obi-Wan and Aalea and realized how lucky she was to have such good friends. Suddenly, something she had observed between Obi-Wan and Aalea leapt to her mind.

"Did you see them, Qui-Gon? The way they were together?"

"See who?" he asked gently.

"Aalea and Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon laughed softly. "Yes, I saw."

"And you are not displeased?"

"I am happy for them. But, I think as you noted before, they are still not completely aware of their feelings for each other."

Cian smiled. "That will come in time." 

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she opened them and looked over at Qui-Gon.

"Thank you for coming for me."

He leaned over and took her hand. 

"As Sala Vati said, all the demons of hell could not have kept me from you." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Do you forgive me?"

"Forgive you?"

"For not being there. For not protecting you."

Cian shook her head. "Don't blame yourself, dear." She reached up and stroked his face. 

He nodded and kissed the palm of her hand.

"You should get some rest, Qui-Gon," Cian said as she noted the dark circles under his eyes.

"I will. Later. Remember, Cian, I am, after all, a Jedi. We can go weeks without sleep, or so it is said." There was a teasing light in his eyes.

Cian scoffed at that. He laughed. Then she sighed heavily. "I want to go home."

"Our transport to Coruscant will be here in a few days."

She nodded and then, like the remnants of a bad dream, she found herself remembering it again; the pain, the terror, the shame. Qui-Gon quickly took her hand. 

"Don't think about it, Cian."

"How can I not, Qui-Gon?" she said, her voice filled with tears. "It happened."

"Yes, it did and that can not be changed. But that is the past, Cian. All that matters now is the future."

"The future?" she murmured.

"Yes, the future. Our future" He leaned close to her. His large hand cupped her face and held it gently. 

"I love you, Cian," he said softly. "I love you more than life itself."

Cian felt her heart melting within. 

"And I love you," she said, "but then, you always knew that, didn't you?"

Qui-Gon nodded. He then leaned over and kissed her softly. At the touch of his lips on hers, Cian's soul soared. 

He pulled back. "Now, I want you to rest, my love." 

He reached over and slowly stroked her hair. 

"Go to sleep," he said and Cian felt him touch her mind with the Force. 

As she fell into the gentle darkness and sweet silence of slumber, the last thing she saw were his eyes, full of love, gazing down at her.

--------------------

Obi-Wan looked around. The doctor had hurried away to answer a summons. Shiro, Tydre and Vati were also gone. Then he saw Aalea standing at the end of the corridor, her back to him. He walked quickly over to her and touched her shoulder. 

"Aalea," he said gently.

Aalea turned and looked at him for a long moment. Then, without a word, she threw her arms about his waist. 

__

***Oh, Obi-Wan. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you***

Obi-Wan looked down in surprise as Aalea clung to him. 

__

***Aalea, what are you saying?***

She pulled away from him and lifted her head, tears sparkling in her violet eyes.

"I love you, Obi-Wan," she whispered. "I love you so much." 

Obi-Wan's heart turned over. He lifted his hands and slowly stroked away the tears at the corners of her eyes. 

"And I love you, angel eyes."

They gazed at each other for a long moment. Then, Obi-Wan lowered his head and gently kissed her and, as Aalea returned his kiss, her mouth moving slowly over his, they flowed to each other through their Force bond.

__

**My love, my love. My sweet, sweet love**

__

**Yes, always, dearheart, always**

To be continued...

------------

__

Hi, Moonscribe here. Because there are some love scenes coming up in Chapters 70-76 and I know that some of you may like your love scenes a bit on the spicy side, (I know I do!) I have posted to the site an alternate version of Chapters 70-76. It's entitled **Romantic Interludes **and is rated NC-17. 

And, just a gentle reminder; if you're not old enough, or are offended by sexual situations, please do not read **Interludes. **There is no difference in the plot between the original chapters and the alternate version so you won't miss anything if you choose not to read the NC-17 rated version.

Thanks!

Moonscribe


	70. Chapter Seventy

Chapter Seventy

Qui-Gon sat in the Jedi Temple's gardens, surrounded by the flora and fauna from a thousand worlds in the Republic. Set within the gardens were dozen of alcoves like the one in which he waited where a person could sit, alone or with a companion, and enjoy the beauty of the gardens. Qui-Gon was alone at the moment. 

Chrysanthemums, Jaharan roses, dahlias, and Kabalan lilacs flooded the air with their varied scents. Asaari and wroshyr trees, Rishian rainwood, cypress, oaks and cedars soared above him. Birdsong trilled through the air. He took a deep breath, and closing his eyes, gave himself up to the Living Force which enveloped him. 

At the sound of soft clicking to his right, Qui-Gon opened his eyes. One of the grounds-keeping droids was bent over, trimming back one of the hedges. It turned its softly glowing eyes toward him and bowed. Qui-Gon nodded. The droid turned back to its work.

Qui-Gon sighed. It had been nearly four months since he, Obi-Wan, Aalea and Cian had returned from Jalat. During that time much had happened. The Jalatan Council had voted unanimously to establish relations with the Republic. As a result, because of Jalat's access to the vast medical knowledge of the thousands of worlds within the Republic a cure had been found for Sala Vati's illness. 

That news had filled Qui-Gon with great joy when he had watched the hololetter from Shiro detailing her recovery. Shiro had also informed him that Tydre, despite his youth, had been elected the new Chief Priest of the religious caste. And last, but not least, the First Minister's impassioned petition to the Jedi Council on behalf of Obi-Wan and Aalea had prevented the two young Jedi from suffering any major repercussions for having disobeyed Yoda. However, both had had to appear before the Jedi Council and receive stern reprimands for their conduct. It had been a sobering experience for them both. 

Qui-Gon smiled as he thought of them. It was apparent that the two now shared a deep affection for each other, as much as they tried to hide it. In public they acted towards each other with a reserved formality, but Qui-Gon had noted the soft looks which passed between them when they thought no one was looking and the way their eyes lit up whenever the other came near.

Qui-Gon folded him arms within his robe. He had told Cian he was not displeased about their affection for each other but it still concerned him. The Jedi path was a hard one and he did not want to see either of them hurt. 

Then he heard the click of Yoda's staff as he made his way down the cobbled walkway. Upon Qui-Gon's return from Jalat he had met with Yoda and told him what had happened when he had battled Rukal, how he called upon the dark side to defeat the Jalatan priest and how close he had come to killing him and turning. Yoda had stared at him for a long time, then gently chided him. 

"Not a machine are you, Qui-Gon," he had said, "still human are you. Your mastery of the Force is great but, since the Force is infinite, never will you master it completely."

As Yoda approached, Qui-Gon stood and bowed to the diminutive Jedi Master. Yoda nodded, then waved his staff indicating Qui-Gon could resume his seat. He did, watching as Yoda sat down in the small chair which Qui-Gon had brought from one of the other alcoves. 

Yoda sighed deeply as he adjusted his tunic about him. He laid the staff on the ground, then peered over at Qui-Gon.

"Troubled are you."

"Not at all, Master."

Yoda grunted. "Bad liar are you, also."

Qui-Gon smiled. "As always you see through me, my Master."

"Not difficult with one such as you, Qui-Gon."

"You wished to see me about something, Master?" he said quickly to change the subject. 

Yoda narrowed his eyes and stared at Qui-Gon. 

"Change subject if you wish. Back to it I will come. But yes, regarding events on Jalat I wished to speak with you. The Council read your report. Much have we discussed it. What happened there, along with the Force collar which was used on Padawan Aalea and other events have led us to believe forces are at work within the Republic. Dark forces."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Rukal's mysterious master."

"Yes, unfortunately no evidence of who that is have we uncovered. Hard to see the dark side is."

"That is true, my Master," Qui-Gon said softly.

"Now, back to subject I return. What troubles you?"

Qui-Gon sighed. It was no use. He knew Yoda would not give up until he had unburdened his heart. 

"Master, what place does love have within the Force?"

"The Force _is _love, Qui-Gon," Yoda said. "Know that you do."

"That's not what I meant, Master."

Yoda tilted his head. "Oh, I see. Of sexual love you mean."

Qui-Gon felt himself blushing, something he had not done in a very long time. He glanced away from Yoda and fastened his gaze on a large bee which floated drowsily from one blossom to another. Yoda waited. Qui-Gon turned back to him.

"Yes, that is what I mean."

"Sexual love is as much a part of the Force as anything else, Qui-Gon. From it comes life. The Force permeates life. Therefore, within the Force there is for that a place. But, as with anything, approached it must be with reverence and reflection."

Qui-Gon nodded. 

Yoda leaned forward and lowered his voice. 

"Of Mistress Nyal, do you ask of this?"

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "I am in love with her, Master."

"This I know."

Qui-Gon looked sharply over at Yoda. 

Yoda nodded. "Since from Jalat you returned, difference have I noted in you. That you love her only explanation could it be. But, you are afraid."

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon admitted. "I don't want to hurt her. She's been hurt enough."

"Yes," Yoda agreed softly. "How is she?"

"She's been going to a counselor and she's also spent some time with Healer Sklar. She says she's fine, but..."

"You suspect otherwise."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I spend as much time with her as I can. As do Aalea and Obi-Wan and yet, there is still this place inside her which remains unhealed."

Yoda gazed with compassion at his former apprentice. 

"Desire for her you have?"

"Yes, my Master," Qui-Gon said, his voice barely audible. "Very much so."

"Scarred by this Rukal she has been?"

Qui-Gon took a deep shuddering breath. 

"Yes," he said, his voice tight with pain.

"Help her you can, but risk is great. To her. To you."

"I understand."

"No, I think not, Qui-Gon. Not risk to body do I speak of, but here," and Yoda reached over and placed his hand over Qui-Gon's heart, "is where you risk. By helping her in this way, you may, in the long run, hurt her even more."

"I would rather die than hurt Cian."

"Of course, Qui-Gon, this I know, but with love there is always pain." 

"What should I do, Master?"

"Long has your service to the Order been. Some happiness I think you are owed. But, do what you must. As you have always done."

Yoda reached down and picked up his staff. He stood. Qui-Gon stood also and bowed to him. Yoda turned and started down the cobbled path, but before he disappeared around the corner, he turned back to Qui-Gon.

"Remember. With love pain will there always be, but without love nothing there is but the abyss." 

Yoda then turned and hobbled away.

Qui-Gon stood for a moment, reflecting on Yoda's words. Then, before he could turn to leave the garden, the droid he had seen earlier moved in front of him. It handed him a single Jaharan rose. 

"For Mistress Cian," it said. Then it turned and walked away through the gardens. 

Qui-Gon stared down at the rose. The lush violet petals sparkled with dew. He lifted it to his face and its scent rushed through him like a river which had suddenly broken free of its banks. He closed his eyes and let it sweep him away.

To be continued....


	71. Chapter Seventy-One

Chapter Seventy-One

Later that evening, Qui-Gon made his way alone down the bustling avenues of Coruscant. His thoughts churned inside him. He had been mulling over not only his talk earlier with Yoda, but also the last time he had seen Cian. 

It had been a few days ago. They had been at her apartment, having just finished dinner. Then, suddenly, Cian had asked him why he could not bring himself to touch her. He looked back at her, caught off guard by the question. 

"What do you mean, Cian?" 

"Ever since we came back to Coruscant, you haven't touched me. Not since that night in the hospital."

"Cian, I meant nothing by it. I wanted to give you time."

She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. 

"At first I thought I was just imagining it, but it's been four months."

She folded her arms across her chest and sighed heavily. Tears spilled down her cheeks. When he reached out to her, she backed away and asked him to leave. When he contacted her the next day, she told him she understood why he was so ill at ease with her. When he tried to explain he was not, he suddenly realized she was right. But not for the reasons she thought.

Qui-Gon sighed as he walked down the street. He _was_ uncomfortable around her, but not because of what Rukal had done to her. It was because he loved her more than he had ever thought possible. And yet, he still could not find it within his heart to open himself to that love completely. He was a Jedi. His entire life had been devoted to the will of the Force. There had never been any room in it for love. 

Yet, despite his misgivings and his fears, his heart beat hard at the thought of how much he wanted to be with her, to touch her, and to show her the beauty which dwelt within her.

Qui-Gon stopped for a moment and looked up at the star-dappled sky. The universe stretched out around him; vast, dark, and infinite. Billions of stars burned within an eternity of emptiness and around those stars myriad worlds turned, some dark and barren, others bright and fertile. And yet, he suddenly realized, all that was nothing, he was nothing, without love. 

Qui-Gon looked away from the sky and down at his hand. In it he carried the Jaharan rose the grounds-keeping droid had given him. Then he saw, without surprise, that he was standing in front of the pathway which led to Cian's apartment. He hesitated for only a moment, then walked swiftly to her door. He pressed the chime.

-----------

Cian woke to the sound of the door chime. She turned sleepily over and looked at the tablechrono. Who could be visiting at this time of night? 

She got up, quickly wrapped a robe about her and hurried towards the door. She opened it.

Qui-Gon stood in the doorway, the night sky a star-bejeweled backdrop behind the tall silhouette of his shadowed figure. 

Cian's heart beat quickly. Her throat moved, but she couldn't speak. She had been so afraid she had hurt him and he would never return. Suddenly there was a universe of words she wanted to say to him, but she was frozen, unable to move. 

He reached over and handed her a long package. She took it from his hand, slowly unwrapped it. It was a single Jaharan rose.

"Oh, Qui-Gon," she whispered.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course, forgive me." Cian stepped back as he walked through the door.

She closed the door behind him and gazed down at the rose. 

"It's lovely, Qui-Gon. Thank you."

"Actually, it's not from me."

She looked up at him quizzically. 

"I mean, it is from me." he said, "No, what I meant is a droid in the Temple gardens gave it to me to give to you."

Cian nodded. "I'll put it in a vase." 

She went into the kitchen. Qui-Gon followed her.

Reaching up Cian pulled a vase from a shelf, quickly filled it with water and gently placed the rose inside it. She lowered her face to its rich blossom and drank in its sweet scent. Then she lifted her head and spoke quietly, her back to Qui-Gon. 

"I'm sorry for the way I acted the other night, Qui-Gon. You've been so kind and patient with me and all I know to do is act like a monster. Can you ever forgive me?" 

Cian felt him move to stand behind her. Then slowly he put his arms around her. She sighed deeply as she leaned back against his broad chest. His beard rubbed against the side of her forehead.

"That tickles," she said softly.

"What tickles?" he said, brushing his lips against her hair.

"Your beard. It tickles."

"It's not supposed to tickle," he murmured.

"Well, it does."

"Shall I shave it off for you? Would that please you, my lady?"

Cian laughed softly. "Don't you dare." 

Qui-Gon reached up and put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. Then, without a word, he gathered her up in his arms. Cian pressed her face against his shoulder as he carried her to the bedroom. Her pulse quickened and she trembled in his arms when Qui-Gon laid her slowly upon the bed. He sat next to her, his large hand caressing her face as he gazed down at her. 

"I love you, Cian." he said softly. "And I shall love and protect and cherish you as long as you live. And beyond. Will you have me?"

Cian didn't answer right away. She had yearned for this moment for so long and yet, what should have been precious had been ripped away from her, sullied and despoiled. She wasn't the same person anymore. Rukal had seen to that. Her eyes filled with tears and they spilled down her face.

Qui-Con stroked away her tears as they fell. Cian's pulse pounded, for the touch of his hand on her face was almost unbearable in its tenderness.

"Tell me," he urged gently.

"I had wanted you to be the first," she said in a choked voice.

"Listen to me, Cian," he said. "What happened on Jalat; that was not love. I _will _be the first, if that is what you want."

"Oh, yes, I do, I do want it," she cried.

"But if you're not yet ready---"  
  
She reached up and stopped his mouth with her hand.

"Qui-Gon?" 

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

"Are you certain?" 

She nodded.

He leaned over and slowly pressed his lips to hers. Cian closed her eyes and then, shyly, returned his kiss and, as her desire for him surged through her she moaned softly. Encouraged by her response, Qui-Gon gradually deepened the kiss, his mouth moving over hers so slowly Cian could only imagine he wanted to savor the taste of her. 

She slipped her hands up his chest and around his neck. He gathered her into his arms, pulling her close. Then, moving slowly, Qui-Gon pressed her down onto the bed, kissing her all the while, his lips soft and warm on hers. 

But as they kissed, Cian suddenly had a flashback of Rukal's body pressed cruelly down on hers and a whimper escaped her throat. 

Qui-Gon quickly broke the kiss and pulled slightly away from her. He reached down and gently held her face.

"We don't have to," he whispered. 

Cian shook her head. "I want you so, it's just that---"

"Shhhh," he said, his fingers trailing across her trembling lips. "You don't have to explain."

He stroked her cheek, then with a deep sigh, laid next to her, his arms warm and strong about her, his hair tickling her cheek. And for long quiet moments they lay together, the only sounds their mingled breaths.

Cian sighed and turned in his embrace so she could slip her arms about him. She was grateful he was giving her time. 

Then she felt Qui-Gon stir and reach across her. 

"What's this?" he asked.

Cian turned her head. He was holding a tiny golden vial which had been sitting on her nightstand. The vial glowed in the darkness.

"Oh, Aalea left that here. It was given to her by Princess Nadira. I keep forgetting to return it. Could you take it back to her for me?"

"Of course," Qui-Gon said as he turned the tiny vial in his fingers. "Fascinating. The way it seems to glow with its own light."

"Aalea said it's called the Attar of Love."

"Interesting name. What does it smell like?"

"I don't know. Aalea brought it over because she knew I loved perfumes. She thought I'd might like to sample it, but we were so busy talking about other things we forgot to open it."

Cian reached over and took the vial from Qui-Gon. She pulled out the stopper. Immediately a scent unlike anything she had ever known enveloped her. It was moonlight and sunrise, spring rain and winter snow, tears and sighs and dreams. She closed her eyes. Before she knew what she was doing she swept the stopper across her neck. 

Then she felt Qui-Gon's hands on hers. She opened her eyes. He took the vial from her, closed it and put it back on the nightstand. He then buried his face in her neck. Cian felt him breathing deeply of the perfume, his breath warm on her skin.

"Cian," he whispered, as he touched her neck with his lips. "I love you. And I want you. I want you so much."

Cian trembled as Qui-Gon's arms tightened around her. "And I you. But then, you've always known that." 

Then a look of concern crossed her face. 

"Qui-Gon, I'm not on any kind of conception regulation."

"Don't worry. I've taken care of that," he murmured.

He slowly pressed his lips to hers and, as the night deepened around them, they gently and tenderly made love and Cian was finally healed of her fear and shame and sorrow. 

To be continued...


	72. Chapter Seventy-Two

Chapter Seventy-Two

Later, once their breaths had slowed and their bodies had calmed, Qui-Gon turned and cupped Cian's face in his hands. He kissed her deeply, then pulled away and looked at her. 

"How do you feel, love?"

She smiled, her dark gray eyes glowing. "Like heaven."

"Was I...did I...?" he quickly cleared his throat, "did you enjoy it?"  


"Oh, yes, my love. I never imagined it could be..." Then realization dawned on her face. 

"Qui-Gon," she said, her voice astonished. "Surely you weren't worried about such a thing?"

Qui-Gon smiled sheepishly down at her. "I'm no longer a young man, Cian. And it has been awhile."

"Well, there is a lot of gray here," she said as she tugged at his beard, her eyes dancing. 

"That hurts," he said laughing.

"But, as my old nursemaid used to say, there may be snow on the roof, but there's still fire in the oven." 

Qui-Gon shook his head, his eyes baffled, but smiling.

"I'm not sure whether that was a compliment or an insult."

Cian laughed again and Qui-Gon thought he had never heard a more beautiful sound in all the universe. And she was actually glowing as she lay in his arms; her eyes, her skin, everything. He pulled her close.

"Qui?"

"Hmmmmm?" he said as he softly nuzzled her neck.

"Where did you, how did you know to...?" She quirked her mouth. "I know you didn't learn such things as part of your Jedi training."

He laughed softly. "No, I did not. I learned such things from the Daughters of Shakara."

Cian's eyes widened. The Daughters of Shakara was an all-female order who regarded the physical act of love as a means of worship of Shakara, the High-Mother goddess of love and fertility of the planet Annusa. Their temples were scattered throughout the Republic and, although they were looked upon by most as nothing more than courtesans and prostitutes, Cian knew they were actually a very serious and devoted order who were quite selective as to whom they allowed within their temple walls 

"You've been to their temple here on Coruscant?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, when I was sixteen." He shrugged. "I was curious. I wasn't even sure they were going to admit me, but they did."

"Who were you assigned to?"

"A woman named Sirijana."

"What was she like?" 

He looked down at her. "Do you really want to know?"

"Oh, yes. I may even send her a thank-you note for having been such a good teacher," she said, her eyes sparkling.

Qui-Gon smiled, then took a deep breath. He gazed for a moment up at the ceiling as his hand slowly stroked her arm. 

"She had green-gold skin. Black eyes. She was...exquisite. She instructed me in all the ways to pleasure a woman. She said I was the finest student she'd ever had."

"Did you love her?"

"Yes, I suppose I did. But remember, I was only sixteen. I really didn't know what love was. When Yoda found out I'd been going to their temple, he gave me a proper scolding."

"But why?"

Qui-Gon shrugged. "I was a bit rebellious in my youth and Yoda was afraid I would be distracted from my path."

Cian shook her head. "Amazing. And here I thought I knew you so well."

He smiled down at her.

"What happens now, Qui-Gon?" she asked as she stroked his chest.

"What do you want to happen?"

"You answer a question with a question. Always the diplomat, aren't you? Not all questions have to be answered, you know?'

"True, but in this case, indulge me."

Cian nestled her head deeper into his neck. 

"All right. I want to spend the rest of my life here with you, like this, forever."

"We'd starve to death," he said.

"We could live on love."

"We'd get bored."

"Speak for yourself," she said as she ran her hand slowly over him.

Qui-Gon laughed softly. "Fair enough. Hear me then, O Universe," he called out, "my Lady Cian has requested that time cease its flow and she and I be allowed to remain here, in her warm sweet bed, together, for all eternity."

"Shhhh," she said as she hit him playfully on the chest, laughing all the while. "You sound like one of those simpering courtiers from those awful Old Republic holovids Obi-Wan loves so much."

"Speaking of, I think he's watched that holovid of "The Scarlet Baron of Corellia" you gave him for his birthday at least a dozen times already."

Cian shook her head in amazement. Then she lifted her face and looked up at him. 

"Qui-Gon?"

"Yes."

"There's something I've always wanted to ask you. About Aalea."

Qui-Gon's brow lifted. "What about her?"

"Why does she mean so much to you?"

Qui-Gon didn't answer right away. He turned his head and looked up at the ceiling. Cian waited.

He took a deep breath, released it, turned back to her. 

"I knew her mother," he said.

"Her mother? Is Aalea your---?"

"No, she's not my daughter." He sighed. "What happened, how Aalea came to be born..." He shook his head.

"You don't want to talk about it," Cian said.

"Not now. Maybe someday I'll tell you."

She nodded. 

"Qui-Gon," she said after a moment, as she ran her fingers through the hair on his chest, "do you remember when we first met, back on Dyran, when I snuck up on you as were going through the things in my tent?"

"I was not going through your things," he said, a trace of laughter in his voice, "I was performing a standard Jedi reconnoiter of the premises."

"Is that what you call it?" Cian said, her eyes teasing as she tugged at his hair. "I call it being nosy. Anyway, there you were, this great big Jedi sneaking around...ow," she cried as he dug his elbow gently in her side. 

"All right, performing your 'reconnoiter' and I remember thinking, by the Lady, he's huge! I mean, yes, I did have my blaster pointed at you, but I was pretty sure if you'd wanted to, you could have easily taken it from me."

Qui-Gon shrugged, his eyes dancing as he looked over at her. 

"As I recall you threatened to---now, what was it? Oh, yes, 'blow my brains out of my skull?'"

Cian laughed. "And all the time I was _so _afraid. Then when I told you to stand up and you did and you kept going up and up, I could hardly keep my blaster on your neck."

Qui-Gon smiled at the memory. "I remember."

Cian's eyes softened. 

"Well, would you believe me if I told you I fell in love with you the moment you turned and faced me?"

Qui-Gon cocked his head, his brows raised. 

"Hmmmm, considering the fact that at the time you were holding a blaster at my head and threatening to blow me into a million pieces if I made any sudden moves, please forgive me if I find that a little hard to believe," he said, chuckling.

Cian snuggled closer to him. "All right. So maybe it wasn't then."

"When then?" 

Cian looked up at him. "When what?"

"When did you first know you loved me?"  


"Well, when I healed you of the poison from the Sith blade, you were unconscious and I wanted you to wake up because I was so lonely and afraid. Then I thought of a story my nursemaid used to tell me, about the magical kiss which would awaken the sleeping prince. So I kissed you."  


Qui-Gon looked down at her, surprise in his eyes. "You kissed me?"

Cian nodded. "Just a little kiss. Afterwards I felt so silly for having done so. But, you were so big and strong and yet, at that moment, as you lay in my arms, you were so helpless. All I wanted to do was protect you. Looking back, I know that's when I fell in love with you."

"That was ten years ago, Cian."

"Yes, I know. A lifetime ago." She looked up at him. "What will happen now, Qui-Gon? With us, I mean?"

He sighed and slowly moved his hand through the richness of her hair. 

"I can't honestly say. I care for you, very much, more than I thought I ever could, but..."

"But you're not willing to give up your life in the Order."

"No, not yet. However, I have been thinking lately about a new direction for my life. Soon I am going to recommended Obi-Wan for the Trials."

"Really? Oh, he'll be so pleased. What made you decide to do so?"

"This bond thing with Aalea. It worried me. I wanted him to see he had made a decision ten years ago, a decision which saved Aalea's life. It was important for him to learn one must never regret."

"But what does Obi-Wan's taking the Trials have to do with us?"

"Once Obi-Wan has been knighted, I'm not going to take on anymore padawans."

"But why?"

"I'm getting old, Cian. This dashing about the galaxy, putting out political brush fires is for the young. There is much I could do at the Temple which would keep me on Coruscant." He looked deep into her eyes. "We could spend more time together."

"I wouldn't want you to do it just for me," she said quickly. "Do it only if it's what you truly want. Personally, I think you like dashing about the galaxy."

"Perhaps. But it is something I am considering. Among other things."

"Other things?"

Qui-Gon drew Cian closer to him. She nestled her head in his shoulder. 

"What do you think," he began softly, "about us getting married?"

Cian's breath caught in her throat. She lifted her head and looked up into his face. He gazed down at her, his eyes warm, a gentle smile on his lips.

"You're joking, of course," she said, then bit her lip.

"I would never joke about a thing like that, Cian," he said as he moved his finger across her mouth.

"I don't know what to say, Qui-Gon."

He frowned slightly. "Is it that you have no wish to marry me?"

"No," she cried. "Oh, my dear," and she lifted her hands and clasped his face. "No, that's not it at all. I just don't want you to think you have to marry me. I would be honored to be your wife, of course, but only if it's what you truly want, my love."

He nodded, stroked her cheek with his hand. 

"This is not a casual thing to me, Cian. You are and shall be my only love. Know that."

"I do. I do know that. But, we don't have to rush into anything. I am content." She hugged him tightly. "To be with you like this is more than I had ever dreamed possible. Therefore, I'm not in any hurry, my love. When we marry, I want you to be absolutely certain in your heart and in your mind that it's truly what you want."

He kissed her. "Now I know why I love you so much."

Cian smiled. Then she looked up at Qui-Gon's face. Reaching up she drew her finger down his crooked nose. 

"I've always meant to ask you. How did this happen?" 

He didn't answer her at first, only looked over at her, his eyes sparking with laughter. 

"Yoda broke it," he said finally, a smile fluttering about his mouth.

"But, how? Why?" she asked.

"It happened, long ago, when I was his apprentice." He chuckled softly at the memory. "Let's just say one afternoon I wasn't being particularly attentive during a very important lesson. But, are you sure you want to hear about that now? Or would you rather...?" and he moved his hand slowly over her breast. 

Cian shivered. 

"I would very much like to hear the story," she murmured as she slipped her arms about his neck and lightly kissed him on the tip of his nose. 

"But later. Much later." 

Qui-Gon laughed softly, then quickly lowered his mouth onto hers.

To be continued...


	73. Chapter Seventy-Three

Hi, Moonscribe here. Just a reminder. If you're interested in reading the NC-17 rated versions of Obi-Wan and Aalea's love scene which will be coming up in these chapters, I've posted them in a separate fanfic entitled "Romantic Interludes". But, as I said before, you won't miss anything if choose not to. The plot is the same in both versions. Thanks!

----------------------

Chapter Seventy-Three

As Aalea looked out the cockpit window at the approaching landing field of the capital city of Sylvonna, she smiled. It had been ten months since her and Obi-Wan's mission here and, as Nadira had predicted, she had had her babies. Twins, born a month ago. Obi-Wan and Aalea had been invited to Sylvonna for the naming ceremony. The ceremony where, they had also discovered, they were to be designated the twins' goddess-parents.

As Obi-Wan guided the skipship, which the Jedi Council had given them permission to use, towards the area set aside for them, Aalea looked over at him. Since they'd been invited to Sylvonna as private citizens and not as representatives of the Order or of the Republic, they were not wearing their Jedi attire. 

Obi-Wan wore a dark gray belted tunic and snug-fitting pants with black knee-high boots which, Aalea noted, showed off his trim waist and broad shoulders. She was wearing a gown Cian had purchased for her. They had changed into their clothes upon entering the Sylvonnan system. 

Aalea sighed. During the last ten months, although she and Obi-Wan were now fully aware of how much they loved each other, they had not expressed that love physically since returning to Coruscant. They'd both made an extra effort, over the last few months, to walk the straight and narrow path as they tried to make amends to the Jedi Council for having disobeyed Yoda when they went to Jalat to aid Master Qui-Gon in his search for Cian. 

And, although the two of them had avoided any serious repercussions for their actions, based in part on First Minister Shiro's intervention, both were also uneasy about doing anything that would get them into further trouble. Therefore, they had kept their love for each other hidden, not so much from themselves, but from those around them. What had occurred here between them the night of the wedding feast now seemed like a dream to Aalea. And yet, as she continued to gaze over at Obi-Wan, she recalled how warm his skin had been under her lips and the way his arms had felt around her. 

Obi-Wan looked at Aalea and smiled. He had heard her thoughts through their bond. She blushed and looked quickly away.

As Obi-Wan landed the skipship she pointed out the cockpit window.

"Deja vu, Obi-Wan," she said as she watched Marni, King Tahal's Chief Eunuch, running at a dead heat towards the ship.

Obi-Wan grinned as he unbuckled his seat. 

"Want to bet we're late?"

Aalea smiled as she followed him out of the cockpit.

Obi-Wan opened the skipship's door and lowered the ramp.

Marni stood staring up at them as they emerged. He frowned. 

"Can you Jedi ever be on time for anything?"

"Sorry, Marni," Obi-Wan began, "but we ran into a...."

Marni shook his head as he interrupted Obi-Wan's explanation. 

"You have just enough time to take your things to your quarters. Then we must hurry to the shrine for the ceremony."

Obi-Wan and Aalea quickly went back into the ship and retrieved their travel cases. They then followed Marni to the palace.

----------------------------

Marni took Aalea and Obi-Wan swiftly through the palace and to the uppermost floors. He then led them to an ornately decorated door which was located at the end of a long corridor. With a wide flourish, he opened it and gestured for them to enter. 

They walked in and Aalea gasped. Wavering rays of late afternoon sunlight drifted dreamily through the large windows of the sitting room, gilding the smooth gloss of the varnished redwood walls and making pale gold pools on the lush moonstone carpet. 

On the red and green lacquered tables, tall blue vases overflowed with flowers---pink, purple, deep red, pale yellow gold---and filled the air with their heady perfume.

Aalea could also see, just beyond an arched doorway, a bedroom. Inside it was a dressing table, a large wardrobe and an incredibly huge bed, heaped up with golden pillows. All the furniture was of an exquisite blondwood with fancy gold patterns inlaid in the surface. A thick woolen carpet of gold and blue covered the floor. Diaphanous sky-blue curtains sewn with gold and silver threads billowed at the open windows.

"It's lovely," Aalea said to the Chief Eunuch. "Whose quarters are these?"

"They are yours."

"Mine?"

"No, yours."

"Mine or Obi-Wan's?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They are yours," Marni repeated, a note of exasperation apparent in his voice.

"You mean both of ours?" Aalea asked, her voice rising in surprise.

"Yes, yes!" Marni cried, shaking his head. "What is there that is so difficult in understanding? You are both to stay here. This suite was personally assigned to you by Princess Nadira herself."

Obi-Wan and Aalea exchanged looks.

Obi-Wan then turned to Marni. 

"I'm afraid there's been a mistake---"

Aalea reached over and touched Obi-Wan's arm. 

"It's all right, Obi-Wan," she said.

He turned to her and, when he saw the look in her eyes, his pulse beat hard in his throat. 

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, then turned to Marni. 

"Thank you, Marni. The quarters are more than acceptable."

Marni glanced quickly between them, a soft crinkle of a smile on his fleshly lips. He bowed. 

"I'll shall be waiting outside for you so that I may lead you to the shrine. Do not be too long." 

He then turned to Obi-Wan and winked. With a wide sweep of his perfumed robes, he left the suite, closing the door behind him.

Obi-Wan turned to Aalea. "I'll sleep on the couch---"

Aalea reached up and touched his mouth with her fingers. 

"You will do no such thing," she said softly. "There will be no sleeping on the couch this time, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan's heart lurched in his chest. She gazed up at him, her violet eyes deep and warm. 

He swallowed. "Then, may I ask, where will I be sleeping?"

Aalea smiled and stroked her fingers across his lips. 

"Where do you think?"

Obi-Wan reached up and grabbed her hand. He softly caressed it, his thumb stroking the edges of her fingers as she continued to touch his mouth.

"Aalea..."

"Obi-Wan, we're alone, for the first time in months. No duties, no decorum to maintain or tenets to uphold. And for once, even if it's only for this one night, I don't want to be a Jedi or a servant of the Republic. I just want to be a woman, in the arms of the man I love. Is that so much to ask?"

Obi-wan shook his head. "No, it's not." 

He looked down at her and was again struck by how beautiful she looked in her gown. It was of a shimmering rose silk. Her shoulders were bare and her night-black hair flowed over them. The gown was cinched about her slender waist, then billowed out over her hips. It was also, Obi-Wan noted with a tight throat, cut low enough in the snug-fitting bodice that the full swell of her bosom was visible. His eyes lingered there for a moment. Then he quickly cleared his throat. 

"We'd better go."

Aalea nodded and they left the suite.

To be continued....


	74. Chapter Seventy-Four

Chapter Seventy-Four

Marni led them to the small shrine dedicated to the goddess Sera which was located on the palace grounds. Upon entering the shrine, Aalea and Obi-Wan were greeted by a squeal of delight. 

Nadira, who had been standing near the altar, ran towards them, her arms outspread.

She threw them tightly around Aalea. 

"Jedi Aalea," Nadiar cried. "You have come finally." 

She then pulled back and looked at the gown Aalea was wearing. 

"Oh, I am so very glad you are not wearing those ugly Jedi clothes," Nadira said. "You look so very, very beautiful." 

She then looked over at Obi-Wan and dimpled.

"Jedi Obi-Wan is also looking very nice, I am seeing."

He smiled back at her.

  
She grabbed them both by the hands and pulled them towards the front of the shrine. King Tahal and Queen Samar stood at the altar, along with Ishan and his parents. Aalea and Obi-Wan bowed. 

"Welcome," King Tahal greeted them. His dark brown eyes swept appreciatively over Aalea and she colored fiercely as his gaze lingered on her bodice.

Ishan then rushed over and grabbed Obi-Wan's arms and clasped them warmly.

"I'm so very glad you were able to come, Master Kenobi," he said.

"Thank you for inviting us, your highness."

After everyone had exchanged greetings, the naming ceremony began. Aalea turned as Badalah and one of Nadira's handmaidens entered the shrine. Each was carrying one of the twins who were wrapped in golden blankets.

"Bring them over here, Badalah," Nadira said, "so that they may meet their goddess-parents."

When Badalah reached them, she looked over at Obi-Wan and Aalea.

"I'm so very happy to see you again, my lovely-eyed one," she said to Aalea. She then shifted her gaze over to Obi-Wan, frowned for just a moment, then smiled widely. 

"And I'm also glad to see you too, pup," she said with a mock gruffness. 

Obi-Wan smiled at her and inclined his head slightly.

Badalah then gently pulled the blanket from the face of the twin she was carrying. Aalea's heart softened. A tiny face gazed back at her. The baby's eyes were a light green with tiny wisps of black hair on its head.

"Oh, how beautiful he, she...?" Aalea looked over at Nadira.

"That is the girl. Her name is going to be Princess Aalea."

Aalea looked up in surprise, but Nadira only beamed at her. 

The handmaiden then moved up and showed the other baby to Aalea and Obi-Wan. 

"That is the boy," Nadira said, "and his name is Prince Obi-Wan."

Aalea glanced over at Obi-Wan. He smiled broadly as he looked down at the dark-eyed baby.

Aalea turned back to Nadira. 

"Really, your highness, I'm honored that you would name your baby after me, but you shouldn't have."

Nadira pouted. "Why not? I am thinking it is a beautiful name for a beautiful baby." She looked over at Obi-Wan. "Are you having trouble with the naming of my son after you, Jedi Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. 

"None whatsoever, your highness," he said grinning. 

Nadira turned back to Aalea. 

"Jedi Obi-Wan is not having a problem with it."

Aalea was tempted to poke Obi-Wan in the ribs. He was so full of himself. He then looked over at her and winked as he heard her thoughts. She shook her head, then smiled warmly back.

The naming ceremony then proceeded and Aalea was struck by the solemnity and beauty of it. The babies were consecrated to the goddess Sera. Their names were then inscribed into the archives and Aalea and Obi-Wan were designated their goddess-parents. Afterwards, the whole company returned to the palace for the banquet.

---------------

The banquet had been going on for some time. Ishan's brother, Prince Markus, who had been unable to make the naming ceremony, was there, along with his Sylvonnan wife, a lush-figured blonde-haired woman named Kirissa who, Aalea and Obi-Wan later learned, was the woman who had participated with Markus in the nuptial night orgy with Nadira's parents.

Markus had greeted Obi-Wan and Aalea with his customary exuberance, proudly introducing his wife to them. He had then looked over at Aalea and complimented her effusively on her gown; so much so that his wife finally grabbed his arm and pulled him away. 

As the dinner went on Aalea, much as she tried not to, found her eyes returning to Obi-Wan, who was seated next to her. Every time she met his gaze, her heart turned over and a vaguely sensuous light passed between them. Her body ached for his touch and her heart danced with excitement for she couldn't get the image of that huge soft bed that awaited them in their suite out of her thoughts. Then she felt Obi-Wan in her mind.

__

***I want you too, love***

Would the dinner ever end?

Just then Nadira, who had been covertly watching the heated glances passing between Obi-Wan and Aalea, abruptly stood. 

"I am thinking it is time for us to end the banquet," she announced in a high clear voice.

Everyone stopped. Markus' fork was halfway to his mouth as he stared at his sister-in-law.

King Tahal and Queen Samar also stared at their daughter. Then Nadira, as she looked back at them, quickly shifted her gaze between Obi-Wan and Aalea, lifted her brows, tilted her head and rolled her eyes.

Tahal grinned when he caught Nadira's meaning and leaned over and whispered to Samar. Her blue-green eyes widened. She glanced between Obi-Wan and Aalea, then smiled. She stood gracefully up.

"Yes, my daughter is right. The dinner is now over. I would suggest that all our guests retire to their chambers for the night." 

As everyone rose from the table, Nadira walked over to Aalea. She took her hands and, reaching up, kissed her on the cheek. 

Then she sniffed delicately at Aalea's neck. 

"You are wearing the Attar of Love, are you not?" 

Aalea nodded. Nadira's green eyes sparkled. 

"Then I am thinking it will be a very magical night for you, Jedi Aalea," she whispered. "See the look in Jedi Obi-Wan's eyes." 

Aalea looked over and was struck by the tenderness of his gaze. Her heart raced.

Nadira squeezed her hands. "Do not be afraid, Jedi Aalea. He loves you very much. I can see it." 

She then walked over to Ishan, took his arm and left the dining hall.

Aalea walked slowly over to Obi-Wan. Most of the guests had gone and only a few servants remained who began clearing away the dishes. Without a word, Obi-Wan took her hand and they left the banquet hall.

To be continued...


	75. Chapter Seventy Five

Chapter Seventy-Five

Obi-Wan and Aalea entered their suite and walked into the bedroom. The room was awash with silver moonlight and full of velvety shadows. Candles burned in the sconces set about the wall and cast flickering gold patterns which deepened the shadows in the room. 

The windows were open and the curtains made a silken music as a gentle breeze stirred them. The air was so heavy scented from the flowers that filled the room, it was almost dizzying and a heat seemed to shiver in the violet-gray darkness about them.

Aalea walked over, Obi-Wan behind her, to the windows. She looked out. The sky was a deep opal, gradually darkening to black, the full moon a silver coin. She felt Obi-Wan move behind her, then he slipped his arms about her and touched her hair with his lips.

"This reminds me of the night of the wedding feast," he murmured.

"Yes, except there's no aphrodisiac in the air," Aalea said. Then she stiffened and looked quickly about her as she searched for the large red candles that had been the source of the aphrodisiac at the wedding feast. 

Obi-Wan laughed softly. "You are so suspicious."

Aalea shrugged. "I wouldn't put anything past the Sylvonnans."

Obi-Wan took her by the shoulders and turned her around.

"I'm sure they know by now that we don't need an aphrodisiac."

Aalea smiled. She then reached up and touched his face. He gazed down at her for a long moment, then kissed her hand as it moved across his mouth. She took her hand away and lifted her face to his. 

When their lips touched, Obi-Wan covered her mouth hungrily with his. Aalea's heart skipped and she slipped her arms about his neck. And as his kiss deepened there was nothing in the universe but the touch of his lips on hers.

Obi-Wan slowly broke the kiss and moved his mouth against Aalea's hair, his breath warm in her ear.

"I want you so much," he whispered.

"And I you."

"What should we do?" he asked as his hands roved over her back.

Aalea shook her head. "I don't know. I'm so afraid."

Obi-Wan pulled back and looked down into her face, his eyes wide.

"Afraid? Of me?"

"No, no," she said quickly. "Not of you. Of the future. I fear..." She bit her lip. "I fear that if we don't love each other now, here, at this moment, we may never get another chance."

Obi-Wan gazed down into her eyes. "Do you truly love me, Aalea?"

"I've always loved you, Obi-Wan," she said softly. She smiled slightly. "Do you remember my padawan acceptance ceremony?"

He nodded.

"When I saw you at the ceremony, standing with Master Qui-Gon, for a moment I was so angry. I was thinking it should have been me standing next to him, not you."

"I remember that." Obi-Wan said. "I never knew why you were so mad at me."

  
"But, I was also thinking how handsome you looked," Aalea said. "I just didn't want to admit it. Not even to myself." 

She took a short, shuddering breath, then looked deep into his eyes

"Do you love me, Obi-Wan" she asked in a small voice.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Oh, yes, Aalea. Very much so. I think I've always loved you, too." 

He took her hand and led her to the bed. Aalea then turned and moved into the circle of his arms. He reached up and slowly drew his hand over her shoulder.

"Do you know," he whispered, "there were nights when all I could think of was your bare shoulder." 

He leaned over and softly kissed it. Then he nestled his face deep into her neck. 

"What is that scent you're wearing?" he murmured. "I've been wanting to ask you about it all evening."

"Why? Are you going to lecture me about Jedi decorum?" 

Obi-Wan laughed softly as he moved his lips along the line of her neck. 

"I'm tempted, but I don't think I will." 

He inhaled deeply, then exhaled, his breath warm on her skin. "What is it?"

"A gift from Nadira. The Attar of Love."

"The Attar of Love?" 

Aalea nodded, her breath sharp in her throat as Obi-Wan nuzzled her neck. 

"Nadira said that when my heart and head were finally one, she would give it to me. For the longest I no idea what she was talking about. Now I do."

As Obi-Can continued to breathe in the perfume, his lips grazed across her skin. Aalea's heart hammered in her ears. She trembled as a frisson, delicious and sweet, thrummed through her. Obi-Wan drew away.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Obi-Wan, I'm a....I mean, I've never...."

"Do you trust me, Aalea?"

"Of course I do."

"Then don't worry. I would rather die than hurt you. But, there is something I need to know. Is this what you truly want? Because if you don't, I'll understand---."

Aalea reached up and threw her arms around his neck. 

"Yes, oh, yes, I do want this. I do."

Obi-Wan cupped her face. "If I could, Aalea, I would make you my wife before we---"

Aalea stilled his mouth with her fingers. 

"Shhh. That doesn't matter to me. I love you and I shall always love you. I want this night with you. I want it."

Obi-Wan said nothing, just nodded. They lay back on the bed, their arms around each other. Aalea's gown made a gentle swishing sound as it flowed across them. 

"You are so beautiful," Obi-Wan said. 

He then gently kissed the tip of her nose, then her eyes, and finally, her soft mouth. There was a dreamy intimacy to their kisses now. 

Obi-Wan pulled away slowly. Aalea's eyes were still closed, her lips slightly parted. Obi-Wan leaned over and kissed her again. Then he sucked gently on her lower lip. Aalea squirmed against him. 

He pulled away again, his lips just barely touching hers. Her breath flowed across his mouth and he could feel her trembling. He lowered his mouth to her again; he lightly and softly kissed her and, each time he kissed her, he lingered a little longer on her lips. 

Aalea's breath came short and fast. Obi-Wan pulled away and cupped her flushed face, his thumb slowly stroking her moist soft lips.

"It will be all right, Aalea," he whispered. "Don't be afraid. I know what to do."

"I'm not afraid. Not when I'm with you."

Obi-Wan smiled at her, his eyes like jewels in the darkness. He kissed her again, as his hands roamed over her gown, his mouth warm and sweet on hers. Aalea returned his kiss, her lips lingering on his as dizzying waves of pleasure skirled down her spine. 

Then, suddenly, she pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked.

Aalea looked past him at the ceiling.

"She did not?" she cried, her eyes widening. "Why that little red-haired..."

"What?"

Aalea gestured with her eyes and Obi-Wan turned his head to look above him.

He groaned softly when he saw himself and Aalea reflected on a mirror above the bed.

"This suite was personally assigned to you by Princess Nadira herself," Aalea said mockingly, repeating Marni's words earlier in the day. "Yes, well now I see why. It's bad enough that we're basically sleeping in a seraglio, but this..." and she brusquely waved her hand at the mirror. "Just wait till I get my hands on her royal highness."

Obi-Wan said nothing. Aalea watched as he turned on his back and gazed up at the mirror. He tilted his head as he studied their reflections, then he slowly smiled. 

"You know, Aalea, it's not that bad."

Aalea turned to him, her eyes wide. 

"What? Not that bad? What about Jedi decorum? What about dignity and---"

He reached over and touched her lips with his fingers. 

"You can always close your eyes," he said grinning.

"That's not the point, Obi-Wan, and you know it. I mean, for all we know it could be one of those two-way mirrors and someone could be watching us."

"Really, Aalea, in the ceiling? We're on the top floor."

"Well, there could be cameras or---"

He leaned over and kissed her. 

"I seriously doubt that, Aalea. The Sylvonnans are decadent, but I can't imagine they're also voyeurs." Then he shrugged. "However, if by some chance they are, let's be sure to give them a good show." He grinned at her.

Aalea stared at him. She couldn't believed this was the same Obi-Wan she'd known most of her life. When they were out in public, he acted the way he'd always been; reserved and formal. But when they were alone, it was as if a mask came off and he become someone completely different; more at ease, relaxed, even playful. 

"You're not serious, Obi-Wan?"

He laughed. "No, I'm not serious." He nuzzled her neck. "Don't worry, Aalea. No one is watching us."

She slipped her arms around him. 

"All right, Obi-Wan, but I'm going to have a long talk with a certain green-eyed, red-haired princess first thing in the morning, I promise you that," she said hotly.

Obi-Wan laughed, then he slowly and gently moved his hands over her and she clung to him as he did, her skin on fire. 

Then Aalea again grabbed his arms and pushed him away.

"What's wrong now?"

"I'm not on any kind of conception regulator, Obi-Wan."

He smiled. "Don't worry. I've taken care of that."

"You have? Then you had planned to..." She frowned at him, but her eyes were dancing. "Quite presumptuous on your part, don't you think?"

"Well, I still have my prize to claim," he said smiling. "And fairly won, need I remind you."

Aalea laughed. She slipped her arms about his neck. 

"Remember when you asked me to yield when we sparred here?"

"Yes, and as I recall you refused."

"Ask me again."

He tilted his head at her. "All right. Do you yield?"

"Yield? To you?" She smiled. "Always, dearheart."

Obi-Wan laughed and kissed her; then tenderly, gently, heatedly, he made love to her. 

To be continued...


	76. Chapter Seventy-Six

Chapter Seventy-Six

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful." Nadira said, as she sighed deeply, her green eyes creamy. She looked over at Badalah. 

"I was right, Badalah. I knew Jedi Obi-Wan would make an excellent lover. The things he told Ishan to do to me," Nadira shivered delicately, "it was most enlightening to watch him in action, did you not think?."

"Yep, the pup didn't do too bad." 

She and Nadira were in Nadira's private boudoir looking at a vid screen which was transmitting images from a small camera located in the mirror in Obi-Wan and Aalea's bedchamber. 

"I am thinking, Badalah, that these Jedi are very deceptive. Walking around in those ugly clothes, acting so monkish and serious and yet," and her eyes sparkled, "such passion!"

Nadira turned back to the vid screen.

"Now I will leave them alone so that they may have this time after such splendor to themselves." 

Nadira reached over to turn off the vid screen, but Badalah grabbed her hand before she could do so. She peered at Aalea and Obi-Wan on the screen as they lay, unconscious, in each other's arms on the tussled sheets of the bed.

"Do you think they're all right, poppet?"

Nadira looked closer at the screen. 

"They are both breathing, Badalah. I am thinking Sera has blessed them with the moment of Transcendent Bliss. But," and she tilted her head, "I have never seen it happen in just that way before. It was almost as if they were one body, one soul when they fell into their rapture. Very interesting. I am wondering if this is a technique that can be taught."

She continued to stare at the screen until she saw Obi-Wan move and slowly open his eyes. He then immediately leaned over Aalea. Nadira saw she was also stirring.

She switched off the screen and stood. 

"I am now going to bed, Badalah. I am hoping that Ishan is not sleeping." She shrugged. "But if he is, I am thinking I will wake him. Jedi Aalea and Jedi Obi-Wan have made me very frisky."

"Good night, poppet," Badalah said as she kissed the princess on the forehead. "And don't overtax Ishan."

Nadira dimpled, her green eyes twinkling. She ran off to her bedchamber

-------------

Aalea slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Obi-Wan gazed worriedly down at her.

"Are you all right, love?"

"What happened, Obi-Wan?"

"You fainted."

"Fainted?" 

"Was it because of the bond?" she asked softly.

"I'm pretty sure it was," he said. 

"Is that normal?"

Obi-Wan looked down at her for a moment. Then he shrugged. 

"I don't know. I've never done this with someone to whom I was bonded."

"Do you think it's dangerous?" she asked.

"I don't think so but, perhaps we should be more careful next time." 

He smiled softly. 

"However," he went on as he stroked the hair from her damp forehead, "it was well worth the risk. By the Force, I've never felt anything like it! I could feel everything you felt. We were one." 

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. 

"You weren't disappointed with me, were you?" Aalea asked.

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open and he stared down at her. 

"Disappointed? No!" He kissed her cheek. "You were incredible. Why would you even think such a thing?" 

"Well, you weren't a virgin, were you?"

He gazed back at her for a moment. "No, I wasn't. Are you disappointed?"

"No, no, not at all. But, if you don't mind my asking...?"

Obi-Wan sighed. He nestled her deeper within his arms and quickly drew the coverlet over them.

"When I was about seventeen," he began softly, "I thought for a time I was going crazy. I had these urges, these needs. I tried so hard to ignore them. I meditated, I exercised, I did everything I could think to do, but nothing worked. So, one day I mentioned it to Master Qui-Gon. My face must have been beet red. But he said nothing, just looked at me for a long moment. Then he told me he would help me with it tomorrow. The next day he took me to the temple of the Daughters of Shakara."

"The Daughters of Shakara?" Aalea cried, her eyes wide. "Master Qui-Gon took you there?" She tugged his arm. "Oh, do tell, Obi-Wan, what was it like?"

Obi-Wan looked down at Aalea. "You're not shocked?"

Aalea shrugged. "Why should I be?" She shook his arm again. "Now, tell."

Obi-Wan laughed softly at her eagerness.

"Well, apparently, Qui-Gon knew the High Mother of the Temple. I learned later that when he was about my age, he went there and she was the one assigned to him."

"No?" Aalea cried in a shocked voice. "Really? Master Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Anyway I was assigned to a woman name Deyara. She was older than I and very lovely, though nowhere near as beautiful as you."

Aalea beamed. Obi-Wan smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"She was gentle, kind and very patient with me," he went on. "Gods, I was so nervous. After it was over, I cried in her arms."

Aalea touched his face. "Oh, Obi-Wan."

He nodded "And the next time, she cried in mine."

"How long did you go to her?"

"For about six months. I'd visit her whenever I could. She taught me all the different ways to please a woman. I told her it wasn't necessary as I had no plans to marry, but she said it wouldn't hurt to know."

Aalea hugged him. "She was right about that." Then she smiled. "And I'm sure Nadira is also grateful for what you learned."

Obi-Wan smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Then one day I went to the temple and she was gone. I asked the High Mother where she was and she told me Deyara had returned to her homeworld and left the order."

"But why?"

Obi-Wan took a deep shuddering breath. "Because she had fallen in love with me and she knew there was no hope for us."

"Did you love her?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer right away. 

"I cared for her, very much so," he finally said. "I wouldn't have returned to her if I didn't, but, no, I can't say I loved her. I felt very bad about what happened for a long time afterwards and, because of it, I haven't been with anyone since." He looked down at Aalea. "Until you, that is."

"Did you ever try to find her?"

"Yes, I did. But I never saw her again."

Aalea hugged Obi-Wan and kissed his neck. 

"Poor dearheart."

He shrugged and sighed. "Such is life, Aalea."

She nodded. "We should probably get some sleep. We have to leave early tomorrow."

Obi-Wan rubbed Aalea's arm, but she could sense through their bond he was troubled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You're aware of what's happening in the Senate?"

"I know new accusations of corruption in Chancellor Valorum's cabinet have surfaced."  


"Yes, and along with that the Trade Federation has been rattling its sabers. They're now threatening blockades of planetary systems to protest the taxation of their trade routes to outlying systems. Master Qui-Gon believes the Jedi may be called in to intervene."

Aalea nodded. "Yes, there's been much talk about it at the Temple."

"Many believe the political situation is becoming dangerously unstable in the Republic." He sighed. "I fear that things are going to change relatively soon, Aalea. And not for the better."

Aalea pulled herself closer to him. "Don't worry about that now, dearheart. Tomorrow will be here soon enough. Let us enjoy this night while we have it."

Obi-Wan smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're right." 

They lay quietly in each other's arms for a bit, then Aalea stirred.

"Obi-Wan, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, love."

"Why did you save me?"

His brows rose. "What do you mean?"

"When you bonded with me. Why did you save me?"

"I couldn't just let you die," he said softly. 

"I had always thought you didn't like me."

"Now you know better." He squeezed her. "When you were in the coma, Master Yoda said that someday you would be important to me."

"He said that?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I didn't know what he meant at the time. All I knew was that I couldn't let you die."

"Do you think he foresaw this? The two of us together?"

"I don't know, Aalea. He's always told me I should be mindful of the future, that it's always in motion. But, who can say what Master Yoda did or did not see." He looked down at her. "I am here. And I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you. Forever."

"And I you." 

He leaned over and kissed her softly. 

"I love you my sweet, beautiful Aalea."

"And I love you, my handsome, pompous, bossy---"

Obi-Wan laughed and stilled her mouth with his hand. 

"All right, Aalea. I get the picture. Now kiss me."

Aalea tilted her head as she regarded him. 

"See, just as I said, bossy." 

Then she smiled. She slipped her arms about his neck and lifted her face to his and, for the rest of the night, neither of them got much sleep.

To be continued....


	77. Chapter Seventy-Seven

Chapter Seventy-Seven

Aalea sat outside Healer Sklar's office. She'd heard Cian had been seen in the Temple and, after asking around, discovered she was meeting with the healer. Aalea was waiting to see if she wanted to have dinner with her. 

As she waited, Aalea's thoughts whirled. It had been two weeks since she and Obi-Wan had returned from Sylvonna. However, they hadn't had much opportunity to spend any time together, except for the picnic they'd gone on the other day. 

As Aalea thought about the picnic she smiled. When she had casually mentioned to Cian that she'd never been on one, Cian had quickly planned it. She had then invited Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and, when the two finally found some free time, the four of them took a speederbus over to one of the hundreds of large parks which dotted the surface of Coruscant. 

While in the park, a holophoto-droid had floated by and taken a picture of the four of them just as Aalea was pretending she was an empty-headed baronesses from one of the Old Republic holovids Obi-Wan loved so much.

She had started out by teasing Obi-Wan about his taste in holovids. She had then playfully grabbed him and pretended, like the actors in the vids, that she was making passionate love to him, her arms about his neck, her head thrown back in wild abandon. Obi-Wan got into the spirit of it and pretended to kiss her wildly, all the while proclaiming his undying affections for his lady love. Cian clapped at their pantomime, Qui-Gon laughing beside her. 

When the droid displayed the picture of their antics, Aalea hadn't thought it worth purchasing, but Obi-Wan had quietly handed over his credit-chit, then slipped the holophoto disk into a pouch on his belt. 

Aalea then frowned, for she also found herself thinking about the recent news from the Senate. Tension was heating up throughout the Republic as the Trade Federation continued their blockades of planetary systems. The latest to be blockaded was Naboo. Aaela had never heard of Naboo, but its representative in the Senate, a Senator Palpatine, had called for immediate action from the Chancellor. 

She sighed. And then there was the mysterious disappearances of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Neither had been seen in the Temple since early yesterday. She had even tried reaching out to Obi-Wan through their bond, but either he was shielding against her or he was very far away. 

She had finally gotten the courage to ask Master Windu about their absence when she had seen him striding through a corridor, just before she had come to the Healer's Wing. He had looked down at her for a moment, his dark eyes unreadable. Then he told her Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were away on a mission, something for the Chancellor, and would be back in a few days. She had wanted to ask him more, but he had quickly excused himself and walked away. 

Aalea reached up and tugged on her padawan braid. She had taken the ribbon Obi-Wan had given her out of her hair months ago. It was now in a small black lacquered box on her nightstand. Of late, before she went to bed, Aalea would take the ribbon out of the box and run it through her fingers and, as she did, she would think about that, as Nadira had so accurately predicted, magical night on Sylvonna two weeks ago when they had made love. Since their return to the Temple, they had refrained from expressing their love physically, but they often sent fervent messages of passion to each other through their bond.

Suddenly, Aalea realized she missed him terribly. 

--------------

"And you're certain, Healer Sklar?" Cian asked again.

The woman nodded, her almond-shaped eyes regarding Cian with empathy.

"Yes, Cian, you are pregnant."

Cian shook her head. She had stopped in to see Sklar for her final counseling session. The Jedi healer had been helping her deal with the Force-related traumas of her ordeal on Jalat. The physical that Sklar had gave her had merely been routine. Cian had had no idea she was pregnant. 

"But that's not possible," she said. "I can't be. I know for a fact that Qu--, that we took precautions."

Sklar shrugged. "No contraceptive is a hundred percent reliable, Cian. May I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes, of course."

"Your lover? He is Force sensitive?"

Cian swallowed. She didn't think Sklar knew it was Qui-Gon, but she wasn't ready to voluntarily reveal to anyone, especially not to a member of the Order, that she and Qui-Gon were lovers. 

"Yes, he is."

"Very strong with the Force?"

Cian nodded.

  
"And so are you, correct?"

"So I've been told."

Sklar looked down and punched the keys on the datapad in her desk.

"According to your records you have a very high midichlorian count."

"I don't understand," Cian said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Before I answer that, how long have you and your lover been intimate?"

Cian cleared her throat. "Well, uh, these past six months."

"And how many times have you been intimate?"

"Healer Sklar, I don't see---"

"Please, Cian. If you want me to help you understand what's happened, I will need such information."

"Of course, I'm sorry. Um, well, we've been intimate," she colored fiercely, "just about every night when he's not on a...when's he's around," she finished softly.

Sklar's brows raised. "And more than once a night, yes?"

Cian fidgeted in her chair and blushed even harder. 

"Yes. More than once a night." She laughed self-consciously. "I guess you could say we've been making up for lost time, but I can assure you," she said quickly, "we've been careful. Every time."

Sklar folded her hands on the desk. "I'm not questioning that Cian; however, I have seen this happen before, although it is rare. Sometimes, when two people who are very strong with the Force become intimate, that joining of body and spirit can, in effect, neutralize any type of conception regulator." Sklar shrugged. "It's almost as if the Force intervenes and brings about the conception. And, based on what you told me regarding," and she delicately cleared her throat, "the frequency of your lovemaking..." Sklar shrugged again. "It was probably inevitable."

"Are you saying the Force wants me pregnant?"

"What I'm saying, Cian, is that the Force embodies life and life finds a way. I'm not as spiritual as most of my brothers and sisters in the Order, therefore I can't fully explain the metaphysical aspects of it. But, I can tell you this for certain. You are with child."

Cian took a deep breath and lifted her fingers to her mouth. This couldn't be happening. What was she going to do? She had always wanted a child, had always longed that it would be Qui-Gon's, but she had hoped to discuss it with him first. 

Sklar gazed over at Cian. She then leaned forward. 

"Cian," she said in a gentle voice, "if you would like to terminate..."

  
Cian's eyes widened and her hands flew instinctively to her stomach. "No! No, I don't want to do that."

"I understand." Sklar quickly punched the keypads on her desk. A sheet of flexpaper slid out from the side. She tore if off and handed it over to Cian. 

"Here's some advice on prenatal care. You have a regular physician?" 

Cian slowly nodded. "How far along am I?"

"Only a few days. But you should start taking care of yourself right away."

Cian stood. "Yes, of course." She reached out her hand. Sklar took it. 

"Thank you, Healer Sklar" Cian said.

"If there is anything I can do to help, Cian, please do not hesitate to contact me."

Cian nodded. Then she slowly turned and walked out of the healer's office.

----------------

The door to the healer's office opened. Cian walked through it. Aalea took in a sharp breath. Cian's eyes were wide and her face was drawn as if she'd been up all night.

Aalea stood and went over to her.   
  
"Cian, are you all right?"

Cian started, then looked over at Aalea. "Aalea? What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you. I wanted to see if you'd like to have dinner with me."

"Dinner? No, I'm not very hungry, dear."

Aalea reached over and took Cian's arm. "You don't look so good, Cian. Let me take you home."

Cian reached over and patted Aalea's hand. "Thank you, yes, that would be nice of you."

As they walked through the corridors towards the entrance to the Temple, Aalea noted Cian kept glancing around her as if she were looking for someone.

"Are you looking for Master Qui-Gon," Aalea asked.

"What? No, I mean, yes, I suppose I should talk to him," she murmured.

"I'm sorry, Cian. He's not here. He and Obi-Wan have gone off on some mysterious mission. I don't know where, but Master Windu said they should be back in a few days."

"A mission? Oh, well, then I'll see him when he gets back."

Aalea watched the emotions which sped across Cian's face. She could see something was bothering her. As they made their out of the Temple to the speederbus terminal, Aalea hoped Cian wasn't having a relapse from her ordeal on Jalat. She had been doing so well.

To be continued....


	78. Chapter Seventy-Eight

Hi Moonscribe here! Just wanted to say thanks again to all who have taken the time to review my fanfic. Really do appreciate it. Well, believe it or not I'm actually going to start winding this story down, so hope you hang in for the rest. And thanks so much for reading!!!

----------------------------------------------

Chapter Seventy-Eight

Cian woke, her heart beating wildly within her. She glanced at the wall chrono. It was early in the morning. She looked around. Something had woken her. Then she heard it. It was the comlink on her desk. She rose from her bed and ran to it. 

An image formed over the desk. It was Qui-Gon.

"I'm sorry, Cian. Did I wake you?"

"Qui-Gon. Where are you, dear?"

"At the temple. Obi-Wan and I have just returned from Naboo."

"Naboo?"

"Yes. I don't have much time. I'm scheduled to meet with the Jedi Council shortly. I just wanted to let you know I had returned."

Even through the holoimage, Cian could sense Qui-Gon was excited about something.

"Qui-Gon, what's happened?"

He took a deep breath. "I can't explain it all right now. But I have much to tell you. I'll contact you again, after the meeting."

"All right. I have something to tell you also."

"I look forward to hearing it." He smiled warmly at her. "I'll see you later, my love." He cut the connection.

Cian sat slowly in the chair. Suddenly she shivered. When such a thing had happened to her as a child, Cian's nursemaid used to frighten her by saying someone had just walked over her grave. Cian was a grown woman, no longer a child. But she couldn't shake the sense of dread which stole over her.

---------------

Aalea walked through the halls of the Temple. The whole place was in a stir. Ever since Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had returned from Naboo with its young Queen, rumors had been flying thick and fast through the Temple. Aalea had only been able to pick up snatches of it. Reports about a mysterious dark warrior who had engaged Qui-Gon on the planet of Tatooine, whispers about a prophecy come to life, talk that Qui-Gon had found the Chosen One. 

Aalea shook her head. And now there was disturbing news from the Senate. The young Naboo Queen had boldly called for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership. As a result, three candidates had been selected to replace him. Word had not yet reached the Temple as to whom had been chosen. As Aalea passed through the corridors, she could see knots of initiates, knights and masters talking excitedly among themselves.

She turned towards the area of the Temple where the quarters were located. After walking for a bit, she finally came to Obi-Wan's door. She rang his chime. 

The door opened and she stepped inside.

Obi-Wan was standing in the common room, his back to her as he looked out the window. The room was dark except for one small glowlamp. Aalea walked slowly over to him. 

"Obi-Wan?" she said. "Are you all right?"

He didn't answer her at first. Aalea reached to him through their bond. He was shielding against her, but she could sense his unease.

"I can't stay long, Aalea," he said, his back still to her. "I only came to change my uniform. Qui-Gon and I are scheduled to meet again with the Council."

Aalea reached over and touched his arm.

"What's wrong, dearheart?"

He sighed as he continued to stare out the window. 

"It's the boy. Anakin. The one Qui-Gon found on Tatooine."

"What about him?"

"Qui-Gon believes he's the Chosen One. That he will bring balance to the Force."

"But you do not believe this?"

Obi-Wan turned and looked down at her, his eyes unreadable in the darkness of the room. 

"I don't know what to believe, Aalea. In all the years I've been with Qui-Gon, I've never doubted him. Not once. But this." He shook his head. "Something's not right about it but I can't put my finger on it. All I know is the boy is dangerous."

"Dangerous? In what way?"

"I'm not sure," he whispered.

Aalea slipped her arm around his waist. For a moment he didn't move, then he put his arm about her shoulder.

"Obi-Wan, you must trust Master Qui-Gon in this."

"I want to, Aalea. The Force knows I want to."

"Then do so." She reached up and touched his face. "Trust him."

Obi-Wan nodded, then looked down at her. 

"I have to go, Aalea."

She pulled away from him. "I know."

He cupped her face, then leaned down and gently kissed her. Aalea closed her eyes and sighed. Her heart beat quickly as he slowly and softly moved his lips over hers. 

"Sweet Aalea," he whispered against her mouth.

Then she felt him pull away and he was gone. Aalea opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the darkened glass of the window, the lights of Coruscant a glittering backdrop. She was not surprised to see tears in her eyes.

To be continued...


	79. Chapter Seventy-Nine

Chapter Seventy-Nine

Cian watched as Qui-Gon paced in front of her, his robe sweeping behind him. He had come to see her at her apartment but had let her know he couldn't stay long. However, during the time he'd been there, he'd quickly told her everything that had happened on his mission. She listened breathlessly as he described his and Obi-Wan's escape from the treachery of the Trade Federation, the beauty of the Gungan's hidden city and Naboo's capital of Theed, the bravery of the young Queen, his encounter in the desert with the dark warrior, the freeing of the boy named Anakin, and his unwavering belief he was the Chosen One.

"The Council doesn't believe it," he said. "I can see it in their eyes. But I'm certain of it."

He turned towards Cian, his blue eyes bright with conviction.

"This boy, he burns with the Force, Cian. I know he is the Chosen One."

Cian sat, her hands in her lap. "What will happen now?"

"He is to be tested by the Council." Qui-Gon voice firmed. "He must be trained. I know he is meant to bring balance."

Qui-Gon sat and took Cian's hands in his.

"This could change everything, Cian."

"Then I'm very happy for you, Qui-Gon."

He nodded, but before he could say another word the comlink on his belt chimed. He pulled it up and activated it.

"Yes."

"Master." Cian heard Obi-Wan's voice. "The Council is about to start the boy's testing. You should return to the Temple as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. I'll be there shortly."

Qui-Gon turned off the comlink and put it back on his belt. He looked over at Cian.

"I have to go."

"Of course. I'll see you later?"

"I'm not sure. You heard what happened with Valorum?"

Cian looked down and nodded. She had not had a chance to speak to him since the no confidence vote and was terribly worried about him.

"I'll try to get back, though, if I can," Qui-Gon said.

He leaned over and quickly kissed her. Then he stood and walked swiftly out the door.

Cian sat on the couch, staring at the door through which he had gone. She hadn't even gotten a chance to tell him about their baby. She sighed. She would tell him when he returned.

-----------------------

Aalea stared back at Yoda. The Jedi Master had asked her to come to his quarters. Aalea had never been in Yoda's quarters, though Obi-Wan had told her about it. Now, as she sat on a small green cushion before him, she still couldn't believe what he had just told her or, most importantly, why.

"He wants to train Anakin? Take him as his padawan-learner?"

"Yes."

"But what about Obi-Wan? What will happen to him?"

"Qui-Gon for him the Trials has recommended."

"Will he be allowed to take them?"

"That the Council has not decided. Nor whether to allow Master Qui-Gon this boy to take on."

"Where are they now?"

"To Naboo have we ordered them to return. The young Queen plans her homeworld to take back."

Aalea had not had a chance to see Queen Amidala. She had stayed in the apartments provided for her near the Senate Chambers, but Aalea had heard that not only was she a brave and capable ruler, she was also very beautiful.

"But Obi-Wan and Master Qui-Gon can't fight a war for her?"

"No, they can not. There for her protection are they."

Aalea nodded. "And where is the boy?

"With them is he."

"Master, what is going to happen? The Senate has elected Senator Palpatine as the new Chancellor. What will that mean?"

"It means change things will."

"But for the better or the worse, Master?"

"Change things will."

Aalea took a deep breath. She looked down at her hands, then back up at Yoda who was watching her with his large wise eyes.

"Master?"

"Yes, Aalea."

"I'm afraid."

"I know. That is why I asked you to come."

"You felt my fear?"

Yoda looked around him and moved his hand through the air.

"All around us is fear, Padawan Aalea. Something is stirring. A darkness. Strong must you be. And for Mistress Nyal, even stronger."

"Cian? I don't understand?"

"The future always in motion it is. Like moonlight on the water. And, yet, just as a single pebble can the patterns in the water shift, so can a single word or deed the future change."

He leaned forward and put his hand on Aalea's.

"Close to her stay. There for her be."

"Yes, Master. I will," Aalea replied, though she still did not understand what Yoda wanted of her. But she would obey him.

Yoda nodded, then gestured that the meeting was over.

Aalea stood and bowed. She turned and left Yoda's quarters and, as she walked down the corridors, her heart was heavy with foreboding.

------------

Cian sat in Valorum's apartments near the Senate Chambers. She had finally gotten through to him and asked if she could come see him.

Now, they sat together in his large common room. A fire burned in the fireplace and two goblets, one empty, the other half filled sat on the glass table in front of them. Cian was holding his hand.

"It happened so fast," he said quietly. "But, I should have expected it."

"How could you have expected it, Finis. You were her strongest supporter. I still don't understand how she could've done such a thing."

Valorum shook his head.

"Don't blame Queen Amidala, Cian. She did what she thought was best for her people."

"I realize that, but I hope that in doing what she thought was best for Naboo, she also didn't do something that could prove disastrous for the Republic."

Valorum reached over and picked up the half empty glass. He sipped it thoughtfully.

"Time will only tell." He glanced over at her. "Now, tell me. What is wrong?"

Cian smiled sadly. "I could never hide anything from you, could I?"

"No, not even when you were a little girl."

She sighed "Before I came over, Aalea contacted me. She told me Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have returned to Naboo with the Queen."

Valorum nodded. "The Jedi Council ordered them to return."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. I believe it has something to do with this mysterious warrior Qui-Gon encountered on Tatooine."

He squeezed her hand when he saw the look of concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Cian. They'll be all right. They're just there to protect the Queen."

Cian shook her head. "But if she's planning to take back her homeworld, it could mean war."

"Yes, but Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan can take care of themselves." Valorum leaned over and picked up the empty glass. "Are you certain you don't want any?"

"No, thank you."

Valorum put the glass down. He eyed Cian.

"Are you going to tell me the rest?"

Cian took a deep breath. "I haven't even told him. I should tell him first."

"Tell who what, Cian?"

She gazed back at him. Valorum was the closet thing she had to a father. And right now she felt terribly alone and frightened.

"I'm pregnant, Finis. With Qui-Gon's child."

Valorum's eyes widened. "And he doesn't know?"

Cian shook her head. "I was going to tell him, but he was so excited about that boy he'd found. I didn't know what to do. And now Aalea tells me he wants to take the boy on as his padawan-learner." She sighed deeply. "How can I tell him something like this?"

"Cian, he has a right to know. You can't keep this from him."

"I know, Finis. I know. I'll tell him when he returns. I promise."

Valorum reached over and took Cian in his arms and, as she rested her head against his chest, she thought about Qui-Gon and how, even now, he could be in the middle of a war, fighting for his life.

To be continued......


	80. Chapter Eighty

Chapter Eighty

Aalea lay in her bed in her quarters but, as she drifted off to sleep, instead of the darkness and silence which should have come with slumber, the Force matrix shimmered like a golden web within her mind. She tried to pull away from it, but was unable to. Her awareness was seized by it and thrust onto its latticework of light and energy. 

Aalea's heart beat wildly in her chest. She had never heard of such a thing happening before. Any traverse of the matrix was always a conscious choice, but this was being done to her. 

Her awareness streaked through the interstices of time and space and, as her consciousness sped along the matrix, she recognized the thread upon which she moved. It was the bond which connected her to Obi-Wan. 

Soon, before she could take another breath, a blue jewel of a planet appeared before her, spinning in the blackness of space. Her awareness fell through its azure skies and sailed over its green plains and dark swamps until she saw before her a beautiful building set on the edge of a series of waterfalls. Like a stone her awareness fell, faster and faster, until she was inside a large starship hangar. 

Mangled pieces of droids littered the floor of the hangar and among the debris stood three men. Two stood together, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, their lightsabers raised. The third, a figure dressed all in black with a hideously tattooed face, confronted them, a double-bladed lightsaber in his hand. 

It was toward Obi-Wan that Aalea's awareness sped. She could sense he wasn't aware of her presence, but she could feel everything he was feeling; the quick thud of his heartbeat, the adrenaline surging through his body, the tightening and relaxing of his muscles as he prepared himself in the Jedi way for battle. She was both inside and outside him, feeling everything he felt, yet observing the whole thing as if she were watching a holovid.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan somersaulted over his opponent. His lightsaber hummed as he engaged the black-clad warrior. The dark warrior was agile and fast, blunting Obi-Wan's attack with a lethal ease. However, Obi-Wan exulted at his adversary's prowess and Aalea shared his thrill at finally facing an opponent worthy of his years of tutelage under Master Qui-Gon.

The dark warrior lunged at Qui-Gon, knocking him down. Qui-Gon rolled swiftly back up, his long hair streaming behind him as he pressed his attack against their adversary. Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon's lead, master and apprentice working as one against the dark warrior.

With a sharp flick of his hand, the Sith levitated a piece of debris and hurled it towards the controls of the huge door behind him. The massive doors swung open. Obi-Wan stalked after the Sith, confidently twirling his lightsaber, his heart beating furiously.

Their opponent led Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon deeper into the bowels of the complex. The two Jedi pursued the Sith, their blades snapping and crashing against his. They entered what Aalea could see was a huge power station. Catwalks and bridges crisscrossed over gaping pits which housed the generators of the complex. Huge radiant pillars of energy beams bathed the room in alternating bands of darkness and light. 

The three warriors battled fiercely over a suspended catwalk, the clash and sizzle of their lightsabers echoing in the cavernous room. 

Obi-Wan feinted at the Sith, then Qui-Gon cut across him, his blade swinging. Avoiding the deadly blow, the Sith leapt from the catwalk onto the one behind him. When he landed, he leered over at the Jedi.

Obi-Wan flipped over to the bridge on which the Sith stood, Qui-Gon beside him and once more they engaged their adversary.

They battled down the length of the catwalk, Obi-Wan on one side of the dark warrior, Qui-Gon the other. Aalea felt Obi-Wan drawing more and more on the Force and with that fresh fount of power surging through him, he slashed furiously at the Sith, seeking a breach in his defense. Sparks flew from the clash of their lightsabers. 

Then, briefly, Obi-Wan lost his focus and the Sith, sensing this, kicked out with his left leg, pushing Obi-Wan from the bridge. 

Aalea watched in horror as he fell. He slammed onto the catwalk below and rolled over the ledge, but managed to grab on. Aalea's heart lurched as she watched him dangling. He held on long enough to catch his breath, then pulled himself onto the bridge. 

Obi-Wan picked up his lightsaber from where it had fallen. He glanced up at the catwalk above him as Qui-Gon continued to press his attack against the Sith. With a powerful blow, Qui-Gon backhanded the Sith onto the next level. He then jumped after him, his lightsaber raised. 

Obi-Wan drew upon the Force and propelled himself upward to the level upon which Qui-Gon and the Sith were battling. He landed lightly on his feet and activated his lightsaber. 

Qui-Gon continued to push the Sith down the walkway, their lightsabers clashing.

Obi-Wan ran after them. Aalea could see that Qui-Gon and the Sith were approaching the entrance of a long corridor. But as the two entered the corridor, she also saw with horror that it was lined with laser turrets. 

Qui-Gon pursued the Sith down the corridor. Obi-Wan ran after them but, before he could enter it, lasers ricocheted off the walls, pulsing in thin streams of red light. The Sith, who was furthest down the corridor, was trapped between one wall of lasers, Qui-Gon another, but Obi-Wan hadn't gotten past the first barrier.

The Sith touched the barrier with his lightsaber. It sizzled at the contact, but held. Sneering at Qui-Gon, he deactivated his lightsaber. Holding it loosely in his hand, he paced before the barrier which separated him from Qui-Gon, his tiger-eyed gaze focused on the Jedi. 

Qui-Gon, meanwhile, had dropped to his knees. He lifted his head and Aalea knew he was meditating, drawing upon the Force to replenish his strength and aid him when he once again engaged his adversary. 

Questions flashed through Aalea's mind as the vision unrolled before her eyes. Why hadn't Qui-Gon waited for Obi-Wan? Why had he pressed his attack so fiercely against the Sith? 

Obi-Wan closely examined the length of the corridor and the position of the laser turrets. Aalea knew, just as he did, that he would have to be fast, very fast, if he hoped to reach the end of the corridor before the lasers reactivated. 

Obi-Wan looked over at the Sith. Sensing the younger Jedi's gaze, the Sith stopped his pacing. He stared back at Obi-Wan, his orange eyes glowing with hatred. Then, shifting his gaze back towards the still meditating Qui-Gon, the Sith gestured dismissively at him. He then looked back at Obi-Wan and grinned wickedly, his eyes glittering with blood-lust. 

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and clenched his lightsaber. Aalea could feel him tensing and relaxing his muscles as he battle-prepared his body. 

It was nearly time. Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber, his body taut, all of his awareness focused on the distance he had to cover in order to reach Qui-Gon. 

The laser beams shut off.

Obi-Wan ran, his arms and legs pumping. 

Qui-Gon erupted from the floor, his lightsaber flashing over his head as he powered through the entrance to the melting pit to close once again with the dark warrior.

Obi-Wan pushed herself to the end of the corridor but, even as he neared the entrance to the pit, Aalea could hear the buzz of the machinery as the lasers began to recycle. 

Obi-Wan slid to a stop as the lasers crisscrossed before him, his boots skidding on the floor. He powered down his lightsaber and peered anxiously through the blazing mesh of light to where Qui-Gon and the Sith battled furiously about the narrow ledge of the pit.

Qui-Gon bore into his opponent, engaging him stroke for stroke, driving him back along the pit's edge. Hope surged within Aalea as she saw the dark warrior was on the defensive.

Hold on, Master, Aalea thought. _Obi-Wan is here. He's here_

The Sith and the Jedi fought, neither giving the other any quarter, their lightsabers thrumming and clashing in the small room which encircled the pit. They whirled about each other, their concentration on the other almost visible to Aalea. It was the Dark and the Light, she realized, the two opposing energies of the Force, locked in the eternal battle of good and evil. 

Then Aalea saw Qui-Gon was weakening. Sweat poured down his face. He labored to catch his breath, even as he continued to match the Sith stroke for stroke. 

Obi-Wan drew so close to the laser barrier Aalea could almost feel the energy purling over her own skin. His heart hammered inside his chest, his breath quickening and Aalea knew he too saw Qui-Gon's strength was waning.

The Sith forced Qui-Gon back along the pit's edge. Then, unbelievably swift, he quickly parried one of Qui-Gon's downstrokes. Qui-Gon was unable to counter the move and the Sith cuffed him sharply on the chin. 

Qui-Gon staggered back from the blow, his lightsaber reeling above his head. Then, with a quick reverse lunge, the Sith thrust his blade through Qui-Gon's body.

In her bed on Coruscant, her mind filled with the horrifying vision, Aalea screamed. _NO! MASTER! NO! _

Qui-Gon turned his head as if he had heard her, his eyes searching.

The Sith jerked the lightsaber out of Qui-Gon and leapt nimbly back. 

Qui-Gon groaned, his eyes widening as the pain swelled through him. His lightsaber clattered to the floor. Arms hanging limply at his sides, he dropped heavily to his knees. Then, gazing anxiously over at Obi-Wan, he pitched forward and lay motionless on the floor.

Aalea screamed again, and Obi-Wan with her, and their voices echoed together down the corridors of space and time.

--------

Cian shuddered awake.

"Qui-Gon!" she cried. 

She sat up, gasping and panting in terror. Something was terribly wrong. She felt it like a blade in her heart.

She glanced wildly around. She had heard someone screaming. It had sounded like Aalea. It must have been a dream, but something inside Cian told her it was not. If she'd been an ordinary person, someone without Force sensitivity, she would have brushed it off as only a dream. But it had been something more. A definite disturbance in the Force. Cian rose from her bed and quickly dressed.

-------------

Aalea woke up. Her sleep gown was drenched with sweat and her heart was racing. Terror and horror surged through her. She leapt from her bed, dashed from the sleep room into the common area and out into the Temple corridors.

She ran down the hall, her bare feet slipping on the polished floors. Blindly she ran, her only thought to find someone, anyone who could help.  


"Master Yoda!" she called as she ran, her voice echoing through the corridors. "Please, someone!"

An initiate grabbed her. She pulled at his arms.

"Please, find Master Yoda! Quickly!"

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you ill?" he asked as he held her firmly.

Aalea struggled against him. "Let me go! I've got to find Master Yoda!"

She saw people running out of their rooms, moving towards her. 

"Please, he's dying! And Obi-Wan. Oh, gods, he's alone! He's alone with the dark one! Let me go!"

Then she saw Master Windu running down the corridor towards her. She pulled herself free of the boy who had been holding her and pushed her way through the crowd which had gathered.

"Master Windu," she cried as she ran to him. 

"Aalea, what's wrong?"

"Master Qui-Gon," she sobbed as she fell into his arms. "Oh gods, he's dying! The dark one. You must help. Obi-Wan is alone with him. The dark one will kill him!"

"Aalea, you were having a bad dream. Calm down."

"No!" she screamed. "It wasn't a dream. It was real. I saw it! I saw it! You must help him, Master. Please help him!"

Windu looked down at her, then she saw his eyes flicker to her right.

Glancing over Aalea saw Healer Sklar moving towards her, something bright in her hand.

"No!" Aalea struggled in Windu's arms, but he was too strong. "No, don't sedate me! It wasn't a dream. It wasn't---". 

Something cold entered Aalea's arm. She felt herself falling into unconsciousness.

"No. Please. Don't. Obi-Wan," she whispered. 

And then there was nothing.

To be continued...


	81. Chapter Eighty-One

Chapter Eighty-One

Aalea woke up. A ceiling arched over her. She recognized it as the one in the Healer's wing. She swallowed and took a breath. Looking over she saw Cian sitting in a chair next to her. Her eyes were closed.

"Cian," Aalea said. But her throat was so dry, she could hardly get the word out. 

"Cian," she said a little louder.

Cian's eyes flew open and she looked quickly over at Aalea.

"Aalea," she said as she stood and moved next to the bed. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"My throat is so dry."

Cian turned and poured some water from a pitcher on the nightstand into a small glass. She held it to Aalea's mouth and helped her drink from it.

When Aalea was finished, Cian put the empty glass on the table. Then she sat next to Aalea on the bed and took her hand.

Aalea gazed up at Cian. She noted the dark shadows under her eyes, the tautness of her pale features. Cian looked as if she had aged a decade. 

"He's dead, isn't he?" Aalea asked in a small voice.

Cian's eyes darkened with anguish. She cupped Aalea's face and held it gently.

"Yes, dove," she said quietly. "Qui-Gon is dead."

Aalea closed her eyes as pain like a thousand arrows pierced through her soul. 

"No, not Master Qui-Gon! No!" Aalea cried, rocking back and forth, her body shuddering. Master Windu had thought she'd been dreaming and she'd tried so hard to convince him she wasn't. Now she wished with all her heart it had only been a dream. 

Cian reached quickly over and held Aalea tightly. 

"No, Cian, he can't be gone," Aalea wailed. "Oh, please tell me it was just a dream. He can't be gone. I won't let him be gone." 

Deep sobs racked Aalea's body and she could feel her heart tearing apart as the full realization that the tall and gentle man she had loved all her life was truly dead. Her grief was like a storm, raging and uncontrolled. She buried her face on Cian's chest. 

"Oh, Cian, please tell me it's not true! Please tell me he hasn't left me!"

"Oh, little one, by the Lady I wish I could tell you that," Cian said, her voice choked with grief, her arms tight around Aalea. "I wish I could tell you it was only a dream. But it wasn't a dream, my love, it wasn't." 

Aalea could feel Cian's tears splashing on her hair. She lifted her head and looked up at her.

"Oh, Cian, what about you? What about you?" 

Aalea reached up and touched the tears streaming down Cian's face.

Cian gazed back at Aalea for a long moment. She lifted her hand and wiped quickly at her face. Then she took Aalea's hand in hers and placed it gently on her stomach. 

"Reach out, Aalea. Reach out through the Living Force as Qui-Gon taught you. What do you feel?"

Aalea took a breath and opened her awareness. She felt her hand grow warm as it lay on Cian's stomach. Then she felt it. Like a tingling under her palm. Tiny, flickering, but alive. She looked up into Cian's face.

"Is it...?"

Cian nodded, a small smile on her grief-ravaged face. 

"Qui-Gon's child. So you see, Aalea. I haven't lost him. Completely."

Aalea leaned over and placed her head against Cian's stomach. She reached out with her thoughts to the glowing bubble of life within Cian's womb. 

__

Don't be afraid. I'm here. I'll always be here for you.

Cian smiled down at Aalea and softly stroked her hair. 

Then, suddenly, Aalea remembered the rest of her vision. She sat up, a look of horror on her face.

"Obi-Wan! Is he dead too?" she asked, her voice thick with tears.

"Oh no, dove, no! Not at all! Obi-Wan is very much alive. He's fine."

"But, but, I saw him, he was alone, when Qui-Gon was....he was alone with the dark warrior."

"Yes, but Obi-Wan killed him. He killed him," Cian repeated and Aalea heard the grim satisfaction in her voice.

Tears spilled from Aalea's eyes as both her grief at Qui-Gon's death and her joy that her love was still alive warred within her heart.

"Is Obi-Wan here?"  


"No, he hasn't returned from Naboo yet. The funeral...," Cian gasped and took a deep breath, "is going to be held on Naboo. The Council has already left for it."

"Already left? How long was I unconscious?"

"A few hours."

"Why did they sedate me, Cian? Didn't they believe me? Did they think I was only dreaming?"

"They were afraid you would hurt yourself. They now know it wasn't a dream."

"But, why didn't you go with the Council? Wouldn't they let you?"

"Master Yoda said I could come if I wished. But I wanted to be here when you awoke, dove. I didn't want you to be alone when you heard about....about Qui-Gon. And also because...." 

Cian stopped, her throat working, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Because I know what the Jedi do to their fallen," she went on in a pain-lashed whisper. She bit her quivering lip. "I know I couldn't just stand there and watch as they....as they....burned him!" 

Cian covered her face with trembling hands and her body shook uncontrollably from the sobs which ripped through her. 

"Qui-Gon! Oh, gods! Qui-Gon!" 

Aalea quickly sat up and took Cian into her arms and the two women wept and wept for the one they had both loved so dearly. And for awhile the Healer's Wing in the Jedi Temple on the capital world of the Republic was filled with the anguish of two broken and shattered hearts.

To be continued...


	82. Chapter Eighty-Two

Chapter Eighty-Two

"Why haven't you gone to see him, Aalea?"

Aalea laid down the sealant she was using to close up the boxes and stared over at Cian. They were in Cian's apartment where Aalea had been spending the last three weeks. Ever since Qui-Gon's death Aalea had been plagued by recurring nightmares. Cian had finally intervened and asked Yoda if Aalea could be allowed some leave time off from her duties. Yoda had granted it. Cian had then insisted Aalea stay with her. 

Now Aalea was helping Cian pack her things. Valorum had decided to retire to his homeworld following his removal from the Chancellorship. Cian was going with him. She had resigned from her job at the Diplomatic Corps. She had told Aalea she wanted to have her baby as far away from Coruscant as she could. She didn't want anyone in the Order to know she was carrying Qui-Gon's child and she had made Aalea promise to keep it a secret.

"Even from Obi-Wan?" Aalea had asked.

Cian's dark gray eyes had bored into Aalea's. 

"Especially from Obi-Wan. He has a great responsibility now. Not only is he a Jedi Knight, he is master to the Skywalker boy. If he knew Qui-Gon had a child, what do you think he would do?"

"He'd want to protect it."

"Yes, and I don't want him torn between his responsiblity to Anakin and his sense of obligation to Qui-Gon's child. Will you be able to keep it secret from him, in spite of your bond?"

"I think so," Aalea had said. Cian had nodded, then hugged her tightly.

Now, Aalea watched as Cian brushed back a strand of her hair and stood up from where she had been packing her holo-books. She walked over to Aalea and put her arm about her shoulder.

"You should go and see him."

Aalea shook her head. "He doesn't want to see me, Cian."

"You don't know that for sure, dove."

Aalea shrugged. "He's busy anyway, what with Anakin's training and all."

Aalea still couldn't believe Obi-Wan had taken on a padawan-learner so quickly. The day he and Anakin returned to the Temple, Aalea had already been staying with Cian for a week. She had hoped Obi-Wan would contact her once he returned to Coruscant, but he hadn't. 

When she had tried to reach out to him through their bond, Aalea had discovered he was shielding against her. That had hurt her the most. Finally, she had convinced herself Obi-Wan was trying to tell her that whatever had been between them was now over. It was as Master Yoda had predicted. Everything had changed.

Aalea moved away from Cian and quickly finished sealing the box. She picked it up and placed it with the others which were stacking up in the common room. Cian would be leaving in another week. Aalea didn't know what she was going to do once she was gone. As far as Aalea was concerned, she would be all alone. Master Qui-Gon was gone and it looked like she had also lost Obi-Wan. Tears welled in her eyes. 

Cian walked over and hugged her.

"It'll be all right, dove. Don't worry. It'll be all right."

------------------

Obi-Wan knelt on one knee before Yoda. He recalled the last time he had been summoned to Yoda's quarters. At that time he had been told that Aalea was going to be assigned to him as his acting apprentice. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Now, as Obi-Wan thought of her, he recalled how hurt he'd been when he had returned to the Temple and discovered she was gone. He had soon learned she was staying with Cian, but he had been unable to bring himself to contact her for fear of having to face Cian. 

He sighed. Although Qui-Gon had not told him, Obi-Wan knew he and Cian had become lovers and he also knew his master's love had healed her and made her whole again. How could Obi-Wan face her knowing it was because of him that Qui-Gon was dead. No, he thought, he could not see her. And therefore he could not see Aalea.

Realizing he had been frowning, Obi-Wan glanced over at Yoda. The Jedi Master was sitting on his green cushion silently watching him. His ears twitched as he leaned towards Obi-Wan.

"How feel you?" he asked.

Obi-Wan swallowed. He was tempted to give Yoda a smooth answer; he was fine, he was all right, everything was great. But he couldn't lie and, even if he did, Yoda would see right through him.

"I feel nothing, Master," he said instead.

Yoda nodded. He stared at Obi-Wan silently for a long moment.

"The boy, Skywalker," he finally said, "with me for a few days will stay."

"With you, Master?"

"Yes."

"But, I'm still in the process of completing his indoctrination."

"Complete it I will."

Obi-Wan was confused. Was the Council already regretting their decision to let him take Anakin on as his apprentice? They couldn't, he thought firmly. He had promised his master he would train the boy and Obi-Wan was determined to keep that promise, even if it killed him.  
  
"I don't understand, Master. Is there something wrong? Have I---?"

Yoda raised his hand. 

"Nothing is wrong. You the boy's master will be. But, time you need. Time to learn how to feel again."

Obi-Wan lowered his head. If that was what Yoda was hoping would happen it would be, as far as Obi-Wan was concerned, time wasted. He didn't think he could ever feel anything again. There was a wasteland in his heart and a bleak wind howled across it. The seeds of that wind had been sown with the last breath his master had exhaled onto his face as Obi-Wan had held him, dying, in his arms on Naboo. 

"Master Yoda, I do not think---"

"Thinking is not required, young Obi-Wan. Only obedience."

Obi-Wan inclined his head. 

"Yes, Master," he said softly.

"Bring the boy to my quarters this afternoon. To you he will be returned at the end of the week."

Obi-Wan stood and bowed. As he turned to leave, Yoda called out to him.

Obi-Wan looked back.

"Padawan Aalea to temple has returned. Thought you might like that to know."

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment. The expression on his face did not change. It remained composed and stoic. 

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan said. He turned and left Yoda's quarters.

Yoda shook his head sadly as the door closed behind the young Jedi Knight.

---------------

Aalea sat in the common room of her quarters. It was near midnight. She had not wanted to come back to the temple, but when she received the message from Yoda ordering her to do so, she could not disobey him. She had thought he had some duty he wanted her to fulfill, but when she inquired all she was told was that Yoda wanted her back in the temple. 

Aalea stood and walked into her sleeproom. Sighing, she sat down on her bed and picked up a black lacquered box from her nightstand. She opened it and pulled out the violet ribbon Obi-Wan had given her on Sylvonna. 

Aalea ran the ribbon through her fingers. She had not seen Obi-Wan since she had returned to the Temple a few days ago. She'd heard that Master Yoda had taken the Skywalker boy under his wing for a bit. But when she asked around as to where Obi-Wan was, she was told no one had seen him for the past few days. Aalea sighed, gently folded the ribbon and put it back into the box.

She was tempted to reach out to Obi-Wan through their bond, but she feared coming up against the hard blank walls of his mental shields.

Aalea glanced at the tablechrono. She stood up and quickly changed into her sleep gown. Reaching up, she loosened her hair from its bun and, as she brushed it, she wept. She put the brush down and laid in her bed. 

Funny, Aalea thought, she'd never noticed before that when you cry at night, the tears run into your ears. She reached over and pressed off the light.

To be continued...


	83. Chapter Eighty-Three

Chapter Eighty-Three

Obi-Wan watched dispassionately as a Calamarian and a Gamorrean wrestled at the end of the bar. He wasn't exactly sure why he had come to this place, one of the thousands of seedy lairs like it which existed on the lower levels of Coruscant. Like all such places it was noisy and smoky and reeked of too many bodies. He supposed he had come because it was easy to lose oneself in a place like this. 

Obi-Wan wasn't wearing his Jedi attire, but he did have Qui-Gon's lightsaber hidden under his dark tunic. He hadn't wanted to be recognized as a Jedi. He had wanted to be just as he felt; faceless, unknown, a hollow man.

The barkeep, an obese human female with purple hair, watched blankly as the Gamorrean put a headlock on the Calamarian. She shrugged, glanced down to where Obi-Wan sat by himself and wobbled over to him. 

"Yar sure yar don't be wantin' somethin' stronger?" she asked, her one good eye gazing skeptically at the nearly empty glass in front of him.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, this is fine. Thank you." 

He picked up the glass of Alderaann tea he'd been drinking and downed the rest of it quickly. Obi-Wan hadn't had anything alcoholic to drink since the night of his birthday dinner when he and Aalea had had too much wine. He winced as he thought of her.

The barkeep leaned closer to Obi-Wan. Her breath was foul.

"Yar know, yar looks to me like yar might be just a tad lonely," she said. "Aye, I've seen that look before. Missin' yar girl, are yar? Far away is she?"

Obi-Wan only shook his head. 

"Well, iffen yar interested, I can hook yar up. Iffen yar can't be with the one yar loves, loves the one yar with me mum always said. No since spending the night alone iffen yar don't have to. Especially a handsome young lad like yar." 

She jerked her head over to where a blue-skinned Twi'lekian female was dancing on the stage. 

"Her name is Lalai. Fifty credits and she's yars for the night." 

As Obi-Wan gazed back at the barkeep, he considered for a moment revealing to her he was a Jedi Knight. Instead he shook his head.

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

The barkeep leaned back. "Alrighty, then, But iffen yar change yar mind, just give a holler." 

She waddled back to the other end of the bar where the Calamarian and the Gamorrean were now buying each other drinks.

Obi-Wan sighed. He looked over at the stage. The Twi'lekian dancer gyrated her hips sinuously, her head-tails snaking down her slender back. But when Obi-Wan looked up into her face, it was vacant. Her eyes gazed indifferently across the room. Obi-Wan looked at her audience. They stared up at her, their faces equally empty and barren.

Obi-Wan looked around him. The pub was full of people who were searching for something, anything which would fill up the emptiness inside them. Gambling, liquor, drugs, a fight, a man, a woman; anything, anyone to hold onto in the darkness. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and thought back to that moon-drenched night on Sylvonna when he and Aalea had made love for the first time and all he could see was her night-black hair flowing over her slender bare shoulder, and all he could feel was her, soft and warm in his arms, her little pants of pleasure hot and sweet on his neck, her violet eyes gazing lovingly up at him. 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, pushed his glass away and stood. He tossed more credits than the drink cost him on the bar, turned and quickly left the pub.

He knew where he wanted to be.

----------------------------

Obi-Wan chimed Aalea's door. He had already chimed it twice. He sighed. He had left the seedy pub and come straight back to the temple. But it was very late. Aalea was more than likely asleep. He had tried. Tomorrow he would have to take Anakin back from Master Yoda and then he would have no time for her. 

He turned to leave, then he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan turned and his throat tightened. And suddenly it was that morning months ago, a lifetime ago, when Qui-Gon had asked him to check on Aalea. At the time he'd been unaware of what had happened between her and his master; how Aalea had impulsively kissed Qui-Gon under the influence of not only the wine they'd had at Cian's, but her girlish crush. 

Now, as he looked over at her, once again her black hair was unbound and lay heavily about her slender shoulders. Her violet eyes regarded him sleepily. But this time, instead of the cold and haughty reception he'd received then, she smiled warmly at him. She reached out her hand. He took it and let her pull him into her quarters.

Once the door was closed, they stood for a moment and looked at each other. The room was softly lit. Aalea had turned on only one of the glowlamps in the common area when she had come to answer the door. Her eyes were shadowed in the soft light. 

As Obi-Wan looked down at her, he wanted so much to take her into his arms, but he couldn't move. She had to know, had to see, that he was only a hollow man; that a part of him had died in that melting pit on Naboo. 

Aalea reached up and touched his face. Then he felt her reaching to him through their bond, but he couldn't let her in. There was nothing there, couldn't she see that; nothing for her to connect with, to feel, to embrace. 

Pain flared in her eyes when she encountered his shields and it hurt him to see it. Then she smiled softly. She slipped her arms about him and laid her head on his chest.

"It's all right, dearheart. It's all right," Aalea said softly.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Her voice was so sweet. Tears welled under his eyelids. Why couldn't she see he was dead inside?

---------------------------

Aalea held onto Obi-Wan even as she noted that his arms remained at his side. When she had looked into his eyes as he had stood at her door, she had recognized that dead-eyed look. For she had seen it in her own eyes whenever she had looked in the mirror after Qui-Gon's death. 

But Cian had helped her. Cian, who of the three of them, had lost the most, was the one who had rallied to save her. And now Aalea would do the same for Obi-Wan. He thought he could not be helped; Aalea could see that. But the fact he had come to her when he could have stayed away gave her hope.

So Aalea waited. She spoke soothingly to him, gentle words of comfort and solace, her arms around him. It wasn't long. 

At first Obi-Wan cried quietly, but then he began to weep, heart-wrenching sobs which sounded like they were being ripped from his soul. He slipped his arms around her as he buried his face on her shoulder. Aalea held him tighter. 

"It's all right, dearheart," she said as she held him. "It's all right."

"Oh, Aalea. I failed him! I failed him!"

"No, Obi-Wan, you did not fail him."

He raised his head, his eyes wild with grief. 

"If only I had been stronger, quicker, I could have saved him." His voice choked on the words.

Aalea reached up and cupped his face. She looked deep into his eyes. 

"You did all you could, my love. I know that. You must stop blaming yourself."

"How could you know?"

"Because I was there. I saw what happened. You mustn't blame yourself for something you had no control over. Qui-Gon pressed the attack against the Sith because he was protecting you."

"But how could you have seen...?" Realization dawned in his eyes. "The bond?"

Aalea nodded. "I can't explain what happened. I was pulled into the Force matrix and I went to Naboo and I was there with you. And I saw...I saw him...struck down." 

Tears welled in Aalea's voice and in her eyes.

Obi-Wan touched her tears as they slipped over her lashes.

"Oh, Aalea," he said softly. "I didn't know."

"And I was so afraid you were going to be killed too," she sobbed. "I tried to get help, but no one believed me."

Obi-Wan pulled Aalea close to him and they wept in each other's arms and, as they did, the shields in Obi-Wan's mind dropped and he flowed to her and she to him, their tears like wind and rain, sweeping through their shattered and wounded souls. They found comfort in each other's pain and in each other's love and, for long, tear-filled moments they stood and held onto each other, two tiny flickers of light in a universe of darkness and grief. 

Finally, after all their tears were spent, they still held on, their arms warm and soft about the other.

Then Aalea, her face pressed against Obi-Wan's chest, sniffed at his tunic.

"Obi-Wan," she said as she looked up at him. "Where have you been? You smell like one of those places the proctors used to warn us about when we were initiates."

He smiled slightly down at her. 

"Would you believe I was on a reconnaissance mission? Scouting out potential contacts in the hope of finally bringing in the head of the Black Sun crime organization."

She laughed softly. 

"Not in a million years." Then her eyes sobered. "Did you find what you were looking for, dearheart?"

Obi-Wan hugged her. "Yes, love. Yes, I did." 

Aalea took Obi-Wan's hand and led him into the sleep room. They then lay on her bed and kissed and made love and cried again, for even as they found solace in each other's arms, they also could not forget the man they had both loved and respected and missed so much. Later, much later, they both finally fell asleep, their tears drying upon the other's cheeks.

To be continued...


	84. Chapter Eigthy-Four

Chapter Eighty-Four

A pink dawn glowed through the window of her sleep room as Aalea slowly opened her eyes. After the comfort of love and sleep she awoke to a treasure in her arms. 

Obi-Wan still slept, his lashes long and thick against his cheeks, but as Aalea gazed down at him, a frown creased his forehead. He was dreaming about the duel with the Sith. She could feel it through their bond. Aalea tightened her arms about him and pulled him close. 

"Hush, dearheart, I am here. I will always be here," and her love moved along their bond like a sweet summer breeze through the darkness and coldness in his mind. As Obi-Wan's anguish slowly faded at her touch, he didn't wake, but only sighed and nestled his head deeper into her shoulder. 

Aalea stroked his hair and began to sing in a soft voice the lullaby Badalah had sang to her and Nadira the night following the fiasco at the banquet.

Swept away by the sweetness of the song, Aalea closed her eyes and let the melody fill her heart and soul. As she sang quietly, she suddenly felt soft lips brushing against her cheek. 

Startled, she stopped singing and opened her eyes. Obi-Wan was awake and looking at her. And as Aalea gazed into his eyes all the sunrises of eternity rose within them. 

"Don't stop," he said. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

He snuggled closer to her.

"Waking up in your arms is nothing to apologize for," he murmured. 

"Flatterer," she said. 

He laughed softly. Then his smile faded. He reached over with both hands and slowly smoothed her hair back from her face. Aalea's cheeks burned under the heat of his gaze and her heart hammered in her ears as she fell into the glory that was his eyes.

"Sing," he whispered.

And she did and, as she sang, she poured all her love and joy and hope into the song which soared through the soft morning air. 

As the last note of the song died in Aalea's throat she reached over and stroked Obi-Wan's cheek. Then she noted the sunlight was growing stronger in the room. 

Aalea quickly hugged him, then sat up. She looked back at him as he lay on her bed, his eyes gazing softly up at her and she thought of the way Nadira had described them. What had she called them? Bedchamber eyes. Yes, that was it.

Obi-Wan looked back at her for a long moment, his eyes full of love and longing. Then he sighed and nodded. He rose in one fluid motion and quickly put on his clothes and boots. Aalea got up from the bed and drew on a night robe. She went into the fresher.

As Obi-Wan reached over to retrieve Qui-Gon's lighsaber from where he had left it on Aalea's nightstand he saw a small, black lacquered box. He opened it. Inside was the violet ribbon he had given her on Sylvonna. He stroked if for a moment, then quickly closed the box and put it back on the nightstand.

Aalea came out of the fresher. She raised her eyebrow and gestured towards it. 

"Your turn," she said smiling. 

As he walked past her, he kissed her quickly on the forehead.

Aalea went into the common room and quickly checked her comlink. There were a few messages for her and, surprisingly, one for Obi-Wan.

As he came into the common room, Aalea turned to him.

"Obi-Wan, there's a message here for you. It's from Master Yoda. How did he know you'd be here?"

Obi-Wan went over and accessed the message. After he read it, he turned to Aalea and took her hands. 

"That's why he's a Jedi Master, Aalea," he said smiling, then his face sobered. "I'm afraid I must go. Anakin is waiting for me. Today is his ceremony for his formal acceptance into the Order."

"Of course. You certainly mustn't miss that."  
  
Aalea then squeezed Obi-Wan's hand for she had felt his anxiety when he said Anakin's name. 

"Don't doubt yourself, Obi-Wan. You won't fail with Anakin. Master Qui-Gon wouldn't have asked you to train him if he had thought you weren't up it."

"I'm not so sure about that, Aalea."

"Remember what I told you the night before you and Master Qui-Gon returned to Naboo? That you must trust him?"

Obi-Wan said nothing for a moment, then he finally nodded. 

"You're right," he said. "I'd always trusted him before. I will trust him in this. I will train Anakin."

"And you'll do fine. I know you will." Aalea nudged him gently in the ribs. "And it's not as if you haven't had practice at being a master," she said playfully. 

Obi-Wan laughed. Then his eyes sobered. "We may not get to spend much time together."

"I know." Aalea reached up and touched his forehead. "But we'll never really be apart, will we?"

"No, we'll never really be apart." 

Obi-Wan kissed her quickly.

"Thank you," he said. 

"For what?" 

"For being here for me."

Aalea slipped her arms about him and held him.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?"

"Please, go and see Cian before she leaves. She misses you so much."

"I will. I promise." He caressed her cheek. 

"Kiss me, Obi-Wan," Aalea said. "Please, just one more time before you go."

"You don't have to beg me to kiss you, Aalea," he said smiling.

He slowly lowered his mouth to hers and, just before their lips touched, Obi-Wan stopped. Aalea gazed back at him, her violet eyes full; then smiling, she closed her eyes, her lashes like wings against her cheeks.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. And as they kissed, gently at first, then more passionately, they flowed along their bond towards each other and as their kiss deepened and their souls fused, it became more than just a kiss; it was a salvation and a promise.

----------

Aalea looked around frantically. She and Cian were at the main spaceport on Coruscant. The starliner which was taking Cian and Valorum to his homeworld was scheduled to leave in a few minutes.

"He said he would be here," Aalea said.

Cian reached over and touched her arm. 

"Perhaps he was held up at the Temple," she said gently.

"But he wanted so much to see you. To say goodbye."

Cian turned to where the last of the passengers were boarding. She looked back at Aalea.

"I must go, Aalea. Tell him...tell him I shall miss him very much."

Aalea's eyes brimmed with tears. She rushed into Cian's arms and held the woman close.

"Oh, Cian. I wish you didn't have to go. I shall be so lonely," Aalea cried.

Cian stroked Aalea's hair. 

"Don't, dove. Don't cry." Cian pulled back and looked into Aalea's eyes. "I will always be with you."

Aalea nodded. Cian hugged her once more, then stepped back and turned to the boarding ramp. Just as she reached the bottom of the ramp, Aalea heard a voice cry out.

"Cian, wait."

Aalea turned and saw Obi-Wan running towards them. Cian stopped and turned around. Obi-Wan skidded to a halt before her, then deeply bowed. 

"Cian, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't get away," he gasped. "I would never have forgiven myself if you had left and I didn't get the chance to say goodbye."

Cian stared at him for a moment, then threw her arms around him.

"Obi-Wan," she whispered. "My dear, sweet Obi-Wan." 

"Do you forgive me, Cian?"

Cian pulled back, her eyes wide. "Forgive you? What for?"

"For not saving him."

Cian gently shook him. 

"You must never think that again, Obi-Wan," she said firmly as she squeezed his arms. "Never. Qui-Gon died as he had lived. A true servant of the Republic and the Force. And that is what I loved about him, will always love about him. He was never false to himself." 

She kissed Obi-Wan on the cheek. 

"Now, I'm afraid I must go, dear, but I hope someday I will see you again." 

She then turned to where Aalea stood and reached out her hand.

Aalea took it. Cian put Aalea's hand in Obi-Wan's.

"May the Force be with you both, my dearest ones." 

She kissed them quickly then turned and ran up the ramp into the ship.

Aalea wept as she watched the starliner take off, Obi-Wan's hand still clutching hers. Once the ship was out of sight, she turned and moved into his arms, her tears soaking his tunic. 

"Hush, Aalea," Obi-Wan said softly as he held her and stroked her hair. "It will be all right. Everything will be all right."

But, as Aalea listened to him, something in her heart told her he was wrong and nothing would ever be all right again.

To be continued....


	85. Chapter Eighty-Five

Chapter Eighty-Five

Aalea slowly closed her eyes and her voice faded away. Luke stirred himself. He looked around and realized hours had passed since Mistress Ve'Red had first began her story. He saw out her window that the sun had gone down. 

As he looked over at her, for a moment, instead of an old woman with wrinkled skin and thin gray hair, he saw the beautiful young woman with the night black hair and violet eyes who had loved his mentor.

"I never thought..." Luke stammered, ducked his head and blushed.

"Never thought what?" Aalea asked gently.

"I never thought, never imagined that Ben could have...."

"Been a young man filled with passion? I understand, Luke. I suppose it's the same as trying to imagine your parents as having been young once. Very hard to do." She smiled softly. "Believe it, dear Luke. Obi-Wan once held the fire of a dying age in his hands."

Luke nodded. "What happened between you and Ben?"

Aalea sighed. "We tried to make it work but," and she shook her head, "I lost him. The same way Cian lost Qui-Gon when he found your father. I lost Obi-Wan to the will of the Force. He threw himself body and soul into your father's training. It consumed him. He was determined to fulfill Qui-Gon's dying wish. And no matter what others may say, Obi-Wan was the finest master any apprentice could have wanted." 

Aalea sighed and picked up the photos. She smiled softly as she looked at the one taken at the picnic when she and Obi-Wan had been acting out their holovid pantomime. She then looked at the one of them together at Anakin's wedding.   
  
"Obi-Wan did ask me to come with him to your parent's wedding ceremony, however." Aalea smiled. "I remember how handsome your father looked as he stood next to your mother at the nuptial altar. And your mother...she was so very, very beautiful. She made such a fuss over me and Obi-Wan. I think she was worried that because of his responsibilities as Anakin's master, Obi-Wan had missed out on his own share of happiness. She was so in love with your father she wanted everyone around her to be as happy as she was."   
  
"I wish I had known her," Luke said softly. "I have no memory of her at all."

"Look into your sister's eyes, Luke. You will see your mother there."

Luke nodded. "So, you and Ben weren't together at all?"

Aalea shook her head sadly. "What with his mastership of Anakin and everything that was happening in the Republic; the Neosho Crusades, the Davorian Purges, the Clone Wars, the rise of the Dark Jedi, there was no time for us. During it all I lived with Cian on Valorum's homeworld and helped her to raise Jarel."

"Jarel? Qui-Gon's son?"

Aalea nodded. 

"You weren't at the Temple then?" Luke asked.  
  
"I left the Jedi Order soon after Cian left Coruscant."   
  
"But why?"   
  
Aalea shook her head. "That is a story for another time, I'm afraid."   
  
"When did you last see Ben?"   
  
Aalea stared at Luke for a long time. He waited. Finally, in a soft voice she told him. "It was thirteen years after Qui-Gon's death..."

----------------  


Aalea landed her ship on a deserted island off the coast of the main continent of Sylvonna. She had received permission to enter Sylvonnan space along with a message that after her meeting with Master Kenobi, would she be so kind as to stop by and visit Queen Nadira who was anxious to see her. Aalea had smiled. She looked forward to seeing Nadira, Ishan and their ten children.

As Aalea got out of the ship Valroum had lent her, she saw another ship parked near the entrance to a grotto. She powered down the engines and sat for a moment. She thought about the terse message Obi-Wan had sent her to meet him here. However, as much as Aalea had wanted to go to him, she had also been reluctant to leave Cian and Jarel. Cian had grabbed Aalea's hands and squeezed them tightly. 

"Go to him, Aalea, or you'll regret it all your life."   
  
Aalea exited her ship and ran toward the grotto's entrance.   
  
It was dark inside, but along a passageway Aalea saw a soft orange light. She hurried towards it. A chamber within the grotto glowed softly. Tall white candles had been placed along the ledges which circled a high crystalline bed covered with thick soft mantles of blue and green.

"Obi-Wan," Aalea called. She turned around. The chamber was empty.   
  
"Obi-Wan," she called again. She tried to sense him through their bond but she felt nothing. Fear moved through her like a mist.   
  
Then Aalea heard a sound behind her. She turned sharply, her hand straying to the blaster in her holster.   
  
Obi-Wan stood in the entrance to the chamber. The changes in him made her heart turn over. He was still handsome, the boyishness still visible in his face, but deep lines extended from his blue-gray eyes and there were streaks of white in his hair and in his beard. Her soul ached as she looked at him.

Oh, dearheart.

Alea walked over to him and slowly lifted her hand to his face. She swept her fingers alongside his hair and his beard. Then, gently, she moved her hands across his lips and, as she did so, Obi-Wan gazed silently down at her, his eyes brimming.   
  
Then, without a word, he took her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. And as they kissed, the shields in his mind collapsed, their souls joined and Aalea felt all his love and all his anguish flowing through her like a swift river. She was drowning in it, but she welcomed it, for her love was in her arms.   
  
They touched each other hesitantly, uncertainly, for they had been apart for some time. However, as their passion flared into a firestorm which threatened to consume them both, they made their way to the bed. 

And as the candles burned down to stuttering lumps around them, Obi-Wan and Aalea rediscovered the hidden keys to the lonely kingdoms which lay within their hearts. As the heat of their bodies and the joy in their hearts blazed between them, they made love, again and again, tenderly, gently, fiercely, until both were sure they would die from the sweetness of it.   
  
Later, much later, when the light from the dying candles had softened to a muted glow, Aalea listened to the pounding of Obi-Wan's heart as they lay, exhausted and fulfilled, within each other's arms. Obi-Wan's beard rubbed gently against Aalea's forehead as he adjusted his arms about her. And, except for the fevered cries of their passion, they had not spoken a single word all night, for what need for words when their souls had been as one. 

Obi-Wan kissed Aalea's forehead. "Aalea. Look up."

Aalea lifted her gaze to the ceiling above them. She could just make out in the dim light the image of a woman's face painted on the curved rock. 

"Who is that?" she asked softly.

"Sera, the Great Lover. We're in one of her nuptial chambers." 

Aalea looked up at the face of the beautiful goddess. 

"Well, at least it's not a mirror."

Obi-Wan laughed and Aalea heart's soared at the sound of it. From the grief and pain she had sensed was lodged in his soul, she had been afraid he was incapable of ever laughing again.

"Yes, at least there's that," he said chuckling softly.

"Obi-Wan. What did you mean when you said we were in one of her nuptial chambers?"

"Do you remember Badalah?"

Aalea nodded and smiled as she thought fondly of Nadira's handmatron who, unfortunately, had passed away some years ago.

"During Nadira and Ishan's wedding feast," Obi-Wan went on, "she told me that in ancient times young Sylvonnans who wanted to elope would come to one of these chambers. Once they had made love under the gaze of Sera, the goddess blessed their union and they were joined as one. Husband and wife."

Aalea continued to gaze up at the goddess' face. 

"It's not really legal, you know," she said finally.

Obi-Wan laughed softly. "No, it's not, but we shall know in our hearts. My wife."

"Yes," Aalea said, as she turned to him and gazed deeply into his eyes. "We shall know. My husband." 

Obi-Wan smiled, then kissed her warmly.

And as they kissed, a terrible realization stole across Aalea. She pulled away from him. Obi-Wan looked back at her, his eyes puzzled.  


"You're going to confront him, aren't you?"   
  
Obi-Wan said nothing for a moment, his eyes suddenly unfathomable in the shadows which danced across his face from the flickering candles. 

"Yes," he finally said.   
  
"Don't, Obi-Wan. Please. You can't bring him back."   
  
"I have to try, Aalea. I was his master for twelve years. That has to mean something."   
  
Aalea hugged him tightly, her heart bursting with fear.

"Don't go to him, please," she begged. "He'll destroy you. Or you'll be forced to kill him."   
  
"Perhaps. But I can't live with myself if I don't try. It's my fault he turned."   
  
Aalea shook her head angrily, her eyes blazing. 

"No, it is not your fault, Obi-Wan! When will you stop blaming yourself for the actions of others! Remember what Master Qui-Gon once said. We each make our own choices and forge our own destinies. Anakin chose his."   
  
"I was his master. He was my responsibility."   
  
"And now you're going to go and get yourself killed because you feel responsible," she cried.   
  
Obi-Wan gently cupped Aalea's face in his hand and looked down at her.   
  
"Aalea, you know better. I'm a Jedi Knight. Responsibility is my business," he said smiling.   
  
Aalea ignored his attempt to lighten the moment. 

"No! Please, Obi-Wan, don't go!" She clung to him, tears and fire in her eyes. "You can't bring him back. It's too late. He'll destroy you or the creature that turned him will."   
  
Obi-Wan stroked Aalea's cheek with his fingers. He smiled sadly at her.   
  
"Listen carefully, love," he said. "I've placed a million credits in an account in your name in the Bank of Alderaan. Compensation from Bail Organa for services rendered during the Clone Wars. I want you to withdraw it and take Cian and Jarel someplace safe."   
  
"Jarel?" Aalea gasped. "How do you know----?"   
  
Obi-Wan laughed softly. "Oh, love, did you really think you could keep Qui-Gon's son hidden from me? I've known about him since shortly after he was born. But I knew you had swore to Cian you would keep him a secret. I've had people watching over him and Cian for years." Obi-Wan's eyes grew haunted. "But I won't be able to do that any longer. You must take them away, far away."   
  
Aalea shook her head. "I won't leave you."   
  
"You must, Aalea."   
  
"Come with us," she begged. "Why must it be you who confronts him?"

"Because I know what is in his heart. Only I can show him the way back."   
  
"And if you can't? What then, dearheart? What then?" she cried.   
  
"That is why I want you to take Cian and Jarel someplace safe. If I fail to bring Anakin back to the light side of the Force, the galaxy will become a very dangerous place. And if I should die, I want to die knowing you are all safe."   
  
"Stop talking about dying!" Aalea cried. "You can't die! I won't let you die." She broke down and wept.   
  
Obi-Wan held her as the storm of her tears overwhelmed her. He wrapped her in the warmth of his arms and waited until her tears subsided.   
  
When she stopped crying, Obi-Wan lifted her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. 

"Do you remember our mission here, Aalea?"   
  
"Yes, of course." Aalea sniffled. "How could I forget? All you did was lecture me about Jedi decorum."   
  
Obi-Wan chuckled, then his expression stilled, his eyes serious again. 

"I was your master then, if only for a short while. You had to obey me in all things. Pretend I'm still your master. Obey me in this."   
  
"You're not my master and I'm no longer a Jedi," Aalea said, her voice thick with tears. "I don't have to obey you at all."   
  
Obi-Wan said nothing. He just looked at her and, like all the other times before, as Aalea felt herself falling into his eyes, she knew she would deny him nothing.   
  
Aalea wiped the tears from her face. She gazed up at him. 

"Promise me we won't have to stay hidden long," she said, her chin quivering. "Bring him back, dearheart. Bring him back."   
  
Obi-Wan brushed his lips across Aalea's mouth. Aalea cried out his name and pulled him roughly, almost violently, against her, her lips urgently claiming his. And as the candles burned out about them and the darkness spread around them, Aalea's tears intermingled with Obi-Wan's as they made love, tenderly, lovingly, fiercely, one final time.   


-----------------

"And that was the last time I ever saw him," Aalea said to Luke. Her voice broke. "Obi-Wan confronted Anakin. There was a terrible battle. Anakin fell into a lava pit and was thought dead. But, soon after, _he _appeared. Vader. The Dark Lord of the Sith. And I knew Obi-Wan had failed. I received one final message from him."   
  
"What did it say?" Luke asked.   
  
"To take Cian and Jarel someplace safe. That he would always love me. And I would never see him again."   
  
"That must be when he went into hiding on Tatooine."   
  
"Yes. Understand, Luke, Obi-Wan would have given his life to save the Jedi, but you," and she gazed tenderly at Luke, "you were our last hope. He had to protect you from your father and the Emperor."   
  
"I never realized how much he had given up to watch over me," Luke said softly.   
  
"It was important. For he knew, just as we all did, that the darkness was upon us. The Purge began soon after. Vader, his Dark Knights, and his cursed bounty hunters, hunted down and destroyed the Jedi Knights. And without the Jedi as guardians, the Republic was doomed." 

Aalea sighed deeply and slowly lowered her head. Then she looked up at Luke. 

"You were with him, weren't you? At the end?"

Luke nodded. "Yes, when Vader struck him down..." Pain flared in his eyes.

Aalea leaned over and took his hand. "I know, Luke. I know."

"Did you sense what happened?" Luke asked. "Through your bond?"

Aalea sat back and folded her hands in her lap. 

"I knew he was gone. I didn't know how or why. But, yes, I felt it and I knew then that I was alone." 

"What happened to Cian and Jarel?" Luke asked.   
  
Aalea clenched her hands and her eyes brimmed with tears 

"I did as Obi-Wan instructed," she said in a choked voice. "I took Cian and Jarel as far away as I could but it wasn't far enough for the Emperor's stormtroopers came. They came even to that little dustball of a world I had managed to find." She shook her head. "They weren't looking for us, though. We were only three among the millions trying to escape from the terror and the madness."   
  
Aalea coughed. Luke reached over and touched her arm. 

"I'm all right." She patted his hand. 

Luke nodded, sat back in his chair and waited for her to continue.   
  
"The Imperials were stopping anyone from leaving the planet as they proceeded to occupy it," Aalea went on. "People were selling their souls for passage off planet, but I managed to get Cian and Jarel onto a starliner. Our plan was to meet up, then make our way out beyond the boundaries of the Empire. I watched as Cian and Jarel boarded the liner. Jarel was helping his mother, trying to shield her from the press of people around them. He was sixteen at the time, dark-haired and blue-eyed, but quite tall for his age. Like his father. And he had Qui-Gon's quiet strength." 

Aalea's face softened at the memory.   
  
"Just before they entered the ship, Jarel turned and called out to me, 'We'll wait for you on Sullust, Aunt Aalea.' And then he smiled. Just a little smile. A gentle, little smile that was so much like Qui-Gon's...." 

Aalea's voice broke. She touched her fingers to her mouth, pressed them against her lips.

"The starliner took off," she went on. "I was going to follow them in another ship which was boarding at the other end of the starport. I waited to watch them leave. And that's when I saw it." 

Aalea took a deep shuddering breath.   
  
"A squadron of Imperial fighters buzzed around the liner like a flock of predatory birds," she continued. "For a moment, I was sure the liner was going to make it. Then, when the Imperials couldn't force the liner down, they fired."   
  
Aalea stopped and gazed back at Luke with haunted eyes. 

"The liner exploded in a fireball so big it blocked out the sun." Aalea's eyes shimmered as she stared back at Luke. "And just like that they were gone. They were all gone." 

Aalea dropped her face into her hands and sobbed. Luke quickly took her into his arms, holding her until all her tears were spent.

He held her for a very long time.

To be continued...


	86. Chapter Eighty-Six

Chapter Eighty- Six

As Aalea's tears finally quieted, she pulled away from Luke. He gazed sorrowfully back at her.

"Do you ever regret, Mistress Ve'Red?" he asked.

Aalea looked over at him, her eyes soft. "Regret, young Luke?"

Luke sighed. "Having loved when you have known such pain?"

Aalea lowered her head for a moment. Then she squeezed Luke's hands and looked back up at him, her violet eyes serene. 

"No, I do not regret. Yes, there was pain, but there was also joy, Luke. Such sweet joy! I once read in one of Valorum's book that love is the most precious gift we can give to one another. That it's only through love that we learn who we really are." She reached over and stroked Luke's hair. "Don't be afraid to love, Luke. With love there is always pain, but without it there is only the abyss."

Luke nodded. Then he frowned. "But there's something I don't understand, Mistress Ve'Red?"

"What is that?" she asked gently.

"Jarel. Qui-Gon and Cian's son. From what you've told me it almost seems as if the Force meant for him to be born. Destined for something greater than to die so young. Was he strong with the Force?"

"Oh, yes, very strong. He had inherited both his parents' Force sensitivity and he had Qui-Gon's strength and Cian's gentleness." Aalea took a deep breath. "Yes, if he had lived he would have become a great Jedi."

"But, why?" Luke shook his head. "I don't understand? Why did he have to die? Why did she?"

Aalea gazed sadly back at Luke. She reached over and cupped his face, tears shimmering in her eyes. 

"Oh, my dear, dear Luke. Why did any of them have to die? That is the eternal question, is it not? And one I'm afraid I can't answer." 

Aalea sat back and put her hands in her lap. 

Luke reached over and took her hands in his. He looked down at them. The bones of her fingers were as thin as twigs. 

"Mistress Ve'Red, I want you to come back with me. To the new Republic."

Aalea shook her head. "There's nothing there for me, Luke. My time has come and gone."

"Don't say that. You were once a Jedi. And you knew them all. The great Masters. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Yoda, Windu. You were there before it was all swept away. We need you." He leaned closer and looked deep into her eyes. "I need you. I would like you to help me rebuild the Jedi Order."

"Luke, I'm honored you would want me. But, I don't know..." Aalea lowered her head. 

"You don't have to decide tonight. R2 and I will return in the morning."

Aalea looked up at him. "But, where are you staying? I know there are no hostels in the village."

"I'll sleep in my ship. I've done it before."

"Nonsense." Aalea stood and limped over to a chest. She opened it and pulled out a somewhat dusty pallet. She turned back to Luke and smiled sheepishly. "I'm afraid it's probably not what you're used to."

Luke walked over to her and took the pallet from her hands. 

"Believe me, Mistress Ve'Red, I slept on much worse during the war." 

Aalea nodded and smiled. She glanced over at R2 and once again Luke saw a look of recognition flit across her face, then vanish. 

"Will your droid be needing anything?" she asked.

Luke looked over at R2 who trilled at him. 

Luke smiled. "I think he's saying he's fine, but thanks for asking."

Aalea smiled back at him. 

"Well, good night, young Luke. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Mistress Ve'Red."

Aalea turned and walked into her tiny sleeping area. As she closed the door, she looked back and saw Luke carefully laying the pallet on the floor.

Aalea closed the door. A warm feeling stole over her. Talking with Luke had brought back painful memories, yes, but it had also helped her remember that it had not all been pain and sorrow. There had been the joy of companionship, the excitement of adventure and the sweetness of love. 

Aalea sat carefully on her bed and took a deep breath. She was so tired. Her life since Cian and Jarel's deaths had been a hard one; hiding, running, trying to stay one step ahead of the Force Hunters, the assassins sent out by the Emperor and Vader to destroy anyone found to be strong with the Force. 

Aalea had encountered one of the Hunters on Tolak and had barely got away with her life. The battle with him had been fierce and had left Aalea's face badly burned but she had killed him and had taken great satisfaction in doing so.

Finally, she had fled here, to this bit of dust on the edge of the known galaxy. And here she had lived until she had grown old. Old, forgotten and lonely. Yes, there had been that, the terrible loneliness which she had endured all these years, longing so much for the touch and the sound and the sight of those she had loved so dearly.

Then one day, like the roar of waves from a distant ocean, Aalea heard of the Empire's defeat and the death of both the Emperor and Vader. And, for a time Aalea had considered going back, but everyone and everything she had known was gone, swept away by a tide of darkness and oppression. It was a new time, meant for the young.

Aalea smiled. Yet, perhaps she would take Luke up on his offer. It would be good to see Coruscant again.

Aalea reached over to the small table next to her bed and picked up a black lacquered box. The edges of the box were chipped and much of its finish had rubbed off. She slowly opened it. 

Inside was a long violet ribbon, frayed and faded. Aalea picked it up and pulled it gently through her twisted fingers, her eyes brimming with tears. And for a moment, a moonlit night filled with the scent of roses, orchids and the Attar of Love filled her senses.

"Dearheart," she whispered. "He's a good young man. You did fine, my love. You did fine." 

Aalea lay slowly down, the ribbon still clutched in her hand. Her breath moved in and out of her body for a bit as she lay in the darkened room and then, suddenly, a final exhalation; as soft as a sigh, as gentle as a whisper, as absolute as eternity.

--------------

Luke felt the morning sun shining on his face. He rolled over and sat up. Aalea's bedroom door was still closed. He looked over at R2. The droid was still in shut down mode. Luke stood, then stretched.

He bent down, quickly rolled up the pallet and carried it over to the chest, placing it inside. 

Luke looked over at Aalea's door again. He hated to wake her, but he'd been away from Coruscant for quite some time as he had searched for her. Leia and Han would begin to worry if he didn't return soon. 

Luke walked over to her door and knocked softly. 

"Mistress Ve'Red? I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I'm afraid I'll have to leave soon. May I come in?" 

Luke waited. There was no sound. He knocked again. Then something tickled his awareness. Luke reached out to Aalea with the Force. He felt nothing.

He quickly opened the door and walked in. 

The tiny room was dim. A sliver of morning light through which swirling dust motes danced fell upon her face. 

Luke walked over slowly. He sat on the edge of the bed. She did not stir.

He reached over and touched the side of her neck with his fingers. 

"No," he whispered. Tears welled in his eyes. He leaned over and stroked her thin gray hair.

Then Luke glanced down and saw she was holding a faded violet ribbon. He lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Go to him," he said softly.

To be continued....


	87. Epilogue

Epilogue

R2 warbled at Luke. Luke put down his shovel and wiped his forehead. He walked over to the droid who was finishing work on a stone slab Luke had gotten from the village. 

"That's good, R2. You did a great job." 

R2 chirruped at Luke and pulled his laser pen back into its compartment.

Luke picked up the stone and carried it over to the grave. He positioned it firmly at its head. He stepped back. He had buried the photos and the ribbon with her. He lowered his head for a moment.

Then he heard a sound behind him. Luke turned. The man who had given him the stone was walking towards him. He had a little girl with him. She carried a bouquet of flowers.

The man took off his hat. He gestured toward Aalea's grave. 

"We didn't know her well. Pretty much kept to herself. But she had a great liking for Khali." He nodded at the dark-haired girl who gave Luke a gap-toothed smile. Luke smiled back at her.

The little girl handed the flowers to Luke. 

"Thank you," Luke said. He turned and planted them in the freshly dug ground. He stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. Khali tugged on his sleeve. He looked down at her. She pointed to the headstone. 

"What does it say?" she asked.

Luke swallowed as he gazed at the words R2 had carved at his instruction on the stone.

__

"Here Lies Aalea Ve'Red," he read, "_Jedi Knight, Servant of the Republic and Beloved Wife of General Obi-Wan Kenobi_" 

"What does 'be-be-beloved' mean?" Khali asked him

Luke smiled. "It means greatly loved."

"Will they be together?" 

"I hope so, Khali. If the universe is kind."

-------------------------------

As Luke's X-Wing streaked through the stars, he thought about Mara Jade. For some time he'd been considering getting to know her better. As he programmed in the coordinates for home, he decided he would share with her the story Aalea had told him.

------------------------------------

Aalea woke up. She was lying on her back in a field of sweet-smelling grass. She turned her head slightly. A soft warm wind, rich with the scent of flowers tickled her nose. She sat up. A light blue-green sky arched over her and billowy clouds the color of golden moon pearls floated serenely above her.

She looked down at herself. She was wearing a long gown which shimmered with a dozen different colors. She lifted up her arms. They were bare and Aalea's eyes widened as she looked at them. She ran her hand over her skin. It was smooth and unlined. She touched her face. There were no scars or wrinkles. The wind blew her hair about her and the strands were thick and black.

She stood and looked around. She didn't recognize this place but it was the most beautiful she had ever seen. Like something out of a dream. She gazed off towards the horizon where she could see the soft outlines of purple mountains. 

Then, as Aalea turned around, she saw a tall man striding through the gently swaying grass. She squinted her eyes. The sun was behind him so Aalea could not make out who he was, but he was walking quickly towards her. Then, as he drew nearer, Aalea's heart nearly stopped. Lifting up her gown, she ran, her heart beating wildly.

"Master, master," she cried, waving her arm.

The man stopped and waited for her. Aalea flew into his arms and rested her head against his broad chest. 

"Oh, master," she cried, tears flowing down her face.

"Aalea," Qui-Gon said softly. 

She held him for a long moment, still unwilling to believe it was truly him. She pulled away and looked up into his warm blue eyes.

"Welcome, little one. Come, the others are waiting."

"The others? Who?" she asked.

"You will see," Qui-Gon said, his eyes twinkling. He took her by the hand and led her over a softly rising hill. When they crested it, Aalea looked down and saw a sparkling blue lake. Next to the lake was a red-roofed cottage. Qui-Gon led Aalea down to it. 

"She's here, love," he called out. The door opened and a woman with dark gray eyes stepped out, a small boy clinging to her green skirt.

"Cian," Aalea cried. She ran over and hugged the woman tightly. "Oh, Cian, how I've missed you."

"And I you, dove," Cian said as she clutched Aalea to her.

Aalea then looked down at the dark-haired toddler who gazed up at her with large blue eyes. She bent down. 

"Hello, Jarel," she said softly.

Jarel stared at her for a moment, then ran and threw his arms about her neck. Aalea wept as she held on to his little body. 

She looked up at Cian. 

"Oh, Cian, can you ever forgive me for not protecting you and Jarel?"

Cian knelt down and put her arms around Aalea. 

"Put your heart at rest, dove."

Aalea nodded. She kissed Jarel on his soft round cheeks. Then she stood and looked back at Qui-Gon. He saw the question in her eyes.

"Look over there, little one." 

Qui-Gon pointed to a boat which was moving swiftly across the lake. A young man was in the boat, the sunlight shining on his hair, his lean muscled arms deftly steering it through the shimmering water. Aalea glanced back at Qui-Gon. He nodded for her to go.

Aalea ran down to the lake. The boat scraped up onto the shore. 

Obi-Wan jumped out. He splashed through the water and grabbed her, sweeping her into his arms. He swung her around and around, his laughter as bright and sweet as a new dawn. 

"Obi-Wan!" she cried. "Put me down, silly!"

"Never, my Lady Aalea, never," he cried out. "I shall never let thee go! I care not what dangers or foes beset me. I can finally claim my prize." 

Aalea put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You and your awful holovids," she whispered laughing. 

Obi-Wan put her down. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and then, gently, softly, they kissed. Only after a long, sweet moment, did they finally pull away from each other.

"Aalea, I've waited so long. I've missed you so much," Obi-Wan whispered.

Aalea lifted her hand and touched his cheek. 

"And I you, dearheart. So much." She hugged him tightly, then pulled back, her eyes lighting up. 

"He came to see me, Obi-Wan! He searched and searched until he found me."

"Who?" 

"Luke."

"Luke," Obi-Wan said softly, his eyes warm. "I'm glad, Aalea. I'm glad you got to meet him. He is well?"

"Oh, yes. He's fine. He's rebuilding the Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan's eyes shone. "Is he now?"

Aalea cupped his face with her hands. 

"Yes. He is." She kissed him warmly. "You did fine, my love. You did fine."

Obi-Wan smiled. He put his arm about her shoulders. 

"Come, let's join the others." 

And as Aalea and Obi-Wan walked to where Cian and Qui-Gon waited, Jarel in his father's arms as he pulled playfully at his long brown hair, all became light and love and joy. Forever.

-------------------------------

**__**

"The soul takes flight to the world invisible, and there arriving she is sure of bliss...and forever dwells in paradise." Plato

------------------------------

****

The End

-----------------------------

__

Thanks to those of you who took the time these past few weeks to review my story. Your comments and encouragement were greatly appreciated! If you have the time or the inclination, do drop a review in the conveniently placed review box below or send me an email at nightwriter56@hotmail.com. 

Take care and May the Force be With You! 

Moonscribe 


End file.
